<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DV】三个碎片（完结） by shuigenwoshu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270076">【DV】三个碎片（完结）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu'>shuigenwoshu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>vergil想找回阎魔刀的碎片，但是魔法阵出了问题，他召回了三个意想不到的人。<br/>故事发生在DMC5之后，平行时空交错，注意，有性转<br/>无论哪个世界，都依然是DV呢</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 我哥也是一个负责任的大魔王</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我要找到其他的碎片，”维吉尔突然说到。</p><p>但丁愣住了，一时没反应过来，杂志哗啦一下从脸上掉下来，他放下高跷的腿，直直的看着坐在沙发上的维吉尔，突然意识到对方指的是正握在手里的阎魔刀。</p><p>“哦，好的”，但丁不知道为啥自家老哥突然提起这个。</p><p>维吉尔看着对方无意识流露出的迷茫，平时一副痞里痞气成年大叔的样子，只有这时才仿佛又回到了幼年那个跟哥哥吵的笨小孩。</p><p>他嘴角轻轻上扬，不由自主的解释起来，“阎魔刀的碎片可以让高等级的恶魔很容易通过界壁薄弱面。”</p><p>但丁脸上突然亮了起来，维吉尔咬了一下嘴角强行转折，“最重要的是我不喜欢我的东西流落在外面。”</p><p>他万万没想到维吉尔，他哥，作为前任大魔王，现在居然还有一颗为人类服务的心，但丁决定拿出兄弟100%支持，“所以，你打算怎么办？”</p><p>“我需要查些资料，你的那个恶魔朋友，可能会很有帮助。”</p><p>**********************************************************************分割线</p><p>翠西是一个非常高效且有原则的女恶魔，在接到但丁电话后，她首先赞赏了维吉尔的行为，因为根据她的线报，大部分在人间的恶魔，当得知大魔王维吉尔留在人间以后，各个吓得半死，对于恶魔来说，等级制度非常严格，高等级的恶魔甚至可以对低等级的恶魔拥有绝对支配权（这点但丁表示怀疑），在人间的恶魔往往等级较低，这样才能顺利通过界壁薄弱面，但是也是因为等级较低，起不了什么风浪，即使如此，恶魔也在某些方面也优于人类，很多恶魔甚至抢起了人类的饭碗（但丁对某明星是恶魔表示了震惊）。</p><p>“所以维吉尔这个想法很好，我们不需要一个所谓的领导来控制我们，你知道地底那些家伙真的是太无聊了，所以才会总想搞点什么大事情出来……”</p><p>“先等一下，你们？”</p><p>“我和其他恶魔。”</p><p>“……你从来没想过跟我说一下，呃，你们这些恶魔的事？”</p><p>“但丁！你有关心过我吗！没有！自打你没了哥以后，你在意过什么！你知道我对海鲜过敏吗？你不知道！你见过我吃海鲜披萨吗！没有！但是你还是点了一个星期的海鲜披萨，那一个星期我都是在外面吃的！你知道吗！所以你觉得我会觉得你有兴趣知道这些事！”</p><p>但丁苦笑的把电话拿远一点，然后飞快瞥了一眼坐在沙发上纹丝不动正在看书的哥哥，“好了好了，我知道了，说正事。”</p><p>“哼，所以，我说到哪了，对了，所以，这件事还是有必要的，我可以动用一下我的恶魔关系，毕竟这件事也与他们利益相关，对了，蕾蒂可能也有帮助，所以需要通知她吗？”</p><p>但丁想了一下，又看了一眼维吉尔，对方依然是那个姿势，阎魔刀安安静静放在腿边，目光直视手上的书，他现在很确定老哥确实在听他们的电话，“呃，可以，反正瞒不住她，不过尽量不要扯上外人。”</p><p>“我知道，还有一件很重要的事。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“虽然这是好事，但是我还是要收费的～”</p><p>“喂…”对方没等答复直接挂了，但丁叹了口气，放下电话，刚想开口冲老哥抱怨，却发现维吉尔立马合书，提刀，上楼，一气呵成。</p><p>“唉，要想办法挣钱了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>但丁语：今天又是贫穷的一天</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 我是尼禄，我很烦躁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>电话响的时候，尼禄正靠在副驾驶上打盹，旁边妮可的嗓门比铃声还大，“嘿嘿，睡美人，赶紧醒醒，电话响了，接一下。”尼禄不情不愿的睁开眼，看见妮可正在试图完成开车，找烟，拿烟，点烟的壮举，他呻吟了一下，拿起电话，“喂，DMC。”</p><p>“尼禄。”</p><p>尼禄一下子惊醒了，他赶紧坐直，“呃，父亲，您找我有事吗？”</p><p>然而电话那头却传来轻微的笑声，尼禄先是很迷惑，然后突然意识到，但丁那个老东西！<br/>“但丁！”他恨不得立马把手里的电话砸对方脸上，电话那头的但丁似乎猜到尼禄想干啥，赶紧嚷嚷，“大侄子，大侄子，别挂电话，真的有事，关于你爸的阎魔刀！”</p><p>尼禄深吸一口气，恶言恶语的喊到，“有屁快放！”</p><p>“嗞嗞，大侄子，怎么对你叔叔说话呢？你爸还在旁边听着呢！”</p><p>“我信你有鬼了！你再不说我真要挂了啊！”</p><p>“哎呦，”电话那边一阵慌乱，“我马上说！马上说！是这样的，你爸找到了一个找阎魔刀剩余碎片的办法，需要你过来一趟，有空吗？”</p><p>尼禄想了一下，自从他俩回来以后，自己也忙着到处除魔，托上次事件的福，低级恶魔层出不穷，虽然没啥人身伤害的高报酬大事件，但是总归提供了一点稳定的收入来源。因此忙于奔波，也确实很久没见他们了，他看了一眼还没来得及还回去的书，正躺在副驾抽斗里，唉，又要跟姬莉亚解释一下了。</p><p>“我时间上是没什么问题，看妮可…”</p><p>“嘿，我巴不得见我偶像呢！”</p><p>“OK，那没问题。我们现在离你们那里的也挺近的，大概赶一下，2-3天就能到。”</p><p>“好的，大侄子。对了，还有。。。。”</p><p>“还有啥事！”</p><p>“你爸说，他也想你了～”</p><p>尼禄愣了一下，看着话筒，一阵嘟嘟声响起，他憋了半天，涨红脸冲着空气骂了句“艹！”然后狠狠的把电话砸下去，耳边传来妮可的笑声。</p><p> </p><p>离DMC越近，尼禄越烦躁，他不晓得自己该如何面对维吉尔，虽然在树顶，他跟维吉尔相认，对方甚至送了一本书给他，好吧，是借！但是没有人，会认完父亲之后，跟父亲打一架，也没有正常父亲会摘儿子的手！不过这不是重点，重点是现在该如何面对维吉尔，总不能拍拍肩膀说，很高兴你现在能回来，赶快弥补一下你缺失的二十多年！嘿，咱俩之前的事，扯平了，重新开始吧！</p><p>他不能，好吗？好吧，他能！</p><p>虽然当时是这样对待但丁的，可维吉尔不是但丁，虽然是兄弟，但说到底还是不一样！但丁，但丁他……尼禄抓了抓头发，说起但丁，其实，在相当长的一段时间里，尼禄都悄悄的认为但丁是自己的父亲，抛开相同的发色和感情上的吸引。虽然但丁有时候不太正经，但他确实是尼禄心中父亲的样子，而且但丁某些方面也表现的像个父亲。</p><p>尼禄甚至设想过但丁可能为了保护自己的安全，而故意把自己放在教团，为了隐藏自己的能力，避开恶魔的袭击，所以在他收到灯牌的时候，别提有多高兴了。尼禄甚至一度不再关心自己的母亲是谁，既然但丁不说，那一定是一段不太美好的回忆，他不需要为了这个难为但丁，毕竟他已经过了最需要母亲的时期。</p><p>但是，现在维吉尔突然成了他的父亲，大魔王维吉尔，但丁的亲哥哥，毫不留情拿掉自己的手，然后又变成自己的伙伴，一路上同吃同住，听自己口无遮掩的人，想到这里，尼禄不禁深深的叹了口气，烦躁！</p><p>“喂，我说，”妮可冲尼禄的方向喷了口烟，满意的看着他皱着眉头摆了摆手，“从前天开始，你就哭丧着脸，你怎么了，我以为你很高兴终于有亲人了。”</p><p>“我是很高兴，我只是，”尼禄不知道怎么形容，“我只是不知道怎么跟他相处。”</p><p>“那个V，不是你爸的一部分吗？我看你们挺好的啊！”</p><p>“不一样！那个时候我不知道，好吗！”</p><p>“现在知道了会怎样？”</p><p>“现在知道了，唉，我不知道……而且，我也没想好！”尼禄烦躁的趴在车窗上。</p><p>“你知道我是怎么想的吗？我觉得你没必要纠结这个，你之前一直不是有许多问题想问你父母吗？现在你有父亲了，你应该抓住机会，把你想知道的都知道了，然后再决定怎么办。”</p><p>“……谢了，妮可！”</p><p>这就是他喜欢妮可的原因。</p><p>“嘿！阳光点，漂亮男孩，”妮可叼着烟冲他眨眨眼，“你或许需要记下来，把你那些重要的问题。”</p><p>对哦，想到这，尼禄的心情突然好起来，他甚至开始想象，他提到某些问题时，维吉尔脸上的表情了！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>尼禄语：我要好好琢磨一下</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 重点都在奇怪的地方</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>房车停到DMC事务所门前时，天已经快黑了。</p><p>尼禄本来是不报什么希望的，但当他推开门的一瞬间，哇哦！</p><p>“哇哦！”妮可更是夸张的叫了出来，“老实说，这真的是跟我想象的不一样！”</p><p>她兴奋的来回乱看，一边拉扯着尼禄，一边手舞足蹈指着墙上挂着的恶魔大声嚷嚷，“天啊！你看这个！还有这个！如果我说我想研究一下，你觉得你叔会答应吗？啊，尼禄，你听见我说话了吗？”</p><p>尼禄好不容易把胳膊从妮可的怀里拔出来，老实说，震惊到的不是这些恶魔的，额，残肢，而是事务所的环境！这跟蕾蒂形容的完全不一样！没有厕所的臭味，没有乱丢的空披萨盒，还有电！一切都是干干净净，甚至在正对门的大桌子上还摆有鲜花！尼禄不敢相信自己的眼睛！</p><p>“嗯~，亲爱的戈德斯坦小姐，给你研究也不是不可以，只是可以抵工费吗？”</p><p>尼禄和妮可同时吓了一跳，准确说是尼禄吓了一跳，妮可兴奋的快要尖叫，因为沙发背对着客厅，一开始俩人都没注意到沙发上还躺着一个活人。</p><p>“额，嗯，完全没问题，”妮可激动到无法有效组织语言，“额，只要在我能力范围内，额，我是说，”她像是突然想起什么，飞快的看了一眼尼禄的手臂，“只要别太费，就行。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，”但丁站起来摸了把脸，伸了个懒腰，“我跟你开玩笑的，你当然可以研究了，反正这些东西放我这里也是装饰品。”</p><p>装饰品？尼禄显然没有跟但丁一样的审美，但是旁边的妮可好像突然发现了什么不可思议的东西。</p><p>OMG，我的偶像竟然喜欢这些东西，我也喜欢！不愧是我偶像！妮可内心疯狂打call，“叫我妮可就行。”</p><p>“妮可~”但丁微笑的看着对面脸颊通红的小姑娘。</p><p>“噫！！！”</p><p>尼禄决定在这个场景变得更加诡异前出手阻止，“维吉——我父亲呢？不是说有关阎魔刀的吗？”他现在还是有点难把维吉尔和父亲直接等同起来。</p><p>“他们在地下室。”</p><p>“他们？”</p><p>“还有蕾蒂和翠西。”</p><p>“OMG！”尼禄听到身后传来一小声惊叹，他忍住翻白眼的冲动。</p><p>“既然你来了，他们应该也快弄好了，走吧，一起下去看看。”</p><p> </p><p>“哇哦！”小姑娘再次发出惊呼，不过这次她控制住了声调。</p><p>好吧，但丁承认，现在的情况看上去是有那么一点点不寻常。整个屋子布满了红魂石，地上也画着各种复杂的符号，他哥蹲在屋子的正中间，上身穿着一件自己的无袖T恤，后面已经被汗阴湿，显现出精壮的线条，崔西半躺在一旁，非常慵懒的将长发向后捋，平时的黑色皮裤已经不见了，取而代之的是一条包臀小短裤，蕾蒂在稍远的角落，只穿着内衣！手里拿着一个碗，往地上倒着奇怪的暗红色液体。</p><p>整个房间弥漫着一股粘稠，魔力，血液，甜蜜的味道，每个人的脸上都映着红光，因为出汗，又产生了一种奇怪的效果，但丁虽然不想承认，但是整个画面非常——色情！</p><p>“你们在干什么啊！”他听到尼禄气呼呼的大声问道。</p><p>“干嘛突然说话，吓我一跳，这是一个很精细的活儿，”蕾蒂站起来，非常满意的看着地上的“画作”，“维吉尔，过来检查一下，这是最后一部分了。”</p><p>维吉尔在所有人的注视下走过去，认真端详了一会儿，点点头，“可以了，既然尼禄已经来了，那我们现在就开始吧。”</p><p>“等一下！”</p><p>“等一下！”</p><p>尼禄和蕾蒂不约而同喊起来，维吉尔似乎被他俩同时拒绝给惊到了，他歪着头先看了一眼蕾蒂，然后又看着门口的尼禄。</p><p>但这片刻沉默直接被但丁的大叫给打破了，“我的天啊，我不敢相信，”但丁似乎在不行我要忍着，不行我忍不住之间徘徊，“老哥，你头上戴的是什么啊！”</p><p>一进门，但丁的目光一直被维吉尔漂亮的蝴蝶骨，维吉尔精瘦的胳膊，维吉尔T恤下牛仔裤包裹的翘臀，还有配上大长腿的皮靴吸引着，一直忘了看他老哥的脸。现在维吉尔注视着尼禄，给了他一个最佳视角，然后他发现维吉尔头上竟然带着发箍，而且是绒状有兔耳的那种，他发誓，上次给他们送披萨的时候，他哥绝对不是这样的！</p><p>“噗嗤，”妮可想笑又不敢笑，旁白的尼禄表情异常丰富。</p><p>维吉尔看着但丁，就好像他的傻弟弟在问1+1等于几一样，“发箍，用来箍头发。”</p><p>这时，旁边的崔西站起来，带着一副快来夸我的微笑冲但丁解释，“怎么样？很适合吧，你这下面不透风，太热了，你哥不喜欢头发垂下来，所以我把我的发箍借给他了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>众人语：我们今天都发现了某人不为人知的一面</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 可疑的魔法阵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>妮可沉浸在，天啊我的男神在我旁边，我的女神在我对面，这屋里的符号很有趣，我有很多问题想问，但是我没办法开口，该死，我明明是个话痨啊！</p><p>尼禄沉浸在，天啊我现在才看见我爸头上这玩意，这奇怪的氛围到底是怎么回事，这些人总是把我当小孩，什么都不告诉我，该死，我真的应该把问题写下来，我现在有一堆问题不知道先问哪个也不知道先问谁！</p><p>但丁沉浸在，翠西我给你点个赞，我真是服了我哥哥，为了大背头，竟然戴这种发箍，不过挺好看的，如果能经常戴就好了，嗯，可以想个办法骗骗他！</p><p>维吉尔沉浸在，为什么大家都盯着我看，这么戴有什么不对的吗，不过这不是重点，我现在还有很要紧的事要做，刚才他们说等一下是什么意思！</p><p>翠西抱着臂，环顾这群人，有意思！</p><p>“听着，维吉尔，”蕾蒂走到维吉尔面前，强迫他把目光放在自己身上，“我已经待在这个破地方，我想想，至少已经四天了，你可能是恶魔，但我是人类，我或许在给你打工，看在钱的份上，但是这不意味着你可以压榨我的劳动力，”蕾蒂厌恶的闻了一下自己，继续说道，“而且我再也不想吃披萨了，我闻起来都像个披萨了！我需要一顿丰盛的饭，一个热水澡，美美的睡上一觉，然后再说你的计划。”</p><p>蕾蒂说完，抓起丢在一旁的衣服，气鼓鼓的冲上楼梯，吓得尼禄赶紧向旁边躲，正好撞上身后的妮可。</p><p>“嘿！这还有人！”</p><p>但丁挑着眉，看着他老哥，仿佛在等维吉尔发火，但是维吉尔决定不满足他这个愿望。</p><p>“我说，我们真的可以找个更舒适的地方仔细讨论下一步计划，”翠西叉着腰冲尼禄点了一下头，“那边那个小孩看起来快要炸了。如果你决定让他帮忙，我觉得你最好解释一下。”后半句明显是针对维吉尔说的。</p><p>维吉尔低头沉思，如果是以前的自己很有可能会把所有人都赶走，然后一个人完成，但是现在，既然已经选择回归人类社会，那就必须要按人类社会的规则进行，所以他听从了自己人类一面的建议，“好。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你们搞了一个类似，额，”尼禄坐在沙发上抱着头，但丁和维吉尔坐在对面，蕾蒂，翠西，妮可三人在后面打台球。</p><p>他真的是承受了很多这个年纪不该承受的东西，“一种类似雷达的东西？可以探测阎魔刀的碎片，而你们不确定是否有效？”</p><p>“这个魔法阵只是用来缩小范围的，”蕾蒂靠在台球桌旁，穿着完整的衣服，“维吉尔的这把可以跟其他碎片产生共鸣，通过魔法阵增强这种共鸣，然后我们就知道碎片的大概位置，总比满世界到处跑要方便很多。”</p><p>但这并没有解决尼禄的疑惑，“之前有人做过吗？我是说，你们不是不确定这个是否有效吗？该不会搞不好又开了一个魔界的大洞吧！”</p><p>说真的，参天大树长一次就够了，真的没必要还有第二次了。</p><p>“你这是在质疑我的能力！”翠西用力的把黑球打进洞，旁边的妮可在偷偷摸摸的观察黑色皮裤，是的，翠西又换回了她钟爱的黑色长裤，“好吧，我承认这是第一次用来找魔具，但是你要相信我，这个用来找其他东西是非常方便的，而且完全无害的！”</p><p>“其他东西？”</p><p>“界壁薄弱面，”翠西撑着球杆，用仿佛在说今晚月色很美的语气解释，“你知道的，魔界非常无聊，总有些恶魔想找到这种缝隙跑到人间。”</p><p>不，我并不知道！尼禄在内心喊叫！</p><p>“啊！这种事情我好像不应该告诉你，你要保密啊！”翠西摸着一边的鼻子，对尼禄眨眨眼睛。</p><p>尼禄都要惊呆了！他抬头看着大大咧咧霸占着另一个长沙发的但丁，对方正挖着一大勺草莓冰淇淋正准备往嘴里塞，可能是注意到他的目光，但丁突然警惕的问，“你要吃吗？”</p><p>啊啊啊！但丁总有一种让人想揍他的冲动，“这所有的东西，在你听来都没问题吗！”</p><p>“呃，你指哪一部分？雷达还是秘密通道？”但丁忽然想起什么，狡黠的一笑，“你知道吗？姬莉叶喜欢的那个歌手，也是恶魔，还有……”</p><p>“但丁，说话的时候不要含着勺子，”维吉尔坐在沙发的另一端，无处安放的腿叠在但丁脚下，他拍了拍弟弟的小腿示意对方坐好，但是但丁显然误会了意思，因为他调整了一下坐姿，结果快靠到维吉尔肩上了！</p><p>维吉尔不为所动，他认真的看着尼禄，不过起码现在的尼禄可以直视维吉尔了。在尼禄较劲脑汁的提示下，大魔王认识到，这种兔型发箍真的不适合他的气质，为此，尼禄遭受了来自叔叔的眼神暴力！</p><p>“你的担心不是没有道理的，当初，”维吉尔停了一下，拿手的话题显然不适合现在提起，“当初我找到你，纯粹是阎魔刀的主体对我的呼唤，还有，”维吉尔又停了一下，“一部分我曾经的记忆，”他皱着眉低头抚摸着手中的刀，细长的刀身散发着淡蓝色的光，仿佛在回应对方的呼唤，“现在我能感受到阎魔刀还缺了三块，但是魔力太弱了，我感受不到其他碎片的位置。”</p><p>“这个魔法阵需要阎魔刀曾经认可的主人，尼禄，我希望你能在这里。”</p><p>“嘿，大侄子，我觉得你不需要担心这么多，”但丁难得的有个正经表情，“后面那俩可是世界上最强悍的女人，”他把空杯子放在面前的矮桌上，然后夸张的挥挥手，指了指正在打台球的人魔二人组，突然手臂一弯，搂住一边的维吉尔，整个人都挂在对方身上，这还不够，但丁又用力拍拍哥哥的肩，“别忘了，这里还有一个大魔王！”</p><p>维吉尔嘴角抽搐，好像再跟一个微笑作对。好吧，可能真的是我还小，见识短，担心一些有的没的，尼禄叹了口气，“那我们什么时候开始？”</p><p>“明晚。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>尼禄语：我的担心都是多余的</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 小剧场——有关身世大讨论</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蕾蒂，翠西，我还有尼禄，我们四个最终没有逃脱垃圾食品的控制，竟然选择在KFC吃汉堡！一开始的话题还比较平和，我们只是讨论恶魔，武器，还有最近的市场行情。然后尼禄说他要方便一下，在这小子拐出我们视线后，蕾蒂跟翠西非常诡异的对视了一下，然后同时看着我，我的第六感告诉我有什么微妙的事情即将发生。</p><p>“所以，”翠西晃了晃手中的冰咖啡，“我们知道你是尼禄的好朋友，那尼禄他有没有跟你说过他母亲的事。”</p><p>我愣住了，我承认在翠西开口的瞬间，我脑补了很多个问题，但是我万万没想到会是这个问题。</p><p>“你不用紧张，如果不方便说也没关系，”蕾蒂笑着补充道，“这只是关于一个赌约的胜负，我们也只是好奇。”</p><p>我女神的眼睛真好看，所以我决定出卖我的兄弟，“呃，没有，”我不知道我猜的对不对，但是看到蕾蒂鼓励的眼神，我决定继续说下去，“我感觉他自己也不知道，唉，你不知道他在来的路上非常惆怅，”憋了一晚上，突然有种强烈的倾诉欲，“我觉得他自己也在纠结这个事，毕竟这种事不太好开口问。”</p><p>翠西意味深长的喝了一口咖啡。</p><p>我感觉她们好像知道某些有关尼禄身世的小秘密，我太好奇了，我的表情一定是出卖了我，她俩又对视了一次，似乎做了一个决定。</p><p>“我们只是一个猜想，你听了千万不要激动，”但翠西的表情分明是你一定要激动啊因为你根本想不到，“我们一直怀疑尼禄是但丁跟维吉尔的孩子。”</p><p>“OMGOMGOMG！”我大声喊叫，周围人都在看我，我想按住我的心脏，因为它快要蹦出来了，我太激动了，以至于打翻了尼禄的薯条，我的脑子不能运作了，因为信息量实在是太大了！</p><p>“你镇定一点，”蕾蒂抓着我的胳膊，把我按回椅子上，“这只是一个猜想，我们并没有证据。”</p><p>“所以我们才想问问你，不过看来你也不知道，”翠西耸了耸肩，虽然她没有得到满意的答复，不过我的表现一定是极大的满足了她，因为她笑得尖牙都露出来了。</p><p>“为什么？啊，不是，我是说怎么会，我，我，”我嘴巴一张一合，拼不出一个字来。</p><p>“你仔细想，尼禄今年多大了，往回推，维吉尔一定是16或者17岁有的他，那个时候，维吉尔已经掉到地狱了，他怎么可能还跟人类女子生小孩，而且你看维吉尔一副生人勿近的样子，他也不可能随随便便就跟一个女人上床，又正好中标。”</p><p>“况且恶魔跟人类不同，某些恶魔会有双向生殖器，低等级的恶魔在遇到高等级的恶魔时，可能会自发产生可繁衍后代的系统，恶魔与恶魔的交配跟倾向于是一种魔力的结合，所以他们有可能产生下一代。”</p><p>“可是，他们，他们不是……”他们是双胞胎对吧！虽然他们不是特别像，但是你们都说他们是双胞胎，那就是亲兄弟啊！</p><p>“而且他们的关系也非常诡异，但丁虽然呆在人间，但是他活的根本不像个人，你都难以想象他之前的生活环境，真的非常令人绝望，”蕾蒂皱着眉评价道，“后来他连一声招呼都不打，直接跟着他哥去了魔界，我真的很难说，这人间会有让他留恋的东西。”</p><p>“维吉尔的态度更奇怪，你能想象吗？一个励志当魔王的人，竟然有人间账户，我们的费用都是他付的！最奇怪的是，在他跟但丁砍完树竟然选择回来，当时我们以为魔界要有一个新王了，然而他回来了，而且每天坚持打扫卫生，像个人类一样！我都有一种他在人间养老的错觉！”</p><p>“我从没见过像他们这种关系的兄弟。好吗？维吉尔两次把人间搞得天翻地覆，是为了什么，打他兄弟一顿！不好吗？但丁只要听到维吉尔的名字，就会不要命的往前冲，哪怕知道前面有陷阱！然后他们现在一起吃披萨，一起生活，就好像从来没分开过一样！”</p><p>“最重要的是，他俩对尼禄的态度……”翠西本来说得眉飞色舞，结果突然收声。</p><p>哦，是尼禄回来了。</p><p>“你们在讨论什么？我好像听到我的名字了。”</p><p>我立马感受到来自对面无形的压力，我决定闭嘴，不管这是不是真的，这不是我该讲的事。</p><p>事实证明，我想多了。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊，我薯条怎么少这么多！妮可是不是你偷吃的！吃你自己的去！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>妮可语：求助，我好像得知了什么不得了的秘密，怎么办，在线等，挺急的</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 小剧场——房间分配及睡眠质量</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在尼禄他们出去吃饭前，但丁跟维吉尔在争吵如何分配住宿的问题。</p><p>维吉尔认为尼禄作为家人，不应该住外面，包括房车里，但卧室只有两个，所以尼禄可以跟妮可住自己的房间，而自己不需要睡觉，反而他可以利用这段时间核查一下魔法阵。</p><p>但丁表示反对，尼禄跟妮可就算是好兄弟，也男女有别，不应该住一起。</p><p>维吉尔提出，还有一间放魔具的房间，他们可以收拾出来给妮可住，但丁再次表示反对，虽然妮可热爱这些魔界生物的残肢，但她毕竟是一个人类，与真正的魔具睡一起是不行的。</p><p>维吉尔很生气，他抱着手臂，盯着但丁，浑身散发着要打架的气息。</p><p>“我的房间可以给妮可住啊，我可以睡沙发，你一张我一张，”见维吉尔要张嘴，但丁赶紧补充道，“你又不是不知道，我睡觉很轻，不会打扰你看书。”</p><p>维吉尔想起两人在地狱砍树时，周围稍微有点动静，但丁立马就醒了。他皱皱眉，看见但丁堆满笑意的脸，把到嘴边的话咽了回去，算勉强同意了。</p><p>从KFC出来，妮可就在神游状态，她非常安静的跟蕾蒂翠西告别，非常安静的跟尼禄回DMC，非常安静的看着尼禄把晚餐交给但丁和维吉尔，非常安静的看尼禄和但丁斗嘴。</p><p>“小鬼，你为啥给我买嫩牛五方，为啥不买跟你老爸一样的汉堡？是不是偏心！叔叔哪里对不起你了！”</p><p>“闭嘴吧！你不是喜欢披萨吗！”</p><p>“这长得像披萨吗？！”</p><p>“闭嘴，爱吃不吃！”</p><p>妮可现在躺在但丁的床上，内心非常复杂，脑袋里一旦产生这个念头，就挥之不去，他们做过了吧，在这个床上吗？不不不，不可能，明明是两个房间！但是不做过，尼禄是怎么来的？停停停！为什么我已经默认了这个事实！相比之下，我其实更想知道，谁上谁下，啊！再也不能直视偶像了！我是不是有问题啊！今晚，妮可躺在但丁的床上，激动的睡不着。</p><p>尼禄从KFC厕所回来后就觉得妮可不对劲，她们一定是在自己离开的时候，说了些什么，而且与我有关，不想让我知道，会不会是魔法阵的事情？妮可的父亲以前在教团研究过这些，所以她肯定比我更懂，他们是不是又有什么没告诉我！这两个老家伙怎么这么不让人省心！今晚，尼禄躺在维吉尔的床上，烦躁的睡不着。</p><p>蕾蒂跟翠西住的是宾馆双人间，她们兴高采烈的继续被打断的话题，显然在DMC的这几天给她们提供了更多灵感，她们彼此列举实例，互相说服对方并完善各自的推理，但是她们在谁生了尼禄这个问题上存在争议。</p><p>“为什么他们还要分开睡啊？”</p><p>这是一个好问题，今晚，蕾蒂和翠西在各自的床上，带着这个问题陷入了深深的沉思。</p><p>话题的对象在沙发上翻来覆去，“安静点，但丁。”</p><p>对面的那一大坨红色停止了活动，“月亮太亮了，我睡不着。”</p><p>维吉尔翻书的手停了一下。</p><p>曾经，年幼的但丁总是在父母道完晚安后，偷偷摸到维吉尔的床上，缠着哥哥讲故事，用的理由总是前篇一律，“维吉尔，哥哥，月亮太亮了，我睡不着，你给我讲个故事吧！”</p><p>“你给我念一段吧。”神使鬼差的说完这句话，但丁立马想把自己的舌头咬掉。他紧张的等了一会儿，维吉尔并没有反应，但丁突然有点失望，他背过身，准备让自己强行睡着。这时从后面传来了拉丁文的朗读声。</p><p>维吉尔的声音一直很好听，每个字被他读起来都宛如一阵叹息，最适合在深夜聆听，月光下念诗的维吉尔就像一个精灵，今晚，但丁躺在旧沙发上，沉沉的睡去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>但丁语：咦？你们怎么都一副精神不振的样子？没休息好吗？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 三个人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>女版，怀孕Vergil出现，不能接受的，请注意避雷</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“小鬼，别紧张，你老爸可是检查了整整一天，没问题的，”但丁笑着拍拍尼禄的肩膀。</p><p>“但丁，快点站好，”维吉尔把阎魔刀放在魔阵的中心，再次审视了一遍地上的魔咒，然后催促他弟弟。</p><p>“知道啦，”但丁轻快的跳过去，与尼禄，维吉尔相对，三人正好形成等边三角形。</p><p>蕾蒂和翠西站在魔法阵外，妮可在楼上，虽然她表达了围观的强烈愿望，但是被无情的拒绝了。</p><p>维吉尔冲尼禄和但丁点点头，伸出手，开始轻声念咒，伴随着低沉富有磁性的声音，周围的红魂石开始发出霓虹色的亮光，魔法阵中间的阎魔刀也闪着蓝色荧光。</p><p>尼禄感受到两股相似但又略微不同的魔力开始充盈在自己的周围，很温柔也很亲切，就像姬莉叶的怀抱，于是他摊开手释放魔力，将自己融入进去，三股魔力共同缠绕着阎魔刀，深蓝色呈云雾状包裹着整个刀身，亮红色楔形像条灵活的蛇穿梭在蓝雾里，旁边还有一个个淡蓝色的荧光球，欢快的跳动。</p><p>“真漂亮！”有人轻轻的感叹道。</p><p>这是第一次尼禄感受到真正意义上家和亲人的味道，家人就是包容你的缺点，原谅你的过错，容忍你的任性，他想起弗杜那，想起养父母，想起姬莉叶和克雷多，他们也是家人，也是亲人，可是尼禄没办法向他们撒娇，没办法向他们寻求依靠，除了姬莉叶，对了！姬莉叶，尼禄突然想到了一个重要的事，该死！</p><p>这时，阎魔刀周围魔力大涨，逐渐形成一个耀眼的光球，而且越来越大，越来越亮，尼禄眯着眼，耳边传来尖锐的蜂鸣声，整个感官仿佛脱离了自己奔向远方，他似乎听到有人在喊，“快停下！”</p><p>光球突然爆炸，刺眼的白雾和魔力产生的冲击波，让尼禄向后猛退了几步，他还没来得及站稳，就听到子弹上膛的声音，下意识向后背摸去，该死，绯红女皇被他搁楼上了。</p><p>“哇哦！从来没想到地狱是这个样子，你们是在开角色扮演的主题party吗？”</p><p>这种语气，太熟悉了！</p><p>“不介意多我一个吧。”</p><p>尼禄勉强睁开眼，没了红魂石的照明，整个地下室几乎暗淡无光，但是在闪亮白雾聚集的中心，站着一个动作颇为夸张的红衣男子，他双手分别拿着一黑一白两把大枪，枪口对着这边的但丁和那边的维吉尔，银色短发下带着痞痞的冷笑。</p><p>“但丁！？”</p><p>高个男子突然把目光转过来，凶狠的眼神一瞬间变得有些迷茫，他盯着尼禄，好像才发现这边有人。</p><p>暗处的但丁趁机动了起来，维吉尔也从另一边夹击，碰碰两声枪响，尼禄还没反应过来，中间的人已经被卸了手枪按在地上，维吉尔单膝压在对方背上，但丁麻利的绑住对方双手。</p><p>“尼禄，翠西，蕾蒂，快来帮忙，”但丁谨慎的从旁边抱起一团黑影。</p><p>尼禄这才发现还有俩人，一个十岁左右的黑发小男孩跪坐在地上，满是惊讶的望着他，看见尼禄冲过来后，他下意识向后一闪，结果身体不稳跌坐在地上。小孩双唇紧闭，一声不吭，表情皱成一团。尼禄的呼吸突然急促起来，小男孩不安的攥住胸前微微的蓝色闪光，那是一个吊坠！尼禄猛地抓起但丁的胳膊，“我有件事要跟你说。”</p><p>“不是现在，”但丁在一旁焦躁的吼道，他把怀里的人翻过来，破破烂烂的斗篷散发出浓郁的血腥味，部分银色长发被甘结的血块黏在一起，但丁小心翼翼搬过对方的脸，紧闭的双眼，小巧的下巴，丰满的嘴唇，这是个女性！而且非常年轻！他紧张的用手在对方纤细的脖子上按了一会儿，“还有呼吸，”但丁松了口气。</p><p>“这是什么情况？”蕾蒂冲但丁和维吉尔喊道。</p><p>翠西眯着眼望着但丁怀里的女孩，“她怀孕了吗？”肮脏斗篷下明显有个圆形的凸起。</p><p>“喂，你们是谁，我的脸搁地上了，好疼。”</p><p>维吉尔呲了一声，用阎魔刀的刀鞘朝趴在地上白发青年后脑勺猛地来了一下，然后黑着脸对茫然的一群人说，“阎魔刀不见了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>翠西语：真的是怕处有鬼，这都能失败！体质问题，果然是体质问题！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 这个Dante有点可爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>人物可能会OOC，我都已经开始穿越了，还有什么不可以！</p><p>不过主世界人设尽量不崩</p><p>为了区分，主世界中文，其他世界英文</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁揉了揉脸，那个小孩踹的可真狠啊，上来就往脸上踩，真的是太狠了。</p><p>本来黑发小鬼在尼禄的看管下安安静静，非常听话，但谁知道他趁着大人不注意就往门外跑，但丁差点没擒住他，小孩的劲儿出人意料的大，又不停的挣扎，还坏心眼的专往但丁脸上踹，现在小鬼被他按在沙发上跟所有人大眼瞪小眼，那不情不愿的小表情，真像维吉尔啊！</p><p>蕾蒂和翠西在二楼照看受伤的女孩，对于女孩的身份，但丁有个想法，但是迫于维吉尔的压力，他不敢说。唯一能确定的就是现在被随意丢在地上的红衣男子，我年轻的时候留过短发吗？好像没有吧，但丁摸了摸下巴。</p><p>维吉尔站在书桌旁，翻看之前他与蕾蒂和翠西找的书本卷轴，但丁看尼禄目光闪烁，欲言又止的样子，决定替他开口，“嘿，维吉，尼禄有事要告诉我们。”</p><p>维吉尔眯着眼睛看着尼禄，结果小孩更紧张了，但丁体贴的拍了拍身边空位，“我觉得你们可以坐下说。”</p><p>维吉尔走向沙发，顺脚踢了一下瘫在地上的活物，“醒了就别装死了。”</p><p>红色活物立马一个鲤鱼打滚跳起来，“你真的是维吉尔吗？来自未来的哥哥！”</p><p>维吉尔的眉头更皱了，他冷漠的反应并没有打击对方高昂的热情，“哥哥，我好想你啊！你快把这个解开吧，我好难受啊，而且头很痛。”</p><p>但丁震惊的看着年轻短发版的自己缠着维吉尔撒泼打混，在维吉尔变出幻影剑给自己放血前，他要阻止这个傻瓜作死，毕竟旁边还有个小孩，不适合上演R18的场景。</p><p>“喂，别烦哥哥了，你这样是没用的。”</p><p>短发Dante上下打量着老版的自己，但丁得意的伸开手臂，翘着二郎腿，向对方展示宽厚的胸肌。</p><p>“呐，”对方挑起嘴笑了笑，“你只是怕哥哥更喜欢年轻的我而已。”</p><p>这可真伤自尊！但丁还没来得及反驳，深蓝色的刀鞘就狠狠地戳向短发Dante的肚子，把他打到对面的沙发上，Dante呲牙咧嘴还没叫出声，刀鞘末端就抵在喉咙上，维吉尔冷笑的说道，“你再多说一句废话，我就让你在也说不了话！”</p><p>满意的看着对方拼命的点头，维吉尔在没有阎魔刀的情况下，依然做了一个完美的收刀动作，然后坐在沙发的另一端，两个但丁飞快的对视了一下，达成沉默的共识：他哥发起火来，真的是好性感！</p><p>尼禄尴尬的看完这一出喜剧表演，如果是平时，他挺高兴看见Dante挨这种无伤大雅的揍，但是现在他跟一个准备给父母汇报成绩的小孩一样紧张，“我觉得这个意外可能跟我有关我忘记告诉你们姬莉叶有片阎魔刀碎片我真的是忘了，”他决定一口气说完。</p><p>“真的是抱歉了，”尼禄深深的低着头，他不敢看维吉尔的表情。</p><p>维吉尔挑着眉，并没有接话。</p><p>但丁坐直了身体，不顾小孩的反对，强行把他抱在怀里，给尼禄腾出一个更大的空间，“我建议你还是坐下，从头讲起。”</p><p> </p><p>“让我捋一捋，就是在我把阎魔刀给你以后，你自己搞了一小块，让妮可那个小姑娘做了一个吊坠送给姬莉叶，对了，那个小姑娘去呢了？”但丁突然想起来，屋里似乎少了一个聒噪的女孩。</p><p>尼禄点点头又快速补充道，“她可能在房车里，不过不知道是不是她做的有问题，那玩意儿没反应，所以就我就直接当普通的项链了，”他犹豫了一下，决定不提具体细节，“那件事之后，我一直挺担心再出现类似的意外，所以希望有个东西能让我感知姬莉叶，但是没用，所以后来我就忘记了。”</p><p>本来维吉尔挺不高兴的，尼禄竟拿着阎魔刀的碎片送人，但是看到对方非常自责的面孔，他突然没法生气了。“或许不是没有用，而是用的对象错了，”维吉尔的解释并没有起到解惑的作用，在收到同款迷离表情后，他无奈的继续说到，“阎魔刀之所以能产生共鸣，必须是持有人身上流淌着斯巴达的血脉，这就是你的那个，”他思考了一下如何形容，“女朋友，无法使用的原因。”</p><p>说到血脉，维吉尔看了一眼但丁怀里的黑发小男孩，对方正目不转睛的盯着尼禄，他显然在悄悄偷听大人对话，很好，不聋不笨，不哑不傻，维吉尔趁其不备，飞快的拽下小孩脖子上的项链。</p><p>“嘿，还给我！快还给我！”</p><p>“你这小鬼，你力气也太大了吧！”但丁快控制不住突然乱扑腾的黑发小孩了，他没想到老哥竟然连小孩子的项链也要抢。</p><p>“你告诉我你叫什么，我就还给你。”</p><p>小孩停止了挣扎，他恶狠狠的看着维吉尔，又看着尼禄，再看回维吉尔，小声嘟囔了一句，“Nero。”</p><p>然后突然扭头，对吃惊到张大嘴的成年版尼禄吼道，“你把姬莉叶怎么了！如果姬莉叶出了什么事，我是不会放过你的！”</p><p>尼禄举起双手，“姬莉叶没出事，她很好，她还在弗杜那。”</p><p>小孩似乎不怎么相信，他趁但丁不注意，又用力给了对方一肘子。</p><p>“该死，你知道这样多疼吗？”</p><p>“你放开我，我就不会打你了。”</p><p>“好，不过你保证，不许逃跑，不许打人，更不许用脚踹人，特别是脸。”</p><p>黑发小Nero迫于局势压力，只能点点头，等身上的禁锢解开后，他伸出手，坚定的对维吉尔说，“你把项链还给我。”</p><p>维吉尔刚刚仔细观察了这个项链，跟妈妈给他和但丁的相似，但又不一样，这个项链被人动过手脚，上面还残存着微薄的魔力，很像阎魔刀的味道，“这是谁给你的项链？”</p><p>“我为什么要告诉你！还给我！”小孩虽然个子不高，但气势不小，如果冷面坏人再不给他，他就要抢回来。</p><p>维吉尔看着小孩一副誓不罢休的表情，决定先把东西还给他。在项链接触到手掌的一瞬间，一小股魔力，在彼此指甲打了个转。小孩吓了一跳，他把项链捂在胸口，不敢相信的问道，“你是我爸爸吗？”</p><p>维吉尔愣了一下，然后微笑的回道，“是的，我是尼禄（Nero）的父亲。”</p><p>扑通一声，Dante从沙发上掉下来，死不死已经无所谓了，他必须开口说话，“哥哥，你怎么会有儿子呢？”</p><p>维吉尔的心情突然变好，他嘴角上扬，颇为得意的俯视跪在地上的短发弟弟。但是Dante的下一句话，却让他有种当场弄死他算了的冲动。</p><p>“维吉尔你怎么可以！背着我跟别的女人生孩子！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante语：我不相信！我不相信！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dante又在挨揍的边缘疯狂试探</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>翠西刚走下楼就看见这混乱的一幕，但丁在沙发上笑做一团，一大一小两个人拼命拉着维吉尔，维吉尔挥舞着手中长鞘，非常用力的在地板上砸坑，红衣青年毫无形象的滚来滚去，虽然是刀鞘，但这要是戳身上了，真要搞出个洞来，就算是半魔也很疼啊，维吉尔果然还是想弄死Dante！</p><p>“看来你们已经很熟了，”翠西斜靠在楼梯扶手上。</p><p>维吉尔看见她后，咬着牙停止了正在进行的暴力活动。“松手！”他把两个尼禄从身上扒下来，捋了捋头发，整理了一下衣角，然后坦然的问道，“她怎么样了？”</p><p>翠西感到好笑，她都不知道维吉尔这么在意自己的形象，“还没醒，身上没有什么大碍，蕾蒂正盯着呢。”她其实更好奇的是这个“新”Dante，翠西认识但丁时，但丁已经是一个历经挫折的半沧桑青年了，虽然偶尔会不正经，但还是有了属于成年人的稳重，所以她本人非常想见见蕾蒂口中那个有着奇怪穿衣品味的哥特青年。</p><p>现在这个青年正警觉的看着他，超短的白发，双手被三节棍绑在身后，露出宽宽的胸膛，不过他里面穿的到底是什么啊？黑色紧身衣吗？呲呲，领口可以再大点吗！虽然翠西一直都知道但丁长得非常好看，无论以哪个标准来说，但是现在这个Dante真的是，异常，可爱！真不敢相信自己会把Dante和可爱放在同一个句子里，尤其是跟旁边那个不修边的老家伙比！翠西不由自主的露出母性般的微笑，Dante被看的有点生气了，但是那奶凶奶凶的眼神更让翠西产生了一种想过去安抚他的冲动。</p><p>Dante盯着这个让维吉尔瞬间安静的女人，然后恍然大悟的喊道：“你就是未来哥哥的妻子吗？”</p><p>“噗嗤，啊哈哈哈哈哈，”老但丁捂着脸大笑，“你不认识她吗？”</p><p>“我为什么会认识她？”小奶狗很震惊，他又看了一眼翠西，仿佛在努力搜索相关信息，然后换上一个更加夸张的表情，“我知道了！你是我未来的女朋友，然后被维吉尔抢走了！”</p><p>“天啊！”尼禄实在是没眼看了，他现在都不知道Dante是在开玩笑还是认真地，因为维吉尔的怒气值快被刷满了。</p><p>翠西很不满，难道我就非得是你们其中一个人的女朋友吗？谢谢，婉拒。</p><p>“不好意思，小朋友，我跟但丁是前合伙人关系，我跟维吉尔是前同事关系，我们过去，现在和未来，都100%不会存在任何程度上的恋爱及肉体关系，我向你保证。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>一阵尴尬的沉默。</p><p>突然小Nero大声问道，“那谁是我母亲？”</p><p>所有人的目光一下子全集中在维吉尔身上，维吉尔在众人的注视下，淡定向楼上走去。</p><p>“喂，你去哪儿？”</p><p>“别说废话了，但丁，”真是够了，一个蠢弟弟已经是极限了，现在又来了一个，而且是在最蠢的年纪。你不是挺怀念这个总是缠着你说废话的天真弟弟吗？总比现在你想跟弟弟说话都没有话题好吧！而且他还挺可爱的！够了，维吉尔禁止他人性的那半继续说下去，愚蠢不等于可爱，在脑海里，他给这句话下面加了三条横线，“我去看看那个”，停了一下，“我自己。”</p><p>维吉尔没法现在回答这个问题，因为有些事情他自己也记不清了，身为黑骑士时，有一段对他来说似乎非常重要的记忆被切的支零破碎。那个女孩虽然他只看了一眼，但维吉尔确定那就是自己，可他不确定自己是否真的有一段时期是女性身体。</p><p>“还有一个哥哥？”Dante异常惊喜的喊道，“我也去。”</p><p>“不，”维吉尔用力揉了揉眉心，“你们两个都给我老老实实的待在这里，我是认真的。”</p><p>“嘿，我可什么都没做，”但丁对这种连坐表达了不满，但在看到维吉尔威胁的眼神后，他又表示这个沙发很舒服，他现在哪也不想去。</p><p>小版Nero，在维吉尔跟两个但丁之间来回看了几次，然后勇敢的跟着新认爸爸的背影往楼上跑。</p><p>大版尼禄，没有那个魄力，但他也不想继续留在这里听但丁聒噪，两个但丁，双倍效果，而且他还有事要问，“我出去找妮可了，”尼禄不等回复，飞快走出事务所。</p><p>一瞬间，客厅就剩下恶魔了。</p><p>“我说真的，”但丁表情严肃的问年轻版自己，“你是真的不认识她吗？”</p><p>短发Dante用力挣扎，绑的太紧也太久了，手臂都有点麻，“我真的不认识啊，她身材这么火辣，”Dante奋力扭动的同时也不忘冲翠西挤挤眼，“如果我们真的睡过，很有可能发展成长期炮友。我才是说真的，这玩意是什么啊，赶紧帮我弄开，我快感受不到我的胳膊了。”说完，他做了一个苦兮兮的表情。</p><p>年轻的自己，果然长了一张人见人爱的脸啊，但丁愉快的想。</p><p>“我说，该不会真的是我未来女朋友吧，只是刚刚维吉尔在，你们不方便谈？”</p><p>年轻的自己，娱乐杂志看多了吧，但丁无可奈何的想。</p><p>“不好意思，我可没有恋母情节！”</p><p>“嘿！”翠西插着腰怒视但丁。</p><p>“我知道她是恶魔，可是她看着不老啊！”</p><p>现在翠西终于体会到蕾蒂所说的，可爱归可爱，但是还是有种想打他的感觉，“我是合成恶魔！外表参照你们的母亲！”</p><p>“哦，”Dante突然安静了一会儿，“我不记得妈妈的样子，”他抬起头笑着对翠西说，“妈妈在我们出生后没多久就去世了，没有留下任何影像，”Dante的笑里没有一丝温度，“我从来就只有哥哥一个人。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>翠西：我知道你们一直都在猜，但我们是清白的</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 一个“可怕”的理论</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄砰的一声推开房车的大门，妮可被惊得从沙发上弹起来，尼禄疑惑的看着她，“你干嘛不去屋里休息。”妮可有点尴尬，她不晓得怎么回答这个问题。</p><p>“哦，你不用担心，但丁那间房就是一个摆设，他基本上不用，”尼禄想她估计是不好意思睡别人的床，所以贴心的解释道。这是一个大家默认的事实，但丁这么多年总是睡沙发和椅子，那个卧室其实很大程度上被当成了储藏室，而且他跟维吉尔也回来没多久，两人大部分时间还是外出清理恶魔，所以那个房间就好像闲置了一样。</p><p>但这句话在妮可听来，不知怎么就变了味，她惊讶的看着尼禄，原来你已经知道啦，怪不得那么烦恼，果然恶魔和人类还是不一样的，厉害了！</p><p>尼禄不管妮可投向他的奇怪眼神，他有正事要讲，“召唤阵出了点小问题，阎魔刀不见了，但是召唤出三个人，一个幼年的我，一个年轻的但丁，还有一个女孩。”</p><p>“等一下，等一下，”妮可做了一个暂停的手势，“我刚刚被吓醒，现在脑子转的不快，你慢点说，”她从沙发上站起来，移到小桌台，跟尼禄面对面坐着，今天，又是信息量超大的一晚。“一个一个说。”</p><p>尼禄叹了口气，“一共三个人，一个是十岁左右的小男孩，黑头发，他说他叫尼禄....”</p><p>“我一直以为你是白发！”</p><p>“我是啊！”</p><p>在妮可刚想开口反驳时，尼禄赶快补充道，“别问我为什么，我也不知道，但他认识姬莉叶！”</p><p>尼禄顿了一下继续说道，“还有一个20多岁的但丁，”看到妮可激动到捂嘴的样子，尼禄在心底翻了个大大的白银，“比老的话还多，然后就是一个女孩，我没看清脸，不过她好像怀孕了，现在还在昏迷，蕾蒂跟翠西在照看她。”</p><p>“所以，一个年轻的你，一个年轻的但丁，一个年轻的……”妮可故意拉长了语速，看着尼禄一脸绝望的表情，她愉快的补充道，“维～吉～尔～”</p><p>尼禄惨叫一声抱着头，然后又突然抬头，妮可被他看的有点心虚。</p><p>“对了，我要问你一件事，就是咱俩刚认识的时候，我托你给姬莉叶做的那个项链，你没加什么不该加的东西吧！”</p><p>“你这是什么话？你可以怀疑我的人品，但是不能怀疑我的作品，那绝对是上乘之作，花了我好几个月的时间，主要是你给我那个原料魔力太不稳定了，你都不知道我费了多大劲，我当初就应该多问你要点钱，我……”</p><p>“停停停，你说魔力不稳定是怎么回事？”</p><p>妮可不知道从哪摸出一根烟，点上，深吸一口，超天花板上吐出一个大圆圈，“就是一般高等恶魔消散以后，多多少少会留下一部分残肢，就是我让你拾的那些玩意儿，那是恶魔的力量来源，每个恶魔都不太一样，如果放任不管，过不了多久，魔力就会慢慢消散，但你给我的那块正好相反，照正常情况那么小一块，我做了几个月，魔力应该早没了，可是，”妮可停了一下，换更舒服的姿势，继续说到，“那个东西的魔力并没有减弱，反而越来越强，所以我做了个小零件压制了魔力。”说完她颇为得意的看着尼禄，一副快来夸我的表情。</p><p>这边，尼禄都震惊的不知道说啥好了，“你还敢说你没乱加东西，还有，你为啥当时不告诉我！”</p><p>“你冷静一点，第一，这是个常规操作，只不过一般是增强，这个正相反，是削弱而已。第二，咱俩那时候不熟，我又不知道你也懂机械。第三，”妮可伸出手指想点尼禄，结果被他一巴掌拍走，“一个优秀的老板从不向顾客询问多余的问题，所以，这跟项链有啥关系？”</p><p>“我给你的是阎魔刀的碎片。”</p><p>妮可一口烟没吐出来，“咳咳咳，我靠我靠我靠，”她捶着胸口说道，“这种事你怎么不早说？”</p><p>“我忘记了啊！”尼禄也很委屈。</p><p>“我靠我靠，你该不会以为这跟那有关吧，”妮可紧张的快要吐了。</p><p>“我不知道啊！”</p><p>“你到底知道什么！”</p><p>“我现在一头雾水，我都不知道那个魔法阵到底有没有成功，我什么都没感觉到，然后砰的一下，阎魔刀没了，多出三个人来。”尼禄真的是非常绝望，正常小说里的男主不应该有什么强力外挂吗？他呢？天降的叔叔和父亲，一个比一个更不省心，这俩老家伙之前还信誓旦旦的保证没有问题，现在呢！尼禄要抑郁了！</p><p>“喂，我问你个问题啊。”</p><p>“你说。”然而我不想回答，而且很有可能，我都不知道答案是什么，尼禄抱着头郁闷的想。</p><p>“你知道时空悖论吧，”妮可看着尼禄一副请继续我不知道你说的是啥的表情，她掐了烟，用烟头在桌子上比划，“就是你回到未来经历的事会对未来的你产生影响，而这种影响是同步进行的，反过来，过去的你做的决定也会趋向于未来，就是有一种我记得是这样但事实却不是这样，然后时间线修正，你就忘了在穿越前的事情，而是直接接受穿越后的结果。”</p><p>尼禄歪着头皱着半张着嘴，似乎不明白妮可在说什么，然后他突然联想到了什么，开始惨叫起来。“OMGOMG，艹艹艹”，尼禄猛的站起来，整个房车都跟着晃了一下，他在狭小的客厅快速走动，然后扭头对着妮可大吼，“我真不敢相信，你是说维吉尔本来是女的，只是现在变成男的，而我，而我，”尼禄一屁股跌坐在对面的沙发上，“是维吉尔生的。”</p><p>“呃，”其实妮可本义只是想解释一下尼禄小时候可能是黑发的原因，结果他直接从1+1得出了正无穷，不过既然尼禄这么说，妮可又回忆起翠西提到的恶魔有两套生殖器，加上，维吉尔都能把自己切成善恶两个，那女变男也不是不可能。</p><p>“原来你们躲在这里啊！”翠西突然出现在门口，惊的屋里的两人抖了抖。</p><p>“你们怎么都不敲门啊！”</p><p>“你大门开着的啊，我以为你们看见我了，对了维吉尔叫所有人过去，他有事要讲。”</p><p>尼禄涨红了脸，谁也不理，气呼呼的冲出房车。</p><p>妮可在后面小声问翠西，“你听到了多少？”</p><p>翠西笑不露齿，“everything！”</p><p>“呃，”现在换妮可抑郁了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>妮可语：我原本的意思是，黑发尼禄来到未来看到白发尼禄，然后如果他再回去，肯定会因为某种原因变成白发，然后世界线修复记忆，尼禄就会一直以为自己是白发，直到他再次遇到黑发自己，然后遇到黑发的自己就有了自己小时候是黑发的记忆。</p><p>至于尼禄脑洞为何那么大，我就不知道啦！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 有一句话叫，一旦接受了这种设定，无论什么都会觉得带感起来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁好不容易在厨房找到了一个跟维吉尔单独相处的机会，屋里人多了真不方便。</p><p>维吉尔正在沏茶，神色非常淡然，完全没有昨晚差点开魔人的暴躁。你能想象七八个人同时说话的画面吗，真的是现场一度失控。</p><p>“蕾蒂和翠西已经走了。”</p><p>昨晚，维吉尔简单总结了一下情况，然后给每个人都安排了任务，他要求翠西必须弄清楚这个魔法阵上每一个符合的意义。翠西不满的表示虽然你是魔王但这并不意味着你可以指使我干这干那，不过看在钱的份上，她还是拉着蕾蒂出发了。蕾蒂原本更愿意留下来，但是不晓得翠西跟她说了什么，最终两人愉快的骑着摩托走了。</p><p>“尼禄，大的和小的，跟妮可在二楼，”但丁靠在餐桌旁，认真的看着维吉尔把茶包从壶里取出来，拿出两个杯子，“另一个我，还在睡，另一个你，还没醒。”</p><p>维吉尔倒茶的手顿了一下，“你到底想说什么，但丁。”</p><p>“没有什么，只是汇报一下情况，”但丁很自然的拿走一杯茶，闻着还挺香，“你就一点都不担心尼禄说的时间悖论吗？”</p><p>“哼，愚蠢，”维吉尔喝了口茶，把笑容挡在杯子后面，他想起尼禄昨晚单独找到他和但丁，结结巴巴解释时间悖论的样子。</p><p>其实一开始，维吉尔自己不是没有考虑过这种可能性，但后来听完但丁转述来自短发Dante的背景信息后，他觉得这种情况基本上可以排除了，那个Dante的经历跟他们像却又不同，比如说对方是人与天使的混血，从小跟维吉尔相依为命，母亲早亡，他不觉得这个Dante虚构一个背景会给自己带来什么优势，最重要的是他不觉得Dante会对自己撒谎，无论哪个但丁。</p><p>“我就知道你会这么说，”但丁咧着嘴，“我其实更在意尼禄说的那个项链的事，不过这要等他跟姬莉叶通过电话再说，关于这整件事，你有什么想法吗？”</p><p>维吉尔沉默了一会儿，问道，“你在施咒的过程中有什么感觉？”</p><p>但丁愣了一下，他的第一反应是我想到了你。</p><p>“没有，我什么都没感觉到，”看到维吉尔皱起的眉头，但丁又突然脱口说道，“但我想起了你。”</p><p>有些话我想对你说，有些问题我想知道答案，但是我失去了问你的机会，然后这些话我再也说不出口。我想到了你，我想问你为什么同意跟我回来，我想知道过去这几年你都在哪里，我想知道尼禄的身世，不过更重要的是我想问自己，为什么不能早点找到你，为什么没能认出你，为什么没有抓住你。</p><p>淡蓝色的眼睛看着他，维吉尔的虹膜比他更绿一点，曾经的我们是如此的相同，现在的我们就是如此的不同。</p><p>“我也想起了你。”</p><p>但丁突然放下茶杯，向前两步，抓住维吉尔撑在桌台上的手，一瞬间，维吉尔以为但丁要亲他，但对方只是轻轻的搂着维吉尔的手臂，将头靠在他的肩上，“我希望那时的我也有勇气跟你一起跳下去。”</p><p>他们两个就这样安安静静的互相靠，直到——</p><p>“嘿，我也要一个早安抱抱。”</p><p>维吉尔呻吟了一下，我就不能有片刻安静吗。</p><p>“那可不行，”但丁抬起头顺手一捞，把维吉尔紧紧的抱在怀里。维吉尔刚想开口，就看见短发Dante愉快的冲过来，“不要这么小气，大家都是但丁。”</p><p>维吉尔瞅准机会对着Dante的小腿就是一脚，Dante吃痛向前跪去，但他没有趴到地上而是顺势一扑，抱住维吉尔的腰喊道，“哥哥你怎么这么暴力，以前温柔的你去哪了？”</p><p>“滚开！”维吉尔理解不同的生活经历让这个来自另一个世界的但丁天真活泼，但这也太幼稚过头了吧，“你还吃不吃早餐了。”</p><p>老版的但丁先是震惊自己的厚脸皮，然后震惊维吉尔的淡定，难道他哥吃软不吃硬，只要自己撒撒娇就可以为所欲为吗？</p><p>“好的，”Dante倒也识相，他飞快的站起来拉开椅子坐好，“我想吃法式吐司面包加培根和煎蛋，”并开始厚脸皮的点餐了。</p><p>“。。。。。。”</p><p>“那就简单一点吧，火腿三明治吧，不要芝士。”我不挑食的，好养活。</p><p>“你竟然不吃芝士。”没有品位的家伙。</p><p>“怎么，你有意见！”总比你邋邋遢遢的强。</p><p>两个但丁在餐桌上你来我往的斗嘴。</p><p>真是受够了，要赶快想个办法把这个家伙送走才是。维吉尔从柜子里拿出一盒麦片，扔到到桌子上，“自己弄，”然后头也不回的走了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante语：想吃个营养早餐就这么难吗？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 信息交流的重要性</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两个但丁面面相觑，“哎，维吉尔又生气了，”短发Dante摸了摸脖子，“这个版本的哥哥脾气不太好，还不会做饭。”</p><p>“嘿！维吉尔刚从地狱回来，不熟悉人间生活很正常，”但丁觉得自己的哥哥自己有必要捍卫一下。</p><p>“哈，哥哥果然在地狱，”昨天他拉着但丁和翠西满嘴跑火车，从自己没爹没妈的幼年生活，讲到与Vergil颠簸流离的逃亡生涯，听的是男默女泪。</p><p>但丁思考了一会儿问道，“你昨天刚出现的时候，以为这是地狱，为什么？”</p><p>见对方一副想说又不想说纠结的表情，但丁摆摆手故作随意的说，“你不想讲也可以，反正你我也不是同一个世界，经历肯定不同，但是，”他故意停顿一下，看到对方露出紧张的神情后，又继续说道，“维吉尔在17岁时丢下了我，”独自一人面对魔帝，“我很后悔没跟他一起，也没有及时找到他，所以希望我的经历能给你一点帮助，”如果有可能的话，最好避免这种最坏的结局一次又一次发生。</p><p>Dante自我挣扎了几分钟后，终于说到，“Vergil跟我本来挺好的，但他后来不知道从哪听说了一种可以去掉人类部分的方法，我不同意，虽然没有见过妈妈，但这是妈妈留给我们唯一的东西，可是Vergil，”Dante的眼神暗了几分，“他说他再也不想被天使追杀了，如果能完全变成天使，起码有力量跟他们对抗，而不是一味的逃命。”</p><p>果然是维吉尔，无论哪个世界，都执着于追求力量。但丁点点头，示意对方继续说下去。</p><p>“我其实觉得还好，因为我们长大后基本没遇到什么麻烦，我估计天堂差不多已经忘记我们了，”Dante苦笑道，“然后出了点状况，Vergil跟我大吵一架后，就消失了，我找了他整整5年，”他低着头摆弄着桌垫，“跟个无头苍蝇一样，我甚至……”想过他是不是已经死了，所以我才找不到。</p><p>“我知道，”但丁看着年轻的自己眼底那种想哭又哭不出的绝望，“所以我要帮你。”</p><p>“后来我找到一块阎魔刀的碎片，是个恶魔从地狱带到人间的，所以我就想，Vergil会不会在地狱，”Dante看着老版的自己，对方似乎在推算什么，“由于阎魔刀不完整，没法直接划开通往地狱的传送门，所以我就找了一个所谓他们口中结界比较薄弱的地方，然后我就过来了。”</p><p>“好吧，”但丁放下抱在胸前的手臂，“那我说几个名字，看你听过没有。”</p><p>“蒙德斯？”摇头。</p><p>“黑骑士？”摇头</p><p>“阿留斯？”摇头。</p><p>“阿克汉姆？”“这是给我碎片的恶魔！”</p><p>那应该是在维吉尔坠入地狱前。</p><p>“阿克汉姆有没有让你去什么地方？”</p><p>“有啊！”Dante很高兴他们有人物是交叉的，这说不定真的有用，“就是他告诉我薄弱面在哪儿的。”</p><p>“嗯，那个地方在哪儿？”</p><p>“红墓镇。”</p><p>“！”</p><p>“怎么了？哦，那个阿克汉姆啊，你放心，我知道他目的不单纯，可是我又没别的办法。”Dante看到对方露出一个吃惊的表情，飞快的补充道。</p><p>找了5年，杳无音信，一个最有可能找到Vergil的方法出现了，无论结果如何，自己只能放手一搏。</p><p>“有意思，”但丁摸着下巴小声嘟囔着，他想到对方和自己的经历可能会不一样，但是没想到会是这种组合。</p><p>“怎么了？介意分享一下信息吗？”Dante有点不满的抗议。</p><p>“好吧，我的世界，阿克汉姆是促成维吉尔跌入地狱的直接原因，”年轻的脸上立马浮现出一个愤怒的表情，但丁做了个安抚的手势继续说到，“而红墓镇是我找回维吉尔的地方，”</p><p>Dante还没开口发问就被老版的自己打断了，“我知道，这中间发生了很多事，我现在不确定哪些对你有用，不过我向你保证我们会找到一种办法的。”</p><p>短发Dante闭上嘴，低头想了一会儿，“好吧，反正我又不着急这一时半刻，”然后他飞快的补充道，“不过我对你和你的维吉尔挺感兴趣的。”这个Dante就像小孩子一样，心情转换非常快。</p><p>呵，我可不打算告诉你，长发但丁看着对方一副兴趣高昂的样子，心里默默说道。</p><p>“我以为你会很着急回去。”</p><p>“为什么？”Dante稍微惊讶了一下，“哦，你别误会，我是很想早点找到哥哥，但我觉得你说的有道理，而且你都不知道，在我用阎魔刀开通道前，我设想了好多种可能，而这个，”他指了下周围，“是我可能遇到最好的情况，况且我相信，我来这里是有原因的，可能就是为了让你帮助我。”</p><p>没想到对方还挺成熟的，不过但丁被他这么一说，忽然好像想到了什么。</p><p>这边短发Dante已经开始自说自话充当背景音乐了，“看见现在的哥哥，我特别担心，地狱到底发生了什么，让哥哥变得如此暴力。唉，以前的哥哥对我真好，还会做饭，我看你们这生活条件不怎么样啊，”不管对方听不听，他继续絮絮叨叨的哥吹，“别看我们在逃亡，哥哥可是一个对生活特别有追求的人，活得可精致了，还是我们那儿交响乐团的首席，虽然乐团不大。”</p><p>这就是在赤裸裸的炫耀！但丁就不该对自己抱有过多幻想！</p><p>“倒是你，怎么老的这么快，不是说半魔吗？”Dante已经开始批判对方了，“难道说因为半魔所以老的快？幸好我是天使！不过哥哥怎么看起来那么年轻！”</p><p>但丁想打自己，正当他准备开口反驳时，门外传来一阵惨叫。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>但丁语：我希望另一个我不要重蹈覆辙，这种经历发生一次就够了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 所以说，信息交流真的很重要啊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄悄悄下楼，客厅里一个人都没有，很好，适合打电话。</p><p>他现在迫切需要跟姬莉叶交流一下，隔了一晚上，真的忍不了了。尼禄其实也不想成为一个快30岁，每次出事都向姬莉叶倾诉的巨型宝宝。但是，这次真的是例外，他觉得这屋里的人都不太正常，包括妮可，自从妮可走进DMC的那一刻，她就完全变了一个人，并且越来越古怪，最近还老用奇怪的眼神偷偷看他，如果不是对妮可过于了解，尼禄甚至觉得她开始对自己有想法了。</p><p>所以在尼禄崩溃前，他必须找个来自正常世界的正常人交流一下。</p><p>在电话嘟嘟响了三声后，那边传来姬莉叶愉快的问候声，“喂，您好！”</p><p>“是我，尼禄，”听到姬莉叶的声音总能给尼禄带来笑容。</p><p>“尼禄！你还好么？你们到了吗？与但丁先生和维吉尔先生相处还好吧？”</p><p>不，不好，一点都不好，尼禄又烦躁起来，“呃，那个先不说，姬莉叶，我有件事想问你，你还记得我之前送你的项链吗？就是那件事之后，我给你的。”</p><p>“哦，”姬莉叶沉默了一下。</p><p>尼禄有点后悔自己的突然发问，他不想再次勾起对方悲伤回忆。</p><p>“它昨天发光了。”</p><p>“什么！”声音控制失败的尼禄大叫道起来。</p><p>“啊！这个很重要吗？对不起我不知道。我一直都戴在衣服里面，之前并没有留意，只是昨晚睡觉前，发现它在发光，很微弱的蓝光，不过很快就消失了。”</p><p>“不不不，你不需要道歉，”尼禄赶紧安慰姬莉叶，“只是，你先不要戴了，收好，”他想了想又补充道，“我过几天再跟你说怎么办，不用担心，这不是什么大事。”</p><p>接着他陷入了沉默，因为尼禄不知道下面这件事怎么开口。</p><p>“尼禄，出什么事了？”姬莉叶紧张的问道。</p><p>“就是，假如说有一个对你非常重要的人，然后他突然变得跟之前不一样了，啊，不是性格上，是肉体，”尼禄实在找不到一个合适的词来形容他爸可能是他妈的事实，“也不是，是外表不一样，你该怎么办？这个变化影响特别大。”说完，他绝望的把话筒抵在额前，他自己都听不懂自己在讲些什么。</p><p>那边安静了一会儿，然后姬莉叶温柔的说道，“尼禄，你还记得自己的右手吗？”</p><p>我记得，尼禄苦笑着，这倒霉的右手，一开始，恐惧羞愧，非常害怕自己会变成嗜血的恶魔（虽然最终也变成了恶魔），然后开始慢慢接受，发现情况并没有自己想的那么糟糕，最后遇上但丁，才明白这手臂的意义。</p><p>“最痛苦的莫过于经历这种变化的人，如果你足够爱对方，那么什么变化也改变不了你对这个人的爱，而且你说了，这只是外表的变化，一个人的内心最重要，如果他还是他，那无论如何变，他依然是你爱的那个人。”</p><p>尼禄瞬间释然许多，姬莉叶说的对，无论维吉尔是男是女，现在的维吉尔都是他的父亲。</p><p>“谢谢你，姬莉叶。”</p><p>“不用谢，尼禄。”</p><p>尼禄想象着对面姬莉叶温柔的笑容，“你怎么样？孩子们都还好吧。”</p><p>“我们都很好，你不需要担心。对了，上次说要做的那个蛋糕，我找到配方啦，等你回来就做给你尝尝。”</p><p>尼禄微笑的听姬莉叶说一些生活中的碎事，就这样平常的对话，也能让尼禄感到幸福和满足。</p><p>“好的，那我挂电话啦，你记得别碰那个项链。”尼禄反复交待后放下电话，结果一扭头就看见维吉尔正站在客厅。</p><p>“我靠，”在对方不悦目光的注视下，尼禄生生咽回后半句，憋了半天，“你怎么在这？啊不是，你在这多久了。”</p><p>维吉尔认为，关于尼禄时不时爆粗口的问题，他有必要找但丁“认真的”谈一下。</p><p>但突然被尼禄这么一问，自己顿时感觉气势上矮了半分。尼禄原来这么介意在给姬莉叶打电话时旁边有人吗？自己还是V的时候，经常看尼禄和姬莉叶打电话，用那个司机的话，好像这种行为叫撒狗粮。</p><p>哦，他现在是他父亲了，维吉尔后知后觉的想到，作为子女被父母听到跟另一半“撒狗粮”可能确实比较别扭。</p><p>“我没有听清楚，”这不是说谎，因为尼禄说的内容有一半他是真的听不懂。</p><p>尼禄看着维吉尔抱歉的表情，想起姬莉叶的话：维吉尔才是需要被关怀的那个。所以他低着头，小声嘟囔一句，“对不起，是我口气太重了。”</p><p>尼禄不知道怎么去安慰维吉尔，可能恶魔跟人类的观念真的不太一样吧，因为维吉尔对整件事的反应也太平静了！</p><p>他昨晚原本想单独找维吉尔质问，但就算甩开了聒噪Dante，也甩不掉另一个但丁，所以出于保护父亲隐私的考虑，他只解释了妮可说的时空悖论，并没有暗示自己的怀疑。</p><p>所以，现在，尼禄又不知道怎么开口了。</p><p>关于但丁的故事，在没有认识但丁前，他听过不少，但是他从来不知道但丁有个哥哥，在认识但丁以后，但丁也没有说过，等对方第一次提到哥哥，就是向尼禄宣布自己的哥哥就是尼禄的父亲。后来他们一起去了地狱，这期间尼禄曾问过蕾蒂，莫里斯和翠西那些但丁多年的朋友，可他们要么声称不知道，要么回答这不是自己该说的，反正拒绝透漏任何信息。</p><p>尼禄曾经听他们提过魔帝改造维吉尔的事，如果这就是发生在那时。。。。尼禄不敢继续想下去，他对自己说，无论另一个父亲或者母亲，或者其他什么，都无所谓了！他也不想知道了！他也不会再问了！不要让过去的事影响现在，现在他有维吉尔和但丁，有自己的家人，这就足够了！</p><p>但是，尼禄握紧拳头暗暗发誓，那个蒙什么的恶魔，自己早晚有一天要去地狱，把他给狠揍一顿，最好是挫骨扬灰的那种！</p><p>维吉尔在一旁看着尼禄的表情从内疚到平静，然后开始慢慢愤怒，觉得非常有趣。他正等着尼禄再次发问时，突然从二楼传来重物落地的声响，并伴随着妮可尖锐的喊叫。</p><p>二人同时扭头，看到小Nero惊慌失措的出现在二楼扶手处，“你们快来啊！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>尼禄语：你们什么都不说，我就只能胡想了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 大小姐醒啦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最近迷恋赛朋克，所以V姐及V姐世界设定参照《掠食城市》，细节会慢慢补充哒！</p><p>有些太太非常有毒，我本来是不吃BG的，但是看了插画以后，好香，所以这个是世界是BG设定，V姐和D弟，末日模式世界观，请多包涵！</p><p>主世界还是BL，毕竟每个世界的维吉尔和但丁都要在一起！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄跟维吉尔一起冲到门口，看到妮可正压在女版Vergil身上，她死死的按住对方拿着破玻璃杯的右手。听到脚步声，妮可勉强从争斗中抬头，“我就想帮她换个纱布，可这个疯婆娘居然想杀我！”</p><p>维吉尔快步上前，利落的卸下对方正在挥拳的左手，无视痛苦的喊叫，冷冷的说，“如果你再不松手，我就把它拔掉。”</p><p>尼禄不由自主摸上自己的右手，一抬头正对上维吉尔后悔的目光，他咬着嘴唇把头别过去。</p><p>这话显然对另一个Vergil也有作用，她停止了挣扎，气呼呼的坐在地上，因为只穿着宽大的衬衣，所以两条缠着绷带的双腿露在外面，绷带上有些部分在经历过刚刚的剧烈运动后，开始出现渗血的迹象。尼禄从旁边拾了一条毯子在对方警惕的目光下，给她搭上。</p><p>Vergil虽然半裸着，乱糟糟的头发，瘫坐在地板上，手臂以极不自然的方式耷拉在一旁，但她依然表现出一种居高临下的态度俯视屋里所有人。在看到门口探头探脑的短发Dante后，Vergil突然愤怒的吼道，“Dante，我就知道，这是你干的，”</p><p>短发Dante才刚刚挤进门，就被吼了一脸，“这不关我的事，我刚来。”</p><p>他才是整个屋最不了解情况的一个，好吗！刚进门就被骂，真的是有被冒犯到！</p><p>Vergil见Dante一脸懵逼的蠢样，先是错愕，然后迅速反应过来，这不是Dante，“你是谁？”</p><p>周围的气氛骤然紧张起来。</p><p>年长的维吉尔这时开口，“尼禄，你们先下去。”</p><p>突然被点到名字的尼禄先是惊慌失措了一下，然后恍然大悟的拉着妮可和幼版自己朝门口走，尽管后者身体力行的表达了不愿意，但他还是强扯着自己出去，并贴心的把门带上。</p><p>屋里剩下的四个人相互对看着，非常有默契约的等对方先开口。</p><p>最终，还是但丁忍不住了，他走过去，对年轻的Vergil说，“我帮你把胳膊复位。”</p><p>对方上下打量着他，但丁努力让自己看上去更加真诚一点。经过片刻思考，Vergil点点头。但丁单膝跪地，轻轻抬起对方左肩猛的按了一下，好看的眉毛皱了起来，不过这次Vergil咬着嘴唇，努力不让自己叫出声。</p><p>“我帮你坐到床上，”见对方不吭声，默认同意的但丁横抱着Vergil。</p><p>她突然用手护着肚子，惊讶的问道，“你是谁？”</p><p>但丁微笑着，手悄悄移动到对方腹部上方，平稳的释放着魔力。</p><p>Vergil瞪大眼睛看着那相似的蓝眼睛和白头发，难以置信说到，“但丁？”看见对方加深的笑意，她快速扭头望向屋中站着的白发高个男人，从刚才开始就一直发号施令的那个人，厉声质问，“你们到底是谁？”</p><p>维吉尔拉了把椅子，坐在床边，然后用脚踢了踢但丁，示意对方离另一个自己远一点。他不喜欢现在的画面，女性的Vergil虽然个子不低，但相比于但丁，就显得异常小巧，看着对方无意识的靠在但丁宽阔的胸膛上，一副娇弱惹人疼的样子。</p><p>引得维吉尔非常不满。</p><p>但丁咂咂嘴，不情愿的站起来。</p><p>突然失掉魔力供养，Vergil感到一阵空虚，但她强制让自己把注意力放到更重要的事上——比如眼前的这个头发整齐的男人。</p><p>“我是维吉尔，剩下这两个都是但丁，”维吉尔仔细观察对方的表情，并没有过分的惊讶。很好，看来比起那个不正常的Dante，这个是正常的自己，“因为某些原因，你和他一样，从自己的世界来到了我的世界。”他指了指旁边还在掉线的短发Dante。</p><p>“这个果然是姐姐！”被提及的Dante突然从呆滞状态活了过来，准备兴致勃勃的蹭过去，结果还没挪动一步就被老版的自己拉住，“嘿，我也想抱抱姐姐，这个哥哥不让抱，这个姐姐也不让抱，我什么时候变得这么小气啦！”</p><p>“闭嘴，”维吉尔皱着眉头，“如果想留下来，就给我保持安静。”他看着Dante在嘴巴上比划了一个闭嘴的手势，然后乖巧的立在一旁，不由得发自内心深深叹了一口气，对这样的Dante真的很难发火，如果有机会他想见识一下另一个世界的自己，对方是怎么把Dante惯成这样的？</p><p>床上的Vergil双手交叉在胸前，看着这个跟自己弟弟长得一模一样，但是性格完全不一样的Dante。有可能面前这个自己说的是实话，这周围的环境真实的过分了，不过最重要的是，魔力不会说谎。所以这里应该不是蒙德斯的模拟器，他如果想套自己的话，真的没必要搞这么复杂，最起码Dante的性格应该更符合“原版”才对，不过这正好说明自己确实在飞艇坠毁前成功的打开了传送通道，只不过传送的地方出了问题。</p><p>想起这个，“我的东西呢？我的衣服呢？”</p><p>“你的衣服我们帮你收好了，”维吉尔说着从口袋里掏出一个黑色四方小盒子，上面布满了金色的花纹，并发着淡淡的蓝光，“不过我想你问的应该是这个。”</p><p>看到对方突然扑过来，维吉尔抽出刀鞘把女性的自己按在床头，“我劝你，不要乱动。”</p><p>一旁注视着的年轻Dante正要冲上去拉架，却被另一个自己无声制止了，对方示意他先继续看下去。</p><p>“我可以把这个东西给你，”维吉尔说着把小盒子丢过去，刀鞘离了点距离，但是依然对准胸口，“我不知道你发生了什么，但是你的身体现在非常普通。”</p><p>没有自我修复能力，她身上的伤过了整整一夜还没有任何愈合的迹象。</p><p>Vergil撇了一下嘴，她轻轻抚摸着肚子，拾起小盒子，然后慌张的喊道：“你对它做了什么？”</p><p>年长的维吉尔翘起嘴角，“我什么都没做，”他看着对方愤怒又不相信的眼神继续补充道，“我能感受到阎魔刀曾经存在的魔力，但它现在消失了。”</p><p>维吉尔慢慢把刀鞘收回去，阎魔刀三个字显然引起了对方的注意，“我认为，我们应该像个成年人一样谈谈，而不是像小孩子一样争斗。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante语：我觉得你们在针对我</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 小剧场3——小的时候明明很可爱，长大就</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>怎么能厚此薄彼只逮着一个尼禄迫害呢？小的也不可以放过</p><p>依然是我喜欢的NPC主视角</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被人打了，但我不敢说什么，维吉尔真的是太恐怖了，我现在理解为啥尼禄总不敢跟他说话了，大魔王还是非常有魄力的，尤其是对自己，太狠了太狠了。</p><p>我虽然不敢呆在屋里（尽管他们也没打算留我），但我真的好想知道他们在说什么。一女三男共处一室，还特意把我们赶走，总感觉会发生一些……打住打住，我不能再继续想下去了，而且我最好也不要再跟翠西交流了，她总是向我灌输一些我不想知道的事（相信我，我是真的不想知道），这非常不利于我的大脑健康。</p><p>“你又想干什么？”我正试图趴在门上偷听，臭小子突然冲我喊到，幸亏他声音不大，被抓包可就惨了。我一扭头，就看见一大一小两个尼禄同时对着我，两副不齿的表情。我好气哦！</p><p>“不要大声嚷嚷，你怎么也不关心关心我有没有受伤？”</p><p>“你好着呢，还有心情偷听！”</p><p>“切，我就不信你不好奇？”</p><p>然后敏锐如我发现他身体突然僵了一下，并且耳尖发红，哦～</p><p>“我不好奇。”</p><p>我一把搂住尼禄的肩，他强硬的别着头不与我对视，啊哈！我就知道他有料！我还没来得及开口，黑发小鬼就插在我们中间，用身体强行别开我俩，准确说把我从尼禄身上扒拉下来。我怒视着他，他怒视着我，然后扭头就对大版的自己吼，“你不是喜欢姬莉叶吗？”</p><p>我都懵了！</p><p>尼禄这下是真的红了，“你别瞎想。”</p><p>我靠，我俩迅速分开，就好像对方身上绑了炸弹，恨不得有多远躲多远。这小鬼还不相信，他继续怀疑的看着我。不行！我的清白不能毁于一旦，我要解释一下！</p><p>“嘿，你听我说，我跟未来的你真的是哥们，况且他已经跟姬莉叶定婚了，还在弗杜那开了一家……”我还没说完，尼禄就冲过来捂住我的嘴巴。他手太大，劲儿太足，我快喘不上气了，所以我拼命的挣扎，这个场景应该是比较诡异的，因为小孩看我们的眼神更不对了。</p><p>“你不能告诉他未来的事！”</p><p>我拍着尼禄的小臂拼命点头。</p><p>“呼，为什么啊？”好不容易喘过来，我心想有必要这么激动吗？你跟姬莉叶会结婚，真的是全弗杜那的人都知道，有必要隐瞒吗？</p><p>“我昨天搜了时空悖论，网上都说不能让过去的自己知道太多，否则会改变时间线。”</p><p>我的天啊，他还专门搜了这玩意儿。</p><p>“你们是在说那个什么时空吗？我知道！”</p><p>我跟尼禄同时扭头看他，小孩被吓了一跳，然后又一副得意的小表情，“我昨天听到那个黄头发对黑头发说啦。所以你们不要再骗我了，还有，黑发那个，是我母亲吗？父亲母亲关系是不是不太好？”</p><p>喂！我女神可是单身，呃，不对，是未婚单身！另外，哈哈哈哈，尼禄是从小就敢这么想吗？我都能看见他快要爆青筋了。</p><p>“不是！另外不许你再乱问，更不许乱想，听到没有！”</p><p>尼禄这小子会不会说话啊，这么冲的口气，我看到对方的小脸都快委屈哭了。</p><p>“为什么啊！我就是想知道父母是谁？”</p><p>我赶紧充当和事佬，“别哭别哭哈，他不是那个意思，有些事你现在知道了，对未来不好。”我想了想继续说到，“你想假如某件比较坏的事情未来会发生，但你现在知道，你肯定想改变它，如果你改变了它，一个对你来说更好的事就可能不会发生了，所以有些事让它自然发生会比较好。”</p><p>小孩低头不语，果然被我唬住了，给自己点个赞！我抬头看尼禄，喂，这小子什么眼神啊，干嘛用那么奇怪的眼神看着我，话说，你昨晚到底有没有看懂时空悖论的核心啊！算了，不管了，刚刚打了一架，现在肚子好饿。</p><p>“你们要不要吃饭啊！”</p><p>所以，我们又坐到了KFC。</p><p>刚点完餐，尼禄就说他要去厕所，这小子是不是有什么毛病？</p><p>“喂！我都怀疑你每次来这里就是为了上厕所。”</p><p>他头也不回的对我比了一个中指。</p><p>小孩坐在对面吃草莓圣代，尽管尼禄说现在还不到中午，空腹吃凉的对胃不好，但是我架不住对方恳求的目光还是买了，半魔怕个屁啊！看着他浅黑色的短碎发，肉乎乎的小脸。按着良心说，我对成年尼禄是一点想法都没有，但是现在看着他小时候，还真想摸摸，简直太可爱了，结果我伸出手还没碰到他，就被一个巴掌打走。好吧，场面有点尴尬。</p><p>“啊，对不起，我不是故意的。”小孩紧张又不好意思的看着我。</p><p>啊啊啊，我死了，尼禄小时候真的是太萌了，对着这样可爱的小脸我怎么会生气呢？我摆摆手表示无所谓。</p><p>小孩松了一口气，又安安静静吃了会儿，然后很认真的问我：“未来的我们真是好朋友吗？”</p><p>瞧这话说的！“那肯定啊，我们是好兄弟，好哥们，一起痛殴恶魔，”其实是你打我提供武器装备，不过咱们是一个团队，“一起保护大家，”再顺便收点劳务费。</p><p>小孩突然很开心，“太好了，”他咬着勺子嘟囔着，脸颊上鼓起一个圆圆的小包。这个动作我偶像也喜欢做，不过怎么差距就这么大呢？一个看了让人想揍，一个看了让人想宠，果然还是看颜，偶像我对不起你！</p><p>“我现在没什么朋友。”</p><p>“呃，姬莉叶和克雷多呢？”</p><p>“姬莉叶很好，但她总是很忙，”他用勺子玩弄着杯底的碎奶油，“克雷多不跟我玩，还总是训我。”</p><p>“训你？”</p><p>“因为我总是打架。”</p><p>好吧，尼禄，原来你从小就有点暴躁。</p><p>看到我的表情，小孩慌慌张张为自己辩解，“不是我的错，都是他们。”</p><p>他低着头，抿着嘴，“真的不怪我，他们老是骂我，说我是没人要的小孩，还说我父母都是坏人，而且我跟他们打架，我的伤口总是好的特别快，所以总是我挨骂。”Nero小声抱怨。</p><p>原来他还不知道自己是半魔啊！</p><p>“所以我才想知道我父母是谁？为什么不要我了？是不是我真的很奇怪，所以他们才不要我了。我问过父亲，可他说他不记得了，这么重要的事怎么会不记得呢！”他飞快的继续说道，“妮可，你是知道的吧，你告诉我吧，不用全部，一点点就好。”</p><p>看着对面充满期待的小眼神，我靠，好犯规啊，如果我现在拒绝他，就好像自己在踢一只受伤的小狗，十足的坏人，我靠我要忍住。</p><p>“我其实也不太清楚，”嘿，别这样看着我，我是真不知道，“但我能告诉你一些别的事情。”</p><p>在对方充满希冀的注视下，老子豁出去了。</p><p>“你听好啊，这话我只说一次”，我盯着对面黑发小鬼非常认真的说，“我认识的尼禄很正直，虽然有时脾气不太好，口气有点冲，还经常爆粗口，但他内心其实很温柔，他帮助了很多人”，比如说我，“他以后会遇到一个对他来说非常重要的人，一个他视为榜样的人。所以你不是没人要，只是需要你的人你还没有遇到。你也不是怪胎，你只是拥有别人无法拥有的力量，”小孩整个脸都亮起来了，“所以，你不要在意其他人的看法，他们说的都是屁话，你会有很棒的家庭，现在只需要做你自己就好。”</p><p>小孩低着头想了一会儿，然后突然抬头兴奋的问道，“所以我是超级英雄！”</p><p>额，重点错了啊小鬼！</p><p>“哇哦，原来如此，”他若有所思的点点头，似乎很满意这个结论，“那我想染白发！”</p><p>什么！</p><p>“怎么啦！我觉得白发很酷啊，而且爸爸也是白发，那个但丁，是我叔叔吧，也是白发。”</p><p>不不不！我都干了什么啊！要疯啦！</p><p>“聊什么呢，这么激动。”</p><p>你怎么现在才回来！</p><p>“你不要冲动，先听我说，”我拉着尼禄，手都是抖的。</p><p>他紧张的看着我，但是旁边的小鬼突然喊道，“我要染白发！”</p><p>并且脸上挂着一副怎么样啊这你管不了我的表情，挑衅的看着大版的他。</p><p>尼禄看着我，然后看着他，再看着我，我顿时压力好大。</p><p>“妮可！！！我就去了个厕所，你都干了什么啊！！！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>尼禄语：我原本想说，妮可，你父亲的事，我很抱歉。但是我现在想说，妮可，认识你我很抱歉！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 与此同时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vergil盯着屋里的三个男人。</p><p>假如自己说的都是实话，那现在这种情况其实对她来说，也不是特别坏。只是Vergil没想到自己在其他世界竟然是男的。</p><p>旁边年轻的Dante总是偷偷的盯着自己看，Vergil笑了一下，故意半低着头用手撩了一下头发，对方果然轻微动了动。</p><p>很好，她对自己说，虽然性格不一样，但Dante还是Dante，无论哪个世界都一样，这一招对成熟的那个可能没用，可对这个20多的毛头小伙子还是有用的。</p><p>这就是一种优势，尽管在这个陌生的世界，她起码还有一种万无一失的方法来争取一个潜在“同伴”的可能。</p><p>这点小动作和小心思都被对面的维吉尔看的清清楚楚，他皱着眉，这个女版的自己按大多数人的标准，应该是非常性感漂亮的。</p><p>纤细又充满力量的四肢，光滑的皮肤，丰满的胸部，确实是个美人。</p><p>维吉尔从未对自己的外貌产生过怀疑，但现在亲眼看见对方利用性别和外貌优势作为工具，还是很别扭，可不得不说，这很聪明。</p><p>或许他应该把话说得更明白一点，“我想我说了，我们并没有恶意，这只是一个意外，所以最好彼此坦诚一点。”不要耍些小花招。</p><p>这话她听的太多了，Vergil不以为意的呲笑一声，“是的，没有恶意。你们把我从自己的世界弄过来，然后把我的衣服偷走，将我的阎魔刀弄坏，确实，没有什么恶意。”</p><p>原来自己说话这么难听吗？维吉尔暗想，“如果你想要你的衣服，也可以，但上面都是血迹，我认为，”他看到对方冷静的脸上露出一丝阴狠，“你自己其实也不想尽快回去，毕竟那边有人在追杀你。”这并不难猜，如果每个世界时间线都差不多，那么现在的她应该正在躲避蒙德斯的抓捕。</p><p>“呵，我倒要谢谢你的关怀，”Vergil讨厌这种被人控制的感觉，对方虽然是自己，却是年长许多的自己，这意味着他经历过很多自己还没有遇到的事。这些信息或许很重要，但Vergil的自尊心不允许自己轻易低头。</p><p>所以，还是要从Dante入手。</p><p>维吉尔趁对方正在思考的时候，突然伸手夺过小盒子，无视女性自己投来的愤怒目光。</p><p>“我的故事说完了，现在该你了，第一个问题，这是什么？”他摆弄着这个小东西，这应该是个机关盒，但表面光滑整齐，连上面的花纹都浑然一体，完全找不到开口。</p><p>“奇怪了，我问什么要告诉你？”Vergil都想笑了，对方世界的科技水平显然很落后，从这周围的家具就能看出来，所以他就算拿了又能怎样。</p><p>“我不妨告诉你怎么打开，注入自己的魔力就行，如果你是真的我。”她挑衅的看着对方，故意将方法告诉他。</p><p>果然，维吉尔听了，面色一僵，冷冷的看着另一个自己，“我不是问你打开它的方法，我是问这是什么，为什么我能感受到阎魔刀的味道。”</p><p>双方对视了一会儿，见女版自己依然一声不吭，维吉尔的耐心耗尽了，他准备变出幻影剑，就算是自己，也不能手软。</p><p>这时，一双大手突然按到维吉尔肩上。</p><p>“老哥，”但丁的声音在耳边响起，“你看对方一个孕妇，又刚醒，给点缓冲时间吧。”</p><p>见对方还想反驳，但丁手上微微加了些力，“反正她哪也去不了，既然她不配合，你就把这个小盒子给没收了，”然后他又低声补充道，“我们还有妮可。”</p><p>维吉尔想了一下，看见对方正假装摆弄头发，表现出一副无所谓的样子。虽然但丁的提议可能没什么用，不过气气自己也不是不可以！于是，点点头同意了。</p><p>“那这个东西我拿走了，等你什么时候想说了，我再还给你。”他站起来，冲两个但丁说，“我们走吧，让她冷静一下。”</p><p>短发Dante一直沉默着，他其实既好奇又紧张。这个姐姐也很凶，但是很漂亮。又凶又靓，刚刚是不是还朝我抛媚眼了？虽然自己是情场老手，偶尔胆子大还会跟哥哥开点荤笑话。</p><p>但面对这样的姐姐，仿佛又回到了青春期第一次见性感裸女时的自己，他觉得这周围的空气快要热炸了。所以被哥哥喊的时候，Dante真的是二话不说飞快的逃了出去。</p><p>Vergil恶狠狠的盯着年长自己的背影，就好像要在对方身上扎几个洞出来。她是真的想，可惜现在魔力不够，全被肚里这个小家伙给吸走了。Vergil原本想通过眼神暗示短发弟弟留下，结果对方不敢和自己对视，被另一个维吉尔一喊就跑出去了，真没用！一点都没有自己Dante的样子！</p><p>然后她才后知后觉的发现屋里还留着一个人。</p><p>Vergil烦躁的看着这个出馊主意的老版弟弟，虽然对方一副玩世不恭的样子，但是眼神骗不了人。她警惕的看着对方靠过来，可恶，周围连个趁手的工具都没有。</p><p>“你别紧张啊，”但丁看着这个年轻女版的维吉尔，对方像个炸毛的小猫咪。</p><p>“哎，我刚刚是为了你好，”他盘腿坐上床。</p><p>维吉尔本能的向后躲，又觉得这太丢人了，所以只好硬硬的坐着，通过轻蔑的眼神增加气势。</p><p>但丁觉得太有意思了，他还不知道Vergil还有这一面，是因为年轻还是因为性别？不过这都不重要，他现在非常想逗逗这个小猫咪。</p><p>但丁故意慢慢的往前靠，看着对方想躲又强忍着的表情，整个身体都是紧绷的状态。</p><p>“你到底要干什么？”Vergil受不了了，这个但丁在戏弄她！</p><p>不能忍！从来就只有她挑逗Dante的份，绝对没有但丁调戏她的可能！</p><p>“我说了别紧张，”好了好了，自己要适可而止，“我只想确认一件事。”</p><p>但丁伸出手，对方张开嘴刚要喊，就在手掌抚上肚子的一瞬间又闭上了。</p><p>Vergil惊讶的看着对方，发现对方也惊讶的看着自己。</p><p>“这是怎么回事？”两人同时说道。</p><p>魔力缓缓的从但丁手掌传到Vergil身上，这种温暖熟悉的感觉，很舒服，让紧张的神经都放松下来。</p><p>突然，肚子动了一下，似乎是踢了一脚。</p><p>但丁看起来激动的快要哭了，他用颤抖的声音问道，“这是？”</p><p>Vergil看着自己的肚子想了一下，然后微笑的看着对方，“我有一个理论，一直没能证明。”</p><p>她突然抓住但丁的衣领，把他猛地拉过来，在对方震惊的眼神中，亲了上去。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊，你们在干什么！”</p><p>这时门口突然传来一阵喊叫。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>V姐语：味道还不错</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 亲子鉴定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>短发Dante六神无主的跟着维吉尔下楼，然后神使鬼差的回头一看，老年的自己竟然没有跟上，奇怪。在大脑发出指令前，腿已经做了决定，开始自发的带着他往回走。<br/>所以当Dante站在门口时，正看见这不！堪！入！目！的一幕！<br/>这个老但丁竟然在亲他姐姐！<br/>“啊啊啊啊，你们在干什么！”<br/>他的大脑瞬间超负荷当机，所以这声音应该不是他发出的，因为他才不会失控的尖叫！<br/>明明有了哥哥，还要招惹姐姐，而且这是什么啊！为什么还不停下来！<br/>“我要告诉维吉尔去！”<br/>气死我啦！我不知道该气什么，是老家伙亲姐姐，还是姐姐竟然同意老家伙亲他，还是竟然不是我，早知道我干嘛要下楼，对了，我为什么要这么想！</p><p>但丁听到门口的尖叫，下了一跳，余光看到年轻的自己一脸愤怒的看着。他原本想赶快分开，可是对方似乎察觉了这个意图，竟然用力咬自己的下唇。但丁吃痛半张开嘴，小巧的细舌顺势滑了进来，开始灵活探索他的上颚。但丁已经很久没跟人舌吻了，久到竟然跟个木头一样傻傻呆住，任由对方索取。轻巧的舌尖若有似无的点着自己呆滞的舌头，仿佛在勾引，魔力激烈的在两人口中冲撞，他忍不住咽了一下，准备开始反攻。<br/>结果，门口那边又传来一声大叫。<br/>“我要告诉维吉尔去！”</p><p>这一句吓得但丁兴致全无，他按着对方的肩，强行分开，赶紧喊道，“等等，这不是我主动的！”<br/>哎，这话怎么听着有点问题呢？但丁慌张之下脱口而出，瞬间就后悔了。他愧疚的看着女版Vergil，没想到对方竟然舔舔嘴，一点被伤害的表情都没有，反而很有兴趣的看着自己。</p><p>我靠，他姐姐该不会真的喜欢这个老家伙吧！竟然亲了那么久，而且看姿势似乎真的是姐姐主动，不可能，御姐不都是喜欢小奶狗吗（这是翠西说的！她说如果早点遇上我，说不定会追我，虽然我拒绝了），所以一定是我激动的看花眼了，Dante怨恨的想。然后他就听见老版自己说出了渣男经典语录，真的是，人生第一次对自己的人品产生了怀疑。不过姐姐怎么不生气啊？</p><p>Vergil突然觉得，其实这个世界也没有自己想的那么无聊，她先是看着眼前这个惊慌失措的但丁，然后望着门口那个悲愤欲绝的Dante，真是太有意思了。Vergil故意对着年轻的那个慢慢舔了一下嘴角的银丝，对方果然不出所料的更红了，简直跟他的大衣一个颜色。这更激起了她挑逗对方的欲望，Vergil伸出手朝对方勾了勾，“你也要一个来自姐姐的亲亲吗？”然后满意的看着Dante夺门而逃。</p><p>但丁扶着额头，叹了一口气，“你是故意的吧。”<br/>明知道对方小，还跟逗小狗一样调戏，而自己也是，太不给力了，怎么一点定力都没有！看着Vergil又皱着眉一副但丁你不要说废话的表情，唉，无论是哥哥还是姐姐，都是这么不可爱啊！<br/>“哼，他太害羞了，我的Dante可不会这样。”<br/>我的Dante跟你们都不一样，如果他看到这个画面，你现在早就被叛逆定到墙上了，如果是我的Dante，呵呵，我们现在就不仅仅是接吻了，Vergil得意的想。可是想到Dante，又不由自主回忆起坠机之前的事，可恶，如果不是那个笨蛋，我现在就根本不会毫无魔力的困在异世界，果然每个世界的但丁都是蠢货！</p><p>但丁看着Vergil的表情从骄傲变成埋怨，孕妇的情绪波动就是大。<br/>“刚才你说理论，是什么理论？”</p><p>蠢货就是蠢货，真好奇你们儿子是怎么生的，Vergil不耐烦的解释，“你没有感受到吗？魔力，通过接触，我可以吸收你的魔力。”<br/>“为什么？”虽然但丁隐隐约约知道那个答案，但是他想听Vergil亲口说出。</p><p>被亲走了一点魔力难道还影响智商了？<br/>“那个叫尼禄的是你们的儿子吧，”年长的维吉尔只是简单介绍还有一个小孩也被召唤过来了，虽然没有具体解释他的背景，但是想也知道，三个人对应三个人。尤其是刚刚一大一小两张相似面孔同时出现，结论显而易见。况且，那个大的尼禄在给自己盖毯子的时候，腹部有阵小悸动，这是同源魔力的共鸣。</p><p>“那是维吉尔的儿子。”但丁决定再进一步，一定要逼出那个答案。<br/>Vergil这次听了是真生气了，没想到这个世界的你也是一个混蛋。<br/>“我儿子就不是你儿子吗？虽然是我生的，但这也是你的儿子！会吸收你的魔力，难道你还想否认吗？”<br/>这相同的话还要再说一次，只不过，这一次Vergil控制住了自己，她告诉自己，不许哭，那都是荷尔蒙作祟。</p><p>“我，我，我不知道，”但丁失魂落魄的想维吉尔提都没提过，我一直觉得那是一个梦。<br/>“是的，不知道可真是一个好借口。”<br/>你当然不知道，维吉尔都不知道自己是不是该放声大笑，这理由也是一模一样，果然是不同的世界，同一个但丁。<br/>“我，我，”但丁不知道该说什么，我真的不知道吗？第一次见尼禄的时候，自己真的没怀疑吗？自己在等维吉尔主动说，可为什么不亲口问问呢？怕失望吗？<br/>但丁低着头，突然哭笑起来，“这么多年这么多年。”<br/>他捂着脸停了一会儿，然后抬头看着对方，“你刚刚说魔力，我该怎么办？”</p><p>Vergil冷笑道，“当然是补魔啊，你该不会还没发现我伤口恢复的很慢吧，因为我的魔力都被他吸收了。”<br/>“那通过接吻吗？”但丁有些犹豫的问道。<br/>看着他小心翼翼的样子，Vergil没有来的更加生气，“肢体接触，拥抱、接吻，甚至做爱都可以。”<br/>对方在听到最后一个词时稍微愣了一下。<br/>呵，Vergil鄙视的看了他一眼，然后出于某种不知名的心理，她残忍的补充道，“如果你想未来的尼禄因为魔力不足而残疾，你可以不做。”<br/>提起尼禄，但丁沉默了片刻，然后他坚定的说道，“好，我同意。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>V姐语：去死吧，但丁，所有的</p><p> </p><p>PS：我为了准备开车，费尽心机</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 多大的“恨意”才会这样做</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我本来想写严肃文学，却在沙雕的路上勇往直前<br/>欢乐喜剧文</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dante怒气冲冲的跑下楼，看见维吉尔正坐在沙发上读报纸，对方抬头看了他一眼，没有任何表情，接着又低下头去。<br/>完全被无视了！他肯定听到Dante的喊叫，但是高冷如维吉尔选择了不动如山。<br/>“你，”Dante刚想开口，就被维吉尔粗暴的打断。<br/>“但丁，安静点。”<br/>都这个时候了，还要我安静！你知不知道那个老家伙在楼上干啥？<br/>Dante被他哥哥这一盆子冷水浇的，太伤心了，他现在跟个狗狗一样围着尾巴团团转，不知道是上去揍那个老家伙一顿还是坐下等他们办完事。最重要的是，他心里突然冒出一个不得了的念头，不敢细想，不敢细想。<br/>Dante这边还在纠结着，那边砰的一声，大门被人撞开。</p><p>“我都说了，不行就是不行。”尼禄双手提着购物袋，头也不回的走进来。<br/>沉重的大门差点砸到后面妮可的脸上，“往好处想，这说明时间正往正确的方向走去。”<br/>妮可没想到尼禄能保持愤怒整整一路，一般情况下，他也就是5分钟怒气值，这次可真是刷了新记录。<br/>“为什么不可以？你又不是我爸爸。”小Nero觉得长大后的自己怎么这么固执，而且他自己就是白发！</p><p>“原来你们去买吃的啦！怎么不叫我啊！”Dante跑过去围观尼禄从购物袋里掏东西。你们要是叫上我，我现在也不至于这样！他看尼禄拿了半天都是生鲜，没一个是能直接吃的。<br/>“我以为你们是买吃的去了？”<br/>“我们本来是买吃的去了，”旁边的妮可意味深长的回答。<br/>“闭—嘴—，妮可，”尼禄停了一下，然后继续放东西。<br/>妮可举起双手，看来尼禄真是气坏了。Dante似乎也感受到周围的低气压，于是凑到妮可旁边小声问道，“那我们吃什么啊？我现在就很饿。”<br/>对方看他的目光就好像太阳打西边出来一样惊讶，“当然是点外卖了！”</p><p>妮可跟Dante拿着外卖单画勾勾，“也要帮他们点一点儿。”<br/>说实话，Dante一点都不想帮那个老家伙点餐，饿死他！<br/>“这个双倍芝士披萨是谁的？”<br/>“哦，我偶像，呃，就是老年版的你。”<br/>Dante不解的看着妮可，这个女孩子是个正常人吧，可为什么把那种渣男当偶像，现在的小姑娘都怎么了，如果看颜不应该是我这种吗？<br/>“哦，别担心，我喜欢有阅历的人，你将来会长成我偶像的，”妮可看对方不太高兴，所以拍拍肩安慰道。<br/>不，我不想成为那样的人，如果我回去，我再也不去夜店了，哥哥说得对，要洁身自好。Dante突然想到了什么，他对妮可说，“你过去忙吧，我来打电话订外卖，对了老年版的我有没有什么忌口？”<br/>“不吃橄榄，怎么了？”<br/>“没什么，怕弄错。”</p><p>妮可本来想悄悄的躲到房车里，结果被黑发小男孩一眼看见，“妮可！你快来！我正在跟爸爸说蜘蛛侠！”<br/>于是，她只能尴尬的移过去。<br/>维吉尔满脸黑线的坐在沙发上，小Nero在一旁非常开心的来回比划，“爸爸你竟然不知道蜘蛛侠，我最喜欢的超级英雄就是他，我觉得蜘蛛侠的衣服特别酷！”<br/>妮可在一旁想笑又不敢笑，她终于明白尼禄红蓝配色的穿衣玄学了，是的，特别酷！</p><p>现在小Nero开始策略性的陷害自己，“爸爸，为什么只有我不是白发啊？”<br/>维吉尔一愣，然后眼神复杂的看着黑发小孩，伸出手轻轻摸了摸对方柔软的短发，叹了口气，但什么都没说。<br/>小孩趁机冲上去抱住维吉尔，把头埋在对方大腿上，闷声闷气的说，“你们都是白发，只有我一个人是黑发，我想跟你们一样，”然后他仰着小脸一副委屈的表情，“爸爸我可以染发吗？未来的我不许，还凶我吓唬我要打我！”<br/>维吉尔第一次遇到“儿子”撒娇，没有任何准备，他是应该直接拒绝呢还是直接拒绝呢？维吉尔想不出来第二个方案，只能抬头看着妮可，对方在目光交汇的瞬间移向别处，装作对沙发上的杂志很感兴趣的样子。<br/>他再次叹了口气，无论哪个儿子，都交流有障碍，或许这方面应该向但丁学习一下。<br/>最终维吉尔决定，“染发是不可以的，”生气，“但我会让他给你道歉，”开心，“你说的那个蜘蛛侠，我可以给你买个玩具。”超开心！<br/>“谢谢爸爸！”小孩兴高采烈的爬到沙发上一把搂住他。<br/>原来这么简单！</p><p>Vergil气到但丁什么时候走的都不知道，等她冷静下来的时候，屋里就剩自己了。从刚刚醒来到现在，没有片刻的安静，Vergil的大脑突然之间接受了很多信息，都没机会整合一下。<br/>现在，她终于可以认认真真的思考了，Vergil开始在心里一条一条的总结：<br/>无论这个世界是怎样运行的，起码都比自己的世界要安全，因为他们看起来活得很从容，这很好。<br/>自己，那个年长的男性维吉尔拥有这个团体的绝对话语权，对于自尊心来说，这非常好。对于我本人来说，这非常不好。如果我想做点什么，就必须征得另一个的同意，可恶，或许自己刚刚不该那么强硬，应该先装出脆弱的样子，好好利用一下孕妇身份，不过可能效果甚微，毕竟他是另一个我。<br/>最重要的是这个孩子，未来的他可能是什么样我已经看到了，说实话，还挺满意的。不过那个小的状况很不对，如果不是长相相似，一开始是真的没有认出来。黑色的头发，弱到几乎不存在的魔力。虽然刚刚是在说气话，可是如果真的是来自另一半的魔力供给不上，导致这种情况，我是绝对不能接受的，我要这个孩子可不是为了这个结果！呵，这说不定正合Dante的心思，普普通通的小孩。<br/>想起这个，但丁是真不知道吗？难道说这个世界的我还没有告诉他？为什么？我们的时间线不是完全重合的？现在不确定没关系，我只需要等就可以了，对方一定会主动找我谈，而我现在手中或许也有一个能让他“合作”的筹码了。</p><p>整理完思路，Vergil发现没什么好担心的，这个世界的他说的对，自己确实不着急回去，起码要等到孩子生下以后。所以她还要在这个世界呆上一阵，现在回忆但丁刚刚的表情突然有点想笑，用这个办法恶心一下“自己”也是好的，谁让他拿走自己的阎魔刀还把自己的胳膊卸下来呢。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante，Nero，Vergil语：要想个办法报复一下“自己”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 贫穷使人失智</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫里森推开事务所的大门，看见一个特别年轻的短发青年正在书桌旁翘着腿吃披萨。</p><p>有趣，这就是翠西说的特殊情况吗？</p><p>莫里森摘下帽子，短发青年也从桌上跳下来。</p><p>“你。”二人同时开口，又同时闭嘴，互相打量着，等对方开口。</p><p>“呃，你是莫里森吧，”Dante试探的问，还真跟自己的莫里森一模一样呢，除了肤色。</p><p>“哦，你还记得我啊，那就好说，你怎么变成这样了，”莫里森只是简单寒暄，他其实没兴趣听Dante啰嗦自己变小的过程，无非就是遇到难缠的恶魔了。</p><p>于是不等对方回答继续说道，“不，你不用给我解释，只要你还能完成工作就行。”</p><p>Dante不由自主的哀嚎一声，不同的世界同一个莫里森，自己那个就是工作狂，不仅喜欢加班，还喜欢强迫别人营业，每天行程被安排满满的，自己作为一个不入流的小艺人，有时候比大牌都忙。</p><p>原以为来了这里就可以当一个吃闲饭的美男子了，没想到还要干活，真惨。</p><p>莫里森坐在沙发上，看着Dante一脸痛苦的样子，哈哈，没想到年轻的他也是这么消极怠工。“别抱怨，人活着就要工作，不过往好处想，这工作是提前付费的。”说着他从西服口袋里掏出一个厚度可观的信封丢过去。</p><p>Dante打开信封一看，我靠，好多钱，可以可以，不管这个世界的但丁是干什么工作的，反正都比自己搞地下乐队挣钱多，乐队真是烧钱的玩意儿。</p><p>“蕾蒂呢？”莫里森突然问道。</p><p>“跟翠西一起走了。”Dante还沉迷于数钱，心不在焉的回答。</p><p>莫里森点点头，又掏出一叠文件甩到桌上，“这是委托书，你看一下，有关赌场的。”</p><p>Dante突然警惕的看着对方，委托书？赌场？这么多钱？凶神恶煞的哥哥和极其猥琐的自己，他们该不会干的是杀人越货的行当吧！</p><p>“别担心，”莫里森好笑的看着他，“就算你不行，可你还有维吉尔啊。”</p><p>提起维吉尔，呲呲，莫里森真的特别好奇，他是从哪儿学的牌技，考虑到按但丁的话，他哥可是在地狱呆了20多年。不过，维吉尔好像并不喜欢赌博，也没有任何成为职业赌师的想法，说真的，按维吉尔的能力，他们真的可以不必过得如此贫穷。不过，这不是他该管的事。</p><p>见对方还在犹豫，莫里森决定使出杀手锏，“别挑挑拣拣了，上次你不是还说要帮你哥找什么东西很需要钱吗，这个正好，钱多，劳务费还报销。”</p><p>这个买卖可是我从别人手里截下来的，佣金也收了，蕾蒂翠西不在，恶魔的工作一般人也干不了，所以只能靠你了。不过这种话，作为一个优秀的中“奸”商是不会说出口的。</p><p>“我听说尼禄也在，你们三个绰绰有余，这是个小案子，只是有点麻烦而已。”</p><p>这话在Dante听来就是，老家伙需要这笔钱送哥哥礼物→我可以截胡把委托完成→这是个在哥哥姐姐面前表现的好机会→小Case so easy→实在搞不定我还有尼禄→大侄子看起来非常靠谱，所以。</p><p>“好的，这活儿我接了。”</p><p>莫里森满意的点点头，挥挥手，片刻不多留，转身就走。</p><p>开门的时候，正巧又进来一个KFC工作人员，“请问您是但丁先生吗？”</p><p>怎么还有外卖啊，“是啊。”</p><p>“请问您认识尼禄先生吗？”</p><p>“认识，怎么啦？”这个世界，取个外卖还要调查背景吗？</p><p>“哦，”对方换上职业的笑容，“这是账单，请您核对一下。”</p><p>Dante随手接过账单看了一眼，再看一眼，“我靠，怎么这么多，谁他妈的能在KFC吃4000多！”</p><p>“啊，这不是食物消费，这是店里的玻璃窗维修费，”看对方不太明白，工作人员耐心解释，“有一位叫尼禄的顾客，今天上午因为情绪激动，失手打破了店里的玻璃窗，所以这是新窗安装费。”</p><p>“我靠！”他都怀疑对方是算好时间进来的。</p><p>“他说理赔问题去DMC找但丁先生。”对方贴心的补充道。</p><p>现在断绝叔侄关系还来得及吗？</p><p>但丁是被自己的噩梦给惊醒的，他伸手一摸，床单上湿了一小片，原来自己又在梦里哭了，还以为这么多年，泪早就哭干了。听到Vergil亲口承认后，他整个人都是昏昏沉沉的，也不晓得自己是怎么躺到床上去的。</p><p>高兴吗？高兴！</p><p>过去的他一直对尼禄有种复杂的感情，尼禄的存在既是维吉尔背叛的证明，又是维吉尔生命的延续，很长一段时间他不知道自己是该爱还是该恨。后来他终于释然了，这是个完美的孩子，无论另一半是谁，都不能阻止他爱这个孩子。现在这份情感更纯粹了，这也是他的孩子，他只怨自己没有多花些时间陪伴尼禄。</p><p>对维吉尔？</p><p>但丁还是想不明白，如果说20多年前那个夜晚，不是一个表白的好机会，那现在呢？我们回来这么久，他都想着找阎魔刀，都没想过解释一下这件事，如果不是这次意外，他是不是就要瞒一辈子。</p><p>但丁从床上坐起来，他这次一定要找维吉尔好好谈谈，再也不能让对方给糊弄过去了。之前是自己太傻了，对付维吉尔，就是自己想要的自己拿，不能眼巴巴的等着对方主动给！</p><p>但丁准备下楼，路过维吉尔的房间，门是关着的。刚才的谈话进行的并不顺利，自己还有好多疑问，他又想起对方说补魔的方法，老脸一红，最后一个也确实。。。且不说自己有没有贼心，真的是没有贼胆。</p><p>对了，他猛地一抬头，如果她说的是实话，那当初维吉尔是怎么办的？他找谁补的魔？尼禄不会有什么问题吧？</p><p>他要找到维吉尔，立刻，马上！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>莫里森语：什么？我以为但丁出事变年轻了！算了算了，反正钱已经收了，只有有人干活就行，不管了不管了。</p><p>作者有话说：按时间算，但丁正式认识莫里森应该是从TV算起，所以这个年纪的主世界但丁是不认识莫里森的，而莫里森也没见过这个时期的但丁，所以，你们懂的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 做一个不容易动怒的半魔有多么难你们知道吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维吉尔抱着熟睡的黑发小男孩走朝楼上走去，妮可提着大包小包跟在后面。<br/>
楼下残破的沙发上坐着忐忑的三个人和一个看热闹的。</p><p>所以妮可是如何沦为没有感情的工具人呢？<br/>
起因就是维吉尔是一个说到做到的男人，说买玩具就买玩具，然而他并不知道Nero说的是什么，Nero又初来乍到并不知道去哪里买，所以他们就一起望着在旁边看色情杂志的妮可。<br/>
妮可很尴尬，她发誓自己绝对没有任何不良嗜好，只是想随手抓一本，没想到就那么巧抓到了但丁塞在沙发缝里的色情杂志，封面还非常的露骨。<br/>
维吉尔的表情说明，但丁已经是个死人了。</p><p>于是奇怪的三人组合就这样出发了，按正常剧情发展不出所料的迷路了。<br/>
可命运就是这么奇妙，他们停在了Dave &amp;Buster’s门前。<br/>
维吉尔讨厌事情不按计划走，但他真的拿一个充满期待的Nero和一个跃跃欲试的妮可没办法，他把这笔账算账自己人性面上。<br/>
最终的结果使得维吉尔不得不承认，他确实度过了一个美妙的下午，维吉尔在脑海里把这个地方记下来，下次可以带但丁来，用游戏的方式打败他，这感觉一定不比真人差！<br/>
夜幕降临前，他们用仅剩的一点钱打车回家。<br/>
一进门，就发现破破烂烂的事务所和正在慌慌张张收拾残余的三个人。<br/>
其中两个争先恐后的想要解释，但维吉尔用一个手势就让所有人闭嘴。</p><p>维吉尔轻轻的把小男孩在床上放好，然后看了一眼妮可，对方立马结结巴巴的表示，自己想在楼上照顾Nero。他想了想，Nero确实跟妮可很亲近，无论哪个世界的，于是点点头同意了。小姑娘顿时放松了很多，维吉尔不明白为什么妮可跟他独处时总是紧张，在自己还是V的时候，对方偶尔还会理所当然的指使他做这做那。<br/>
维吉尔想了想，从口袋里掏出黑色小盒子递给她，妮可立马兴奋起来，开始问东问西，完全没有刚才的拘束。<br/>
维吉尔对自己很满意，他的理论是对的：对恶魔，用力量说服对方；对人类，一定要投其所好。<br/>
维吉尔甚至更近一步，贴心的表示妮可不需要留在这里守着Nero。房车里更方便，最重要的是他不希望另一个自己发现这个东西在妮可手上。看小姑娘瞪大了眼睛，维吉尔说自己知道这个东西非常先进，以他们现在的能力完全破解确实有困难，所以让妮可不要有压力。交待完，维吉尔就下楼了，下面还有四个麻烦需要处理。</p><p> </p><p>所以事情是怎么发展到这一步呢？<br/>
让我们从那笔钱和那个账单说起。</p><p>尼禄快要气死了，他就上楼给Vergil送个饭，盯着对方把饭吃完，听她吐槽饭菜的质量，就这么20分钟的时间，Dante就能给他惹这么大的麻烦，他真的是很佩服Dante的找事能力。果然有些人，不是麻烦找他们，而是他们自己就是个麻烦。<br/>
“嘿，我能怎么办？那个人拿不到钱就赖着不走，说来说去，还是你，为什么要打碎玻璃啊，”Dante也很委屈，对方真的是太难缠了，而且手边正好有现金，所以他就没多想。<br/>
尼禄一时语塞，不过这可不是他的错，都是妮可的错！所以机械手臂的尾款他决定不给了！</p><p>“你知不知道你干了啥？”好吧，这就是句废话，尼禄懊恼的想，“时间线都被你搅乱了，你看看这委托书的厚度和钱数，这是个随随便便就能应付的任务吗？”<br/>
尼禄挥舞着胳膊大声吼道，“所以，你觉得我们现在有能力接这个活儿？一个不能受伤害的你！”<br/>
“嘿！”Dante觉得自己受到了伤害，怎么说我也是靠才华吃饭的好吗，虽然不晓得你们工作性质，但是莫里森说很容易啊。<br/>
可尼禄才不管对方那点可怜的自尊心，“一个怀孕的Vergil，还有一个未成年的我，我们走了，你们怎么办？闭嘴，我都不能放你一个人单独呆十分钟，别说三天了！如果你不把钱花掉。”<br/>
对方小声嘟囔，“严格的说不是我花的。”<br/>
“如果，你—不—把—钱—花—掉—，”虽然账单是我造成的，但钱是你给的，“我们还有把委托推掉的机会，现在呢，现在呢？”</p><p>“哇哦！兄弟，镇静点，镇静一点，”Dante惊讶的看着他。<br/>
去他妈的镇静，从前天到现在，尼禄是愤怒愤怒加愤怒，就好像一整年的糟心事全都商量好了集中在这几天一起上门拜访，他现在特别想打个什么东西，或者什么人也可以！<br/>
可Dante压根没听尼禄抱怨，他的目光都被尼禄肩上突然出现的浅蓝色半透明还带着手掌的翅膀给吸引了。<br/>
我靠，这太酷了，难道是恶魔才会有的吗？靠，爸爸我对不起你，但你为什么非要是天使呢，做个恶魔太有型了。</p><p>但丁一进客厅，就看见尼禄同时摇晃着四只手，冲年轻的自己大吼，而对方痴迷的看着尼禄身后的翅膀，这孩子，怎么突然就半魔人化了，“维吉尔呢？”<br/>
尼禄扭头见是老版但丁，一个健步冲过来抓住他的领子，一只胳膊外加两只幻影翅膀，三只手一起指着那边的Dante，“你刚刚去哪了？你知不知道他干了什么？”<br/>
“我给咱们接了个活儿～”<br/>
“他从莫里森那里接了个活儿！！”<br/>
“哦，”但丁侧着头，看着一个愤怒的尼禄和一个兴高采烈的自己，这是有点麻烦。<br/>
“哦？这就是你的回答！”<br/>
这个不负责任的老东西！对了，他肯定是知道的，真是气死我了，一个两个都不让人省心，尼禄觉得自己从内到外都有一团火，无处发泄。<br/>
但丁看着尼禄越来越暴躁的面孔，甚至眼睛都开始魔化了，他伸出手抓住对方抖动的双肩，“嘿，冷静点，小鬼。”</p><p>“真漂亮！”<br/>
楼下三个人同时抬头，看见年轻的Vergil正站在台阶上，饶有兴趣的望着他们。<br/>
尼禄身后的小翅膀瞬间安安静静耷拉下来，他低着头，面颊通红，不敢跟Vergil对视。<br/>
但丁眯着眼睛，警惕的看着对方。<br/>
另一个Dante，好吧，另一个Dante所有的目光都被修长的双腿吸引，他姐姐是只穿了一件大T恤吗？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>尼禄语：说实话，我长这么大，第一次觉得，做个孤儿挺好的</p><p>Dave &amp;Buster’s：美国的连锁游戏厅，“吃喝玩乐”一体的游戏城</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 听说过农夫、狼、羊、白菜渡河吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维吉尔叹了口气，过去他一直以为可以通过追求力量来证明自己，现在他觉得，面对生活的捶打还能保持微笑才是一种真正的考验。</p><p>“这就是你们把客厅拆掉的原因？”</p><p>虽然他们现在不得不面对一个必须完成的委托，但这几个人难道就没注意到，把客厅拆掉只会带来更多的花费？<br/>如果不是今天下午和Nero的美好时光依然影响着他人性的一面，那现在这几个人很有可能已经被幻影剑插成刺猬了。不过其实还有一个让他保持冷静的小原因，尽管维吉尔不打算承认，那就是他不想让另一个Vergil目睹自己情绪失控，尤其是对方霸占着唯一仅剩的沙发，抱着臂，一副看戏的样子。<br/>维吉尔要保持他作为一家之主的尊严。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，”尼禄，但丁以及Dante，在听到维吉尔的发问后，偷偷交换几个眼神，然后非常有默契的集体沉默。<br/>维吉尔眯着眼睛看着他们，难道这不是原因？</p><p>“呵，”一旁女版Vergil放下盘着的双腿，换了一个更舒服的姿势。</p><p>腿上的纱布是新的，之前明显的淤青也仿佛消失了，你做了什么？维吉尔狠狠的盯着她。</p><p>结果女性的自己不仅没有回应他的目光，反而毫不在意的伸了个腰，双手在头顶交叉举起，手臂带动肩膀左右晃动，腰也轻轻摇摆。<br/>这本来是一个很自然的动作，但对方故意挺起胸，而且做得很慢，宽大的衬衫在这种缓慢的动作下，竟然显得不再蔽体。短袖受重力作用堆在肩上，露出腋窝和侧胸的雪白肌肤，V字领变得格外开放，深深的乳沟呼之欲出。最明显的是随着伸腰的动作，粉色乳尖若有似无的顶着白色衬衫，丰满的胸部被衣服褶皱完美勾勒出来，垂下的双腿还故意随着腰部的摆动相互摩擦。<br/>“啊~~”<br/>真是够了，维吉尔不能容忍自己表现得像个低级淫魔一样，他阴冷的说道，“明天去买衣服。”</p><p>然后扭头看着堆在一团的三人。</p><p>尼禄脸红的都要渗血了，他低着头，仿佛自己不存在一样，既看不见也听不见。<br/>年轻的Dante本来半张着嘴目不转睛的看着，然后发现来自维吉尔犀利的眼神，立刻慌慌张张看向别处，脸颊也浮现出不自然的红色。<br/>自己世界的那个但丁竟然交叉着手臂，玩味的看着对方，就像在看性感杂志的封面女郎。</p><p>在他出去的时候，到底发生了什么？</p><p>维吉尔恼怒的命令沙发上的自己，“你现在，给我滚上去。”<br/>对方得意的仰着脸，“我—不—”<br/>一瞬间，屋里剑拔弩张。</p><p>“父亲！”尼禄急忙喊道，他可不能让维吉尔自己杀自己啊。<br/>刚聚起的幻影剑消失了。<br/>尼禄顶着维吉尔愤怒又不解的目光，飞快脱下外套盖在女性Vergil身上，然后别扭的说了句，“别，别冻着。”<br/>这个时候就体现出了叔侄一心的优势，短发Dante反应极快，他冲过去紧紧抱住维吉尔，生怕对方再拔刀鞘，“哥哥别生气嘛，钱是我花掉的，现在怎么办啊？明天上午的飞机，总不能不去吧。”<br/>维吉尔刚刚让气的正事都忘了。</p><p>“这个我不方便去吧，”但丁挠了挠头，是赌博啊，自己真的是逢赌必输，万一事情没办好，顾客又不给报怎么办，而且我还需要给Vergil补魔啊。<br/>维吉尔和短发Dante同时怀疑的看着他。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“不行！”<br/>维吉尔想的是，但丁的反应很奇怪，虽然他真的是赌运不佳，但是每次这种事对方也一副跃跃欲试的样子，这次竟然主动请让，不合常理！<br/>Dante想法非常简单，可恶，老家伙又想偷偷一个人占姐姐便宜。</p><p>“呃，那我去？”但丁没想到自己的决定引得这么多人反对，其实去也可以，如果顺利，两天就能赶回来。<br/>“这可不行！”尼禄慌了，委托书里只是说一个赌局，什么地方什么内容都没具体说，万一出事了，自己很有可能打一辈子工都还不起，莫里森给了三张飞机票，又没说非要三个人，“我自己一个人去。”</p><p>“不行！”<br/>“我反对！”<br/>但丁和维吉尔互相瞪着对方。<br/>“喂，听着好像很危险啊，你们该不会让我一个人去吧！”Dante有点绝望，早知道就不还钱了。<br/>正当四人争论不休时，沙发上传来一阵笑声。<br/>Vergil看着屋里的四个大男人，倒在沙发上笑的乐不可支，“你们这个不让那个去，那个不让这个去，听说过渡河问题吗？”灰蓝色的眼睛闪着狡黠。<br/>她伸出手指着皱着眉的维吉尔，“农夫。”<br/>然后移向苦笑的但丁，“狼。”<br/>又对着一脸迷惑的尼禄，“白菜。”<br/>最后看着不好意思和自己对视的年轻Dante，笑得更开心了，“羊。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>维吉尔语：。。。。<br/>作者：。。。。<br/>作者：V哥，说两句<br/>维吉尔语：。。。。<br/>作者：V哥V哥（小声）<br/>维吉尔语：。。。滚。。。（准备拿出刀鞘）<br/>作者：好的</p><p>PS：关于这个渡河问题，这是原题目：一个农夫带着一只狼，一只羊，一颗白菜过河，由于船太小，只能装下农夫和另一样东西，无人看管时，狼吃羊，羊吃菜，问，怎样才能平安过河？<br/>其实除了不兼容的问题，更像是人物影射，具体怎么影射，且听下回分解，哈哈哈哈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 来啊，互相伤害</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄找到妮可时，对方正在房车里摆弄那个黑色小盒子。</p><p>“我有件事要跟你说。”</p><p>妮可吓得从座上跳起来，“我靠，你走路不出声吗？吓死我了！”</p><p>尼禄翻了个白眼，“你听我说，我....”</p><p>“停停停，”妮可把手中的东西放下，将椅子转了个角度，对着尼禄也是一副认真的表情，“我也有事要跟你讲。”</p><p>他们两个对视了三秒钟，同时伸出手，“123。”</p><p>“靠，我就不该出剪刀，”妮可懊恼的说，“下次换个别的，玩这个就没赢过你。”</p><p>尼禄笑了笑，然后表情严肃的说，“你觉不觉得女版Vergil有点奇怪啊？”</p><p>没想到，妮可立马激动的回应，“我靠我就想跟你说这个。”</p><p>果然不是我的错觉，“我总觉得她看但丁的眼神很奇怪啊，我说不出来，还有些动作，完全不像维吉尔啊！”尼禄红着脸尴尬的解释，他总不能说我觉得女版的我爸在勾引我叔吧。</p><p>妮可拍着对方肩膀不停的点头，“这就对了这就对了。你肯定不知道你爸今天给我的啥。”说着，她拿起桌子上的小盒子丢给尼禄。</p><p>“这是什么玩意儿？”小盒子很精致，上面有微弱的魔力。</p><p>妮可从桌兜里摸出一根烟点上，“我有个大胆的想法。”</p><p>“我怎么有种我不想听的预感，”尼禄皱着眉挥走烟雾，这家伙非要对着我的脸喷吗，“再说这跟我刚才说的事有关系吗？”</p><p>妮可撇撇嘴，一把抓过小盒子，不知道按了哪个开关，黑色小盒子竟然宛如莲花一样展开，露出中间黑白相间的暗格，还闪动着微弱的蓝色荧光。</p><p>“这，这是什么啊？”这感觉太熟悉了，尼禄不敢相信的看着对方。</p><p>“你感受到了吧，”妮可又吐了一口烟，“我认为这是阎魔刀的刀鞘。”</p><p>看着尼禄一脸你在瞎说吧这怎么可能是刀鞘的表情，妮可得意的放出大招，“这是那个女Vergil的，不过被你爸抢过来了。”</p><p>尼禄看起来更糊涂了。</p><p>“那三个人其实来自另一个世界，不是来自过去。”</p><p>这下他突然明白了，尼禄猛的站起来，一不小心磕到旁边架子，“艹”，然后痛苦的捂着头跌坐回来，“艹艹艹！”</p><p>他抬起头，愤怒的对妮可吼道，“你怎么不早点说！你知道我这几天有多纠结吗？”</p><p>妮可自卫的解释道，“不能怪我，我也是今天才知道的，要不是你爸给我....”</p><p>“等一下等一下，”尼禄低着头捏着眉心，“所以这事儿，维吉尔早就知道了？”</p><p>“对啊，”妮可想了一下补充说，“我觉得但丁应该也知道了。”</p><p>“我艹我艹！”尼禄气的用力踹了几下桌子。</p><p>“嘿，别拿桌子撒火。”她心疼的看着已经变形到极致的桌腿，这都是钱啊。</p><p>尼禄觉得自己就是个傻瓜，亏我还特别担心他们，原来他们早就知道，又瞒我一个！维吉尔是个闷葫芦就算了，但丁为什么不说？怪不得，来自另一个世界，这样所有的事都解释通了！是自己从头到尾自作多情，这就是他想要的家人吗？总被隔离在外，这两个老东西从来没想过我的感受！</p><p>“嘿，尼禄，或许他们有他们的苦衷，所以才……”妮可看着对方神情落寞的样子，却找不到合适词汇来安慰，靠，这事她是真不擅长。</p><p>“妮可，你不用说了，”尼禄踹完桌子后异常平静的回答，“我明天有个委托，大概三天后回来。”他见对方没吱声，就继续说道，“等我回来以后我们就走。”</p><p>“走？”</p><p>“回家，回弗杜那。”</p><p>“咦？”</p><p>尼禄受够了，等这次委托结束，他就走！阎魔刀异世界什么的，他不管了！如果有可能，他以后也不想再见那俩老混蛋了！他们爱怎么办都行，哪怕想互相弄死对方都行，他都不再管了。</p><p>妮可慌了，一个安静的尼禄比一个暴躁的尼禄更可怕，她要赶紧想个办法，快！</p><p>妮可紧张的四处乱看，然后发现尼禄手边的塑料盒，“那玩意儿是什么？送我的吗？”</p><p>转移话题，这方法好，妮可给自己的机智点赞！</p><p>尼禄无意识的低头看了一眼，那是维吉尔给他的礼物。刚刚自己这个所谓的父亲还特意等所有人都走了，然后装出一副很随意的样子，把这个递给自己。现在想想真的是讽刺，每次都是只送东西，什么都不说。</p><p>不过，他现在倒是有点好奇对方会送自己什么了。</p><p>尼禄拆开那个塑料盒，里面是一个内外纯黑的陶瓷马克杯，正面有蓝色油彩写的：</p><p>世界上最好的父亲。</p><p>呵，尼禄冷笑道。他随意把玩着杯子，思考这个深度当个笔筒是不是浅了，反正自己是不会用来喝水的！突然，在茶杯内侧底部，尼禄摸到了轻微的凹坑，他就着车灯仔细查看，原来是一句话：</p><p>送给世界上最好的儿子尼禄</p><p>你是我的骄傲</p><p>虽然是机刻，但是原版明显是手写体，尤其是自己的名字，带着熟悉的花体风格。</p><p>尼禄捂着脸，笑了起来。</p><p>身后的妮可看着这诡异的一幕，尼禄怕不是刺激过大，疯了吧！</p><p>矫情的老家伙。</p><p>还有矫情的自己。</p><p>自己刚刚竟然会那么想，实在是太不斯巴达了！</p><p>尼禄抬头做了一个决定，“妮可，我改变主意了！我明天先去完成委托，然后等我回来，再处理这堆破事前，我要好好揍那两个大笨蛋一次！”</p><p>妮可默默在心里长舒一口气，虽然不知道为啥尼禄一看那个黑杯子又活过来了，不过那不重要，现在这样的他才正常！</p><p>“好啊！”妮可从后面勾住对方的肩，“虽然你要打我偶像，但我们是兄弟，你放心，我一定站在兄弟这边，为你打call！”</p><p>谢谢你，妮可！尼禄开心的想。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>尼禄语：自怨自艾不是家族风格，斯巴达家男子汉，说话必须动刀动枪才可以！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 奇怪的旅程</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上午，一辆豪华林肯停在DMC门前，他们在周围行人的惊叹中坐上车，尼禄甚至有点不太会走路了。原以为这是顾客送的头等舱接机服务，结果豪车一路不带拐的直接开向一架空客A319。<br/>所以干嘛还要飞机票？<br/>为了验证各位的身份，空姐礼貌的解释。</p><p>于是，三人各怀鬼胎的躺在真皮座椅上。</p><p>但丁开始认同维吉尔的直觉了。<br/>这次任务并不简单。委托书看似很厚其实有用信息几乎没有。是的，他这次认认真真看了委托书，当然，是在维吉尔的强迫下。昨晚他找到维吉尔，原本是想谈一下他们两个的私人问题，但维吉尔先发制人，把委托书砸他脸上。<br/>理由就是维吉尔觉得这次任务有猫腻，而但丁这个不负责任的要带着尼禄去，所以他不放心，代价是但丁熬夜看了足足40多页的报告。<br/>自己不放心，却又坚持留下来，但丁觉得维吉尔很奇怪。<br/>对方好像故意在躲避某些问题，之前没有发觉，自己起初只是单纯的认为隔了20多年，两人一时没什么话题很正常，但现在看来维吉尔的举动非常可疑。你跟他谈现在的东西，他都没问题，可是如果涉及过去，他就会巧妙的转移。<br/>但丁有些懊恼，不过他不着急，自己已经等了这么久，不在乎一天两天。</p><p>尼禄现在冷静多了。<br/>他今早本来想质问但丁，可看见对方愁眉苦脸的样子，一时心软就没开口。是的，他心软了，作为一个拥有健全情感的人自然不会跟某些没心没肺的老混蛋一般见识。<br/>知道对方来自另一个世界后，尼禄仿佛松了一口气，但同时又勾起那个老问题，我从哪儿来？如果每个世界都有一个我，那我的另一半血亲是否是同一个人？尼禄想起女版的Vergil，其实他们昨天打起来，就因为一句话。<br/>那个聒噪Dante说的到底什么意思？什么叫老家伙对Vergil（女的）有非分之想？在他看来，是那个世界的Vergil对但丁有非分之想！不对，无论哪个世界的但丁和维吉尔都怎么会对彼此有非分之想呢？他们是兄弟（姐弟？）啊！<br/>尼禄有些焦躁，等这次任务结束，他一定要找个机会仔细盘问，之前怕影响时间线（现在想想真是傻的出奇），从来没关心过幼版的自己（突然有种负罪感），大人可能什么都不说，但自己是了解自己的，说不定可以问出点什么。 </p><p>Dante现在超兴奋，说实话他只是见过空客A319，但从来没坐过！<br/>太值了！这就是他们平时工作日常吗？这群人，太不满足了！看看这地毯，摸摸这皮椅，瞧瞧这大客厅，还有私人厨师，本来自己还不太想来（这些碍眼的家伙走了，自己就能跟哥哥和姐姐独处啦），幸亏维吉尔强迫自己来，现在Dante由衷的感谢哥哥，果然无论哪个世界，还是哥哥最懂我！<br/>Dante舒舒服服的躺在贵妃椅上，品尝着精致的西餐，欣赏着漂亮的空乘姐姐，他才不管角落里那两个苦大仇深的家伙。跟这群人呆了几天，Dante发现，这个世界的人是真不会享受，尤其是他大侄子，小小年纪，每天都在想些啥，这脸皱的，非常容易苍老。有句话说得好：做人呢，最重要的是开心！<br/>他盘算着，如果自己回去了，找到哥哥，不如也开一家这样的事务所。他可以把吉他甩到莫里森那一成不变的老脸上，把这个吸血鬼经纪人给辞了，老子不干了！想想都觉得好笑，然后带着Vergil工费旅游，像他哥那种斯文败类一定非常享受这种生活，Dante笑着笑着就开始想家了。所以等这次回去，自己一定要问问那个老家伙如何找到哥哥。</p><p>奇怪三人组合刚下飞机，又被一辆劳斯莱斯幻影给拉到一栋海边别墅，途中尼禄问了一个蠢问题，司机礼貌又不尴尬的解释，从刚刚那两个雕像起，我们就已经到了，只是还没有开到主屋而已，请各位稍安勿躁。<br/>期间，但丁给莫里森挂了一个电话。莫里森表示自己确实没有见过这位主顾，对方只要求参加一个赌局，然后回来形容一下赌局内容就行，虽然要求奇怪，但是报酬丰厚（但丁表示莫里森你也是老江湖了，这种委托组合在你看来就一点问题都没有吗，或者说你就是觉得有问题才专门给我的）。至于突然间差旅规格的提升，他也不太清楚。但丁叹了一口气，现在已经上了贼船，只能见招拆招了。</p><p> </p><p>接待他们的竟然是一位管家，好吧，豪宅必须配有管家，三人贫穷的价值观在被刷新了一次又一次之后，已经变得无所谓了。<br/>管家抱歉的表示，主人临时有事，不能及时会见各位，真的是万分愧疚，所以请各位在别墅自便。<br/>显然，每个人对自便的看法是不一样的。<br/>但丁从酒柜里挑了一瓶看起来最贵的红酒打开，尼禄好奇的问，你不是不喝红酒吗。但丁表示我是不喝红酒，但我想确认一下，我不喝红酒是因为本身喝不了红酒，还是无法消化便宜的红酒。尼禄被这种奇怪的思维方式给惊呆了，然后他就挑了一瓶看起来很名贵的威士忌，也给自己倒了一杯。<br/>另一个Dante对他们这种粗鄙的行为感到不齿，他表示自己虽然不是高雅之徒，但是伴着高雅之人长大，你们以为摆在酒柜里的就是珍品吗？天真！像这种大庄园，一定是有酒窖的，那里面放的才是陈年佳酿。</p><p>于是，三人开始肆无忌惮的在偌大庄园里闲晃。<br/>这个庄园也像这次旅途一样奇怪。<br/>首先，这么大的庄园，只有为数不多的几个仆人，年纪也比较大，他们对于但丁三人的突然闯入似乎毫不吃惊，反应相当淡然。<br/>其次，庄园里房间很多，但可以看出，大部分房间都是上锁的，窗帘也是又厚又重，现在天色已暗，只有个别走廊亮着灯，其他都是阴暗暗的。<br/>然后，逛了这么久，没有一张自画像，像这样历史悠久的庄园，一般会保留前代屋主画像，以彰显庄园的文化价值，但这里一副画都没有，也没有镜子，所有可反光的东西都被人为的打上一层膜，包括走廊的玻璃窗也是磨砂的。<br/>最后，他们迷路了。<br/>正当三人争吵着是向左转还是向右转的时候，管家突然出现了。<br/>“主人已经回来了，各位请跟我来。”</p><p>在见到屋主，也就是这次任务的委托人时，但丁确认玻璃磨砂的原因了。<br/>“你果然是恶魔。”<br/>虽然气息非常弱。<br/>对方倒也不怕，微笑着做了一个邀请的手势，“是的，但丁先生。不过，请让我们坐下谈，我向您保证，我没有任何恶意。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>但丁、Dante、尼禄：有钱，真好</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 我儿子，真可爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero不是故意偷听别人谈话，而是人们经常会无视他，就有一种他在，但是大家都没注意到的错觉。</p><p>所以当他听到妮可跟别人说，自己是来自另一个世界时，Nero非常伤心。</p><p>如果自己来自另一个世界，那未来这些他都不会拥有，不会有好朋友妮可，不会跟姬莉叶结婚，不会跟爸爸相认，更不会成为恶魔猎人。</p><p>这就是为什么大家都是白发，而他是黑发的原因，因为自己是个冒牌货，他想回家，虽然克雷多会骂他，姬莉叶很忙，但那里有属于他的家人。</p><p>可是他不知道怎么回家。</p><p>自己当初就该老老实实的被关禁闭，而不是突发奇想的握着吊坠许愿，怪不得人家都说童话故事都是骗人的，Nero把头埋在膝盖上，窝在沙发角落里。</p><p>旁边坐垫陷了下去，他抬起头，那个奇怪的白发女人正看着自己。</p><p>Vergil原以为这个世界除了背景不一样，人应该是一样的，但见了半魔的尼禄后，没想到自己之前感受到的魔力不是来自魔法，而是来自魔物，恶魔之力。所以她好奇，另一个世界的Nero是怎样的。现在小男孩脸上带着泪，既警惕又伤心的看着她。</p><p>一个人怎么能把这两种表情展现的如此可爱，还在Vergil思考时，手已经先动了起来，轻轻抹掉对方脸颊上的泪珠。</p><p>结果双方同时愣住，Vergil一把拉住小男孩，将两人的额头抵在一起。</p><p>果然！</p><p>Nero先是被这个动作吓一跳，然后就感受到对方用魔力强硬的冲击着自己，很不舒服。</p><p>他用力挣开，“你干什么啊？！”</p><p>这个人太奇怪了，虽然知道她好像也是Vergil，但跟爸爸那种温柔的魔力不一样，这个就像尖刀扎着自己，他想起了妮可，于是更加愤怒的瞪着对方。</p><p>银发女人好像比他更惊讶，对方错愕的说道，“你的魔力！”</p><p>看吧，自己果然是有问题的，妮可骗人。教团的长老说的对，我就是一个怪胎。</p><p>“对！我就是有魔力！别人都没有，就我有！”Nero生气的大喊，眼泪也不争气的往下掉，“你以为我想这样吗？我也想做个正常人。”</p><p>从小就这样，每次只要自己情绪激动，魔力就会跑出来，伤害别人。最过分的一次，因为一块小饼干，自己跟克雷多吵架吵到失控，无形的魔力把对方狠狠砸向墙面。虽然后来克雷多没说什么，可是从那以后，他就感受到来自其他人的疏离。</p><p>除了姬莉叶。</p><p>“我就是个没法控制自己的怪物，或许就是这样，我才会被抛弃。”小男孩越哭越厉害，伴随着哭声，一小股一小股的力量也跟着往外涌。Vergil被惊到了，她从没遇上一个哭到打嗝（又充满力量）的小孩，这场景太怪异，而自己就是罪魁祸首。说实话，Vergil并不喜欢小孩，弱小，没用，吵闹，麻烦精，最过分的是有些丑还要装可爱，让人看了生厌。可现在这个哭泣的小鬼，竟然让自己产生了少有的愧疚感。不过刚刚小孩说抛弃，这是怎么回事。</p><p>“你的Dante和Vergil呢？”</p><p>“鬼知道！”黑发Nero抹着眼泪瓮声瓮气骂人，“你们都是坏人，不负责任的人！如果不想要，为什么要生，如果生了我，为什么不要我，就算我有问题，怎么能不要我。”</p><p>Vergil愣住了，看着小孩红肿的双眼，悲伤的表情，她想起了Dante，Dante也曾经这样问过她，为什么要生？</p><p>因为我需要这个孩子，我需要他的力量。</p><p>“根本没有考虑过我的感受！”</p><p>你根本就没有考虑过孩子的感受！Dante在塔顶愤怒的冲她吼。</p><p>自己当时是怎么回答的？</p><p>我为什么要考虑，这个就是用来挟制蒙德斯的工具，是我拥有合法继承权的证明。</p><p>在这之前Vergil从未认真考虑过这个问题，但是现在面对未来的儿子，当对方哭着问自己的时候，她一时不知如何回答。</p><p>腹中的胎儿好像也感受到来自另一个自己的感情，开始躁动不安，魔力竟然逆向回流，Vergil紧张的按住，不要不要，你是想要被留下的。</p><p>Nero突然靠过来，抱住她，把头贴在肚子上，“这是另一个我，对吗？”</p><p>Vergil咬着嘴唇，轻轻嗯了一声。</p><p>“虽然你可能不想要我，但我还是想被生下来，哪怕你不要我，哪怕我有问题。”</p><p>看着小孩因为痛哭还在抽搐的双肩，Vergil摸了摸他柔软的黑发，“我没有不要你，而且你也没有问题。”</p><p>“我有！”Nero低着头，声音沙哑。</p><p>“你没有！”Vergil加重语气重复道，“是有人做了手脚。”</p><p>小孩猛地抬头，不敢相信的问道，“真的吗？”</p><p>Nero充满希望的看着另一个世界的妈妈。</p><p>对方微笑的点点头，“你的魔力会失控，是因为有人强行将它锁住了。刚刚我想帮你解开，但这个印记太强大，以我目前的魔力还不够，”接着她伸手碰了碰自己胸前的挂坠，“这个上面也有魔法，无论是谁施的这些魔法，他一定想保护你。”</p><p>保护我？Nero不解的问，“为什么？”</p><p>“对方虽然封住了你的魔力，但我依然能感受到你强大的魔法内核。这个挂坠上的咒语，我猜能起到隐身效果。你现在可能不知道，但我们，”她低头想了一下，继续说道，“我们有很多敌人，他们为了得到这种非凡的力量，会不择手段，用尽一切卑鄙的方法。所以施咒的人是想保护你。”</p><p>“真的吗？”他怕这又是一个善意的谎言。</p><p>“真的，你要知道一个母亲从来不会对她的孩子撒谎。”</p><p>如果这样，Nero开心的想，那我可以问问她，“所以你不会不要我？”</p><p>Vergil不知道自己是怎么了，看着这张可爱的小脸，她真的没法狠心说出自己原有的想法。明明跟Dante如此相似，但自己那个小的时候怎么就一副人憎狗厌招人嫌的鬼样子。</p><p>所以Vergil一定是哪根筋搭错了，才会这样说，“真的，你要知道一个母亲从来不会对她的孩子撒谎。”</p><p>“所以你不会不要我？”</p><p>不会，无论什么理由我都不会。</p><p>“不会，”她顿了一下，又补充道，“虽然不知道你的世界Vergil和Dante发生了什么，但他们绝对不会故意抛弃你，总有一天他们会找到你的。”</p><p>“谢谢你，另一个妈妈。”</p><p>肚子里未出生的小Nero用魔力呼应着，仿佛也在说，谢谢你，妈妈。</p><p>突然，Vergil觉得，就算计划失败了，或许也可以接受，就这样如Dante所说，远离权利，过普通人的生活。</p><p>“对了，妈妈。”</p><p>哎，Vergil好像抵抗不了这个称呼，看着Nero一副欲言又止的小表情，她鼓励的点点头。</p><p>“我...我知道这个世界是爸爸，然后...然后你是妈妈，”小孩红着脸结结巴巴的说，“所以，所以...”</p><p>她知道对方想问什么，无非就是另一半是谁？Vergil看着对方挣扎的模样，想到了另一个世界的短发Dante，她是不是对可爱的东西真没有抵抗力，怎么就突然有了种想逗逗他的想法。</p><p>于是Vergil故作痛苦的说道，“是的啊，每个世界的Vergil都是这么可怜，逃不出自己弟弟的魔掌。”仔细想想自己说的也不算谎言，根据另外几个人的交谈，似乎每个世界的维吉尔和但丁都在一起，“Dante是块狗皮膏药，想甩都甩不掉。”</p><p>跟小狗一样，每次只要招招手，总会跑过来，也不管前面等着的是什么。</p><p>不过这小孩怎么好像一副看见鬼了的样子？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nero语：妈妈你在说什么啊！</p><p>PS：V姐所在世界是末日魔法世界，为了维持人口，基因修改技术很成熟，而且她身份比较特殊，有点像古代埃及皇室，近亲通婚讲究血统，所以V姐完全体会不到普通人的困扰呢。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 奇怪的委托人奇怪的委托</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我在写些什么奇怪的东西啊🙃说好喜剧沙雕呢？</p><p>本来是两章，后来想了想，合并一下，或许更有感觉，我果然很在意2D的精神状态，我觉得5D嬉皮笑脸不正经下，那个非常丧的2D并没有消失，只是被掩盖了（乱七八糟说一堆）</p><p>所以，这是听着中岛美嘉《曾经我也想一了白了》写出来的东西，请大家见谅啦，我会回归沙雕的</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>棕色长发配无边眼镜，20多岁，面容冷峻，一丝不苟，如果不知道他的真实身份，那眼前这个人这就是标准的精英富豪。</p><p>“诚如你所见，我是恶魔，我的人类名字叫爱德华，”对方镇静的解释，“我的恶魔名字就不用介绍了，因为我已经舍弃了恶魔的身份。”</p><p>但丁愣了一下，他不是不知道有部分恶魔活的非常像人类，但是他是第一次遇到直接把自己当成人类的恶魔。</p><p>“我可以理解你的震惊，”这个叫爱德华的恶魔似乎看穿了但丁的心思，“请容我做个简单的介绍。”</p><p>“这具身体原本属于爱德华•阿利盖利，他的母亲是位女巫，一次事故让爱德华处于濒死状态，为了挽救他的生命，他母亲通过献祭自己召唤了我，”恶魔苦笑着对但丁说，“你应该能看得出来，我属于级别很低的附身魔，所以我很乐意接受这个馈赠。”</p><p>但丁沉默不语，他知道部分人类会通过这种方式召唤恶魔，来满足自己的欲望，但他又不是人间警察，这种事只要一个愿打一个愿挨，不搞出乱子，他也不会多管闲事。</p><p>对方见但丁没反应，就继续说下去，“但是仪式出了问题，我并没有占据他母亲的身体，而是占据了爱德华的身体，所以他母亲更改了契约，在爱德华灵魂消失前，我与他共享，在爱德华灵魂消失后，他的身体将永远属于我。”</p><p>“啊！”短发Dante惊呼道，“这个契约也太有问题了吧。”虽然他搞不懂这个世界的生存法则，但有一点是确定的，那就是人类的灵魂充满力量，如果不是特殊情况，很难自然消亡。</p><p>恶魔爱德华对他笑了笑，“这位先生发现了，如果爱德华本人不放弃自己的灵魂，我就永远无法自由使用这具身体，而他母亲又通过某种方式，将我束缚在这里，我的恶魔之力也将永远维持着这具身体。” </p><p>“就像西西弗斯，”但丁呲笑道，真是讽刺。</p><p>“对，就像西西弗斯，”爱德华无奈的叹了口气。</p><p>“可这跟委托有什么关系？”尼禄不解的问。</p><p>爱德华掏出一张照片，放到三人面前，“这是我们的曾曾孙子。”</p><p>“什么！”Dante不可思议的喊，“这人看上去都快70了，天啊，你活了多久。”</p><p>“我和爱德华共生了274年，对于我来说很短暂，但对于爱德华来说很漫长。”</p><p>看着自己的朋友、亲人一个个老去，一个个消失，最后只剩自己一个人，这种寂寞是人类无法忍受的。</p><p>“那你是希望我们从赌场帮你找到这个人？还是怎样？”但丁有点不耐烦的催问道。</p><p>“这个孩子，我和爱德华之前并不知道，当我们发现的时候，他已经消失了，”恶魔有点伤感的说道，“他最后一次就出现在这个赌局上。”</p><p>这个赌局非常奇怪，地点在一条船上，没人知道这条船具体在哪。参加赌局的人，没有任何限制，游戏的内容也非常简单，就是猜拳，赢的人可以下船并实现梦想。</p><p>“这听上去很简单啊！”Dante不明白这有什么好担心，而且这赌局听着是不是太梦幻了，实现梦想，简直就是标准小说设定。</p><p>“你为何不问问输的人？”但丁郁闷，年轻的自己怎么就这么天真。</p><p>“从来没有输的人，只有上船以后再也没有下来的人，”爱德华扶了扶眼镜继续说道，“我曾接触了几个赢家，发现他们都被或者曾经被恶魔附过身，就像我一样，或许这就是实现梦想的方法。”</p><p>看着对面三人惊讶的表情，爱德华稍显得意的说，“有许多低级恶魔在地狱可能没有什么用，但在人间，某些能力就非常突出，试想一下拥有魅惑能力的恶魔，在人类社会，这就是天生的明星。”然后他话锋一转，“当然，我对人类驱使我的同类这件事本身不感兴趣，我在意的是促使这件事发生的背后力量。”</p><p>“所以你想让我们登上船搞清楚谁在做这件事？”但丁挑着眉问，他真是没想到自己竟然沦落到给恶魔打工的地步。</p><p>“那是我作为恶魔的委托，不过这个只是附加任务，”对方似乎看出但丁的不满，继续解释道，“作为人类爱德华的委托，是希望你们调查清楚消失的人到底去哪儿了。”</p><p>随后，四个人一起陷入沉默。</p><p>“当然，如果但丁先生觉得很为难，我也并不勉强，”爱德华盯着但丁面无表情的说道。</p><p>“哦？你这是瞧不起我？”但丁觉得好笑，现在不仅是给恶魔打工，而且还被对方质疑业务能力，真是人生头一次。</p><p>对方倒是很自然的回答，“并没有，我之前也找了几个优秀的私家侦探，但没有一个人成功下船，所以人类的我认为有必要把风险说给你听，但是作为恶魔的我，完全相信但丁先生的能力。”</p><p>但丁现在是要被这个叫爱德华的玩意儿给气死了，他连拒绝的台阶都被拆了，还优秀？能有我优秀，我都把地狱魔王抱回家了。更过分的是，旁边还有一个胳膊肘往外拐的在拱火。</p><p>短发Dante搂着他的肩，大声嚷嚷，“老家伙，这人似乎觉得你搞不定这件事。”</p><p>谢谢，我知道，你能不能小点声，这个瞎看热闹的家伙，但丁真想给他来一肘子。</p><p>尼禄沉默了半天，终于找到了问题的核心，“你的意思是如果觉得危险，我们可以拒绝，那已产生的费用怎么办？”</p><p>爱德华感受到了来自对方穷的凝视，他大度的表示，“这点小钱自然不会让各位掏，”并真诚的补充，“在协商费用前我并不知道对方替我雇佣的是但丁先生，如果但丁先生接受这个委托，劳务费当然不止这些。”说完，爱德华从上衣内侧掏出支票本，写了一串数字递给但丁。</p><p>“我靠，老头，你考虑一下，认真考虑一下，我觉得可以，”年轻Dante激动的手抖，他都没见过这么多0，“顺便问一句，这钱可以部分折成等价珠宝吗？”如果都是现金，回我那个世界怕是带着不方便。</p><p>对方愣了一下，虽然惊讶于这个要求，不过依然点点头，“完全可以，任何支付方式都可以。”</p><p>但丁很纠结啊，任务听起来危险，看起来简单，而且这个，这个钱数，他数了两遍，虽然自己非常想学电影里，把支票甩到对方脸上，并且骄傲的说一句有钱可以为所欲为吗？但是他做不到，真丢人！</p><p>“那个，我们能考虑一下吗？”尼禄紧张的询问，我的天啊！如果有了这些钱，姬莉叶就再也不用发愁了，我也不用经常出任务了，可是总感觉有点奇怪啊！</p><p>“当然可以，”爱德华爽快的答应，“不过请各位明天中午以前给我回复。”</p><p>“所以，我们怎么办？”三人在豪华大卧室对着桌上支票商量对策。</p><p>Dante看看尼禄又看看年长的自己兴奋询问，这可是他第一次做恶魔猎人，就这么大一单，普通人类可能搞不定，但他们一个是天使，两个是恶魔，这笔钱来的不要太容易啊！</p><p>长发但丁看着年轻的自己，虽然是询问的语气但却一副你们不去我去的态度，叹了口气，“我承认，我觉得这个委托有问题，但是，”但是这个诱惑太强了，可他不能讲出来，不能显得自己太没节操，他不打算做叔了，所以要当爹的人必须稳重起来，像维吉尔学习，先想后做，“我们应该慎重考虑。”</p><p>尼禄在心里翻了个白眼，对面俩但丁，一个盯着支票不放，一个恨不得立马就去，真的是太丢人了！到目前为止，要说有哪里不对劲，真的找不出来，如果不接，影响声誉，跟钱作对。最重要的是，这两个家伙都在等自己表态，如果自己提出要回家，那就更丢人，所以他说，“冷静一下，先睡觉，明天再说！”</p><p>****************分割线</p><p>不行啊，仔细想想还是很在意。</p><p>但丁在床上辗转反侧睡不着，所以他决定起来走走。一推开门，就发现外面走廊靠窗站着一个人。爱德华！</p><p>对方正拿着一本书，就着窗外的月光，似乎在读诗，“火游びの我一人ぬしは枯野かな”。</p><p>这些人，总是喜欢不开灯念诗吗？</p><p>“你站在这里多久了？”</p><p>爱德华举了举手中的小册子，“才看三遍。”</p><p>但丁上下打量了一会儿说道，“你是人类爱德华。”</p><p>“这么明显，”爱德华被拆穿也不生气，反而很高兴的说，“我就知道你可以。”</p><p>“你大半夜的就是站在这里给我守门吗？太贴心了。”但丁斜靠在大门上，口气不善。</p><p>“哈哈哈，我没看出来你还是一个需要骑士的公主，”见对方表情愈发阴沉，爱德华抬起手做了一个投降的姿势，“我只是想亲口跟你说一下我的委托，我怀疑巴尔并没有解释清楚。”</p><p>“巴尔？”</p><p>“那家伙没告诉你他的名字吗？”爱德华轻轻撇了下嘴又愉快的说道，“巴尔总是执着的把自己当人类，而且是特别无聊的那种人类，你看看他平时穿的衣服就知道。”</p><p>“如果你是想分享你和他之间的爱情小故事，谢谢，我不想听。”但丁作势要推门进屋。</p><p>“啊等等，你这个人怎么这么心急，难得大晚上有个人，也想聊聊天啊！”爱德华看但丁越来越不耐烦，终于切入主题，“我想让你帮我把整个赌局破坏掉。”</p><p>“破坏掉？”</p><p>“把船炸掉或者把幕后主使杀掉。”</p><p>但丁不可思议的看着对方，就好像他长了第二个脑袋。</p><p>“不要这么惊讶嘛！我调查过你的身份，你以前做过雇佣兵吧，所以你可以把这个当做是雇佣兵的任务，钱我会单独额外付给你。”</p><p>但丁这个时候拾起了丢掉已久的节操，“有些东西是钱买不到的。”</p><p>爱德华先是很惊讶，然后拼命的点头附和，“是的是的，我就知道你能理解，巴尔希望我活下去，但我已经活够了，再多钱对于我来说也没有任何意义。”</p><p>对方在说些什么啊？活得太久脑子都不好用了吗？</p><p>这边爱德华开始自说自话，“我听巴尔提过你的故事，似乎你的父亲是个非常有名的恶魔，而你的母亲是个人类。”</p><p>一瞬间，但丁起了杀意，但对方似乎没有察觉，继续说道，“所以我在想，是不是恶魔活久了也会寂寞，所以被人类生活吸引。巴尔希望你找出将他分离出去的方法，但我...”</p><p>“你等一下，你的恶魔想干什么？”这跟之前说的可不一样啊，这两个家伙编谎话都不能统一一下吗。</p><p>“他没说吗？好吧，非常不诚实的家伙，我就知道。”爱德华拿书棱敲了敲自己的脑袋，“他认为既然有人可以成功的附魔并驱魔，那一定有方法既可以让他从我的身体中自由，又可以维持我的生命。”</p><p>但丁挑眉，真是奇怪的关系。</p><p>爱德华似乎看懂对方的想法，他无奈的耸耸肩，“巴尔好像以为我生存意识淡薄是因为我只能享受月光。”见但丁没有打断的意思，他继续说道，“我们平分白天和黑夜。他一定说过，你们如果不愿意，可以拒绝的话吧。他之前找的那些人都不行，但你，我觉得可以。”</p><p>有趣，但丁好奇的问，“听你这话的意思是，你的恶魔好像舍不得你消失。”</p><p>爱德华抱着肚子笑起来，但笑声里听不到任何喜悦之情，“所以我才想，恶魔是否会寂寞。我活了整整300，真的是足够了。第一个50年，我觉得很快乐，永远年轻，用不完的时间，干任何我想干的事。第二个50年，我的朋友，我的家人都老了，死了，但我只是伤心，并不难过，因为总有新的朋友出现。第三个50年，我感受不到时间的流逝，别人口中最宝贵的东西，在我这里失去了意义，然后是第四个第五个50年。这是我第六个50年，巴尔总想给我找一个活下去的理由，我却总想找一个去死的理由。”</p><p>对方苦笑的看着但丁继续说道，“巴尔给我找后代，想让我重新体会一下亲人的感觉，有时候我觉得这个恶魔比我更像人类。但说实话，当我得到永生的时候我就想过，总有那么一天，我会一无所有。”</p><p>“那你为何不自己选择灵魂消失？”但丁皱着眉不悦的质问，他想不通自己为什么半夜不睡觉在这里听对方说废话，但是他就是走不了，该死，自己什么时候也变得多愁善感了。</p><p>“因为我是个懦夫啊，想活下去又没有理由，想去死也不够坚持，所以我跟巴尔打了一个赌。”</p><p>“真是无聊，听他之前的说法，没有下船的人应该都死了。这么想自杀，为何不自己去。”</p><p>“我倒是想，可他不同意啊，毕竟这身体不是我一个人的，”爱德华颇为无奈的拍了拍自己。</p><p>“呵，那你凭什么笃定我会接受这个委托，如果你说钱的话，我想如果我把你的想法告诉对方，他更愿意付钱不让我去。”但丁冷笑道，无聊的把戏。</p><p>“我不确定啊，”爱德华很自信的说，“但我跟自己打了一个赌，我在这里等你，看是否能等到你。”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“我们不如也打个赌，如果我赢了，你就接受这个委托，我——人类爱德华的委托。如果我输了，你随意，今晚的对话就当不存在。”对方歪着头，挑衅般的看着但丁，似乎在说来吧我知道你也想试一下。</p><p>“好，赌什么？”但丁自己突然有了兴趣，他喜欢这种不确定的感觉。</p><p>“我们赌15分钟内，是否有鸟叫。”</p><p>这人真的是疯了吧，从刚才开始但丁就没有听到任何动物的声音，只有风吹树木的莎莎声，这怎么赌？</p><p>爱德华笑的异常灿烂，“作为主人，我把选择权给你。”</p><p>“我赌没有鸟叫。”但丁现在是真的搞不懂这人在想什么了。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>他们二人看着走廊上的挂表，滴答滴答的响。</p><p>“我...”</p><p>“闭嘴，”但丁粗暴的打断对方，他不喜欢话比多的人。</p><p>“哈哈哈，我以为我们会有很多相同点，你要知道我也属于半人半魔。”对方并不在意的说道，“跟你一起来的，是你的家人，对吧？”</p><p>但丁全神贯注的盯着分针，一言不发。</p><p>“我曾经想，如果能有一个人，跟我一样拥有漫长的生命，我会不会就有活下去的希望。”</p><p>“世界上像你这样的变态还有很多，只要你找，总能找到的。”但丁忍不住出口讽刺。</p><p>“我试过，但不行，大部分的人类都被自己附身的恶魔所蚕食，像我这种情况的几乎没有，而且，”他停了一下，又接着说道，“我想过，最好是家人，亲人，生命漫长，朋友总不能一直陪你走下去，宴席总有散场的时候，但家人可以。”</p><p>爱德华扭头看着但丁认真的问，“我听说，恶魔级别越高越不容易死。在你不老不死的生命中，是否也有一个支持你无论如何都要活下去的信念。”</p><p>但丁头也不回的指着钟表说道，“还有一分钟，你要输了。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，真正的赌徒就是要赌最小的可能，而且永不放弃。”</p><p>二人敛息屏气，默默的等待秒针归位。</p><p>这时，窗外传来一声不知名的鸟叫，清脆明亮。</p><p>“鸣くな雁今日から我も旅人ぞ，我赢了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>但丁：我以为我弄丢了，但我后来又找到了</p><p>PS：两句日语俳句，第一句是“火畔流连，荒野我一人”；结尾一句是“雁别叫了，从今天起，我也是漂泊者啊”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 我不记得了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>妮可的能力让维吉尔刮目相看，“这是刀鞘？”</p><p>“准确的说，这个东西的材质跟你的刀鞘一样，用来束缚阎魔刀本身的力量，”妮可看着对方略带怀疑的眼神，有点尴尬的说道，“之前尼禄不是给我一块用来做项链嘛！我用了相同材料来压制这种能量。”见维吉尔目光越发不善，妮可慌忙解释，“不...不是用你的刀鞘，用...用的是我祖母留...留给我的材料，是但丁手枪用...用剩下的材料。”干，自己一紧张就结巴，一结巴就容易多说话。</p><p>维吉尔倒是对后半句不太在意，他更想知道的是这东西具体怎么用，“那你能打开它吗？”</p><p>妮可紧张的从对方手里接过小盒子，差点弄到地上，“这...这里有...有个小开关，按...按一下就行。”</p><p>“不需要注入魔力？”</p><p>摇摇头，妮可决定能不说话就不说话。</p><p>维吉尔非常生气，那个女人竟然诈他，而他差一点上当，如果当时真的注魔然后打不开，岂不是很丢人！</p><p>周围气压越来越低，妮可觉得自己开始冒汗了，“呃，这这个，输入坐坐…标就行，不...不过，用不了。”</p><p>“因为只有刀鞘，没有刀？”</p><p>点点头。</p><p>维吉尔转身就走，现在闲杂人等都不在了，他要好好跟自己“交流”一下。</p><p>维吉尔走进卧室，发现女性的她正坐在自己的椅子上，披着自己的外套，看着自己的书。对方肯定是察觉到他了，但依然继续悠闲的翻书。</p><p>维吉尔冷笑，关上门，啪嗒一声上了锁。</p><p>这时，沙发椅上的女人才抬起头，十分随意的说，“我以为你去给我买衣服了。”</p><p>“不需要了，那些在意你肉体的人都已经滚了。”</p><p>她皱着眉，面露愠怒之色，把手中的书一丢，“那你有什么问题就问吧。”</p><p>年长的男性从床边又拖了一把椅子，斜对着坐下，半张脸正好掩盖在窗帘的阴影中，他嘴角微微上倾，“我以为你会继续保持不合作的态度。”</p><p>对方歪着头，装作认真的思考了一会儿，“想想还是算了，毕竟在意我肉体的人都已经滚了。”</p><p>维吉尔坐下后才发现椅子旁边的小桌子上还放着一杯茶，装茶的马克杯印着红蓝相间的蜘蛛侠，下面用白色油彩蹩脚的写着：世界上最乖的儿子。</p><p>另一个Vergil似乎发现自己盯着茶杯看，她故意拿起杯子喝了一口，“Nero可真是个贴心的孩子，对不对。”</p><p>“你跟他说什么了？”</p><p>自己昨天出去回来以后，这孩子的表现就很奇怪，一副欲言又止的样子，还总是偷偷看他。这杯子是我买的！维吉尔不悦的想，下次一定要找个机会跟Nero（包括大的）聊一下不要乱拿东西送人的问题。</p><p>女性Vergil听了脸色一暗，沉默片刻后终于说到，“你不要误会，我还是不喜欢你，但有些事我必须要跟你讨论一下。”</p><p>维吉尔挑眉，这倒是新鲜事，看着对方纠结又无奈的表情，他突然好奇起来。</p><p>“尼禄到底是不是你和但丁的孩子？”</p><p>维吉尔愣住了，他设想了各种问题，唯独没考虑到对方竟然问的是这个，最重要的是，他不确定，好吧，他曾经确定，但后来不确定了。</p><p>女版Vergil见自己不回答，于是有点尴尬的解释起来，“呃，我不太清楚你们的世界是怎样的，只是昨天Nero问我，”对方轻咬着嘴唇思考了一会儿继续说道，“他昨天本来想问我，是不是每个世界都是维吉尔生的他。”</p><p>维吉尔差点找不到自己的声音，他停了一下，才问，“你怎么回答的？”</p><p>银发女人好像很懊恼，“我说他是我和Dante生的。”说完，对方捂着半边脸一副我怎么不去死的表情。</p><p>“哦。”哦，原来如此，这就是Nero不敢跟他对视的原因了。</p><p>见对方面无表情的答应着。</p>
<p>Vergil内心想给自己来一剑，“这次我真是无意的，”我怎么知道世界文化差别这么大，结合当时的语境，自己真的是没有往那方面想，不过后来仔细一品，问题就来了。</p><p>“结合我自己的情况，我以为但丁不知道尼禄是他儿子，是因为你没有告诉他，但后来Nero的问题让我很在意，所以我想确认一下，这个世界的尼禄到底是不是你们的孩子。”</p><p>对方似乎觉得这个问题过于冒犯，他口气强硬的回复，“我看不出来这和你有什么关系。”</p><p>你装什么纯情处男！Vergil想对自己吼，“这当然与我有关系，如果尼禄不是你和但丁的孩子，说明我们的时间线不一样的！”</p><p>“那又怎样？”</p><p>“那又怎样！”这个自己如果不是一个大笨蛋就是一个没良心的大笨蛋，“你知道小家伙的世界发生什么了吗？”Vergil看到对方抽搐的嘴角，愤怒的说道，“对，你不知道，我也不知道，但唯一知道的是，他的世界没有Dante和Vergil！”</p><p>“在我的世界，我原本计划除掉Mundus，”对面扑克牌一样的脸终于有了表情，“如果我们的时间线相似，我就可以问你打败他的方法，重要的人或者重要的信息，”Vergil缓了一下情绪继续说道，“可是如果我们的时间线不一样，我就有可能失败。”</p><p>如果我只是简单的失败，这还不算糟的，最坏的结果的是....</p><p>“我的世界和那孩子的相似，都是魔法世界，如果我们的时间线也一样，”她低头看着手中的茶杯，“他从来没见过自己的双亲，一个人在孤儿院长大，”Vergil轻轻抚摸自己的腹部，里面小小的魔法源轻快的跳动。</p><p>“在我跌入这个世界前，我用阎魔刀打开了一个传送通道，”她当时正被Mundus的刺客追赶，飞船的一侧已经起火，引擎失灵，慌乱中Vergil随便输了一串数字，脑海里唯一的念头是祈求阎魔刀能把她带到一个安全的地方，“当我来到这边，见到未来的尼禄，我知道我成功了，我甚至觉得这是一个礼物，一个机会，一个可以避免我失败的机会。”</p><p>Vergil低着头双手盖着脸，但是现在，她没想到还有一种可能，一种失败的可能，她和Dante都失败了，他们将永远缺席Nero的成长，自己永远失去了疼爱这个孩子的机会。</p><p>如果你不曾拥有，就体会不到失去的痛苦。</p><p>而Nero呢？他永远不知道父母是谁。昨天Nero在问她的时候，Vergil想相信，另一个世界的Dante和Vergil还活着，她想给孩子一个希望，但是自己的希望呢？</p><p>“我明白了，”维吉尔磕磕绊绊的说道，他全明白了，另一个自己似乎在小声抽泣。</p><p>这就是人们所说心痛的感觉吗？他按上绷紧肿胀的胸口，想到别的世界的Nero，想到自己的尼禄，失去父母的滋味他知道，但至少他曾经拥有过父母，维吉尔还有美好的回忆。</p><p>在最痛苦最孤独的时候，他还有母亲的微笑，父亲的责骂和但丁的吵闹，可尼禄什么都没有。你可曾想过父母的样子？羡慕过别人的家庭？怀疑过自己？幻想过各种无法验证的可能？但丁说的对，有时候他太自私了。</p><p>“尼禄是不是我们的孩子，我不知道，因为我不记得了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>V姐语：不想说话</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 最简单的游戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个游戏规则是根据电影《动物世界》改的，电影又是根据《赌博默示录》改编的，以下是原版游戏规则：<br/>石头剪刀布相互克制绝对公平公正。3种手势变成了相对应的纸牌，不过纸牌数有所限制。每人只有12张，4套石头剪刀布。这样的设定使得每出一张牌，后面的排列组合就会越少。游戏的筹码被称为星星。<br/>星星相对应游戏中的性命，每人三颗星，输一局掉一颗，赢一局赢一颗。失败者黯然离场，胜利昂首下船。如果对了解排练组合，经过一系列算法还是有很大机会可以拿下胜利逃离这艘「命运之船」。所有游戏者要在规定的4小时内完成游戏，保留至少三颗星并清空手中的纸牌才可以获得胜利。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“什么！不能带武器，不能带武器就好比让我裸奔一样！”Dante抱着自己的象牙白和黑檀木瞪着尼禄。</p><p>尼禄觉得自己就好像是在跟小孩子讲道理，“你把兜里的支票交出来，然后你就可以和他们呆在一起了，”他看着对方下意识的又捂着裤子口袋，“别磨磨唧唧了，快放进来。”</p><p>Dante哀嚎一声，“我真不敢相信你就这么同意了。”</p><p>尼禄又摸了摸绯红女皇，然后固定好旁边的湛蓝玫瑰，不耐烦的说，“这规定又不是我定的，别废话了，快点，一会儿车都来了。”</p><p>“万一他们弄丢了怎么办？”</p><p>“别乌鸦嘴！”</p><p>但丁真是看不过去了，上去一把夺过来，“你放心，我已经联系莫里森了。只要你还活着，两天后就能再见到他们。”</p><p>爱德华，或者说是巴尔，静静的看着他们收拾东西。</p><p>***************************************************分割线</p><p>但丁早上单方面通知了尼禄和另一个自己的决定，分别收获一声欢呼和一记手肘，但他并没有告诉这两个人昨晚发生的事。看情况他也不用再另行通知巴尔了，因为一大早但丁就接到莫里森的电话，对方正往这里赶，委托人说赌局不能携带武器，需要他过来代但丁他们保管武器，想想如此贴心的服务，应该是爱德华的主意。</p><p>巴尔在离开前冷漠的告诉三人中午12：00会有一辆车来接他们。</p><p>所以现在但丁，尼禄和另一个Dante，坐在一辆看不出牌子的黑色轿车里，车应该是私人定制的，还挺大，三个大个子男人并排坐在一起竟然还有余地，对面皮沙椅上坐了两个黑衣墨镜的男人，真是经典悬疑小说的标准配置，唯一非标配的是其中一个是恶魔。</p><p>一上车但丁就注意到了，不过他没吭声，只是尼禄一直盯着对方看，倒是把那个恶魔看的很紧张。聒噪的年轻版自己好奇的东张西望，可惜车窗都是特制黑玻璃，根本看不到外面，他无聊的坐了一会儿后竟然靠着车门睡着了。</p><p>但丁真是服了，那个世界的Vergil是多能干才培养出如此纯天然的自己。Dante这种行为也震惊了对面的黑衣人，他们恐怕是第一次遇到如此随性的赌徒。</p><p>大概行进一小时后，其中一个人从旁边拿出一个手提箱，里面有三支装有不明液体的针管，但丁挑眉，真的可以再剧本一点吗？他踹了自己一脚，“喂，起来打针了。”</p><p>对方一下子弹起来，头撞到车窗顶部，“我靠，痛，老家伙，你要吓死我吗？”Dante看着对面的金属针管夸张的叫起来，“天啊，这是要把我们放倒吗？然后醒来被锁在一个陌生的地方，通过玩游戏的方式在规定时间内逃走，否则就会被毒死.....”</p><p>尼禄隔着自己呛对方，“你是电锯惊魂看多了吗？”</p><p>“你们两个能不能不要在我耳边嚷嚷，快把胳膊露出来，赶紧打完结束。”但丁快愁死了，这简直不是出任务，这是来郊游的。</p><p>“你怎么知道不是打屁股？”短发Dante清奇的脑回路震惊了车里所有人（魔）。</p><p>对方有点尴尬的解释，“各位不需要太担心，这只是普通静脉注射麻醉剂，走个流程而已，各位谁先来？”</p><p>不知什么原因，所有人（魔）都不约而同的看向另一个Dante。</p><p>********************************************************分割线</p><p>尼禄是被某种力量唤醒的，然后就听到有人在旁边小声说话。</p><p>“需要我给他来一下吗？”</p><p>来你大爷啊，他下意识想挥拳，但整个身体酸痛乏力，用不上劲，尼禄放下手臂呻吟着睁开眼睛。</p><p>“嘿，大侄子，慢一点，”蹲在一旁的Dante关切的看着他。</p><p>尼禄慢慢让自己坐起来，“我这是怎么了？”</p><p>“我怀疑那试剂里面有抑制恶魔能力的东西，可能是圣水之类的，”但丁靠在铁栏杆上面色凝重的说道。</p><p>靠，真是太好了，没了武器，没了能力，被关在监狱一样的房间里，真的是要上演电锯惊魂吗？</p><p>这时，外面响起了急促的警报，铁门缓缓打开，陆陆续续的脚步声从门前经过，人们稀稀落落朝着一个方向走去。</p><p>喇叭里传来重复播报的机械女声，“所有人请到大厅集合，请注意，你的一举一动都在监控之下，游戏中不允许任何形式的暴力行为，我们会根据监控录像进行公平仲裁，所有人请到大厅集合.....”</p><p>短发Dante兴奋的拍了拍手，对尼禄说道，“起来吧！大侄子，好戏就要开始了！”</p><p>谁是你大侄子啊！</p><p>******************************************分割线</p><p>他们跟着人流一起往前走，人不算多也不算少，男女老少，各个阶层，有穿着光鲜的中年精英，也有破破烂烂的市井之徒。他们三个混在人群中，除了个子高点，头发白点，没啥特殊。</p><p>通过一个狭窄的入口后，光线突然充足起来，里面是一个三层楼高半个足球场大的圆形拱厅。棕灰色金属罗马柱立在四周，巨大的水晶吊灯竖在两旁，整个装修风格非常哥特复古。大厅里散落着几十个小桌台，每个桌台旁都站着一个荷官和两个持枪的黑衣人？</p><p>尼禄急促扭头看了一眼但丁，但丁冲着他点点头，这些黑衣服的果然不是人，是恶魔！</p><p>“我靠，这跟我想的不一样！”年轻的Dante环顾周围，惊讶的喊道。</p><p>其他入口，也有人陆陆续续涌进，等整个人群渐渐稳定下来以后，大厅正前方的观礼台上出现一个穿西服的白发老人，他举起手杖用力敲了三下金属围栏，“请各位注意！我有几点要说，首先请看手中的布袋，里面有9张牌。”</p><p>尼禄低头翻看刚刚进门时别人递给他的麻布袋子，果然有金属牌，长方形，比手掌小一圈，背面是相同的花纹，正面印有符号。</p><p>“分别是三张剪刀，三张石头，三张布。”</p><p>很好，没错，他瞄了一眼旁边的两个但丁，他们也在核对卡牌。</p><p>“口袋里还有一个肩章，上面有三颗五角星，请各位将肩章戴在胳膊上，左右都可以。”</p><p>大厅里又是一阵翻东西戴东西的声音。</p><p>“下面介绍游戏规则，请看大屏幕。”</p><p>观礼台下方的屏幕上显示出两个黑衣人，分别站在桌子两端，同时拿出一张牌，白发老人继续介绍道，“游戏规则跟你们平时玩的一样，石头大于剪刀，剪刀大于布，布大于石头，每次对弈两人各出一张牌，赌注为1颗星，”视频中的黑衣人将卡牌背面朝上放在桌子上，“分别确认以后，裁判会翻开卡片，赢家将获得输家五角星，”其中一个黑衣人将星星递给对方，“回合结束，裁判没收本次使用的两张卡牌，当然如果双方出一样的牌，没人会输掉星星，只不过，”两个黑衣人同时亮出剪刀，并将卡牌交给裁判，“裁判依然回收本次使用卡牌。”</p><p>然后一束强光照向大厅中央，从上面缓缓降下两个牌子，“第一个牌子分别显示每种卡牌的所剩数量，第二个卡牌是剩余时间，游戏共进行三轮，每次3小时，中间会有1小时休息时间，我们提供酒水和食物。”</p><p>“获胜标准是每一轮结束时，清空手中所有卡牌且星星数不低于3颗。新一轮开始，会发新牌，依然是3张布，3张石头，3张剪刀共9张牌。星星一旦发放，不再续补，请各位保管好！以下是游戏规则，违背规则算作弊，作弊者提前淘汰，”大屏幕上同时出现红色粗体字。</p><p>“第一，星星可以在双方自愿的情况下买卖或赠与；</p><p>第二，卡牌在双方自愿的情况下只能进行1对1交换，种类不限；</p><p>第三，卡牌不容许毁坏，私藏，或丢弃。”</p><p>台下发出细小的讨论声。</p><p>白发老头再次提高声音说道，“如果你在一轮游戏结束前，输光三颗星，被视为提前淘汰。”</p><p>有人大声询问，“提前淘汰会怎样？”</p><p>“输了会怎样？”</p><p>白发老人笑了笑回答，“这些问题你们在第一轮结束后就会知道，但请记住，这是赌上灵魂的游戏。”然后他张开手臂，对台下的人群吼道，“各位，在这里没有道德，没有性别，没有任何社会属性的限制，你们只需要用尽全力去赢！”</p><p>滴滴两声鸣笛之后，巨大的计时器开始跳动，“让我们尽情游戏吧！”</p><p>人群攒动起来，个别赌徒已经聚向桌子开始游戏，但大部分人还在观望。</p><p>短发Dante苦着脸看着他俩说道，“这跟我想的可不一样。”</p><p>尼禄用眼神询问另一个但丁，对方叹了口气，“我们需要认真计划一下。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante语：听起来不复杂，但总感觉怪怪的</p><p>PS：我觉得李易峰演的特别好，先说好我不是粉丝，纯路人，推荐看电影<br/>游戏规则的改编主要是为了适应下面剧情，我觉得游戏越是简单，有时候越不容易玩好</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 愉快的谈话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vergil都愣住了，她知道自己有点自私，有点偏执，有点不负责任，但她还是想说，“这种事怎么可能不记得了！”<br/>
对方双手交叉抱于胸前，“根据尼禄的年纪推算，我那个时候已经被蒙德斯抓住了，又被他改造成，”他停了一下又继续说道，“黑骑士，而这前后发生的事，我只能记得个别片段。”<br/>
“那你怎么知道尼禄是你儿子？”Vergil有点想不明白了。</p><p>“但丁告诉我的，”年长的维吉尔咬着后牙根，他想了想决定还是全部讲出来，“介于我和但丁的关系，当但丁告诉我这是我儿子的时候，我并没有怀疑，而且从尼禄身上我能感到相同的魔力。”<br/>
女性Vergil看着他，一声不响在等自己继续说下去，眼角还有些红。<br/>
“当时我认为，尼禄应该是我们两个人的孩子，但后来，通过接触，我发现尼禄问但丁喊叔叔，”其实，是但丁单方面问尼禄喊侄子，不过意思都一样，“我就想，尼禄大概是我和别人的孩子。”<br/>
而且，我们回来以后关系非常客气，完全没有....想到这里，维吉尔也不由得老脸一红，他不好意思的看向别处。</p><p>Vergil看对方说着说着面颊上浮现出粉色，哦，这样啊。于是她充满理解的点点头，“但丁，你的但丁跟我的尼禄有魔法反应。”对方突然抬起头盯着她，Vergil清了清嗓子有点无措的解释，“可能是因为相同的魔力，这个孩子把他认作自己的父亲。”<br/>
然后两人陷入了一阵短暂的沉默，又同时开口。<br/>
“我....”<br/>
"你...."<br/>
“你先说吧，”Vergil笑了笑，现在觉得对方也没当初那么惹人厌了。<br/>
“之前我想弄明白尼禄是怎么来的，所以我找了很多有关恶魔的书籍，虽然你我可能不太一样，但或许有帮助。”<br/>
她瞪大了眼睛，然后大笑起来，向后束起的头发垂到脸旁，见对方脸更红了而且有点微怒，Vergil摆摆手说，“没什么没什么。”小Nero说的对，你真是个傲娇的人。“我想跟你说，如果是因为但丁魔法的原因，我们可以验证一下。”<br/>
年长的男子眼睛亮了起来，“哦，另一个。”<br/>
如果另一个但丁也有这种魔力呼应，那说明这是由但丁本身魔力引起的，如果另一个没有这种效果，那这种呼应很有可能与但丁是尼禄另一个父亲的身份有关。<br/>
“不过不排除，他的Vergil，”她做了个怀孕的手势，“但是我觉得他们还没到那一步。”<br/>
对方也捂着嘴笑了起来，“是什么让你觉得维吉尔就一定和但丁在一起，也一定会有尼禄。”<br/>
这次Vergil没有犹豫，这个问题她已经问过自己很多次，答案也谙熟于心，“因为我想不出一个能让我们不在一起的理由。如果我们在一起，那拥有一个属于我们的孩子，只是个时间问题。”</p><p>然后，他们又交换了一点其他信息，比如说Nero的魔力，他的黑发，他在那边的生活以及这边尼禄的生活，总归，话题围绕尼禄紧紧展开。最终，二人达成几天来的第一次共识，我儿子尼禄真是一个优秀（可爱）的青年（小孩）。看在尼禄的份上，维吉尔们准备暂时搁置争议，共同发展。<br/>
她目送对方走出去，然后瞄到床上似乎多了一个手提袋，袋子里装着几件特别宽大的外套。Vergil拿出衣服在身上比划了几下，又看看吊牌，叹了口气，果然不能指望男人买衣服，最重要的是“自己”的审美有待提高啊！</p><p> </p><p>妮可在苦逼的刷碗。<br/>
维吉尔是一个好父亲，可是最后受苦受累的是妮可。<br/>
因为Nero说了一句，我想吃爸爸做的饭。维吉尔就决定一顿饭速成大厨，其结果就是厨房惨目忍睹。妮可一开始认为含泪吃完维吉尔做的饭是最糟糕的，后来发现没有最惨只有更惨，收拾对方用过的厨具才是惨绝人寰。这打蛋器上沾的什么玩意儿，也太特么的难刷了吧。哦，对了，维吉尔不许说脏话，任何形式的都不行，靠都不能说了！靠！妮可用力搓着钢丝球，在内心默默编排。<br/>
“妮可！！！”带着哭声的童音大喊着。<br/>
又怎么了？妮可无奈扭头，看见一个浅蓝色的家伙站在厨房门口，手足无措的看着她。<br/>
这是个什么玩意儿？等等，这是尼禄吧，还穿着尼禄的衣服，不过已经破破烂烂的了。<br/>
蓝色小怪物，啊啊啊不能说怪物，蓝色小家伙脑袋打拉着，正在查看自己的黑色利爪（手？），头顶的黄色绒毛是什么，耳朵？深蓝色的肉翅紧贴在背后，下面还有一条泛着银蓝色光泽的...尾巴！<br/>
“你别笑啦！我真的变成怪物了！”<br/>
好吧，尽管自己非常想忍住，但还是失败了，看着对方闪着泪花的琥珀色眼睛，妮可有点小内疚的问道，“你怎么突然变成这样了？”<br/>
“我哪儿知道！”身后尾巴焦躁的拍打着地板，“我就吃了点饼干，其他什么都没干！”<br/>
“饼干？”<br/>
“放在客厅桌子上的！那是谁给我的，是不是下毒了，我这下怎么办啊？妮可！”小孩咬着嘴，努力让眼泪憋住。<br/>
“别激动别激动，”妮可手忙脚乱的跑过去，那饼干不是姬莉叶给尼禄的吗，怎么会有问题。<br/>
“怎么办啊，妮可。”<br/>
小孩趴在她的肩头，妮可轻轻拍打着紧绷的翅膀，她想说没关系这很正常，或者说别担心你本来就是半魔，又或者说维吉尔一定有办法的，但是最后脱口而出的却是，“你头发变白啦！”</p><p>上午的时候，妮可帮忙签收了一个快递。是寄给维吉尔的！从弗杜那！<br/>
但是维吉尔正忙，在自己告诉他小盒子的使用方法后，对方气呼呼的走了，估计是找那女的麻烦去了。一个维吉尔已经很可怕了，两个维吉尔，妮可不敢想，再给她一个胆，她也不敢去打扰对方“和平友善”的交流，所以妮可就代签了。<br/>
但是，快递小哥非常负责，执着的让妮可拆开检查，包装纸盒里放着一个精致的蓝色饼干盒，上面还有一张小纸条：给尼禄，东西在饼干下面。<br/>
姬莉叶的字体！没想到维吉尔还挺关心尼禄的啊，又想偷偷摸摸送儿子东西，收买人心吗，妮可想着就随手把饼干盒放到客厅小桌子上。<br/>
然后，她就忘记告诉维吉尔了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>妮可语：我在无意间好像又干了什么不得了的事</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The game is on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>整个大厅既安静又吵闹，安静是大部分人都躲在角落或者围在桌子旁，神情紧张的观望周围情况，吵闹是时不时有人发出欢呼的尖叫或者愤怒的咒骂。他们三人找了一个稍微僻静点的罗马柱停下，附近三三两两路过的人偶尔向这边瞟一眼，然后又走开了。<br/>“所以，先不管怎么说，我们要扛过第一轮，”尼禄警惕的看着周围压低声音说道。<br/>“他说的赌上灵魂是什么意思啊？”Dante好像也被尼禄传染了一样，一边环顾着四周一边小声问道。<br/>“你满脑子想的都是这吗？这就是典型吓唬人的话！”尼禄一脸不可思议的看着对方。<br/>“嘿，”但丁觉得自己受到了冒犯，“在我的世界，灵魂是一种非常重要的东西，所以我很在意。”<br/>“你们两个小声点，我们现在要想办法，掏出你们的牌，”但丁低头看着三人依次摊开的卡牌，一共27张，9张石头，9张布和9张剪刀，“想想获胜的规则，卡牌必须全部清除，而且星星至少三颗，所以我们至少要是平局才能进入下一轮，如果两两消卡，最后还剩一张。”<br/>“那我们还要找人赌牌吗？”尼禄有点发愁，“对方万一赢了怎么办？”<br/>“所以我们必须找到一个万无一失的办法。”但丁咧着嘴冷笑道，“你们看周围的人，有很多人都是一个人，我们找到这样的人比较容易，毕竟谁都不想第一轮就被淘汰。”<br/>“话虽如此，可是如果对方耍诈怎么办？”短发Dante提出质疑，三个白发高个红衣男子聚在一起窃窃私语，已经开始引起某些人的注意了，而且对方都是用不怀好意的目光打量着他们。<br/>“我们可以把牌亮出来。我刚刚看到双方都是选好牌然后交给荷官，再由荷官开牌，所以在我们交牌前，可以彼此检查对方递过去的牌。”<br/>这倒是个办法，但丁笑着对尼禄点点头，这孩子反应还挺快的。<br/>“我们也可以找那种人，”Dante贡献出了自己的智慧，“总有人到最后会剩下唯一的一张牌，如果对方手上只有3颗星，那他肯定输不起，所以一定乐意配合我们。”然后他就收获了四道震惊又佩服的目光。<br/>老子不是天然呆好吗，老子只是装成天然呆的样子，Dante得意的想。<br/>“那暂时先分开吧，我们已经开始引人注目了，”年长的但丁最后总结道，“尽量多收集点信息，一会儿再见。”</p><p> </p><p>但丁四处闲逛，已经有人输的只剩一颗星了。这些家伙，都疯了吗？他发现除了像自己和尼禄这种一起来的以外，还有些人明显也组成了小团体。只要团队总人数是2的倍数，大家彼此之间就可以完全消掉9张卡，既能完成任务又能保证3颗星，这样赢到最后顺利下船不好吗？<br/>“求你了，再给我一次机会吧，我不想死我不想死。”一个穿西装的中年男子跪在地上，不顾形象的抱着荷官的小腿，大声哀嚎，他左臂上的3颗星全没了。荷官冷漠的对旁边护卫使了一个眼色，其中一个恶魔拉起男子使劲往外拖。<br/>人在绝望的时候力量是很大的。<br/>中年男人突然挣开束缚，奋力扑向在一旁围观的高个男子。“给我给我，只要一颗星就行，我一定能赢我一定能赢。”对方也是拼死护住肩章，两个人就在地上滚起来，其他人都识趣的远远躲着。另一个持枪黑衣人冲过来，他们一起轻松的将中年男子按在地上，并用枪托狠狠砸向对方头部，直到中年男子停止了挣扎。恶魔拖着一动不动的男人走向入口，地上留下一条血痕。躺在一旁的高个男人恐惧的看着这一幕，然后赶紧摸了摸肩章，松了口气慢慢站起来。周围除了几声细语外，又回归了正常，大家继续游戏，就好像刚刚什么也没发生一样。</p><p>但丁不悦的望着这一切。<br/>“托尼，”一个清瘦的年轻人试探性的问道，“你是托尼吧？”<br/>“呃。”但丁怀疑的看着对方，他似乎不到30岁，中等身高，棕色短发绿色眼睛，虽然长相英俊，但整个人看上去非常不精神。<br/>“你是？”他不记得这个人，关键是但丁已经有20多年没再用过托尼这个名字了，所以这个人是怎么知道的？<br/>“你不记得我了吗？我是桑切斯啊，我们一起打过牌的。”对方看没有认错人，开心的解释。<br/>“哦哦，桑切斯啊，一时没认出来，”不管对方到底是谁，但丁打算先演下去再说。<br/>桑切斯有点沮丧，“没关系，我知道我现在状态不是很好，哈哈哈，托尼你也变了很多嘛，我一开始都不敢认你。”他见对方没反应，就继续说道，“只是我没想到托尼你也会来。”<br/>“我只是受人所托。”<br/>“原来如此，”桑切斯恍然大悟，他点点头略带羡慕的说，“我就想托尼你赌技那么好，果然，你是被人顾来的。”<br/>赌技好？这人到底认识我吗？“你是第一次来吗？”但丁决定套一点有用信息。<br/>年轻男子点点头，“不过我没想到赌局有三轮，我就想挣点钱而已，但是刚刚，”他指了指地上的血迹，“我觉得这不是闹着玩的。”对方低着头看着手中的卡牌，“我现在就想活着离开。”<br/>哦，有意思，但丁摸着下巴笑着想到，我知道对方要干嘛了。</p><p>“所以，”桑切斯犹犹豫豫，不知道怎么开口，“托尼，我知道这个要求很过分，毕竟你是受人所托来挣钱的，但是你，”他用几乎是哀求的语调说，“托尼，我求求你，帮帮我吧，就前两轮，最后一轮我绝对不会再麻烦你的。”<br/>但丁虽然能猜到对方想提什么要求，但是当桑切斯真的说出来时，他犹豫了，因为自己正想找人消牌，这个人就出现了，这种突如其来的巧合往往预示着陷阱，尤其是在这样的地方。<br/>见但丁皱着眉未回答，桑切斯急促的补充道，“一轮，一轮也行，这里其他人我都不认识，或许或许，第二轮我就能找到跟我一样想法的人了，我就不会再麻烦你了。”<br/>“......”<br/>“我求求你救救我吧托尼，我真的不想死，看在以往的情分上。”<br/>但丁最受不了别人卑微的请求，虽然知道自己这么做，可能会被尼禄骂，但是他还是说，“好，就一轮。”</p><p>远处桌子突然发生了骚动，尼禄抬头望过去就看见但丁抱着手臂站在旁边。这老家伙就不能离麻烦远一点吗？然后一个年轻男子开始跟但丁攀谈起来，尼禄内心有股小火苗在往上窜，他正准备过去，就感觉肩头一沉，有人从后面搂住他。<br/>“大侄子，你猜我问到啥了？”<br/>尼禄深吸一口气，抬起手臂狠狠的向后戳，满意的听到一声低吼。<br/>“我靠，大侄子你吃火药了，这么暴躁，你知不知道自己有多大劲，我肋骨都要断了，”Dante一脸委屈的捂着胸口。<br/>“闭嘴，不许问我喊大侄子，”你就是想占我便宜，尼禄愤愤的想，“有屁快放。”<br/>“我靠，要不是看在我们是一个团队的份上，我都不想跟你说话了，”Dante埋怨道，不过眼见尼禄要发飙，他赶紧比划道，“我知道赌上灵魂是什么意思了。”<br/>尼禄看对方一副炫耀的表情，真是要翻白眼了，“搞了半天就是这个？”我真瞧不起你！<br/>“嘿，这是什么表情，你知道吗？赌上灵魂是指真的灵魂，不是宣传广告！”<br/>哦？<br/>Dante自豪的说，“我就知道，灵魂不是简单说说。之前那个老头不是说每轮中间有半小时休息时间吗？”见尼禄由愤怒变为好奇的表情，Dante在心里给自己比个赞，是时候给大侄子见识一下身为叔叔的能力了，“那是拍卖时间，拍卖的就是上一轮输掉的人的灵魂。”<br/>尼禄的第一反应是怎么会，“不可能吧，你听谁说的？”<br/>“那边的性感小姐姐，”他指着身后一个桌台上正在赌博的蓝衣美女。<br/>美女似乎感受到了来自这边的目光，抬起头，冲着他们抛了个媚眼。<br/>一旁的Dante还乐呵呵回应，真是没眼看了，这两个家伙怎么一个二个都这样！尼禄烦躁的捂着额。<br/>“怎么啦？我真的很在意这件事，而且我对长得漂亮，身材好，聪明又霸气的人一直没什么抵抗能力。”<br/>这家伙在说什么啊？“停停停，我对你的爱情取向一点都不感兴趣，我想知道的是你确定对方给你说的是实话？”<br/>“她没必要拿这个骗我，因为3个小时后我们自然会知道对不对，只是这游戏看来真的不是简单玩玩就行。”<br/>好像有点道理，尼禄点点头。<br/>“对了，老家伙呢？”<br/>等尼禄再看过去的时候，但丁和那个男的已经不在那里了！靠！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>尼禄语：千万别是我想的那样</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 疯狂的赌徒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄还在找老版但丁时，旁边年轻Dante已经凑到一桌赌局前了。<br/>这场围观的人还挺多，长条黑桌的一端站着一个体型略微发福的中年男人，浅灰色的头发已经被汗水淋湿，乱七八糟的塌在头皮上。另一端则是一个瘦弱的黑发少年，他虽然皮肤棕色却穿着一件从内到外都是白色的西服，并自信满满的看着对方。少年背后还有两三个人，看样子他们是一起的。<br/>“你已经输到最后一颗星了，手里也仅剩最后一张牌了。”黑发少年一开口，却是低沉略有些沙哑的男音。<br/>中年男人用袖子摸了一下额头，盯着对方不说话。<br/>“不如我们让这个游戏更有趣些，”他从肩上取下两颗星，“我知道你手中只剩石头这张牌，我用两颗星跟你赌最后一局。如果你赢了，可以消掉全部的卡，然后三颗满星进入下一局，当然你输了，就给我一颗星，也是你最后一颗星。”<br/>尼禄听到旁边有人小声讨论。<br/>这样可以吗？一次2颗星？<br/>没说不可以啊！看荷官怎么办吧！<br/>黑发少年似乎很满意这种戏剧般的效果，他掏出两张卡，剪刀和布。<br/>“你放心，因为我是一个好人，所以我只用这两张卡跟你赌，而且放哪张卡由你挑。”<br/>胖男人惊讶的半张着嘴，周围又是一片窃窃私语。<br/>少年微笑着给出致命一击，“反正你已经站到悬疑边了，不如放手一搏，你也没有什么可失去的了。怎么样？50%的可能性。”<br/>旁边已经有人小声附和。<br/>是我，我就赌。<br/>对啊，反正横竖都是死，如果赢了还有希望活下去。<br/>矮胖男人沉思片刻，然后咬咬牙大声说道，“赌！”<br/>“好，”对方将剪刀和布一起亮出来，飞快的调换位置后背面朝上压在桌面上，“你选我的左手还是右手？”<br/>男子惊慌失措，他根本没看清，豆大的汗珠顺着额头往下流，“左边，等等，右边。”<br/>“你确定？”少年的笑容逐渐犀利，露出尖尖的利牙。<br/>这是恶魔？尼禄潜意识的望向Dante，没想到对方正全神贯注的看着桌面，嘴角还微微向上翘，仿佛也享受其中。<br/>“等等，我…我还是选左边，c…check。”</p><p>荷官点头，同时收走两张牌，周围的人都屏气息声，静静的等着荷官亮牌。<br/>“石头VS布，布胜，”荷官指向少年。<br/>“他作弊他作弊，”胖子要去抢交上去的星星，但是被旁边的黑衣人按住。<br/>黑发少年故意放肆大笑起来，“那你的最后一颗星，我就收下了。”然后掀开放在桌子右边的牌，是剪刀。<br/>胖子失魂落魄的瘫倒在地，一言不发任凭自己被护卫拉走。<br/>有意思，尼禄听到Dante在旁边低声评论道。<br/>“嘿，那边的白发小哥，你想赌一把吗？”对方饶有兴趣的看着这边。<br/>尼禄第一反应是他再跟我说话，然后才发现少年交流的对象竟然是旁边的Dante，而Dante还一副正在考虑的样子，眼看情况就要失控，尼禄拽着Dante的胳膊就往外拉。<br/>“大侄子，松手，你别紧张。”<br/>“闭嘴！那个老家伙还没找到，你就想找事，你们就不能……”<br/>“你们在找我吗？”但丁突然出现，一手一个搂住他们的脖子，把俩人的头按在一起，压低声音说道，“一会儿见机行事，别乱说话。”<br/>尼禄还没反应过来，又被但丁推着肩转了一个方向，“这是我的赌友，桑切斯，桑切斯，这是我的儿子们。”</p><p>谁特么是你儿子，老东西！尼禄想给但丁一拳，但被对方灵巧的一侧身给躲过去了，尼禄那个气啊！<br/>但他比不过旁边的短发Dante，对方更气，自己怎么就成了自己的儿子呢，辈分整整降了一级，“老东西，我……嗯嗯嗯。”<br/>但丁狠心用手捂住自己“儿子”的嘴，连鼻子一起捂住。<br/>桑切斯看到三人揉成一团，愣了愣，然后笑道，“托尼，没想到你儿子也来了！”<br/>托尼？谁？指老家伙吗？<br/>但丁打着哈哈回复，“没办法，顾客给钱多嘛，多一个人多一份力。”<br/>这下换桑切斯震惊了，“天啊！你的主顾一定非常有钱，我们的入场费可是一个人是300万啊。”<br/>“咳咳咳，我靠我靠，”年轻版Dante刚把自己从魔掌中解放出来，就被这句话惊到喘气。<br/>尼禄呆了，原来他们三个人就是行走的百万富翁。</p><p>桑切斯通过表情意识到对方可能不知道后，嘴巴一张一合半天没说话。<br/>几个人大眼瞪小眼。<br/>“好吧，我没想到，”最后桑切斯决定给三人更新一下信息，“入场费每人300万，一颗星代表一百万，每轮比赛结束，你可以拿星星到船上指定窗口换取等量现金，现金直接打到你们之前预留的银行卡上。”<br/>“怪不得有人还是想拼命赢星，”但丁若有所思的说。<br/>好吧，他们的银行卡估计都在爱德华名下，不过无所谓，反正报酬也不少，而且委托的目的也不是赢钱，尼禄安慰自己。<br/>但，有人不这么想，“我靠！早知道我们就应该多要点钱！”年轻Dante愤愤不平。<br/>老版但丁有些好笑的看着对方，“是谁给你的错觉，让你觉得自己能赢很多星的？”<br/>“别拿你跟我比，谢谢，我赌技可是一流的。”<br/>“谁告诉你我不行的！”<br/>“一位不具名的消息通灵人士。”<br/>尼禄打断但丁们幼儿园式的吵架方式，问出来关键性问题，“你手里的牌呢？”<br/>但丁一愣，然后用大拇指点了点桑切斯，“跟他一起消掉啦！”<br/>“什么？！”尼禄瞬间炸了，他赶紧查看但丁的肩章，还好，3颗满星。<br/>“你们也赶快找张桌子吧，现在桌子都有人抢了，还有20分钟，速战速决，进入下一局！”但丁插着腰，笑呵呵的建议道。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>尼禄语：突然感觉内心苍老了许多</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 我们完了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大牌子上的时间倒计时归零，场内发出此起彼伏的惨叫。<br/>“谁再跟我赌一局，就一局，我手里还有一张牌！”<br/>“我有钱我有钱！谁卖我一颗星啊！”<br/>“救命救命！”<br/>入口处突然涌进许多黑衣人，他们迅速高效控制住这些失败者，挣扎或顺从，这些人被强行带离大厅。剩下的人都抱着事不关己的心态围观，时不时再讨论几句，但没有一个人出来阻止。愿赌服输，世间常情。</p><p>咚咚咚，看台上又传来沉重的金属撞击声，“请各位注意，看台下方的大门通往餐厅和休息室，如果有需要请自便。”白发老人用手比了一个邀请的动作，铁门慢慢打开，里面也是灯火通明，隐约能看到摆满食物和酒水的餐桌。有人开始向餐厅走去，但大部分人还是呆在原地不动。<br/>老人微微一笑，“那我们现在开始拍卖环节。”<br/>整个会场顿时一片漆黑，仅留看台上的灯光，白发主持人抬起手指向自己的右边，一束强光照过去，那边还有一个小一点的平台。<br/>“现在是一号商品，灵魂与肉体完整底价是2颗星，”有人从黑色幕布后面推出来一个巨大的十字木架，上面绑着一个中年男人。<br/>但丁认出来这就是他遇到桑切斯前，被黑衣人拖走的男子，对方现在目光呆滞，干硬的血块粘在脸上，一动不动被固定在十字架上。<br/>这边白发老人继续播报细节，“肉体经评估，使用年限为18年起，灵魂经评估，使用年限为45年起，有没有人愿意灵肉一体全部拍下？”<br/>黑暗中传来稀碎的讨论声，但没一个人回应。<br/>“一次，两次，三次。”重锤落下，“好，整体拍卖宣布流拍，现在进行单项拍卖。灵魂起拍价1颗星。”<br/>话音刚落，远处角落就有人喊到，“1颗星！”<br/>但丁听到旁边有人小声嘟囔，“还不如留着星星到后面拍更好的。”<br/>果然，没人继续跟着竞拍。<br/>“1颗星一次，1颗星两次，1颗星三次，好成交！”<br/>他又站着看了一会儿，那个男子的肉体最后没有参与拍卖。但丁发现不是每个人都有机会被整体拍卖，有个别是只拍卖灵魂，没有肉体，还有一些失败者连上拍的资格都没有，被拉走那么多人，1个小时肯定拍不完，所以那些未被拍卖的人去哪儿了？</p><p>“拍卖到此结束！”<br/>整个过程倒进行的很快，大厅又恢复了光明，但丁眯着眼环顾四周，发现桑切斯已经走了。<br/>“我们赶紧过去吃点东西吧，休息时间不多了。”短发Dante急不可耐的就往餐厅跑。<br/>尼禄一把抓住对方，恨铁不成钢的喊，“你能不能想点正经事。”然后他扭头对着但丁问，“你的那个朋友呢？”<br/>但丁耸耸肩，表示自己不在意，“现在我们知道失败的人可能被拍掉了，问题是那些没有被拉出来的人去哪了？”<br/>尼禄先是警惕的盯着他，然后突然怒不可遏的抓住但丁的衣领，“老混蛋，你想都不要想！”<br/>但丁莫名其妙挨了一顿骂，他都不知道自己在想啥，难道尼禄知道！<br/>小孩表情严肃的说，“我知道你想把自己弄进去，但是我跟你说，如果你敢这样，我是不会去赎你的！”<br/>哦，好吧，但丁刚刚还没有这个念头，不过听尼禄这么一说，他突然想起人类爱德华的委托了。<br/>“别紧张别紧张，我们的任务是搞清楚消失的人去哪了，这种深入敌后的办法非常好，而且，”他话锋一转，“像我这种中年才俊，肯定是会被拉出来拍卖的，而是绝对是优先整体拍卖，到时候我把3颗星输给你，你再用它把我赎出来，一举两得，双赢！”<br/>但丁现在能看见尼禄脖子上暴起的青筋了，所以他又尴尬的哈哈两声，“对吧。”<br/>“那像你这种中年才俊，有没有考虑过，别人竞拍的可能？我上哪儿给你弄那么多星星去！”最后一句是吼出来了的。<br/>哦，对哦。</p><p>年轻Dante用手把两人分开，“低调点低调点，已经有人在看我们了。”<br/>确实，有人在偷偷瞄向这边。<br/>“我倒有个疑问，”同时被两人注视着的Dante有点小紧张，尤其是他大侄子，现在眼神都能杀人了！“你们的世界我不清楚，但在我的世界，恶魔蚕食人类主要是为了获取灵魂的力量，可肉体和灵魂除了天使可以强行拆离外，恶魔并没有办法，所以他们通过啃食肉体的方式补充力量。”<br/>“你想说什么？”<br/>“我想问，你们是怎么搞得，在没有天使的情况下，可以把灵魂跟肉体完全分开？”</p><p>但丁摸着下巴低头思考，这个问题确实问到点子上了，如果说分离，他最近一次见的不可思议分离方式就是……他抬起头看到尼禄也在惊讶的看着他，两人同时无声的说道，阎魔刀！<br/>“不管怎么说，我们去吃点东西吧，我还在长身体，一顿不吃饿得慌。”年轻版自己总有一百种方法把话题带偏。<br/>“说起吃，我也有个疑问想请教你。”<br/>“干嘛？”Dante一脸警觉。<br/>“是不是你上次把我的双倍芝士披萨给换掉的，”但丁想想都觉得另一个自己真幼稚，就因为自己亲了Vergil，他就打电话让人把披萨上铺满橄榄。这还不是最糟心的部分，最糟心的是自己一开始忘了丢掉，结果被自己那个维吉尔发现，以事务所并不富裕所以不可以浪费粮食为借口，强迫自己吃掉，现在想想都难受。<br/>“我不知道你在讲什么，”对方目不斜视的朝前走。<br/>尼禄疑惑又无奈的看着两人，“都是但丁，你们两个能不能和平一点。”</p><p> </p><p>三人从餐厅回来，Dante被拦下，护卫强硬没收了他装满脆虾的小盘子。尼禄没吃多少，可能是因为压力太大，但丁只吃了三杯草莓圣代，其他食物的味道真的是太差了。<br/>刚出门就发现桑切斯正在等他们，对方犹犹豫豫的表示自己没有找到合适的人，恳求但丁再帮他一下，他们有三个人，真的不用每个人都参与生死赌博。对方说的潸然泪下，虽然但丁也正有此意，但是戏要做足，可旁边的尼禄显然没有经历过一个大男人在自己面前痛哭流涕的情景，他手足无措的瞄向但丁。但丁心中暗暗发笑，但表面上还是一本正经的表示，好吧好吧，那就让我儿子帮帮你吧，说完还亲昵的拍拍尼禄。<br/>他满意的看着小孩瞬间满脸通红，想骂人又不能骂的样子。然后又暗自神伤，哎，自己也只能在这个时候让小鬼叫声爸爸，好吧，虽然是他单方面喊对方儿子，不过意思一样，意思一样。</p><p>所以现在他们四人站在一张长桌前，由于只是单纯的消牌局，并没有什么人围观。<br/>但丁开始思考怎么才能安全的被拖进“小黑屋”，先不说爱德华的委托，如果真是与阎魔刀有关，那他们无论如何也要搞清楚，关键是要想个办法。<br/>这时，尼禄手里已经只剩两张牌了，石头和剪刀，他先亮出石头，然后背面朝上交给荷官，“check。”<br/>对方稍显迟疑，嘴唇抿成一条线，将石头卡牌也先亮给尼禄，再背面朝上，交给荷官，“check。”<br/>“石头vs石头，平局。”<br/>尼禄长舒一口气，最后一张啦，他直接交给荷官，“check。”<br/>对方慢慢把牌背面朝上推过去，荷官亮牌，“剪刀vs石头，石头赢。”<br/>什么？<br/>荷官面无表情的将尼禄放在桌面上的星星拿走递给桑切斯。<br/>桑切斯还没来得及伸手，Dante就冲过去，一脚将其踹飞。对方狠狠的撞向后面柱子，又弹下来，他吐了口血。<br/>Dante本能的伸手朝腰后摸去，“艹！”黑檀木和象牙白被寄走了！于是他用力踩着对方的胸口，咬牙切齿的问道，“你这个王八蛋做了什么？”<br/>这一切发生太快，黑衣人都没来得及反应。<br/>尼禄还在发愣，怎么会，对方应该也只剩一张剪刀才对啊，除非，除非，有人跟他换牌！<br/>但丁走过去拉住年轻的自己，低声说道，“他们在看着。”然后他扭头，语气如冰封，冷冷的盯着地上痛苦挣扎的桑切斯问，“谁让你这么做的？”</p><p>对方想坐起来，试了几次没有成功，他捂着胸口说，“我知道你不是托尼，托尼比你冷酷多了，哈哈哈，托尼才不会帮别人。”桑切斯低着头呲笑，“他们说你叫但丁。”<br/>围观人群发出一阵议论声。<br/>但丁现在管不了这么多，“他们是谁？”他现在非常想杀人。<br/>桑切斯抬手指了指远处站着的黑发少年。<br/>尼禄现在只有一个想法，艹，我们完了！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante语：我就说了，不带武器宛如裸奔</p><p>PS：还是赌场双连，一起看更有感觉<br/>不忍心让小D挨饿，所以我修改了之前设定的休息时间，改为1小时</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 塞翁失马</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“对不起，”桑切斯终于靠着柱子站起来，“他们答应过我，会给我一个身体，对不起.....”<br/>这个男人到底是有多蠢才会选择与恶魔做交易？<br/>尼禄已经不想管他了，他现在有更大的问题要解决。<br/>“嘿，尼禄，别担心，”但丁按着他的肩，还是一脸笑容。<br/>尼禄很生气，大部分是生自己的气，为什么最后一张牌他不检查一下为什么！<br/>“帮我把剩下这3颗星收好，”但丁解下自己的肩章递给尼禄。<br/>尼禄愣住了，他不理解但丁想干什么，于是他大声吼道，“你干嘛给我，你们还有牌，还可以赢回来！”周围这些冷酷的吸血鬼看就看吧，反正我不在乎了，我就是要把你们其中任意一个人的星星给弄过来。</p><p>但丁叹了口气，摇摇头，“恐怕不行，起码这局不行，我已经被人盯上了。”他指了指身后一双双躲在远处不怀好意的眼睛，“这些家伙不把我送进去恐怕是不死心的。”<br/>尼禄想说，他运气很好，他玩石头剪刀布从来没输过，他可以替但丁抽牌，这是他的责任，要进也是他进去，“我....”<br/>“没用的，”旁边一直沉默的短发Dante终于开口了，“你们看卡牌的余量。”<br/>三人同时盯着上面的计数板。<br/>“现在石头卡牌剩余数量非常少，这对手中持有布的人很不利，所以这群家伙可以很轻松的用手中石头或者剪刀来换别人的布。”Dante指着上面的数字分析。<br/>未使用的卡牌存量依然在变，但是从总量上比，布和剪刀数量相当，而石头却几乎快要跌到两位数了。<br/>“原来如此，”长发但丁抱臂苦笑。<br/>“什么意思？你们在说什么？”尼禄觉得就自己一个人搞不清状况。</p><p>年轻Dante难得换上严肃的表情，对尼禄解释，“石头卡牌因为数量太少，必然会比另外两种早消耗完。到最后场上只剩下剪刀和布两种牌，拿剪刀的人无论如何都不会失去星，所以如果现在手上还有布的人，一定迫不及待想把布换走。”<br/>（剪刀X剪刀=星星不增不减）<br/>（剪刀X布=剪刀得一星）<br/>然后他抽出三张牌，“我们手中一共18张牌，可以简化为6组石头、剪刀和布，我认为，现在应该没有一个人会不加任何条件的跟我们换牌，这意味着我们只能用一套牌与其他人赌，”Dante又拿起另外一张布，“他们人比我们多，手中的星也比我们多，就算我们随机找人赌博，对方也可以通过威逼利诱的方式让另一边总出布，”说着分别把这三张牌与布相叠，“所以对于我们来说，我们星星的总量是不变的。”<br/>（剪刀X布=布失去一星）<br/>（布X布=星星不增不减）<br/>（石头X布=石头得一星）<br/>尼禄低着头，“艹”<br/>但丁搂住尼禄的脖子，把星星塞到他手里，“你放心，谁都别想把我买走，我的灵魂和肉体都已经名花有主啦。”<br/>对方突然冒出的荤话让尼禄哭笑不得，也是，但丁总是有办法的。<br/>“那我们要不要计划砸场子，”他现在特别想发泄不良情绪。<br/>但丁摆摆手，“暂时不需要，本来我也想进去看看里面什么情况。”<br/>另一侧的Dante也搂了上来，“大侄子你不要担心，我们这局多出2颗星，就算拍卖的时候有人竞价，我们也可以选择提前预付的方式，规定又没说不可以，而且我觉得那群变态巴不得我们输的干干净净。”<br/>然后他抓过但丁摘下的星星，“嘿，老家伙，你干嘛慌着给儿子，你要先输给我，然后由我给他。”接着Dante就遭受了暴力的肘击。</p><p>但丁内心乐开了花，但表面上还是要保持着悲痛的神情。<br/>尼禄站在他对面，反复交待不要一个人行动，如果要动手，一定要提前给信号，等等。但丁快乐的体会来自儿子的关心，在知道尼禄是自己儿子后，这些话带给他的冲击更强烈。尼禄真是一个好孩子啊，所以但丁就尽可能多的占便宜。他大声嚷嚷着，儿子你不要担心，老父亲我相信你，然后收获了围观群众复杂的目光。<br/>另一个Dante全程黑脸，他怀疑年轻的自己是不是知道什么了，或许Vergil告诉他了？<br/>最终，但丁挥挥手，潇洒的跟着黑衣人走了，留给尼禄一个酷帅的背影，“Adiós，小孩。”</p><p>我们现在怎么办？尼禄扭头询问另一个Dante，不知从什么时候开始，这个年轻Dante给他的感觉就完全变了，不再是初见时嘻嘻哈哈没个正行的家伙，而是深思熟虑久经社会的老油条。<br/>“我们等着，然后看拍卖结果，再去吃点虾子，领新一轮卡牌，最后干翻所有人！”Dante咧着嘴嘲弄的笑道，他目光锐利有神，“这些家伙不是想赌吗，那就赌大点，let's rock！”<br/>这表情哪里是羊，分明就是披着羊皮混入羊群的狼，不过，尼禄喜欢这个，所以他说，“好！”</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔看着Nero，小孩现在已经好多了，无论精神上还是肉体上，只剩尾巴还留在外面，其他都已经变回去了。妮可给他特制了一件衣服，方便尾巴活动。<br/>根据妮可和小孩断断续续的描述，是Nero吃饼干的时候无意碰到了项链，然后在阎魔刀的影响下，突然魔化。维吉尔看着项链上残留的饼干渣，并没有拆穿他的小谎言。这个Nero所在的世界与自己不一样，或许这就解释了他外形跟自己尼禄也不一样的原因。关于魔化这件事，维吉尔有个理论，不过要等另一个Vergil醒了再说。<br/>现在比较重要的是，如何安慰Nero，他对自己魔化的事，接受度依然不高。<br/>这是个问题啊！维吉尔好奇自己的尼禄当初是否也是这种心态，如果他没遇到但丁，他是不是也觉得自己是一个拥有鬼手的怪物，一个嗜血的恶魔？<br/>“呃，魔力是一种力量的象征，说明你很厉害，”维吉尔磕磕绊绊的解释，就好像父母在跟青春期的孩子普及性知识一样，这种是只可意会很难言传的东西，而且他对魔力的认识也非常……单薄。对维吉尔来说，这就是力量，除了力量，还是力量。可是对一个十岁的孩子，你不能这么说。<br/>“你不用担心尾巴，等你，”维吉尔皱着眉，思考了一下，但他想不出其他代替词，最后只能硬着头皮说下去，“等你妈妈醒了，她会帮你的。”<br/>噗嗤。<br/>维吉尔知道妮可在后面憋笑，确实，自己跟自己是Nero的“父母”，听起来确实有点奇怪。<br/>小孩还是不太开心，他低着头，安安静静坐在沙发边上，晃着腿，尾巴垂在一旁，尾尖无意识的在地上画圈圈。<br/>他要想个办法，维吉尔叹了口气，这个时候他想起了但丁，但丁肯定有好办法，但丁总是跟尼禄很亲近，但丁知道如何哄人开心。<br/>想到这里，维吉尔突然有了灵感，“你知道吗，魔法可以做很多有趣的事。”<br/>Nero抬起头，有点期待的看着他。<br/>维吉尔摸出一个蓝魂石，他只看过但丁做过，所以不确定自己会不会成功，不过值得一试，“闭上眼睛。”<br/>Nero虽然好奇，但还是听话的捂上眼睛。<br/>维吉尔将魔力聚在指尖，转动着蓝魂石，回忆但丁是如何做的。可这比他想象的要难多了，切割花瓣既不能太用力又不能转太快。<br/>妮可的小声惊呼引起了小孩更大的兴趣，他偷偷睁开眼睛，从指缝间观察。<br/>维吉尔发现Nero在偷看，做玫瑰实在是太麻烦了，所以他干脆用魔力把石头劈开，做点简单的东西。现在，小孩彻底把手放下，目不转睛的看着，还不断发出惊讶的喊叫，“哇！”<br/>维吉尔有点得意，他迅速精准的切割着石头，很快完成了三个小雕塑。<br/>“把手张开。”<br/>Nero乖巧的伸出双手，维吉尔依次把小鸟，猫咪和小巨人放上去。<br/>晶莹剔透的小玩具闪着蓝光，“这是我的朋友，在我最虚弱最痛苦的时候，陪伴在我身边。”<br/>妮可似乎也认出来了，“啊！这是这是小鸡？”<br/>“小鸡？”Nero歪着头疑惑的看着妮可，因为这明明是个鸟啊！<br/>维吉尔对这个外号有点不悦，于是他指着小雕像一个个说明，“这是格里芬，shadow和梦魇。”<br/>“不要惧怕你的魔力，把它当做你的朋友，正视它，了解它，这样它也会帮助你，保护你，”维吉尔摸着尼禄柔软的黑发继续说道，“学会控制它，利用它，这样你就可以用它来保护你爱的人。”<br/>Nero似懂非懂的点点头，“你一定要教我这个！”他兴高采烈的把小雕像抱到怀里。<br/>“可以。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>尼禄，Nero语：唉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 关于但丁他们为何会沦落于此的解释</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡牌有正反面，正面印的是石头，或剪刀，或布</p><p>背面花纹一样</p><p>五角星星，一颗星价值100万，每人一共3颗</p><p>游戏规则：</p><p>剪刀赢布，布赢石头，石头赢剪刀</p><p>牌相同，平</p><p>每次游戏代价为1颗星，输的人给赢的人1颗星</p><p>平局互相不给星</p><p>第一，星星可以在双方自愿的情况下买卖或者赠与；</p><p>第二，卡牌在双方自愿的情况下只能进行1对1交换，种类不限；</p><p>第三，卡牌不容许毁坏，私藏，或丢弃。</p><p>游戏时间：</p><p>游戏共进行三轮，每次3小时，中间会有1小时休息（拍卖）时间，提供酒水和食物</p><p>两块大屏幕：</p><p>一块显示剩余时间</p><p>一块显示每种牌剩余数量</p><p>获胜标准：</p><p>每轮结束时，手中卡牌数为0，星星至少3颗</p><p>新一轮开始会继续发牌，星星不补</p><p>每一轮发9张牌，分别是3张石头，3张布，3张剪刀</p><p>然后让我们看下，为何但丁一行人会沦落到如此地步：</p><p>这个游戏，如果想留到最后，其实可以简单的每轮找个人消牌，剪刀VS剪刀，布VS布，石头VS石头，这样大家都不损失星星，还能把牌消掉，岂不是很好？</p><p>然而事实不是这样！</p><p>每颗星价值100万，你可以选择直接给庄家，然后换钱，当然也可以选择卖给缺少星星的人（见规则1），这就是挣钱</p><p>或者，如果像桑切斯这种情况，他有病，需要一个身体，那就必须多赢，多赚点星星，等休息的拍卖时间，去竞拍身体。</p><p>所以一般情况下不会出现有人跟你一起，三轮都消牌，这种体验式游戏不是船上赌徒的目的。</p><p>而但丁他们一共3个人，就必须找到第四个人消牌。可是桑切斯最后一把本来应该跟尼禄一样留剪刀，但他却是石头，这就是规则2，换牌！</p><p>试想一下，假如你一个人，最后只剩俩剪刀，然后有人一直在观察你，对方如果跟你赌，只需要出石头你就肯定输了，但是如果你偷偷摸摸找人换牌，两张全部换成布，那赢得就是你，这就是换牌的作用。</p><p>一开始桑切斯跟但丁攀谈，但丁跟他消牌，也是两人先亮给对方看后，再背面朝上，消牌，可尼禄最后一张的时候，对方故意没亮牌，结果大意失荆州，输了。</p><p>尼禄输掉一颗星，这时但丁手中3颗星+9张牌，Dante手中3颗星+9张牌，那为什么他们不可以跟别人赌呢？</p><p>问题在于剩下牌数量不一样，如果剩余牌石头剪刀布数目一样，那按概率，大家彼此抽出都是1/3，但现在石头明显非常少，布和剪刀很多。</p><p>先解释一下为何会出现这种情况，这就是人习惯思维，玩石头剪刀布，人的大部分第一反应都是石头，因为石头握拳容易，很多人出的一瞬间会改，但又不知道改什么，这个时候身体会本能握拳（见木村拓哉《脑先生》解释），而且压力越大越容易出石头，所以不管输赢，出石头的人多了，石头自然消耗快，但总体三张牌最后都可以彼此完美消除干净！</p><p>所以现在场上如果大家不形成一个统一思维，那石头早晚会先没有（肯定不能形成统一思维，因为这些家伙都想赢），那就剩下剪刀和布，布如果遇上布，不输不赢，遇上剪刀就必输，所以对于这些人来说，不如让石头消失，用剪刀牌收割布牌的星星。</p><p>而但丁他们已经被盯上了，所以黑发少年他们只需要去换布牌跟但丁他们比就行，假如你手中还有2张布，这时有人跟你说，我用剪刀跟你换，你肯定同意啊，因为你可以等场上石头没了，用剪刀跟别人赌，结果就算不会赢不过起码也不会输啊！</p><p>如果但丁他们不跟这些人玩，那黑发少年怎么办？有办法！还是出布，只不过跟玩的另一方商量好，如果但丁出布，平，消牌，如果但丁出石头，赢了，正好，如果但丁出剪刀，输了，少年可以拿自己的星星给玩家（规则1），因为他们星星多嘛。</p><p>所以但丁现在干不过他们，既然干不过，不如还是把所有星星都输给另一个自己，然后让Dante把星星补给尼禄一颗，满足3颗星，无牌的获胜标准。</p><p>但丁自己等着赎身🤣</p><p>PS：另外说下心态，对于但丁来说，他本来就想进去看看，毕竟喜欢作死嘛，最重要的是如果有关阎魔刀，必须进去，而且附带还能搞破坏，完成爱德华的委托</p><p>对于尼禄，这都是我的错，如果不是粗心大意，就不会被赶鸭子上架🤣</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 小剧场4——重点是钱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>依然是NPC主视角，不过，换了一个NPC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真的是维吉尔动动嘴，我们跑断腿，不过总算是有收获的，所以我和翠西又风尘仆仆的回到了DMC，交差。<br/>“这个魔法阵没有一点问题，问题应该出在你们身上，”我早就迫不及待了，原本想打电话告诉他们，但是翠西说难道你不想看当你说维吉尔错了时他脸上的表情吗，我考虑了一下，我非常想，所以我要亲口告诉他。<br/>“为什么？”维吉尔看起来既困惑又不高兴。<br/>哈哈哈！<br/>“魔法阵最初的原理是确定你心中所想的位置，可以是任何东西，地方，甚至人或物。对于恶魔来说，想要到人间，所以这个词就变成了人间，”我指着牛皮纸上的原始咒印解释。<br/>这玩意儿可是费了我跟翠西好大劲才弄到的，要加钱！<br/>“我们用的时候这个地方就改成了阎魔刀。”翠西俯下身，胳膊压到我肩上补充道。<br/>我抖了一下，没甩开，算了，管她呢。总之，老娘的咒语才没有写错！<br/>“然后在施咒的时候，一定要想着那个东西，”我又掏出一本旧书，这个也要加钱，“咒语上的文字太古老了，我找了很久，不过还是对照着翻译出来了。”<br/>为了做好猎人的本职工作，我自学了古恶魔语，太努力了我，对此翠西是一点帮助都没有，所以这笔钱不能分她。<br/>“咒语的意思是，心之所念，必有回响。”<br/>“这么多字就这一句话？”妮可好像不敢相信。<br/>“对啊，恶魔的语言体系并没有我们想的那么简单。”我无奈的回答，所以我多要点钱，不过分吧！</p><p>“你们当时都在想自己？”Vergil冲着维吉尔喊。<br/>哈哈哈，没想到维吉尔你也有挨训的一天，还是被自己！不过这个女的总是偷偷看我，难道那个世界的我发生什么了？<br/>维吉尔没理那女人，而是对着小版Nero说，“你被带到这个世界前在干什么？”<br/>小孩扭扭捏捏半天才说，“我因为打架被关禁闭了。”<br/>好吧，尼禄，原来无论哪个世界的你，都是这么燥。<br/>“不怪我，是....”<br/>我的天，我竟然亲眼看到维吉尔露出这种温柔的笑容，还用手安慰式的拍拍小孩，“我知道，我想问的是当时你有没有做什么？”<br/>Nero歪着头想了一下，“我许了一个愿望，”他攥着胸前的挂坠小脸一红，“我希望见见我父母。”<br/>哎呀，我理解妮可的心情了，这小鬼真的是太可爱了，我一会要找个机会抱抱。</p><p>这时维吉尔突然站起来任性的宣布，“我要去趟图书馆，确认几件事，回来再讨论。”<br/>这人怎么这样啊，随随便便就下命令，谁给他惯的毛病，哦，问了句废话。<br/>翠西扭头对我说，“也行，反正我们出去好几天了，也稍微休息一下。”<br/>好吧，这个我同意。<br/>只是可惜但丁他们不在，我听妮可形容年轻Dante很可爱，哎上次走得急都没怎么搭上话。维吉尔说他们明天就该回来了，又是赌局委托，我也想去。不过但丁也真是的，明明不会赌，每次面对这种事却总表现得格外积极，我能说他有作死的潜质吗？<br/>“Nero跟我一起。”<br/>“为什么？”啊，我这是什么话，虽然我很想逗逗小孩，但是我为什么要说出来！<br/>维吉尔正在穿大衣，他停了一下，然后特别不解的看着我，“今天是我的看护日。”<br/>好吧好吧，你赢了，维吉尔，我每次总想你能不能再搞出点新花样，你的答案总是我可以。没想到，你这个奶爸倒是当得挺负责的啊！</p><p>所以现在整个DMC就剩我们四个女人了。<br/>这意味着什么，这意味着我们可以讨论一些我们特别想知道的事情了，这么一想，我都有点小激动。<br/>我看着对面的Vergil，还没想好怎么开口，她倒先自己说起来。<br/>“我没想到能看到这个年纪的你。”<br/>听这个语气和用词，那个世界的我大概是死了，这可真是个“有趣”的话题呢，问题是我一点都不想讨论。<br/>“你不要误会，你还没有.....”她皱着眉，一副很难开口的样子。<br/>“停停停，我不想知道她发生了什么，”我更想知道你的故事，这关系到我的钱袋子，“这是但丁的孩子吧？”<br/>我不打算拐弯抹角了，这个问题的答案我太想知道了，要不是刚刚介于那个维吉尔和Nero还在，我是绝对不会忍这么久的。<br/>她愣了一下，然后有点茫然的回答，“是啊。”<br/>我的内心在尖叫！YES！从表情上看，那两人的心情肯定跟我一样！<br/>翠西又拖了一把椅子，紧挨着我坐过来，并用非常认真的眼神看着Vergil，“快，告诉我们完整的故事，每一个细节！”<br/>我以为这种肆无忌惮窥探别人隐私的行为会遭到残忍的拒绝，没想到对方只是想了一下，然后笑着说，“好的，你们想从哪听起？”<br/>“从头开始！”小姑娘终于找到了自己的声音。</p><p>“所以你的Dante是一个具有叛逆心理SM倾向外表放荡内心专情打架粗暴床上温柔可甜可咸兼具小奶狗和小狼狗双重属性的皇室继承人？”<br/>一个人可以同时具有这么多潜质，了不起，不愧是Dante。另外，翠西你每天是都在看什么才能一口气说出这么多...呃，特别的形容词呢？<br/>“哇哦！”妮可瞪大眼睛评论道。<br/>我也想说哇哦，未来人的生活真是丰富多彩，而且Vergil你自己一点都没觉得有问题吗，还一副很自豪的样子，这有什么好自豪的？好吧，这确实有点让人羡慕，闭嘴，蕾蒂你不要再想了。<br/>然后我们沉默了，大家都在慢慢消化刚才的故事。<br/>“我们去购物吧！”翠西突然说话把我吓了一跳。<br/>我正在脑补，把任意一种特性安在现在这个但丁身上，都是满满的违和感，果然现在的但丁已经是一个中年骚大叔了，这是维吉尔的责任，是他没有调教好！<br/>“我是认真的，从一看见你开始，我就觉得你这衣服不行，太辣眼睛了，谁给你买的？”翠西又开始吐槽别人的衣服了，这毛病能不能改一改。<br/>“一个傻瓜，”Vergil低头看了一眼肥大的外套，“虽然我觉得没什么，不过能出去走走也可以。”<br/>“太好了，你们知道吗？这几天我都没出门，简直憋坏了，”妮可在一旁大声控诉。<br/>我抓起外套，“那还等什么！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>蕾蒂语：从维吉尔那里挣得钱注定是留不住的</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 世界上最糟糕的事——剧透</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“等等，故事退回去一点，”蕾蒂从传送带上取下来一碟沙丁鱼寿司，翠西顺势夹走一个，她瞪了一眼对方，继续说道，“你刚刚说什么来着？我成了一架飞船的智能AI？”<br/>她们原计划只是去买衣服，但是女人如果说自己出去买衣服，那就不仅仅是买衣服，在逛了一下午之后，有人提议不如去吃一顿。所以现在妮可，翠西，蕾蒂和Vergil四人坐在一家看上去非常高档的日料店，吃旋转寿司，而话题不知不觉变成我认识的人在另一个世界的生活。<br/>蕾蒂一开始是拒绝的，她的理由特别简单，就是单纯的不想知道。但是翠西另有想法，她好奇如果Vergil都可以变性，那蕾蒂如果不是女的，她的代号会是什么，劳德（lord）吗？可是很遗憾，Lady依然是女的，而且是Dante的发小，这点大家都没想到。<br/>在那个未来世界，Vergil和Dante从小分开。Dante，按Vergil的话说，在底层长大，所以行为比较粗鄙，俗称路子野。Vergil与Lady的第一次见面，彼此印象非常不好，这不能怪Lady，真的都是Dante的错。因为她在帮Dante偷飞船，而且偷的是Vergil的飞船，结局也不太好，Lady被Vergil关起来了，敢偷帝国公主的飞船，这胆子也是很大了，接着阴差阳错三人就一起逃命了。<br/>开始Vergil总把Lady当假想情敌，后来发现是自己多心了，Dante跟Lady知根知底，两人已经完全没有别的想法，互相看对方就是兄弟。最重要的是她那个不要脸的弟弟其实早就知道Vergil，只是揣着明白装糊涂，不过这是另一个故事了。<br/>总而言之，Lady和Vergil成了朋友（这个世界的蕾蒂表示我不能相信！），后来在一次对抗Mundus的战斗中，Lady失去了身体，没办法，Dante只把她的意识上传至飞船，Lady就变成了DNC的智能AI，是的，Dante的飞船叫Devil Never Cry。</p><p>“你和Dante，就没有一个人有过，或许我的身体还在某个地方，找一找就能找到的想法？”蕾蒂不能接受自己就这么变成飞船了，她回想起但丁的生活作风，觉得做他的飞船真的是太惨了，太惨了！<br/>Vergil碰了碰旁边的妮可，示意对方帮自己拿个蓝色盘子，妮可认命的伸手，没想到出来吃饭，也要为大小姐服务。“我们找了很久，都没有找到，不过我怀疑……”Vergil接过盘子，一边倒酱油一边说道，“Mundus可能……”<br/>“好了好了，我不想知道了。”只要扯上Mundus就没什么好事，蕾蒂咬了一大口，呲，芥末放的有点多，想哭。<br/>翠西看着蕾蒂扭曲的五官，更好奇了，她转过头继续问Vergil，“那我呢？该不会你的世界也没有我吧，那我岂不是太可怜了。”<br/>Vergil筷子放下，认真的说，“我一开始没想起来，不过根据你的名字和经历，我的世界应该有你，我现在只是听说过，并没有正面遇到，”她又倒了点酱油，“你可能是男的。”<br/>“噗嗤，”妮可正在喝大麦茶，差点没控制都喷出来。<br/>“哇哦，没想到，”翠西趁蕾蒂发愣的时候，又夹走了一块鱼。<br/>“你能不能不要抢我的寿司了。”<br/>“没办法，谁让你离传送带近，而且你拿的都是我爱吃的，”翠西满不在乎的耸耸肩，“什么叫可能是男的？”<br/>“在我离开Debils后，Mundus迅速提拔了一名巫师，不过从来没有人见过他的真面目，有传闻这是Mundus选拔的继承人，他的名字也叫Tracy（特雷西），追捕我的人就很有可能是他的手下。”<br/>那个世界的维吉尔跟Mundus关系复杂，在对方还没有暴露出来称帝欲望前，他还算个不错的教父，Debils是新大陆最繁华的都市之一，也是他送给Vergil的礼物（虽然Vergil认为半个大陆上的城市都是她父亲的财产，所以谈不上送）。</p><p>一阵尴尬的沉默，四人都装作认真吃饭的样子。<br/>妮可忍了一会儿忍不住了，虽然按时间算，她还没出生，这个话题跟她没多大关系，可是她祖母在啊！“我想问下，你该不会恰好也认识Nell Goldstein吧？”<br/>Vergil警觉的看着她，“你跟她什么关系？”<br/>“呃，她是我祖母。”<br/>“哦，”Vergil突然很不好意思，她用手比划了一下，“那件事，我好像欠你一个道歉。”在众人惊讶的目光中，她又飞快补充道，“你祖母是个非常优秀的机械师，DNC就是她设计的，我的那个控制器也是她的杰作。”<br/>妮可骄傲了，她想看看祖母的飞船长什么样。</p><p>然后她们又聊了一会儿其他的，翠西坚信自己会弃暗投明，她建议Vergil找个方法劝说一下另一个自己；蕾蒂坚信自己的身体还在某处，她建议Vergil在劝降Tracy以后让Tracy帮忙找一下身体；妮可虽然不坚信，但她委婉的提醒Vergil应该留意一个叫Agnus的人。<br/>最后结账的是妮可，当然不是她付钱，在蕾蒂的明示下，妮可负责在账单上签上维吉尔的大名。<br/>“据最新消息，出现在红墓镇近海的神秘客轮疑似从事非法人口买卖，现海岸警卫队已经....”<br/>“红墓镇真的是多灾多难，上次突然从地上长出吸血的树，这次又是这种事，”服务员见妮可盯着电视屏幕，友善的搭话。<br/>“呃，是的，”妮可慌慌张张的从结账处逃走。</p><p>“你们听说了吗？红....”妮可还没说完就被翠西打断。<br/>“我们要告诉你一个好消息。”<br/>看翠西一脸搞事情的表情，妮可觉得这应该是比代签名还过分的事。<br/>“我们要给Vergil一个告别单身的派对！”蕾蒂兴奋的宣布，“我们要去脱衣舞俱乐部！”<br/>妮可震惊的望着这三个人，她搞不清楚她们是想气死谁，但丁还是维吉尔，还是同时两个人。“别担心，我们不会让Vergil喝酒的，所以你去不去？”翠西叉着腰挑衅的问。<br/>管他呢！“必须算我一个！”</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔在洗澡，电话一直不停的响，Nero犹豫半天，还是接了电话，但他还没来得及问好，那端就传来高分贝的女声。<br/>“但丁！那是不是你！你被拍到了你知道吗你！”<br/>“呃，我不是但丁，”Nero把话筒离自己耳朵远一点，真是差点聋掉。<br/>那边静了一下，然后又是一连串大声质问，“你是谁？你跟但丁什么关系？但丁人呢？”<br/>Nero有点烦躁，所以他毫不客气的说，“我叫Nero，我是但丁的儿子，但丁他出去了，你又是谁？”<br/>啪嗒一声，那边突然掉线了，Nero莫名其妙挂上电话。<br/>这时维吉尔正好出来，他还没来得及汇报，又是一声啪嗒，整个事务所都黑了。<br/>维吉尔脸色一沉，该死的但丁，说好这个月生活费归他，可恶又没交。<br/>现在天色已晚，只能明天再说了，如果是维吉尔一个人，真的没问题，没有电他可以早点休息，问题是Nero。<br/>二人在黑暗中沉默了一会儿，维吉尔突然说道，“想看电影吗？”<br/>今天从图书馆回来的路上，经过电影院，新电影的海报特别醒目，小孩不由自主的多看了几眼，维吉尔也瞥到了熟悉的红蓝相间。<br/>“好啊！”Nero开心的答应。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nero语：为什么要带我看复联3，爸爸，我恨你</p><p>PS：Tracy是中性名，男性译作特雷西，女性译作翠西<br/>PPS：复联3结局，小蜘蛛侠死了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 总有人是懵逼的状态</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry，昨天没及时更</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两个黑衣恶魔在前面带路，两个黑衣恶魔在后面跟着，但丁大摇大摆的走在中间，四处张望。他以为对方会把他打晕或者其他什么的，结果并没有，其实如果但丁现在要逃跑也挺容易的，一路上没什么人，但出于好奇心作祟，他一直老老实实的跟着走。最终在上上下下拐了好几个弯后，他们在一扇大铁门前停下了。<br/>这是认真的吗？所有的反派都喜欢搞这么一出，但丁见这四个恶魔没反应，只能自己推开门，里面果然站着一个人，见到他还似乎很热情，“这就是鼎鼎大名的恶魔猎人。”<br/>但丁抱着臂，无视高个男人伸出的手，对方也不觉得尴尬，顺势比了一个请的姿势，“我想见你很久了，可惜一直没机会！”<br/>但丁站着不动，这个男人的气息有些奇怪，他感受不到来自对方的威胁。奇怪的是他也无法描述对方的容貌，上一眼看他的外形与下一眼看的总有些不一样，似乎在变，连带着声音也在变，“你是个什么东西？”<br/>对方笑了笑，张开手臂，夸张的喊道，“我就是这条船！”<br/>好吧，又是一个神经病。<br/>“你好像不惊讶？”<br/>对付自大的神经病就是不能随他的愿。<br/>“我惊不惊讶不重要，重要的是你把我单独弄过来做什么？我以为我会跟那些拍卖品呆在一起。”但丁低着头，眼睛抬都不抬一下的说道。<br/>模糊的男人明显没预料到但丁会是这种反应，“你就不好奇吗？毕竟我跟你从本质上都是一样的东西。”<br/>“不好奇。”但丁靠着墙准备打个盹。<br/>从上船到现在，他们就一直在船内活动，除了大厅里悬挂的计时器，没有其他任何可以估计时间的东西，所以截止现在他并不知道离中午被带走时具体过了多久，只是一直紧绷的神经突然放松下来，困意就来了。<br/>这个家伙没想到但丁会拒绝得这么直接，他不死心的循循善诱，“你就不想知道我是怎么变成这样的？我之前也是半魔。”<br/>但丁难得的抬头扫了一眼，男人的身影虽然模糊，但是隐约可以看出对方有点期待的目光，“呐，”他又恢复了刚才漫不经心的状态，“没兴趣就是没兴趣，如果你没别的事，就不要打扰我了，毕竟一会儿我还有个拍卖要参加，商品应该漂漂亮亮的才好卖。”</p><p>“是谁跟你说输掉的人就一定会被拍卖？”男人既生气又好笑的问。<br/>但丁不理他，突然动起来，朝大门走去。<br/>“你干什么！”对方激动起来，声音也变得有些低沉。<br/>入口处的地板轻微动了一下，两扇门似乎贴的更紧，这样啊，但丁暗笑，可表面上他依然不动声色，“你既不打算拍卖我，又不打算放我回去。这种行为很容易让我产生你对我有意思的错觉。如果你对我有意思，作为绅士，难道不应该先介绍一下自己，然后请我喝一杯吗？顺便说一句，我喜欢喝红酒。”<br/>人影变得更加模糊了，对方似乎被但丁不按套路出牌的举动给弄得手忙脚乱，过了一会儿他才点点头，“好吧好吧，合理的诉求。”<br/>高个男人不知道从哪摸出来两个杯子和一瓶葡萄酒，他倒了一杯递给你但丁，“请叫我D，我只是一个普通的商人。”<br/>但丁尝了一口酒，跟在庄园喝的一模一样，“你口中的普通商人就是开设赌局，把别人的生活搞得一团糟？你知道吗，搞笑的是从某种角度上讲，你这个定义确实没错。”<br/>“有兴趣知道？”<br/>“并不，”但丁把酒杯放到旁边的桌子上，“说不说随你，而且，”他故意停了一下，仔细观察对方的脸，现在这个男看起来长的有点像爱德华了，“我不认为你有能力把灵魂完整的取出来再安回去。”<br/>“哦！”对方显得很惊讶，“我没想到你这么快就发现了。”<br/>发现什么？但丁只知道对方是个幻象，而且不停的复制自己的记忆，其他什么都没发现，他只是随口一说而已，既然“D”误会，那但丁作为一个体贴的男人，也不打算纠正对方的错误。于是他故意露出一个高深莫测的微笑，“对你来说，我看起来就那么笨吗？”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，但丁并没有出现在拍卖会上。艹！尼禄烦躁的想，现在怎么办？<br/>另一个Dante看起来一点都不担心，他兴致勃勃的领了新卡牌，“来吧，大侄子，让我们给他们一点教训！”<br/>“你怎么就不担心！”尼禄愤怒又困惑。<br/>“我为什么要担心，但丁是个成年人了，他会照顾好自己。”年轻的Dante看起来比他还要困惑。<br/>呃，尼禄一时语塞，对方说的有道理，自己为什么会这么紧张，或许他潜意识里依然认为应该被带走的是他，都是他的错。<br/>Dante看尼禄皱着眉，很懊恼的样子，用力拍了拍对方，“小鬼，这些人是计划好把但丁带走的，所以你觉得他们会给我们把但丁赎出来的机会吗？”<br/>尼禄惊呆了，他不可思议的问，“那你们还？你们不是说？”<br/>Dante显出一副小孩你还是太天真的表情，“这不都是为了趁机打入敌人内部嘛，而且如果直接告诉你，你肯定不同意，再说了......呃呃呃。”<br/>尼禄已经控制不住自己的双手了，这两个混蛋！什么时候计划好的！他简直要气疯了，尼禄拽着Dante的衣领，恨不得现在就把这个家伙一拳打进地板里。<br/>“大侄子你冷静一下，冷静一下，”Dante看起来想笑的成分远多于紧张，“你的眼睛都变啦，别激动，周围有人在看我们。”<br/>尼禄长舒一口气，不行，再深吸一口气，默数5下后，终于把手放下来，“我不想跟你说话，滚。”<br/>Dante非但没有滚，反而贴的更近，他低声对尼禄说，“你手上又没有武器，对方是持枪荷弹的恶魔，我虽然不想打击你，但是现在硬碰硬，肯定是要吃亏的。”<br/>尼禄本来想甩开他，但是对方紧紧搂住自己，他抬起眼角，瞄了一下周围。好吧，这个混蛋说的有道理，虽然还是每个桌上两个黑衣恶魔，但他们的目光似乎都盯着这里。Dante和他站在大厅中间，连个掩体都没有，就算自己速度够快，也没快到可以一次性档这么多子弹。<br/>见尼禄不再挣扎，Dante继续诱劝，“你难道就不想给这群家伙一点教训吗？”<br/>尼禄疑惑的看着对方，怎么给？打一顿？说实话，打一顿并不解气，可是弄死他们又好像自己反应过激了。可恶，如果是过去的自己现在肯定已经开打了。可是经历这么多年的除魔，尼禄发现这个世界并不是绝对的非黑即白，而且他也不确定对方就是恶魔，如果是人类怎么办？<br/>“所以我们要以其人之道还治其人之身，”干嘛这么震惊的表情，我虽然不爱读书，但我有个爱好文学的哥哥，但丁不满的想，“我不管他们是怎么搞的，但是我确实有办法收割灵魂，既然要玩就要玩大点。”<br/>“那你想怎么办？”尼禄已经丧失自主思考的能力了，随便吧，走一步看一步。<br/>Dante笑的特别开心，“你一会儿等我信号。”说完他就自信满满的走向刚刚一直注视着他们的黑发少年。<br/>什么信号？算了，尼禄认命的跟了上去。</p><p>“你终于决定来和我玩一局了？”少年已经在赌桌旁站好。<br/>周围也陆陆续续的有人聚过来围观。<br/>“你煞费苦心把我们其中一个人弄进去是为了什么，就想跟我来一局吗？你就不怕我们这一轮互相消完牌走人？反正手中也多了两颗星，这至少是200万啊！”Dante挑着眉好奇的问。<br/>“你们不是父子吗？”对方有点惊讶，“虽然跟传闻有出入，但你哥哥应该不会同意的吧！”<br/>哥哥？Dante愣了一下，然后扭头看尼禄，尼禄一脸我想笑但是气氛不对可是依然想笑的表情。艹！我看起来就那么小吗？哥哥你妹啊！我是他叔叔！<br/>我决定了，这次我要玩这真的了！<br/>“普通的玩法多没意思，既然是赌局，我们不如赌的大一点，”Dante咧着嘴狡黠的看着对方。<br/>黑发少年愣了一下，然后也笑着说，“好，我喜欢，怎么赌？”<br/>Dante将手中的9张牌依次摊开，“我们彼此从对方手里9张牌中各取3张，然后用这3张牌中的任意一张下赌，一局定胜负，赌注是双方手中所有的星星和灵魂。”<br/>人群中一阵惊呼，有人开始小声讨论，连一直面无表情的荷官都露出微微惊讶的眼神。<br/>Dante毫不在意，死死地盯着对方继续说道，“当然，为了公平，如果是平局，也算你赢，我会把所有星星都给你，还有我们两个的灵魂。”他指了一下自己和身后的尼禄。<br/>尼禄想喊，你疯了吗，我不同意！但实际上，他什么都没说，甚至保持着和刚刚一样的表情和动作。<br/>整个赌场似乎被Dante清奇的玩法所点燃，围观者都在欢呼，甚至黑衣护卫都忍不住靠过来。现在基本上已经没有人在玩游戏了，大家都挤过来，想目睹这疯狂的一局。<br/>黑衣少年脸色有点难看，他在犹豫，这跟他的计划可不一样，而Dante极其认真专注的表情让他一时拿不准对方是否在开玩笑。<br/>“怎么了？不敢吗？这赌注对你太大了吗？”Dante冷笑道，用蔑视的眼神挑衅对方。<br/>看热闹的人开始陆陆续续发出嘘声。<br/>“9张牌随意选择？”<br/>“随意选择。”<br/>“3张牌中选一张对赌？”<br/>“对！”Dante得意的笑着。<br/>“好，”黑发少年终于点点头，他身后有人发出细小的抱怨声，少年瞪了他们一眼，然后扭头对Dante说，“你比我想象的还要有趣。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>反派语：不按套路出牌真令人绝望</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 不谋而合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“尼禄，把你的牌先给我。”<br/>尼禄机械的拿出牌递给Dante，他当着所有人的面将18张牌叠好，双手指尖顶在一起，交叉落牌，然后又从下面拿起一部分牌放上来，连续三四次，再重新整好。Dante洗牌过程速度极快，只听到啪啪声，根本看不清牌，他从上面和下面共取9张，背面朝上依次摆好，把剩下的牌还给尼禄。<br/>“来抽牌吧。”<br/>黑发少年眯起眼仔细凝视Dante，思考了一会儿后，决定直接用9张新牌，他也将卡牌背面朝上摆好，旁边是一小堆五角星。<br/>这群黑心的家伙，尼禄愤慨的骂完对方，才发现自己竟一点都不紧张，甚至和周围的人一样激动，他好奇Dante会怎么办？这完全就是运气游戏，而且赌的还是自己的灵魂（虽然尼禄对这一条嗤之以鼻），但是不知怎么的，他突然对Dante充满信心。果然，赌博有害身心健康！<br/>双方互相挑完牌，Dante运气比较好，手中分别是石头，剪刀，布各一张，他核对一下缺的牌，对方应该是石头，石头和布，果然黑发少年脸色比较难看。<br/>Dante笑了笑把三张牌亮给大家，所有人都被这个举动惊呆了，周围一片安静。然后他把3张牌飞快洗了一下，随便抽出一张直接扣到桌上，“我放的应该是剪刀。”<br/>这波操作让对面恼怒至极，“你什么意思？”<br/>尼禄也想问，这是什么意思！<br/>Dante一副无所谓的样子，“我只是告诉你我出的什么，希望对你有帮助，毕竟你相当于只有两个选择，不太公平。”</p><p>旁边有人小声讨论，他说的是实话吗？<br/>怎么可能是实话？<br/>那为什么要这么做？<br/>还不是为了让对方出石头，他自己出布！<br/>可是如果对方也这样思考，尼禄接着旁人的对话继续分析，那黑发少年必须出布，因为平局也是但丁输。可是，如果Dante说的是实话，那对方如果出布，就是但丁赢！<br/>所以问题是，但丁是否真的出剪刀。尼禄盯着他，Dante还是那副笑嘻嘻的样子，他似乎注意到了尼禄的目光，扭过头，充满自信又认真的说，“尼禄，你要相信我。”<br/>Dante把一个幸运游戏完成了智力游戏。<br/>他不仅要打败对方，他还要降纬式从对方引以为傲的心理战上打败对方。<br/>尼禄拍着Dante的肩膀大笑起来，这个Dante真的是一匹狼，一匹狡诈的狼，只有最狡猾的猎人才会化装成猎物并混入其中。<br/>尼禄的笑声让黑发少年愈加迷惑，显然，他也在考虑，对方用怀疑的目光来回在Dante和尼禄身上徘徊。<br/>“你到底出不出牌，”Dante嘴角上扬，强忍着微笑故意做出一个不耐烦的表情，“害怕了吗？”<br/>少年瞪着眼，快把嘴唇咬出血了，他手一扬也扣下一张牌，“check！”</p><p> </p><p>“愿赌服输，人类的欲望总是无尽的，永远年轻，永远漂亮，我只是利用了这一点而已。”D自我解释道。<br/>但丁虽然不明白对方指的是什么，但他准备顺着这个话题继续说下去，“这就是你的借口吗？利用人性的弱点？”<br/>D摆摆手表示自己很无辜，“这是个公平游戏，如果单纯的消牌，或者见好就收，都可以活下去，有些人偏不，总是幻想着不切合实际的美梦。”然后他似乎想起什么，兴高采烈的补充道，“欺骗你的人被许诺将得到一个健康的身体，这种可笑的空头支票让他陷入背信弃义的地步，最后一轮，还会有人帮他消牌吗？只要他输掉一颗星，他将变得一无所有。而我，”高个男人越发得意，“只是为他的幻想提供一点点助力而已。”<br/>“庄家通吃，”但丁轻蔑的想。他现在明白了，根本就没有所谓的拍卖，那些拍卖都是对方为了骗取更多的星星而设置的，通过虚构一个别人迫切需要的东西，引诱他人通过这种方式消费每一轮赢得的五角星，实在是卑鄙。<br/>既然已经知道原因，而且也确认与阎魔刀无关，但丁也不需要呆在这里了，他正思考着要不要变出大剑，破门而出时，对方又开口了。<br/>“就是这种力量，哈哈哈哈哈哈，果然可以！”模糊的人影变得清晰起来。<br/>但丁皱着眉，这种浑身无力的感觉又来了。最初他以为是对方的麻醉剂有问题，后来猜想是自己太久没有休息，现在他终于清楚的体会到这种乏力感是来自于力量的流失。当他准备聚起魔力的一瞬间，仿佛有什么无形的东西在吸收他的魔力。<br/>“你简直比普通人类好太多了，充满能量，我能用很久，”D现在已经完全变成爱德华的样子了，他顶着对方的脸，用同款欠揍表情和轻佻语气说，“我劝你不要一次性给我太多，你这样会惯坏我的。”<br/>“这就是你拼命想留下人类的原因？”但丁咬着牙不悦的问道，“把他们当做奶牛？”<br/>“哈哈哈哈，我喜欢你的比喻，不过我更倾向于你们都是我的食物，”对方伸出双手仔细检查，“毕竟你们都在船的内部，可以说我是在消化你们，”他开始抚摸自己的四肢，半透明的身体已经有了实物的质感，“你的力量太惊人了！顺便说一句，这要多谢你的人类部分，如果不是它，我是无法直接吸收你的恶魔之力。”</p><p>但丁突然想起尼禄，他要快点从这出去。<br/>“是吗？那就给你来点更刺激的！”<br/>但丁突然变出大剑朝对方砍去，爱德华还是D的什么东西完全没有躲的意思，他惊讶的看锋利剑刃划开自己身体，分开的两部分瞬间变成粉末。但同时整个房间都充斥着刺耳的笑声，“哈哈哈哈，这只是我身体的一部分，我劝你不要太用力，你越用力我吸收越多，”他停顿了一下，整个船体微微晃动。然后这讨厌的声音又再次响起，“不不不，我改变主意了，你还是再努力一下吧，因为我从未感觉到如此有活力！”<br/>但丁把大剑插在地上，是的，刚刚那种力量的流逝感更明显了，可他还是要想办法出去才行。于是但丁再次举起剑，劈向禁闭的铁门，不出所料，铁门被割出的破裂面开始迅速的愈合。<br/>“没用的，但丁！”D嘲弄的说道。<br/>但丁低着头想了一下，收起剑，背着手，沿着房间的边缘数步子，耳边一直是对方啰哩啰嗦的废话。<br/>“你在干什么？为什么不释放魔力了，我刚刚好不容易聚起的肉体都被你打坏了，你如果不是如此的暴力，或许我们还能成为朋友，偶尔下下棋，聊聊天……”<br/>他现在真的是变得跟爱德华一样聒噪，但丁没好气的怼道，“你连披萨的口味都不知道，我不觉得你和我会有什么共同语言。”<br/>无论这个家伙是什么玩意儿，他的一种能力就是复制，但是只能通过别人的记忆复制。想起这个但丁又是一阵反胃，都怪吃饭前跟另一个自己讨论了双层橄榄披萨，结果他吃什么都像双层橄榄披萨，简直要吐了。<br/>“哈哈哈，别这样说嘛，我都有差不多20年没有品尝人类食物了，我也很努力啊！”<br/>但丁数完周长又抬头看了一眼四墙的高度，大概估算了一下，咧嘴一笑，“喂，你不是想要吗？作为一个体贴的男人，应当满足别人的需求！”<br/>他召唤出路西法，每隔一定距离扎上一剑，“我会温柔一点，循序渐进，各个角度，深入浅出。”<br/>“你在干什么？”D惊慌的喊到，他虽然不知道但丁想做什么，但本能觉得不对。<br/>“放心，最后我们都会得到满足的，”但丁猥琐的笑着，“G点找到了！”在试了很多次后，他终于找到一点恢复速度比较慢的区域。但丁对着那一块狠狠打了一拳，他感到手臂穿透墙体露出另一侧，“宝贝你等着吧，我会去找你的！”<br/>不过，要首先找到尼禄他们。</p><p> </p><p>整个会场沸腾起来，大家都在喊，有人在欢呼，有人在惊叹！<br/>尼禄搂上Dante，主动给他一个爱的拥抱，“哈哈哈哈，我们赢了！”<br/>Dante倒是显得荣辱不惊，“都说了，要相信叔叔我的赌技。”<br/>黑发少年本能的想去抓星星，被Dante一把扣住手腕，“我说过了，星星和灵魂都是我的了。”<br/>他看着对方惊恐的双目，凶狠的说道，“现在是时候还账了。”<br/>Dante抓起旁边的星星，扭头对尼禄吼道，“就是现在！”<br/>然后他将五角星用力撒向上空，周围的人呼啦一下涌过来，争先恐后的抢夺。黑衣恶魔被挤的东倒西歪，有人开枪了，疯狂的人群开始抢夺对方手中的机枪。<br/>Dante不知从哪摸出一把镰刀，手起刀落，黑发少年一行人倒在地上。有人开始尖叫，也有人喊到，“抓住他们！”<br/>尼禄踹飞一个赌徒，拉着Dante往其中一个入口跑，后面有流弹飞过来。<br/>“天啊！恶魔！”此起彼伏的惨叫。<br/>尼禄回头看了一眼，人们跪在地上抢夺，部分恶魔开始露出本来面目，向他们追来。</p><p>他和Dante顺着本能，沿着弯弯曲曲的走廊奔跑，尼禄情不自禁笑起来，他太开心了！不知道为什么，被人追杀竟然还能这么高兴！<br/>Dante边跑边喊，“大侄子，你被吓傻了吗？”他挥舞着镰刀砍向时不时冒出的恶魔。<br/>“没有，只是觉得很久没有这样开心过了！”尼禄抢了一顶机枪，可惜用起来太不方便了，只能减缓对方的速度，不能根除恶魔，所以Dante的镰刀是怎么藏进来的？<br/>他俩躲进一个侧门，前面的恶魔开始向这边疯狂扫射。<br/>“大侄子，我觉得你总是想太多，总是担心一些不必要的东西，”Dante靠着铁廊面对尼禄用一种特别认真的语气说道，“叔叔我送你一句话。”<br/>“哈？”尼禄探头试了一下，立马收到数十发子弹。<br/>“阿库玛呐塔塔！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante语：做人呢，最重要的是开心</p><p>PS：最后一句话是狮子王里，蓬蓬和丁满对辛巴说的，意思是没有烦恼忧愁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 三个臭皮匠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁，最烦的，就是，迷宫！<br/>该死！这条路他好像走过，可感觉又不太一样，对方一定是故意的！但丁烦躁的想。<br/>虽然这个家伙出于某种原因已经下线很久了，但他之前一定复制了自己的脑子，因为这讨厌的迷宫正以自己最讨厌的方式排列着，但丁感觉自己的狂暴指数快要爆了。<br/>他又站在一个交叉口，向左还是向右，正在犹豫时，那种乏力感突然停了，就好像有什么东西吸引了这条船的注意。但丁扛着大剑，摸了摸下巴，他决定了，走寻常路实在是太无聊了，他要穿墙而过！</p><p>“我们怎么从这出去？但丁在哪儿？这些恶魔是怎么回事？”<br/>“首先，我不知道，虽然呃，恢复力强，但是这子弹也太密了吧！”Dante试着旋转着镰刀挡子弹，但根本出不去啊，这子弹好像永远射不完一样，这走廊也是越来越窄，镰刀都挥不动了。<br/>尼禄困惑的看着他就好像Dante在说胡话，“比起子弹，这些恶魔更麻烦，怎么越来越多？还有你能不能不要对着空气砍了！”尼禄时不时探出身冲前面开两枪，可恶，他怀念自己的湛蓝玫瑰，怀念绯红女皇。最大的问题是不知道从什么时候开始，他的魔力变得很不稳定，聚不起来，开不了魔人。靠！尼禄再一次体会到普通人类对付恶魔的痛苦了。<br/>“哪儿的恶魔？”<br/>尼禄见Dante站出去，快速旋转着武器，然后骂了一句，迅速缩回来，他自己则斜着身体朝天花板上爬行的恶魔来了两枪。这些恶心人的家伙带着面具，浑身长满胳膊（腿？），沿着墙壁向这里蠕动。Dante是看不见吗？有个恶魔的爪子都快划到他的小腿了，尼禄对着那家伙的手（？）就是一枪。<br/>“别冲我开枪啊！”大侄子这种背后拆台子的行为真令人伤心。<br/>“等等，你是真的看不见！”<br/>“看见什么？”Dante不知道尼禄指什么。</p><p> </p><p>但丁，最爱的，就是，拳套！<br/>简直是破壁利器，用最小的魔力输出最大的伤害，再配上路西法，精准爆破，但丁可以出本书，叫如何高效快速走出迷宫。打着打着，他发现当朝着某一方向前进的时，虽然自身魔力流逝加剧，但似乎还有另一种非常奇怪的感觉在加深。<br/>“嘿，D，你怎么不说话了，”但丁又引爆了一排无尽剑，然后对着中间那块还在慢慢愈合的裂隙就是一拳，“是我太用力了吗？要不要停下来，让你休息一下？”<br/>他将破碎的金属板扒开，穿过去又是一个新通道，“要知道，出力的可都是我，你只是躺着享受而已。”<br/>但丁用手贴着墙，魔力从体内缓缓的流向船体，他沿着走廊前后来回摸了几次，然后选中一块吸食能力最强的区域，插上一排新剑。这次但丁又换了一个造型，他将红色魔剑摆成五角星，自我满意的点点头，“你不用担心我，我可是很持久的！倒是你，如果受不了了，一定要告诉我啊！”</p><p> </p><p>他俩躲进一个船舱，尼禄从旁边拾起一片恶魔的残肢，“这是什么？”<br/>Dante一时拿不准对方是不是认真的，“弹壳啊，你拿这玩意干什么？”<br/>尼禄突然把枪头对准Dante的喉咙，然后很快放下，嘴里嘟囔道，“对哦，他有镰刀，而且也没必要故意让我识破。”<br/>但下一秒，他又举起了机枪，因为尼禄想起中途逃跑时，他曾经跟丢过一次Dante，这不能怪他，是这走廊太崎岖而且Dante，真的是跑得飞快。<br/>“说一件我不知道的事。”尼禄手扣着扳机，仔细观察对方，最好还是确认一下眼前这个这不是我的幻觉。<br/>“我是你爸爸。”<br/>Dante一脸悲壮的说道，但在看到尼禄张大嘴巴惊讶错愕的一瞬间，他又马上恢复了那玩世不恭的笑容，“你没看过星球大战吗？哎，大侄子，等我们出去了，真的有必要带你重温一下经典。”<br/>尼禄肯定这是真的Dante没错了，但他还是想朝对方脸上开一枪。刚刚的情景，尼禄表示不想评论。不过，让他在意的是，当Dante说出“我是你爸爸”的一瞬间，尼禄竟然有种我相信的错觉。<br/>“刚刚那是为什么啊？”Dante把对准他的枪头向旁边推了推。<br/>“我看到的是恶魔残片，你看到的是弹壳，所以我们看的东西可能都不是真的，只是中了某种...”<br/>“幻象？”Dante好奇的踢了踢尼禄丢到地上的“碎片”。<br/>“可能吧，而且我的魔力在变弱，问题是到目前为止，我都没怎么用过魔力，所以这种变化很奇怪。”尼禄低头研究自己手中的枪，这种触摸实物的感觉，难道也可能是假的？<br/>“我倒没有这种感觉，不过你说这些都是假的，有个办法可以试一下。”Dante靠着门伸出手挥了挥，“好像真的没反应啊，”他还贱贱的比了一个中指，走廊前方传来一阵枪响，“真的是只有声.....我艹！”<br/>Dante大叫一声收回手臂，然后把手掌举到尼禄眼前，中间有个子弹窟窿，虽然还在滴滴答答的淌血，但边缘已经开始慢慢愈合，“你能看到吧？如果这是假的，这幻象的感觉也太真实了！”<br/>尼禄想笑又不能笑，他摆出一副正经的表情，“可能部分还是真的。”<br/>“这种事情你现在才说！”Dante满脸写着，侄子你竟然坑叔叔，叔叔再也不爱你了。</p><p> </p><p>但丁感觉自己快要到了，另一种魔力也越来越明显，但不再是吸收，而是抵制。就像动物会划分领地一样，恶魔也有自己的领地意识，况且但丁正用一种非常不文明的行为侵犯对方。<br/>他打开最后一道墙，墙后是一个堆满互相交错金属管子的大房间，个别管子还有仪表盘和手动控制盘，冒着白色蒸汽，跟普通船只的机械仓一模一样。除了在房间的另一端，有个黑色大铁门，背后喷涌而出的是惊人的魔力。<br/>这时，掉线已久的D突然出现在但丁面前，他看上起虽然很清晰但也很疲惫。<br/>“你和你的同伴真是非常麻烦，”他堵在通往黑色铁门的狭窄小道上，“我能提个建议吗？”<br/>“不能，”但丁笑得非常流氓，“我都要来了，你现在让我退出去，太迟了。”<br/>他本来想推开对方，没想到，D摇摇头自己消失了。<br/>好吧，那就让他看看大门后面是什么。<br/>不过这该死的家伙！现在但丁看这铁门，高大布满花纹，就好像曾经一样，似乎他打开这扇门，后面也有一个躺在植物和血潭里的恶魔维吉尔。<br/>他应该停止想象了。</p><p> </p><p>“还没到吗？”Dante跟着尼禄沿着船舱奔跑，这船体内部出人意料的大，他已经分不清自己在甲板的第几层。<br/>枪是真的，子弹是真的，恶魔也是真的，但是很弱，也很少，在Dante挨了几枪，尼禄被抓了几道为代价后，他们基本上将这些家伙都清理完了。现在，按Dante的话说，他们在跟着尼禄的“叔侄雷达”走，尼禄好像能感受到某种力量的吸引，虽然Dante表示自己什么也没感受到，不过他相信他的大侄子。<br/>这一路上什么也没有，人，恶魔，什么都没有，仿佛整艘船就剩他们两人。<br/>尼禄突然停在一扇很普通的门前，他看着这扇门，表情复杂的问Dante，“这门在你眼中是什么样的？”<br/>“就是很普通的褐色木门啊，”Dante还奇怪怎么会有这种门，跟整个船体的装修风格完全不符，就像普通住宅的家用大门，“好吧，我承认我现在感觉到了，这里面有东西。”<br/>一种说不清的感觉隔着门透过来。<br/>尼禄把手放在门上，他扭头看着但丁，对方也握紧了手中的武器，冲自己点点头。<br/>于是尼禄用力推开门。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>但丁语：如果我说的话让你们多想了，请反思一下自己</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 我想我明白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dante，醒醒，起来吃饭了。”<br/>
有人在喊他，Dante猛地坐起来，发现自己正躺在沙发上，手里还拿着遥控器，面前的电视正播着球赛，阳光从旁边的窗户射进来，还挺刺眼的。<br/>
“看比赛也能睡着？”<br/>
他一回头，就看见Vergil拿着木铲穿着围裙，正对他微笑。<br/>
“你睡醒了，就过来帮我端饭。”<br/>
Dante惊呆了，这是他的哥哥，可是他不是....Dante还没想完，身体却先有了动作，他撑住沙发翻了过去，直接抱住Vergil。<br/>
Vergil僵了一下，然后放松身体，还用手推了推Dante，“你吓我一跳，睡糊涂了？”<br/>
怀里的Vergil是真实的，他能闻到哥哥身上淡淡的体香，能感受到手掌下温热的触感，甚至能听到对方的心跳，所以这是真实的Vergil。<br/>
Dante抬起头，认真的看着Vergil，对方甚至被他直勾勾的眼神搞得很不好意思，脸颊也开始泛起粉红，“别抱了，赶紧过来帮忙。”<br/>
可是Dante充耳不闻，他抬起手，想摸摸哥哥的脸。Vergil躲了一下没躲开，他看着Dante失魂落魄的样子，用担心的语气询问道，“你怎么了？”<br/>
好吧，如此温柔的Vergil才是自己的哥哥。<br/>
“我不知道，我好像做了一个奇怪的梦，还是你就是个奇怪的梦。”</p><p> </p><p>但丁推开门，里面很暗，四周吊着一个个椭圆形的巨大囊袋，囊袋被暗绿色的触手包裹着，并规律振动，每个囊袋下端还有一根触手，表面时不时泛着蓝色闪光，这些闪烁着的蓝光沿触手移动，在远处逐渐汇聚。整个房间都堆满了这种东西，向上看不到屋顶，左右看不到尽头。<br/>
“现在你还想听听我的建议吗？”人影又出现了。<br/>
但丁能感受到在触手聚集的尽头，有一股属于恶魔的气味。<br/>
看到对方现在顶着桑切斯的脸，但丁不悦的问，“你到底是什么？”说实话，如果真想跟自己谈条件，为什么不能换张让人愉悦一点的脸呢？<br/>
“很抱歉，这张脸给你带来不好的回忆，不过请原谅，你提供可选择的记忆也不是很多，”人影动了动，现在是莫里森对着但丁说话，天啊，这个玩意儿甚至还复制了莫里森的帽子。<br/>
“这张脸如何？”<br/>
但丁不耐烦的摆摆手，“还是之前那个吧。你到底是谁？”这个家伙是连性格都换了吗？<br/>
“我不是那个D，我是H，”似乎是看出但丁的困惑，“桑切斯”耐心的解释道，“我们一共有13个人，按顺序从A到M。之前你接触那个是D，我跟D对你的处理意见不一样，很显然他的方法失败了。”<br/>
但丁对多重人格神经病并不敢兴趣，他随便指着一个囊袋说道，“这里面都是人，对吧？如果我没猜错的话，那边还有一个恶魔，”他又指了指H身后的方向，“你用这些人类供养那边的恶魔。现在，是你给我一个理由，一个不杀掉你的理由”<br/>
如果说之前但丁还有一点点希望，被带走的人并没有死，只是被圈养起来，那现在看来，就算没有死，也不能算活着了。<br/>
H的脸色有点难看，“这些都是输掉赌局的人，是的，我是通过一些手段诱使这些人输掉比赛，但现实社会就是如此，上当受骗的总是那些抱有猥琐心思的人类，如果他们真的赢了比赛，我也没有强迫他们留下来，正如D介绍的那样，从本质上，这是一个公平游戏，不公平的只有人性。”<br/>
好吧，这点但丁无法反驳，尤其是对方以桑切斯的面孔说话。<br/>
而桑切斯就是这种人类。<br/>
“你以为这些人都是无辜的吗？他们大多数一生嗜赌，有些人为了还债倾家荡产，有些人欺骗别人的钱财用来赌博，杀人犯，抢劫犯，诈骗犯，如果不是人性堕落如此地步，他们也不会知道这条船的存在。”<br/>
“照你这么说，你还是为社会清除人渣，为人类做贡献了？”但丁忍不住讥讽道。<br/>
“不，我只是个商人，并不是慈善家。”<br/>
但丁不打算一直听对方啰嗦，他对远处的那个恶魔更为在意。但丁拿起刀，朝触手尽头走去，对方微微侧身，并没有阻止，而是紧紧跟在但丁身后，继续说道。<br/>
“如果D之前的行为冒犯了你，请原谅，我并无意留下你和你的同伴，所以我愿意把你们送下船。”<br/>
但丁头也不回，继续往前走，甚至越走越快，他似乎隐约看到前面有一片蓝色荧光。</p><p> </p><p>Vergil看起来很正常，太正常了，低着头，安安静静的吃饭。<br/>
“我知道你不同意，但是这是我的决定。”<br/>
“哈？”他哥在说什么，突然说自己不同意，不同意什么，能给点提示吗，再说他哪敢不同意他哥的意见啊，哦，他想起来了。<br/>
“我觉得这也是个机会，Dante，我们不能一辈子都在一起的。”Vergil停下手中的刀叉，有点伤感的对Dante说。<br/>
好，又是这个话题，Vergil这个逻辑能不能不要跳得这么厉害。<br/>
“我就不明白这两者有什么关系，我没有不同意，”Dante心里默默想到好吧我是不同意，但是，“但是我又没说不帮你。再说了，你也不同意我搞乐队，”虽然你是对的但我不会承认，“我也没赌气的说，我要出去住，”好吧我是说了，但跟你不一样我并没有这么做。<br/>
Vergil张开嘴，但什么都没说，过了一会儿他才无奈的表示，“Dante，你有你的生活，你的朋友，我们不能总是住在一起。”<br/>
Dante的第一反应是为什么，这么做有什么不对，然后他才意识到，Vergil可能想说的是隐私，但是现在吗？都过这么多年了，然后他想到了。<br/>
“哦，如果如果是，你想结婚，”他想到了尼禄，“确实。”<br/>
Dante扒拉着盘子里的碎牛排，一点胃口都没有，尽管Vergil做的很好吃。一想到Vergil会离开自己，拥有自己的生活，自己的家人，拥有自己的爱人，Dante就很难受，但他不应该难受，他应该高兴，为Vergil高兴，他将拥有一个好儿子。<br/>
可是，还是难受。<br/>
“不，我不会结婚的，”Vergil看着Dante斩钉截铁的说道。<br/>
太好了，但是转而一想，如果Vergil不结婚，那他就没有侄子了，“结婚其实也挺好的，”能有尼禄，“万一你遇到一个对你来说特别重要又非常爱的人....”<br/>
“我已经有最重要又非常爱的人了，”Vergil毫不留情的打断他。<br/>
“哦！”说的是我！Dante开心想，他看着Vergil一本正经的样子也愉快的回应道，“你也是我最重要最爱的人。”<br/>
Vergil眼睛微微睁大，显得有点吃惊也非常高兴，但是瞬间又低下眼角，“Dante，你还是不明白。”</p><p> </p><p>但丁看着眼前的恶魔，四肢和身体已经完全消失，取而代之的是无数粗细不同的触手，原本头颅的位置，现在只剩下一副空空的骨骼，蓝色的闪光通过触手全部汇聚在胸口凹陷的位置，仿佛输送管，源源不断供给着养分。<br/>
但丁扭头怒视着H，“我最后一次问你，你到底是什么？如果你再拐弯抹角不回答，不要怪我不客气。”<br/>
“你就不想知道你的同伴在哪吗？”H试探的询问。<br/>
得到的答复却是但丁举起大剑重重落下，砍断了一条触手。对方瞬间捂住胸口，表情非常痛苦，被斩断的触手在地上翻滚几次后就不动了，暗绿色的脓液从断口处缓缓流出。<br/>
“好好好，我知道了，”H喘了口气慢慢说道，“D其实早就告诉你了，跟你一样，我们中有人也曾经是半魔。这艘船22年前就是一艘赌博游轮，我们是一个13的团队，专门给有钱人设局，后来出事了，所有人都被抓了，赌场里的人用一把特制的武器杀掉了那个半魔。但是奇怪的是他并没有完全死，”H指了指躺在触手中间的恶魔残躯，“而是变成这种模样，托他的福，我们12个带上他自己的灵魂以这种幽灵一样的方式活了下来，只不过我们需要这个恶魔残肢作为媒介提供魔力，才能汇聚成型。”<br/>
半魔？特殊的武器？但丁又看了一眼那个吸收力量的地方，他有了个猜想。<br/>
这边，“桑切斯”继续说道，“游轮上的人就成了第一批能量供给者，我们不能吸收恶魔的力量，只能吸收人类的力量，所以一开始我就不同意他们的计划，”H颇为后悔的叹了口气，“可是D和K他们几个太贪心了。”<br/>
“我的提议是，我们会送你和你的朋友下船，我们互不干涉，我认为你上船的目的就是为了调查或者寻找消失的人，说出他的名字，如果他还活着，我们也会还给你的。”<br/>
“如果我不同意呢？”但丁有点想笑，没有一点筹码对方也敢谈判？<br/>
H并不生气，他抬手画了个圈，“这里躺着上万个人，任何一个里面都可能是你的同伴，恐怕等你找到对方时，他已经被吸干了。”<br/>
但丁阴冷的看着他，一字一句说道，“我也可以杀掉你。”<br/>
“哈哈哈，你刚刚也看到了被斩断的触手并不会消失，所以把他杀掉只能切掉供给，但根本不会影响已经形成的卵囊吸收力量，”H大笑着低下头，等他再抬起时，又换上了爱德华的脸，“我们觉得H不能顺利把大家的意思表达清楚，所以换我来，毕竟我们已经很熟了。”<br/>
但丁看了一眼那具恶魔残肢，扭头又看着长得像爱德华的D，他不喜欢受制于人，“你不是喜欢赌吗？那我们就试试吧。”

只不过这次，我是不会输的，如果那两个人就这么轻易被你消化掉，那可真是太让“阿爸”失望了！

然后在对方惊慌失措的叫声中，但丁挥刀向恶魔胸口劈去。</p><p> </p><p>Dante想问Vergil自己不懂什么？<br/>
但他知道Vergil不会回答，起码这个Vergil不会回答，这个是记忆中的哥哥。那次谈话后，他就再也没见过Vergil。这个问题当时的Dante并不理解也并不在意，可自从Vergil消失以后，他反复问自己，我到底不懂什么，他想了很久，整整5年。现在，答案Dante可能猜到了，可他还是想听Vergil亲口说。<br/>
该死，他要想办法醒过来，回去，问下真正的哥哥。<br/>
闷葫芦一样的Vergil再也别想留下一句模棱两可的话，然后跑得全世界都找不到了。</p><p>“嘿，醒醒，你再不醒，我就要给你来一拳了！”<br/>
谁都别想打老子的俊脸，“你要给谁来一拳！”Dante突然睁开眼，看见尼禄正担心的望着他，“大侄子，你担心我啦？”<br/>
“没死就行，”尼禄翻了个白眼。<br/>
刚刚开门的时候，Dante冲得太快，一进去就被某种东西缠了起来，幸好他在手脚缠住之前把武器丢给了自己，如果用普通的机枪，对付这种触手可真不方便。等尼禄把他从缠绕的变态触手（怎么总遇到这种玩意儿）里解放出来时，这家伙就处于昏迷状态，还像个宝宝一样喊着Vergil的名字。一句话，丢人！<br/>
“赶紧起来吧，那边有动静。”<br/>
Dante鲤鱼打滚跳起来，拍拍屁股，伸了个懒腰，“走吧走吧，赶紧干完，我还要回家呢！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante语：我的计划，第一步完成委托，第二步回家，第三步找到哥哥，第四步问答案，第五步幸福的生活在一起</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 倒霉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>整个船都在摇晃，天花板上巨型囊蛋不停的往下掉，船身也开始快速解体。<br/>“你知道吗？我今天一整天都在跑。”Dante一边躲着上面掉落的碎片，一边跳过陷落的地板。<br/>“别废话了，我们要找到但丁，然后离开这。”<br/>等找到那个老家伙，我要跟他好好谈一下，不要擅自行动的重要性，尼禄一拳打碎堵在自己面前的金属钢板。“这船是怎么回事啊？”他朝另一个Dante吼道。<br/>对方正借着掉落囊蛋往上跳，还似乎玩的很开心，这家伙就不能正经一点点吗！<br/>“我不知道，不过要往上走，”Dante不确定他们现在在船舱的第几层，因此不能粗暴的直接把船开个洞，万一引得海水倒灌，那更倒霉。<br/>尼禄正专心盯着Dante的方向，没注意到天花板上已经摇摇欲坠的巨型水晶灯（怎么还有这玩意），等他看到时，已经躲不过去了，尼禄本能摸向后背，该死！又没有！然后他就看到下落到一半的吊灯在自己头顶被切成两半，但丁！<br/>“嘿，小孩，好久不见了，”依然是欠扁的笑容。<br/>太好了，尼禄在心里默念。“老家伙，少在那里得意！”他无视对方伸过来的手，自己爬上去，戳着但丁的胸口说道，“等出去了，我们之间要有一次认真的谈话。”<br/>但丁扛着大剑挑着眉，好奇的看着尼禄。<br/>“出去再叙旧，好吗！”另一个Dante从上面喊道。</p><p>整艘船没了魔力的维持以不可思议的速度瓦解，上一秒还光洁如新的铁质围栏，下一秒就变得红锈斑驳，平整的地面也开始碎裂，伴随着重物掉落的声音还隐约有其他惨叫。他们越往上跑光线越亮，当三人跌跌撞撞的冲出甲板时，外面突然射进的阳光让人睁不开眼。<br/>船外已是白天，海洋特有的咸味漂浮在空气中，远处水天一色，万里晴空只有几片纹丝不动的淡云。<br/>他们还在海上，而且离陆地还有距离！<br/>“我靠，不行，船要碎了，”Dante拖着还在愣神的尼禄就往船头跑。<br/>“你干什么？”尼禄还没来得及挣脱手臂，就被Dante拉着一起往水里跳，“我靠！”<br/>等他反应过来时，自己已经吃了一大口咸水了，“你干什么啊！”如果不是需要通过双手划水来保持平衡，尼禄早就一拳招呼过去了。<br/>“赶紧游吧，别告诉我你不会游泳啊，对了，老家伙呢？”Dante抱着一块漂浮的木头碎片环顾四周。<br/>突然一个巨大的红色恶魔出现在Dante面前。<br/>“我靠，吓死我了，”他仔细看了一眼，虽然恶魔没有表情，但是，从对方抱臂的肢体语言，Dante可以清晰感受到来自红色大恶魔赤裸裸的嘲讽，“靠，你也可以！”<br/>他一脸幽怨的扭头看着尼禄，“你们怎么都可以变，我怎么就不行！”<br/>尼禄则想，对哦，我也可以，所以为什么我还要跟你一起泡在盐水里？</p><p>最后，三人决定从高空飞向近海岸后再游过去，中间飞行过程Dante不想讨论。总之，他们浑身湿漉漉的从水里走出，一起面朝天空倒在白色的沙滩上，阳光有点刺眼，海风有点喧嚣。<br/>“我靠，我是认真的，你们要教我怎么变恶魔，太酷了！”我要回去炫给维吉尔看。<br/>“你不是天使吗？”就算可以，也是开天使模式，这家伙，海水喝多了吗。<br/>“你们懂我的意思就行，不要在意这些细节。”老家伙还是一如既往惹人厌。<br/>“我现在就想洗个澡，睡一觉，吃顿饭。”海水快被太阳晒干了，盐粒磨着皮肤真不舒服。<br/>“......”我有个问题。<br/>“.......”我好像知道是什么。<br/>“我靠我靠我靠！”Dante一下子蹦起来，他慌慌张张的摸口袋，然后掏出一张皱到看不清字体的破纸，“完了。”<br/>尼禄现在也想起来了，他一把夺过Dante手中的纸片，大声吼道，“你怎么搞成这个样了！”愤怒已经不足以形容尼禄此时的感受，啊啊啊！就好比你中了彩票，然后把彩票丢了。不对，他们就是中了彩票，而现在彩票废了！<br/>“这不能怪我啊，”Dante感觉自己要哭了，虽说男儿有泪不轻弹，但这是他离一夜暴富最近的一次，“你们要是能早点开魔人，我也不至于跳海啊。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈，”但丁抱成一团，在沙滩上滚来滚去的大笑。<br/>尼禄冲着他就是一脚。<br/>“呃，”但丁停下来，捂着后腰盘腿坐在沙滩上，“你们可以把支票挂失，然后再找爱德华开一张啊。”<br/>对哦！</p><p> </p><p>身无分文的三人尴尬的站在一起，尼禄摸了半天，摸出两颗五角星。<br/>“你还留着？”但丁有点好奇的问。<br/>尼禄面颊微红，他支支吾吾的回答，“你说让我替你保管。”<br/>“我靠，大侄子，你这样让我陷入了道德悖论。”年轻的Dante在一旁瞎嚷嚷。<br/>“这关你屁事！”这家伙真是个气氛杀手。<br/>“这说明我没有按约定拿出所有星星做赌注，现在我为收了那几个家伙的灵魂而感到抱歉了。”Dante还真表现出一副垂头丧气的样子。<br/>“说起这个，你运气真是好，不像某人，”尼禄瞪了一眼另一个但丁，对方不好意思的举起双手。<br/>年轻Dante有点不服气，“谁说我是靠运气，我是靠能力，能力！”他得意的伸出双手，在尼禄面前比划几下，被对方一巴掌拍开，“别不服气，下次叔叔教你。”<br/>“你会赌博？”但丁摸着下巴若有所思的问道。<br/>Dante显得更加得意，这个他必须要炫耀一下，“Vergil教我的，”哈哈哈哈，羡慕吧老家伙，“可惜，我实践的机会并不多，Vergil不允许我赌博，”Dante做了一个手势指向自己，“他说赌博容易带出我的阴暗面。”<br/>尼禄回想起赌场的一幕幕，赞同的点点头，“所以，你们说这是纯金做的吗？”</p><p>三人沿着海岸走了一段，就看见远处熟悉的地标，毫不意外，这里是红墓镇！<br/>尼禄找了个地方用金星换点钱，可惜只勉强够开一间房，于是他们在柜台小姐奇怪目光的注视下，别扭的一起挤进屋。</p><p>尼禄还在洗澡（对，轮流来，猜拳决定，不出所料，但丁最后一个），但丁琢磨着小孩要跟他讨论什么，他看了一眼坐在床上认认真真看电视的自己，是不是这家伙乱说什么了？<br/>“我知道我长得帅，但你这样盯着我很不礼貌，”Dante目不斜视，继续按着遥控器不停的换台。<br/>但丁抓了一条毛巾，朝对方扔过去，“把头发擦干，别滴床上了。”<br/>现在，年轻Dante停下手中动作，不可思议的扭头看着老版自己，“你不是真要睡这床吧，三人挤一起？我虽然喜欢三人行，但是，不行，不行还是不行。”<br/>这个家伙确实有能力让人忍不住想揍他，不过这倒提醒了但丁，“你和你的Vergil....”<br/>“我的Vergil怎么了？”对方突然变得很敏感。<br/>“你们，”但丁抓了抓头发，他不知道如何表达，“你们进行到....”</p><p>“你们在讨论什么？”尼禄围了一条毛巾突然插话进来。<br/>二人默契的保持沉默。<br/>整个房间就剩下电视机在讲话。<br/>“下面我们插播一条新闻，据有关人士透露，红墓镇附近海域突然出现的游轮系22年前消失的钻石之星号，此事件发生的详细过程尚在调查中，但极有可能与红墓镇之前出现的魔树有关，有目击者看到红蓝两个恶魔在游轮附近海域出现，该恶魔外形疑似上次事件....”<br/>“我！艹！”三人面面相觑。<br/>“往，往好处想，没有视频就没有证据，”尼禄结结巴巴的安慰自己。<br/>“下面请看目击者拍摄画面。”<br/>“......”<br/>“我们麻烦大了！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>但丁、尼禄、Dante语：我们又完了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 小剧场5—莫里森：我太难了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事务所的水电费还是莫里森交的，因为他不交，就没法跟维吉尔联系，没法跟维吉尔联系就不能汇报情况。为什么莫里森要给维吉尔汇报情况，因为作为一个专业中间商，他有审时度势的特殊技巧。<br/>这件事他跟翠西讨论过，翠西说但丁身上有一种迷之妻奴的气息。莫里森虽然不太清楚这是怎么回事（他是真的不想清楚，请不要解释，谢谢），但自从维吉尔回归以后，财政大权都归他管，而莫里森只跟金主交流信息，就这样，但丁已经在不知不觉中沦为马仔。<br/>现在莫里森带着但丁他们的武器出现在事务所门口，同时，他还带来一个坏消息，一个不好不坏的消息，还有一个勉强算好的消息。莫里森叹了一口气，硬着头皮，拖着铁箱推门进去。<br/>事务所内的环境跟上次他来的时候，又不一样了。<br/>房顶的吊灯缺了一半，沙发少了两个，地板缺了几块，唯一完好的是但丁的红木书桌。<br/>莫里森又叹了口气。<br/>维吉尔坐在书桌后面，他抖了抖手里的报纸，折叠整齐放在一旁，“你来了。”<br/>是的是的，我还带着礼物来了，莫里森把铁箱子放好，一屁股坐在仅存的沙发上。他摘下帽子指了指面前的箱子，“但丁他们的武器都在里面。”<br/>维吉尔点点头，没有任何起来的意思。<br/>莫里森无奈的耸耸肩，从随身携带的皮包中掏出一本小册子，扔给维吉尔。<br/>“致但丁，死是一件不必求成的事，死是一件必然会降临的节日。”维吉尔皱着眉念出扉页上的话，“这是谁送但丁的？”<br/>“这次委托的主顾，”准确的说是前主顾，莫里森见维吉尔面色有点难看，他觉得自己有必要替但丁解释一下，“他让我把这本书送给但丁最重要的人，但上面这句话是他带给但丁的。”<br/>莫里森看着维吉尔不悦的随便翻着书，继续说道，“我知道，很奇怪的要求是吧。我不知道但丁跟对方谈了什么，反正这个主顾现在已经死了。”<br/>“死了？”维吉尔突然认真起来，他又仔细看了几页。<br/>“对啊，在我离开没多久，庄园就起了大火，庄园主人，也就是这个委托人没逃出来，死了。”说起这个莫里森就来气，自己都已经上高速了，又被警察叫回去做笔录，幸亏他提前存了武器，否则这一车重剑加手枪，真是解释不清。</p><p>“这是我要跟你说的不好不坏的消息，我还有一个好消息跟一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”莫里森真不是故意要捉弄维吉尔，他确实不知道维吉尔想先听哪个，因为这俩消息以他自己的标准来说，没有最糟只有更糟。<br/>维吉尔眯着眼望向莫里森，“先说坏的。”<br/>好吧，莫里森清了清嗓子，“帕蒂知道了。”<br/>是的，当昨晚他接到帕蒂电话时，没想到对方说的是这件事，他以为是那个件事。莫里森对但丁和维吉尔的关系不敢兴趣（虽然我现在已经猜到妻奴的意思了，但是我不想深究，谢谢），只要他们能正常工作，少惹事（这个对他们来说要求有点高），他就很满足了。<br/>对于别人的私生活，莫里森一直持有，只要不妨碍别人、不违法就都可以的观点。所以昨晚当帕蒂声嘶力竭隔着电话跟他吐槽的时候，他其实很淡定，好吧，他不淡定，因为这确实超出了他作为一个普通人类的认知。莫里森不知道哪一点使他更震惊，是同性？兄弟？还是双胞胎生子？不过，但丁你真可以，我很佩服你，打心底。<br/>从另一个角度想，尼禄作为一个以人类身份长大的半魔，出人意料的对这件事接受很好，而且并不忌讳还大方承认。尼禄你也非常可以，我也很佩服你，打心底。</p><p>莫里森悄悄观察维吉尔的表情，对方好像并不吃惊，所以他们的计划就是这样一点点告诉大家吗？<br/>然而莫里森并不知道的是，维吉尔以为他说的是帕蒂已经知道了，是对方知道来自异世界的Dante，Nero和Vergil了。所以他不明白莫里森为何把这定义为坏消息，帕蒂某种意义上也是自己人，而且也是一位强大巫师的后代，如果真要定义，这是一个好消息，这意味着帕蒂或许也能提供帮助。<br/>“你的好消息呢？”维吉尔现在有点期待了。<br/>“啊，就是这次委托不是赌场嘛，那个赌场好像有点问题，”这下惨了，莫里森尴尬的拿起帽子扇扇风，尽管他一点都不热，“但丁跟尼禄，还有另一个Dante，在逃出去的时候被拍到了。”<br/>该死，他错误的判断了形势，现在这个消息反而听起来像坏消息了。<br/>维吉尔的表情证明了这一点，他咬着牙问道，“有多清楚？”<br/>莫里森连忙掏出一个U盘，“原始文件我已经拿到了，放心，清晰度不高，电视台那里也只有部分剪辑，”幸好我还有些其他手段，“不过，现在整个海岸警卫队都在搜寻一名红衣白发男子，视频显示他被一红一蓝两个恶魔给拖走了。”<br/>因为关键词是红衣白发，搞得现在整个行业内部谣言四起，哎，不过这部分莫里森不打算跟维吉尔说了。<br/>维吉尔捏着鼻根，重重的叹了一口气，半天没说话。</p><p>今天上午水电通了以后，维吉尔接的第一通电话就是但丁打来的，对方邀功式的汇报自己在完成报酬丰厚委托的同时，还顺便找到了阎魔刀碎片，他们三人在红墓镇，如果维吉尔能给点路费，他们就能尽快回家，并把碎片亲自带给维吉尔。<br/>三人在电话那边吵做一团，但是没有一个人，告诉他，他们开魔人的时候竟然被拍到了，这三个蠢货！<br/>不过，幸亏但丁提供的消息，现在，维吉尔终于把缺失的拼图给补上了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>莫里森：我只想做个简简单单的中间商</p><p>PS：爱德华写在扉页上的话，“死是一件不必急于求成的事，死是一个必然会降临的节日”，引自史铁生的《我与地坛》</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 我来这里的原因</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>面对被拍这件事，每个人的反应是不太一样的。<br/>在一顿惊慌失措后，年轻的Dante表示，自己并不担心，首先没拍到正脸（可自己被另外两人以极不美观方式拖走的瞬间被永远留下来了，这简直是对他高大形象的恶意中伤），其次世界上白发红衣的人多了去（然而并没有），最后自己早晚是要离开的（关于这个问题要尽快提上日程），所以他放松的平躺到床上表示自己一点都不担心。<br/>同样惊慌失措后，尼禄表示，他也不担心。在短短一星期内，经历如此跌宕起伏的各种破事后，他竟有种劫后余生的错觉。如果说上次在红墓镇是揍叔叔找爸爸，顺便打打恶魔，那也只是他普通日常的一部分（除了找爸爸这块，揍叔叔已在不知不觉中变成了日常），只是难度系数高了一点而已，结果只有成功或者失败两种，所以反而显得轻松。现在的情况是，他根本不知道下一秒会发生什么，所有的事都像脱轨的列车，跑向不知名的方向。因此经历多了，人自然就变得whatever起来，尼禄头顶着一块毛巾，慵懒的躺在沙发上表示自己一点都不担心。</p><p>现在唯一表示担心的反而是但丁了，他倒不在意别人怎么看，真的，无所谓，反正自己恶魔的形态跟人类完全不一样，他不担心被曝光。他担心的是，维吉尔会怎么看，最大的问题是他还真想不出维吉尔会怎么看？是平平淡淡“哦”一声了事，还是脾气暴躁的先打自己一顿，然后勒令以后再也不许自己单独带尼禄出任务？他不知道，他有点担心。<br/>思前想后，但丁决定在众目睽睽之下，变出魔剑，又从魔剑里取出阎魔刀碎片。不管怎么说，他可以解释成，为了拿阎魔刀，自己被迫变魔人（其实对方很弱，不过这不妨碍但丁添油加醋的描述），结果一不小心被拍到。这个理由太完美了，他给自己点个赞。所以当前的问题是，如何跟对面两个目瞪口呆的家伙统一一下口径。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔在送走莫里后，决定开一次小型的DMC座谈会，参加会议的有Vergil（必须参加，哪怕你昨晚睡得很晚也必须参加，最好反思一下是谁造成的这种结果，另外孕妇并不是一个万能的借口）、翠西蕾蒂（叫一个就必须喊另一个，简直1+1捆绑销售）、Nero（维吉尔认为Nero虽小，但作为事件主要参与者，也应当有被告知的权利）、妮可（他不想让小姑娘感到被排挤，毕竟自己的人性面非常喜欢对方）。<br/>除了维吉尔和Nero，其他人都一副无精打采的样子挤在同一张沙发上。<br/>维吉尔皱着眉，拖了一张椅子，重重放在四人面前，他双腿微分坐好，一只胳膊支在膝上，另一只伸到女性Vergil面前，打了几下响指，“醒醒，我有重要的事要说，我知道你们是怎么过来的了。”<br/>这句话显然非常有说服力，沙发上的一团人顿时精神抖擞。</p><p>“先从魔法阵说起，”维吉尔满意的看着众人，“正如蕾蒂所说，这个魔法阵的核心是用来寻找你所想要的东西。我们想要的是阎魔刀，而魔法阵确实给出了阎魔刀的位置。”<br/>面对一干人震惊的表情，维吉尔微微笑道，“今天早上但丁告诉我，他们在红墓镇找到了阎魔刀的碎片。”<br/>当然，还有这三个笨蛋上电视的事，自己也知道了，不过维吉尔暂时不想提。<br/>“尼禄，这个世界的尼禄，他手中的碎片在弗杜那，对应另一个世界的Nero，”维吉尔摸了摸旁边小男孩的脑袋，“也在Fortuna。他们在红墓镇找到了碎片，而另一个Dante出现前也试图在红墓镇打开通往地狱的大门。”<br/>“可我是从飞船上被拉过来的啊？”Vergil提出自己的疑问。<br/>“对，但飞船是驶向Debils途中遭遇伏击的，而且从某种程度上讲，你的飞船也可以算是DNC。”<br/>女版自己轻轻点了点头表示认可，虽然她开的不是原版DNC，但是飞船的双引擎确实是按象牙白和黑檀木1:1制作的（是的，Dante这个自恋的家伙给飞船引擎也起名字了）。<br/>“这么说，魔法阵没问题，而且真的起作用了？”翠西显得颇为惊喜。<br/>难道她之前就没成功的信心吗？维吉尔不满的想，他做了一个稍等的手势，“先等我说完。”</p><p> </p><p>但丁还没来得及解释，就被对面二人一起按在床上一顿乱捶，再次上演了红墓镇父慈子孝的一幕。年轻Dante认为自己故意藏着掖着想独吞胜利的果实，想一个人在维吉尔那里请功。尼禄则认为自己又不分享重要情报，简直把侄子当外人，太令人寒心。<br/>但丁这次是真冤枉啊，他不是不想说，是一直没机会。呃，其实也不算冤枉，中间也有时间解释。于是，但丁把这归罪为习惯使然，他的习惯是，有情况了，要跟维吉尔分享，其他人，都不在共享信息的考虑范围。<br/>现在他认识到这是个问题了，他改！但丁向尼禄保证，以后一定要开诚布公（所以他要不要跟尼禄说对方也是自己的儿子？）。<br/>这次在船上能找到阎魔刀确实出乎意料，但钻石之星在红墓镇附近也是巧合吗？似乎冥冥之中就有种感觉，自己会在这里找到碎片。</p><p>所以但丁结合之前与另一个自己的对话，产生了一个不得了的想法，可以说是一种潜意识的直觉，“这碎片之所以在红墓镇，很有可能与你在另一个世界的红墓镇有关。”<br/>总的来说，但丁认为，另一个自己在红墓镇使用阎魔刀开空间时，他们也正好在这个世界同时使用阎魔刀，而原本应该寻找这个世界阎魔刀碎片的魔法阵，却因某种机缘巧合，将另一个世界的Dante给拉了过来。<br/>这也能解释通，为何Dante手中的碎片会消失，因为相同的两片阎魔刀不能同时存在于一个空间。<br/>但这只是他一个人的猜想，但丁还需要跟维吉尔讨论一下。至于如何送年轻版自己回家，这种复杂的事情还需要蕾蒂和翠西解决。<br/>说起回家，三人尴尬的发现，他们连点外卖的钱都没有，还怎么回家？打电话找爱德华吗？可是不知道联系方式，如果找莫里森要联系方式，会显得他们很搓气，那还不如找维吉尔。可无论怎样，远水都解不了近渴，所以他们三人不情不愿（才怪）的商议，不如利用手上的优势资源（赌神？Dante），先找个酒吧把饭钱解决了。</p><p> </p><p>“之所以出现这种情况，除了我们同时使用阎魔刀以外，还有一个因素，”维吉尔思考了一下，决定还是讲出来，“就是在施咒过程中，我们，包括来自其他世界的Dante、Vergil和Nero，都在想着彼此。”<br/>另一个Vergil突然脸红了，她低下头盯着自己凸起的肚子。<br/>“以我来说，我想到了20多年前。”看到三种魔力环绕在一起的场景，维吉尔不禁从内心质问自己，当初的决定是否是对的，他是否还有别的选择。<br/>“如果再来一次，我是否还会选择相同的道路，然后我想到了但丁，想到了红墓镇，”他在树顶也曾这样问过自己，自己的回答，维吉尔再也没有机会去证明了。可但丁用行动给出了他的回答，他弟弟愿意和他一起，无论去哪儿，无论面对什么。但丁从未真正拒绝过，一直拒绝的只有维吉尔。<br/>另一个自己依然一言不发，维吉尔也不打算难为对方。毕竟当着这么多人的面儿，让过去年轻的Vergil承认自己需要Dante，可能还不太现实。<br/>“Nero的愿望是见双亲，他在无意中开启了阎魔刀，”小男孩若有所思的看着维吉尔，“我虽然没有跟尼禄确认，但我想他当时应该也回忆起了自己在弗杜那的生活。”<br/>甚至回忆起了自己的身世，维吉尔知道尼禄一直想问。过去他给不了小孩答案，现在，他不知道对方是否想要这个答案。</p><p>“所以魔法阵确实触发了这个世界阎魔刀碎片的共鸣，而碎片的位置又恰巧引起你们的回忆，”蕾蒂一边比划一边分析，“魔法阵的初衷是探寻心之所想，所以.....哦....”她明白了。<br/>每个人都有这种时候，怀疑过自己，也设想过，如果我回到过去，面对相同的情景，我是否还会做出一样的判断。阎魔刀在千万个宇宙中选择了这三个人，对自己选择不确定的人，迫切需要指引的人。<br/>阎魔刀给这个世界的三人一个改变“过去”的机会，给另外三人展示了选择可能带来的影响，如果提前预知“未来”，你是否还会改变“现在”的自己。<br/>“那最后一片阎魔刀呢？”妮可成功引起了大家的注视，她顿时有点紧张，“我....我是说，这个.....这个世界对...对应维....维吉尔的阎...阎魔刀难...难道就在DMC？”<br/>所有人一起看向维吉尔。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>阎魔刀：不用谢我，应该的</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 第三个碎片</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维吉尔对另一个自己说，“我想，这也是阎魔刀选择你的部分原因，它希望你能帮我把碎片从这里取出来。”他指了指自己的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>自从地狱回来那天，尼禄把他们送到DMC后，三人就一直没再当面聚过，时间说长也不长，说短也不短。维吉尔理解，尼禄有自己的工作要做，他和但丁可以照顾自己（虽然这么说很奇怪，但考虑到他一直在地狱，而但丁一直过着非正常人的生活），可他能感受到尼禄的困惑和疑问。<br/>而维吉尔自己也不太明白整个事情的经过。<br/>第一次见尼禄，他只把对方看成阎魔刀的容器。第二次见尼禄，自己的人性面自然而然就把对方当做但丁的小孩（相同的发色，相似的性格），并将本该自己承担的过错全部归于恶魔尤里曾。第三次见尼禄，他道了谢却没有道歉，然后但丁就告诉自己，尼禄是他的小孩。而当时的情景根本容不得维吉尔做过多思考，虽然隔了这么多年，可他确实还隐约记得，曾经的自己抱过一个黑布裹着的小孩，所以他大方的承认并接受了。<br/>可从地狱回来后，尼禄的疑问也变成维吉尔自己的了。他想问但丁是如何确认尼禄就是他的孩子，然而维吉尔每次想开口，话到嘴边又给咽了回去，他不想表现得好像自己后悔接纳尼禄一样。对于尼禄，维吉尔并不排斥，他反而很高兴，高兴尼禄在没有自己陪伴的情况下，依然长成了一个出类拔萃的青年，尼禄让他骄傲。</p><p>维吉尔努力回忆，他想知道尼禄是怎么出生的，但无论如何就是想不起来。<br/>所以维吉尔向翠西要了一些关于恶魔的书，并自己查了资料，然后他就有了一个想法，自己缺少的记忆很有可能藏在丢失的阎魔刀中。当时阎魔刀被震碎，连带着自己的灵魂和记忆散落在人间。当然，刀的大部分后来被魔教团收集，又阴差阳错落回到尼禄手上，可依然缺少了三部分。<br/>这就是维吉尔要找到碎片的真正原因，而这个原因一开始他并不想告诉但丁，因为他觉得但丁不一定想知道过去发生了什么。<br/>维吉尔和但丁的关系在他落入地狱前，很复杂。<br/>现在他没了记忆，二人还可以客客气气的生活在一起，如果他找回了记忆，但丁一定会追问，那自己坦白后，但丁还会不会接受过去的自己？<br/>所以维吉尔找了一个借口来寻找碎片，为了防止阎魔刀落入歹人之手，为了维护人界的安全，这看上去是一个符合但丁要求的理由。</p><p>后来魔法阵出了问题，一回忆起开始相遇的情景，维吉尔就脑壳生疼。<br/>一个聒噪的年轻Dante，有时举止天真到让维吉尔怀疑其真实性。一个开始很抵触但熟悉之后分外可爱的幼版Nero。还有一个最初目的不纯，但随后证明只是被惯坏了的大小姐。<br/>通过后面的接触，主要是Nero和女版自己，维吉尔渐渐明白为何出现的是这三个时期的“他们”了。</p><p>年轻的Dante一直和他的Vergil在一起，后来他们分开了，这对那个世界的Vergil和Dante来说都是彼此命运的拐点。如果Dante放弃了Vergil，另一个世界的他就可能在追求力量的道路上一去不返，时间线的发展将不可避免的会靠向这个世界。结果就是Nero（如果他们有的话）一个人长大，他和Dante分开很多年，在一次次厮杀中相遇，经过一轮轮失望，最终成为熟悉的陌生人。</p><p>女性的Vergil和她的Dante因意见分歧选择了不同方向，时间的钟表已向前荡去，但这并不意味着没有回拨的可能。因为从来只有不让Dante找到的Vergil，而没有不去寻找Vergil的Dante，所以选择权依然在Vergil手上。她能否直面自己的内心，承认自己的不足，学会接受他人的帮助，明白权力和力量不是唯一证明自己的途径。人生不是判断题，只有对错之分，人生是一道填空题，答案是由自己决定，有时选择的范围不止两个。</p><p>而年幼的Nero由普通家庭收养，在成长过程中因自己的不同而倍受猜疑，他极力想要融入这一切却又显得分外格格不入，他容易冲动，想要被认可，又有点厌世，反抗权威，他成了别人口中的麻烦。小Nero承受了很多他这个年龄不该承受的压力，对自身的怀疑，让他无法充分利用自己的潜能。因没能保护“家人”而产生的负罪感，使这个世界的少年尼禄快速成长，但这种无形的愧疚和后悔却始终萦绕在他眉心。作为一个父亲，看到儿子拼命努力，想要变强，是一件开心的事，但维吉尔内心则更希望Nero有机会当一个“普通”的少年，能过得开心一点，少点烦恼。</p><p>只是维吉尔没想到这种情感是双向的，另一个世界的他们，也有人想要改变。因此，阎魔刀在这种条件下，成为连接“过去”与“未来”的通道。<br/>在Nero因接触阎魔刀而导致魔力四溢后，维吉尔又有了一个新的思路。过去他一直认为记忆是附着在碎片上，但经历那件事后，他开始考虑，是阎魔刀本身封住了他的记忆。随着其他两个碎片位置的确认，维吉尔肯定最后一块是在自己这里，而且就在身体里。<br/>于是，他又去图书馆查了文献，结果发现这个封印一开始应该是自己主动施加的，所以唯一能解开的也只有自己。可维吉尔根本不记得自己是怎么设置这个封印的，然后他想起了另一个自己。<br/>在Nero突然魔化后，被压抑许久的魔力瞬间涌出，小孩根本无法顺利控制这份力量，尽管在维吉尔的帮助下恢复了大半人类形态，但尾巴却始终收不回去，直到另一个Vergil出手解决了这个问题。按对方的解释，相当于她把自己的魔力输入Nero体内，先完全破坏原始封印，然后又用Nero自己的魔力安了一个“阀门”，使小孩可以通过意志自行调配，这样才最终将形态重新稳定下来。<br/>所以，维吉尔就有了一个理论，既然另一个自己可以打破Nero的封印，就应该可以解开自己的。</p><p> </p><p>Vergil愣了，她一时没反应过来对方是什么意思。当年长男性耐心解释完，她依然处于大脑空白的状态，直到旁边的蕾蒂碰了碰她胳膊。<br/>“嘿，你听糊涂了吗？我其实觉得可以，从逻辑上讲，你俩的魔法性质一样，所以理论上真的可以。”她异常兴奋的说道。<br/>翠西从另一侧搂住Vergil的肩，瞄了一眼蕾蒂接着说道，“你放心，就算这个女巫不靠谱，按维吉尔的说法，我们还有一个备选的，所以.....”<br/>“嘿，你说谁不靠谱！”蕾蒂的专业能力受到了质疑，这简直比欠她钱不还还过分，她扭头怒视男性维吉尔，“你还想找谁？”<br/>对方不仅不回答，反而侧过头瞪了翠西一眼，这个恶魔怎么什么都知道？<br/>这时，Vergil突然站起来，对椅子上的另一个自己说道，“我们需要谈谈，马上，私下。”<br/>然后不等对方答复，她噔噔噔快速上了二楼。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔推开门看到女版自己焦躁的在窗边来回走动，他想了想，还是顺手把门带上。<br/>“你怎么了？”维吉尔有点好奇，自己只是提了一个方案，对方反应怎么如此强烈。他以为通过这几天的交流，另一个自己已经学会慢慢和这个世界的他们和平共处了。<br/>“我不能帮你，”对方低着头，故意避开眼神接触。<br/>“为什么？”维吉尔有点惊讶的问，“难道你不想回去吗？如果不取出这剩下的阎魔刀碎片，你就无法回到自己的世界。”<br/>“我，”她抬头看了一眼另一个自己，咬着牙根说道，“现在我没有能力帮你！”<br/>“怎么会？Nero不是……”<br/>“那是因为你之前给他输了一部分魔力，我只是利用你留在他体内的魔力而已！”Vergil忍不住吼道，“我现在所有的魔法都被他吸收了，”她指了指自己的肚子，“所以一开始我就发现尼禄的魔力被人封印，但我没法解开，如果不是那片阎魔刀，我……”<br/>“哦，”维吉尔想起来了。<br/>当时妮可拉着魔化的Nero慌慌张张找到自己时，他也是第一次面对这种情况，所以本能反应下竟然也开起了魔人。然后大小两个魔人抱在一起，通过魔力相互识别，用最原始的方式安慰对方，可能就是那时，尼禄在他未发现的情况下，吸收了自己的力量。<br/>解决途径陷入僵局，那现在怎么办？</p><p>沉默一会儿后，女性Vergil又开口了，她声音很轻，“还有一个办法，我本来不想说的。”<br/>“什么办法？”<br/>“补魔。”<br/>“补魔？”<br/>“就是就是，”Vergil脸色绯红懊恼的埋怨自己，之前那个什么都敢说的大小姐去哪里了，“通过身体接触的方式，从别人那里摄取魔力。”<br/>“有用吗？”维吉尔有点怀疑。<br/>“起码但丁的可以。”她特别小声快速说道。<br/>维吉尔眯着眼不悦的问，“你怎么知道的？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>V姐语：你大概不喜欢我的答案</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 小剧场6—Tracy knows everything, EVERYTHING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>快大结局啦，不过在这之前我还有几章废话要写<br/>说好的沙雕剧，一定要将沙雕贯彻到底</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>翠西知道所有的事，她是怎么知道的，没人知道，但翠西就是知道所-有-的-事！<br/>这意味着她可以利用自己的消息来搞点乐子，毕竟恶魔的生活太无聊啦！</p><p>比如说，她很早就猜到尼禄可能是但丁和维吉尔的孩子，拜托！这很明显好吗！首先这件事已经在魔界传了很久了，信不信由你，但丁也是一个名人。如果你是一个恶魔又想在人间安全的活着，那有几个人你是千万要避开的，而但丁就是其中一个。所以当但丁把自己的招牌送给某个突然冒出来的白发小鬼时，想象一下这个新闻有多么爆炸，根本不亚于现在明星出轨！<br/>翠西，作为一个消息灵通人士，有责任搞清楚这一切，于是她就做了一些调查，并得出一个惊人的结论：尼禄或许可能很有希望是但丁的儿子。</p><p>当尼禄在车上吼出维吉尔是他爹的时候，那一刻翠西是有多痛心，她竟然赌输了！<br/>是的，关于这件事部分恶魔和猎人都在打赌，不要这么奇怪好吗？不是每个恶魔都会被猎人消灭，大家要一起共建和谐社会。<br/>她消沉了很长时间，然后就发生维吉尔问她要书的重大事件，这些书她搞到了，通过蕾蒂。没想到蕾蒂也参与了赌局，而且竟然赌赢了！事后她询问了蕾蒂，结果蕾蒂并不比她知道的多，对方只是简单算过尼禄的年纪，而那段时间但丁一直和蕾蒂在一起（不是那种意义的在一起），所以尼禄不可能是但丁的儿子。况且福尔摩斯说过，排除了一切的不可能，剩下的不管多么难以置信，一定就是真相。Unbelievable！<br/>但蕾蒂的一句话，又重新燃起了翠西的希望。<br/>“我说你为何突然要有关恶魔生育方面的书？难道终于有了心仪的对象了？但这些书也奇怪了，你该不会对我有想法吧？”<br/>于是，翠西百忙之中研读了这些书，她终于明白“奇怪”是什么意思了，因此她又有了一个新想法。</p><p> </p><p>获取信息的最佳途径就是真心话大冒险。<br/>通过真心话大冒险，翠西知道，蕾蒂曾经暗恋过但丁，注意是曾经。<br/>“这不能怪我，嗝，你们也应该见识一下年轻时的但丁，真的又帅又可爱，嗝，我不明白，为何维吉尔会那么狠心，当时但丁就像被主人抛弃的狗狗，太可怜了....”蕾蒂抱着酒瓶子义愤填膺的吐槽。<br/>通过真心话大冒险，翠西知道，经常口吐芬芳的尼禄，竟然还是小处男。<br/>“你们也知道，姬莉叶家教很严的，而且尼禄，在这方面真的是不灵光。有时候我在一旁看了都想笑，我猜，他都没看过小黄片，唯一一次见裸体女人还是蕾蒂，我一度怀疑他是GAY了。”妮可趴在桌子上，笑得前仰后合，“你们千万别告诉他我说他是GAY啊，不过想想他跟V，嗯~~~值得怀疑。”<br/>通过真心话大冒险，翠西知道，维吉尔竟然不记得尼禄是怎么出生的，而且但丁确实也可能是另一个父亲。<br/>“你们都没看到，但丁当时的表情，哈哈哈哈，现在想起来确实挺好笑的，尤其是那个小的，反应更强烈，竟然还要去告状，太可爱了，”意料之外的是Vergil竟然会醉葡萄汁，她现在面色潮红，兴致勃勃，“我特别想知道另一个维吉尔发现以后会怎样，可惜他没有电话。要不然我现在就打给他，嘿你猜怎么着，我跟你的但丁接吻了，味道还不错！哈哈哈哈，看他什么反应！”</p><p> </p><p>现在，洞察一切的崔西安坐在沙发上，看着特别好奇又不敢偷听只能不停瞄着二楼的妮可，一脸懵逼担心父母吵架想劝而不敢劝的Nero，当然，还有蕾蒂。<br/>“你们猜，她们在说什么。”蕾蒂神秘兮兮的发问，结果话音刚落。维吉尔就风风火火从二楼冲下来，无视客厅里所有人，直接走到书桌旁，抓起电话，熟练的拨了几个数字。<br/>嘟，维吉尔不耐烦的敲着桌面，嘟，维吉尔开始皱眉并小声嘟囔，嘟，维吉尔周围的气场都变了，嘟，翠西她们屏住呼吸，嘟，维吉尔的愤怒以肉眼可见的速度又增一格，嘟。<br/>“喂？”众人松了口气。<br/>“我这就给你们买票，你现在马上给我滚回来！”啪，摔下电话，“我出去一下。”<br/>没有一个人有胆量问维吉尔要去哪。</p><p>“他们到底说了什么？”<br/>翠西知道！</p><p>她今天早上可不是被维吉尔喊醒的，她是被不停的短信提示音给轰炸醒的。<br/>一共一千多条未读消息。<br/>总结一下就是：<br/>所有的猎人都在问，但丁是不是还活着，那两个恶魔什么来历，另外尼禄竟然是但丁的儿子，而且但丁还有一个儿子！<br/>所有的恶魔都在问，但丁是不是死了，那个新出现的蓝色恶魔是谁，另外尼禄果然是但丁的儿子，而但丁竟然还有一个儿子！<br/>啊哈！这说明赌局还没结束！我还没输！<br/>翠西简单浏览了一下，她的笑声把旁边还在宿醉中的蕾蒂给弄醒了。<br/>“安静点，翠西！”对方用枕头捂住耳朵，翻了个身继续睡。<br/>翠西原本想分享一下这个劲爆的消息，后来她思考了一下，不，等但丁回来再说！<br/>但丁去的游轮，翠西之前也略有耳闻（是的，她知道所有的事），只是没想到但丁这次委托恰巧去的就是那一个。虽然死了很多人和恶魔，但是也有部分逃了出来。逃出来的恶魔都在传，DMC的恶魔猎人，带着两个儿子，在赌场大杀四方，然后就被突然冒出来的蓝色恶魔给弄走了。<br/>翠西随手点开视频，画面非常不清晰，但能隐约看到一个红衣白发的男子，被一个浑身淡蓝色，还带着透明翅膀的恶魔甩给旁边另一个体型硕大的红色恶魔，后者用公主抱的方式带着这名男子和淡蓝色恶魔一起消失在天际线。<br/>她顺便又翻了翻评论，大家清一色的在夸淡蓝色恶魔好看，帅。<br/>“这翅膀真好看啊，虽然对方是恶魔。”<br/>“这就是恶魔的能力吗，我也想要，谁知道如何召唤恶魔。”<br/>“真的吗？不会是假视频吧，哪里有卖这种翅膀的，求链接。”<br/>“我就想问一句，恶魔还有头发？”</p><p> </p><p>现在，但为了方便谈话，她们把Nero支走了，“你应该去看下你妈妈，”小孩子就是好哄。</p><p>妮可难以掩盖自己的兴奋，“快点告诉我吧，我虽然跟他们在同一个房檐下，可我真的是一无所知。”<br/>翠西掏出手机，放给她俩看。<br/>“OMGOMG，我昨天就看到新闻了，还想跟你们说来着。哈哈哈哈，虽然这么笑不太合适，但是，”妮可简直要笑疯了，现在她可以理解维吉尔的愤怒了。<br/>蕾蒂捂着嘴，“哈哈哈，真没想到，”她停下匀了会儿气又问道，“可是这件事另一个Vergil应该也不知道，她昨天一直跟我们在一起，所以她到底要跟维吉尔谈什么？”<br/>翠西意味深长的回答，“你昨天喝得太多了，你忘了她告诉我们，她为了试试魔力的传导性而跟但丁接吻的事。”<br/>蕾蒂下巴都要掉了，她不敢相信自己竟然错过了这么大的猛料。<br/>“你没见刚刚维吉尔解释时，她的样子，”翠西无奈的摇了摇头，“尤其是你说这种方法可行时她的表情，整个脸都是惨白的。”<br/>好吧，虽然Vergil本身就很白，但是，更白了。<br/>“所以，所以....”妮可结结巴巴，她已经跟不上思路了。<br/>“所以Vergil，女的，以她现在的魔力可能根本完不成你刚刚说解开封印的事，你还记得我们当时给她包扎伤口，还讨论过她身体愈合非常慢。”<br/>蕾蒂机械的点点头。<br/>“所以啊，”翠西用一副看热闹不嫌事大的语气解释，“Vergil如果想取出阎魔刀，就必须吸取魔力，而可选择的对象有3个，男性的自己，两个但丁，”然后她扭头看向满脸写着我不听我不听的妮可继续说道，“如果算上尼禄，就是4个。”<br/>“OMGOMGOMG，我要告诉姬莉叶！”妮可抱着头大喊大叫。<br/>“哇哦，”蕾蒂眼睛瞪得老大，“哇哦。”<br/>翠西满意的看着她们，“要赌吗？看维吉尔（Vergil）会选择谁？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>但丁（放下电话）语：有种不好的预感</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 不速之客</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero下楼的时候，一个人都没有了，好吧，这群不负责的家伙！<br/>他走进厨房想找点吃的，可惜什么都没有（上次维吉尔做饭，一次性将尼禄买的食材全部都用完了）。Nero有点无聊，于是跑到书桌前，一屁股坐上但丁的椅子。现在除了妈妈，其他人都不在家，DMC事务所的正常运营就只能靠他啦！<br/>正好，有人推门进来。<br/>Nero有点紧张，他没想到这个时间点还真有客人。<br/>“呃，您，您好，”Nero从椅子上跳下来，慌慌张张迎了上去。哎，但丁他们平时都是怎么接待客人啊，需要倒茶递咖啡吗，他手足无措的想。<br/>“你好，”对方是个瘦高的年轻男人，穿着整齐的西服，带着眼镜，斯斯文文的样子，“我想找一下但丁先生。”<br/>完了，我该怎么办，“嗯，但丁现在不在。”Nero抓了抓脑袋，连忙补充道，“要不，你留下联系方式，等他回来再说，”他咬了一下嘴唇，“我是说，等他回来再联系你。”<br/>没想到，对方毫不在意的摆摆手，“没关系的，反正我现在有大把的时间，我就在这里等他。”<br/>尴尬，Nero不知道怎么办好了。<br/>“但丁外出了，不知道什么时候回来。”<br/>“没关系，”高个男人无所谓的耸耸肩，然后朝沙发走去。<br/>Nero想拦着对方，可是张张嘴，什么都没说出来。</p><p>戴眼镜的男人安安静静坐在沙发上。<br/>Nero走也不是，留也不是，他站在书桌旁边，希望有人能突然出现挽救一下这个局面。<br/>“你叫什么名字？”年轻男子面带微笑的问道。<br/>我要说本名吗？不是说不能随随便便告诉陌生人自己信息吗？可他认识但丁啊！<br/>Nero考虑良久，终于小声说道，“Nero。”<br/>“我是爱德....，不，我本名叫巴尔，我曾委托但丁先生帮我处理过一件事，”对方很热情的自我介绍。<br/>哦，但丁的顾客啊，Nero顿时放松了很多，“那你要不要喝点水？”<br/>“不用了，谢谢你，”他想了想又说道，“如果有书的话，当然，我并不觉得您的陪伴很无聊，只是一种习惯而已。”巴尔略带歉意的解释。<br/>书？Nero的脸顿时有点发烫，他想起之前但丁丢在沙发上的杂志了，虽然已经被维吉尔都扔掉了，但是Nero怀疑，但丁除了那种杂志外，就没有正经书。他要拿只能去维吉尔的房间找，可是，他不敢，维吉尔讨厌别人看他的书（包括另一个自己）。<br/>“如果不方便的话，也不必勉强。”男人贴心的安慰Nero，“我不知道但丁还有一个儿子。”<br/>哦，说的是我。<br/>Nero原本想反驳，可按妈妈的话，但丁确实是他父亲。虽然具体过程Nero还没想明白。而且但丁，怎么说呢，但丁给他的感觉就是，一个不正经爱看黄书喜欢开玩笑的臭老头，离父亲的形象还差得远呢。</p><p>“我们才相认，”Nero低着头数地板。<br/>“哦，对不起。”<br/>一阵短暂的沉默。<br/>Nero发现这桌子上就有一本书，看封皮还应该是正经书，不过上面不是英文，也不知道对方能不能看懂，反正给他吧，他看上去很有文化的样子（带眼镜吗？）。<br/>“这里有本，给你。”<br/>巴尔惊讶的盯着Nero手中的小册子，“这....这是....”爱德华最爱的诗集。<br/>“！”Nero被对方的表情吓到了，这书有问题吗？<br/>高个男人皱着眉翻开书，突然抬头，冷冷的质问自己，“这是你父亲的书吗？”<br/>这话问得，不是我家难道还是你家的？Nero毫不客气的用力点点头。<br/>在得到肯定答复后，男人表情变得更加严肃，他嘴唇抿成一条线，眼睛直勾勾的盯着书页，一只手紧紧攥着封皮，“为什么，为什么？”<br/>巴尔摘下眼镜，将书本盖在脸上，继续喃喃自语。<br/>Nero不知道为何对方看到这本书这么激动，难道这本书是但丁偷别人的？现在正主找上门了？他正犹豫着要不要劝劝对方，然后就从身后传来一声呼唤。<br/>“Nero，你在干什么？”</p><p>Vergil一下楼就看到Nero正呆呆的站在沙发前，旁边坐着一个陌生男人，对方拿着一本书，神情很激动。<br/>“妈妈！”Nero看见她很开心，立马欢快的跑过来。<br/>沙发上的瘦高男人这才注意到Vergil，他有点吃惊的上下打量着自己，最后把目光落在Vergil凸起的小腹上。<br/>Vergil用手护住肚子，警惕的看着对方，她虽然没了魔力，并不代表她没了能力，这家伙不是人类！<br/>她招招手，让Nero靠过来，然后厉声问道，“你是谁？”<br/>对方若有所思的看着她，突然冷笑一下，然后又快速恢复扑克牌式的表情，“原来如此。”<br/>Vergil有点紧张，这个男人的态度她很不喜欢。<br/>“妈妈，他是来找但丁，是但丁的顾客。”Nero趴到Vergil身上，他能感觉到妈妈有点异样，是因为这个客人吗？<br/>Vergil低头看了一眼Nero，刚想开口，对面就传来一阵放肆的笑声。<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈，没想到，万万没想到，”高个男人骤然停下来，“这真是意料之外的收获。”<br/>Vergil迅速把Nero拉到自己身后，并小声嘱咐道，“Nero，上楼，藏好，没有我的命令不许下来。”<br/>“可....”<br/>Vergil给了Nero一个严厉的眼神，小孩虽然不明白，但他看看那边的男人又看看Vergil，最终犹豫的点点头，转身向楼上跑去。</p><p>巴尔目送小孩一步两回头的逃走。<br/>“我的目标本来也不是他，”他苦笑道，“我的目标本来谁都不是，”我只想要一个答案而已，“但是，你，”巴尔冲Vergil冷漠的说道，“是个意外收获。”<br/>Vergil以为他说的是自己，但瞬间就明白对方指的是肚里的孩子，“你到底是谁？”<br/>你想对他做什么？<br/>“但丁欠我一条命，”如果不是他爱德华不会消失，“我现在要取走一条。”<br/>如果能得到这个新生儿的灵魂，他就可以重新把爱德华给找回来，毕竟作为恶魔他的能力就是交换生命。</p><p>巴尔不理解，为何在但丁他们走后，爱德华就突然消失了。<br/>他知道前一晚但丁跟爱德华单独交流了，但是出于对对方隐私的尊重，一般情况下巴尔都不会偷听。可就是这一次，爱德华消失了，没有留下任何只言片语就消失了。<br/>所以他需要一个答案，他找到了但丁的事务所，然后他看到了这本书。呵呵，他知道爱德华一直想结束生命，但他没想到就是这一天。太突然了！一定是发生什么了！<br/>原本巴尔也不打算做什么，直到Vergil出现，他能感受到从那个女人身上奔涌而出的生命力。他突然想起一个古老的咒语，如果你献上一条新鲜的生命，你就可以从冥界换回一个灵魂。<br/>既然但丁是使爱德华消失的罪魁祸首，那用他的孩子作为祭品，挽救爱德华，并不过分！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>V姐语：该死，用人的时候一个都不在</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Nero尼禄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>因为手贱，所以又开了一个新坑，不过请大家放心，这个绝对不会坑的 <br/>所以这个坑只能每天一更了，对不起<br/>主要是很想写一下新V的故事，觉得这个人物太带感了 也请大家支持一下新作<br/>All the galaxy and final space</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero很紧张，他想起Vergil说过，他们有很多敌人，他担心自己放进来了坏人。<br/>Nero把耳朵贴在门上听，只有争吵声，他想去找人帮忙，可他在二楼，而且他能找谁呢？妮可她们不知道去哪了？Nero在屋里来回走动，他祈祷这只是个普通的客人，因为对方一开始看起来很正常。Nero不停的查看时间，他们在下面已经13分钟了，声音也弱了很多，是不是对方已经走了？<br/>突然，“砰”的一声重物落地，有人好像在呻吟，Nero冲到门口，又停住了，他发现自己放在门把上的手再抖，这是Nero第一次感受到发自内心的恐惧。然后他又听到“砰”的一声，地板在摇晃，这次他分辨出了，那是Vergil的叫声。去他的，Nero打开门冲下楼。</p><p>Vergil的左臂已经没了知觉，她只能感受到那边有东西垂在自己身体一侧，应该是手臂吧。左额也被划了一到，鲜血流到眼皮上了，左眼也睁不开了，只能通过眼角瞄到一根黑色肉刃插到肩头，Vergil尝试着动动头，结果肉刃又用力往里进了进，她被完全定死在墙上。<br/>“我劝你不要乱动。”高个男人离她有一米的距离，依然保持着人类的形态，只是从背后长出了四根像镰刀一样的利刃。<br/>螳螂还是蜘蛛，Vergil暗笑，都这时候了，她还在想什么啊！<br/>对方举起另一侧的镰刀，向她肚子划去，Vergil敏捷的抓住，她虽然没了魔力，但并不代表她没有技巧。Vergil握住利刃最细的根部，用力向身后的墙上砸，但对方比她更快，立马补上另一刀，插入她右侧小臂，现在Vergil彻底动不了了。<br/>“你最好把我杀掉，否则，我不管你是谁，付出多大的代价，我都会让你生不如死。”Vergil瞪着眼睛，一字一句的说道。</p><p>这个恶魔并不害怕，也不担忧，他甚至有点伤感，“我原本不想这样，我只是想不明白，”他低着头似乎在做最后的决定，“我很抱歉，但是我必须要知道。如果你要怪，就怪但丁，他的职责是帮助别人活下去。”<br/>如果不是疼得实在不想动，Vergil都要放声大笑了，那个世界如此，这个世界亦如此，每个人都把Dante当救世主，是不是救世主就可以牺牲自己，救世主就必须挽救每一个人吗？把自己的性命寄托在别人身上，懦弱！<br/>“我很抱歉，请原谅我。”<br/>她第一次遇到一边道歉，一边杀人的恶魔。<br/>Vergil看着对方伸出手，穿过肚皮，直接探入腹部，她感受到一股魔力强硬的要分离自己，她身体的每一寸都在承受着剧痛，仿佛要被活活的剥皮拆骨，Vergil再也忍不住，撕心裂肺的叫起来。</p><p>Nero跑下楼就看到这一幕，“章鱼博士”把Vergil钉在墙上，一只手插入对方身体。<br/>“妈妈！”Nero什么都没想，凭着本能冲了过去。<br/>他还没移动几步，就看到黑色镰刀向这边扫来，Nero侧身要躲，但下一秒他就听到胸前骨头断裂的声音，一股蛮力把他甩向旁边。Nero撞上餐桌，和破碎的木头一起倒在立柜上，然后像块破抹布从上面掉下来。整个过程发生太快，他还没有喊出来，就已经趴在地上了，Nero觉得自己喘不上气，浑身的骨头全碎了，连小指都动不了，耳边是蜂鸣声，远处隐约还有喊叫声。他勉强抬起头，透过发丝看到恶魔正从Vergil体内取出某个东西。<br/>然后Nero眼前就是一片血红。</p><p>Vergil听到Nero的声音，她想扭头，可是脖子动不了，视线也逐渐模糊，用余光看到对面的恶魔抬了一下手臂，然后就是一声巨响，该死！<br/>她为何如此没用！面对这样的货色她怎么会毫无反击之力！<br/>“求你放过他，”这是她第一次哀求别人，高傲的Vergil此刻深深感受到作为人类的软弱。<br/>有液体顺着下巴滴到脖子上，无论是不是眼泪，她都无所谓了。尽管自己曾在父亲的葬礼上发过誓，再也不为任何人流泪，也再也不向任何人低头，可是她....<br/>Nero，妈妈对不起你。<br/>当初Eva抱着她，是不是怀着同样的心情。<br/>原来人在死前真的会这样，回忆如幻灯片在脑海中闪过。</p><p>“我承认我是叛徒，你们处决我吧，但请不要伤害她，这是Sparda唯一的血脉了。”<br/>金发女人平静的接受了自己的命运，可留下Vergil，无助的一个人。<br/>Sparda原本带着未来皇储Dante巡视要塞，结果传来的却是飞船在边境坠毁的消息，有人因为Eva的身份而指责她是叛徒，但谁知道呢，那个时候群情激奋，大家只需要一个替罪羊而已。<br/>她先是参加了父亲和弟弟的葬礼，然后亲眼目睹母亲的处刑，如果你问Vergil为何如此迷恋权力，并不是权力本身有多大的吸引，而是权力可以给她带回曾经失去的安全感。<br/>再也不用仰人眉睫的活着，她要掌控自己的命运。<br/>然后就遇到了Dante，想起Dante，Vergil总是忍不住要笑。自从与她这个“不入流”的破弟弟相认，掌控命运这件事简直就是个天大的笑话，她的计划她的目标总是因Dante而一次次改变。<br/>就连Nero也是个意外，但她愣是想出了一个说服自己留下的理由。</p><p>Nero真是一个好名字。<br/>在那边的时候，她并没有想好管他叫什么，她甚至都不确定小家伙的性别。随着魔力一天天增加，自己也一天天虚弱，Vergil开始怀疑这个决定的正确性，然后她就被拉到了这边。<br/>昏迷时，Vergil做了一个奇怪的梦，她跟Dante并排躺在DMC顶上，看着满天的星星，如墨一般黝黑深沉的天空中，三颗明亮的卫星旁散落着几片微弱的辉光（他们那里可没有所谓的“月亮”）。梦中的Dante似乎拉着她的手在说什么，但Vergil的全部注意力都被这深蓝的天空所吸引，只有最纯净的黑色才能衬出最灿烂的繁星。<br/>所以当这边的维吉尔喊出尼禄的时候，她就知道这是自己的儿子，这是他的名字，没有比这更适合的了，最纯粹的颜色，最纯净的孩子。<br/>对不起，Vergil抽泣起来，然后眼前是一片血色。</p><p> </p><p>“你们就不能少买一点东西，”妮可提着大包小包不满的抱怨道，“反正如果让维吉尔做饭，他肯定会能用的都用上。”那个味道，妮可不想再体会了，更关键的是，用掉这么多食材肯定会产生很多待清洁的厨具，她是真的不想再刷那些破玩意了。<br/>“维吉尔还会做饭？”蕾蒂不敢想象，维吉尔可真是个宝藏男人。<br/>翠西无奈的摇了摇头，“不要担心这些了，尼禄今晚会到。”这两个家伙还真以为这些是给维吉尔准备的吗？开玩笑！<br/>“你怎么知道！”异口同声。<br/>翠西高深莫测的笑了一下，“我就是知道。”</p><p>她们三人有说有笑的朝事务所走去，在离DMC还有一个街区的时候，翠西愣了一下，突然抱着东西飞快的跑了起来。蕾蒂本来想问怎么了，然后她也察觉到了，有股淡淡的血腥味，并伴随着奇怪的魔力，出事了！<br/>“嘿，你们两个，”妮可莫名其妙的看着狂奔而去的两人，蕾蒂手提袋里的水果都要被甩出来了，“这是急速竞赛吗？”她认命的也跟了上去。<br/>等妮可追上蕾蒂的时候，正好看到翠西被一股未知的力量从事务所内部丢了出来。<br/>“妮可你不要过来，”蕾蒂扭头冲妮可吼道。<br/>这是怎么了？妮可被吓得愣住了，她抱着东西不知所措。<br/>翠西勉强从地上爬起来，对一旁表情严肃注视着DMC内部的蕾蒂说道，“这不行，我们要赶快找到维吉尔。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>妮可语：出啥事了，我们就去买了个菜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 小剧场7-妮可的问题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章水了内容，中转章，因为我把结尾改了，所以只能生硬的转一下<br/>请见谅！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄坐在我身边，他问我发生什么了。<br/>我，我不知道。<br/>我真的不知道，我低着头。<br/>我不想哭，可这他妈的的眼泪就是不受控制往下流，滴到光滑的黑色蛋壳上，在表面荡起金色闪光。</p><p>蕾蒂不让我过去，她举起枪对准门内，我再扭头时，翠西已经不见了。<br/>该死，当初怎么就不问问维吉尔去哪儿！<br/>“妮可，不要过来。”<br/>当我意识到时，我已经跑到门口了，手里的东西也不知道丢哪了。蕾蒂从身后想抓住我，可我动作更快。<br/>接着我就看见，事务所内到处都溅满了血，伴随着一股铁腥的恶臭，桌子上、沙发上、地板上还散落着黑色物体，个别碎块还闪着蓝光，这是恶魔的残肢？<br/>Nero坐在地上，以魔人的形态，蓝色翅膀完全张开，罩着某个黑色东西，他浑身都是血，还在不断往下滴，旁边躺着的Vergil一动不动。<br/>我想冲过去，但被蕾蒂从身后抱住，“Nero！”<br/>Nero抬头看着我，似乎没认出我，淡蓝色的魔力萦绕在周围，那一刻我竟然往后退了一步，这就是恶魔吗？<br/>琥珀色的眼睛望着我，充满绝望，于是我伸出手用力甩开蕾蒂，又喊了一次，“Nero！”<br/>“妮可，”他眨了眨眼睛，豆大的眼泪把脸上的血迹冲出一道白痕，“妮可，我该怎么办？”<br/>我不知道，我跪在地上，Vergil几乎没了呼吸，到处都是血，我都分不清哪些是她的哪些不是她的。<br/>然后我的记忆就有些混乱了。<br/>我记不清是谁把我拉起来的，我也记不清是谁把Vergil抱走的，我只记得怀里抱着一个黑色巨蛋，Nero倒在我身边，我被人推着往前走，有人在说话，我不知道是谁，也听不清在说什么。</p><p>我一直以为自己是见过大世面的，面对凶狠残忍的恶魔，老子还能笑着点烟，云淡风轻。但现在我才明白，过去的我因为无畏所以无惧。即便是尼禄的手臂被拿掉，我也能跟他半开玩笑，因为我知道尼禄是不会出事的，所以我不担心也不害怕。<br/>我们在红墓镇，从即将坍塌的树上急速往下，驱动我的，不是面对死亡的恐惧，而是充满活着的刺激。我不是没有经历过失去亲人，父亲的离世，我更好奇这件事发生的过程，并没有太多的悲伤，因为他在我生命中，并不重要。祖母去世时，我还太小，已经回忆不出当时的感觉。<br/>所以现在才想笑，我认识维吉尔只有几天，而且第一次见面她还想弄死我，我现在却为了她而害怕。<br/>我紧紧抱着黑色蛋，呆滞的看着他们把Nero放到床上。另一个尼禄什么时候回来的我都不知道，连站了多久我也不知道。他碰我的时候，我差点站不住趴到地上。</p><p>所以他问我发生了什么，我他妈的不知道！如果不是怀里还抱着这么个玩意儿，我都以为自己做了个梦！高高兴兴的出门，回来就变成这样！<br/>尼禄从我手里夺过黑色的蛋，“你干啥？”我有点不满，这是小鬼托付给我的，就算是你也要先问问再动手。<br/>尼禄双手托着蛋，手掌与蛋壳接触的地方开始慢慢软化，一团团淡蓝色圆形光斑从底部往上飘，整个蛋呈现出半透明的状态，我不敢相信我看到了什么，“这这....”这里面是一个已经成型的小婴儿。<br/>我盯着尼禄，他看上去并不吃惊，只是微微皱眉。<br/>“这不是你的错，妮可，”尼禄抬起头认真的对我说。<br/>废话，这当然不是我的错，我摸了一把眼泪，“这不用你说！”</p><p>我想了很多。<br/>当你一个人安安静静站上几个小时，你的大脑就不受控制的想很多。<br/>“尼禄，”我都不知道自己的声音还能哑成这样，“要不以后我们换个职业吧。”<br/>他叹了口气，“妮可，如果你害怕了，我可以理....”<br/>“谁他妈的的害怕了！”我才不害怕，你以为我是担心自己吗？我是担心姬莉叶，孩子们，我还担心你，你这个大混蛋！谁知道哪天又冒出来一个神经病，如果我们都不在，姬莉叶怎么办？<br/>“那你，”尼禄显然不明白我在担心什么，他盯着我看了一会儿，突然笑了。<br/>这个家伙还能笑得出来！我快气死了，我要去揍他。<br/>“你知道帕蒂吧，不过你应该还没见过她，”尼禄把蛋放在床上，蛋壳又变成了原来的颜色。<br/>“我曾经问过帕蒂，她明明知道但丁过着危险的生活，而且和但丁在一起总会陷入各种麻烦，她为何还要锲而不舍的缠着但丁。”<br/>难道不是因为但丁长得帅，暗恋他？<br/>“帕蒂告诉我，这也是她选择的生活，在可能遇到危险，和与但丁形同陌路中，她选择承担这种风险，就像你只要走在马路上，就存在被车撞的可能，但你会选择再也不出门吗？”<br/>什么跟什么啊？<br/>“我加入教团的那一刻，我就明白危险早晚都会出现，尤其是经历那件事后，”尼禄双手交叉支在膝盖上，“在我接受DMC的广告牌前，我曾问过姬莉叶，她是否能接受这样的我。”<br/>“姬莉叶怎么回答的？”我虽然已经猜到结果了，可还是想听听姬莉叶的答复。<br/>“她说，人生苦短，做你想做的事，遇见你想见的人。”<br/>哦。</p><p>“所以，妮可，这不是你的错，是但丁和维吉尔太大意了，”尼禄手指朝上画了一个圈，“他们应该把整个房子都设上封印，而不是仅仅这一间屋子而已。”<br/>好吧，我只是个普通人类，我果然感受不到。我猛地想起尼禄说过，他想给姬莉叶的那个护身符，所以.....<br/>“弗杜那的院子也有封印，”尼禄似乎看出了我的疑问，“还是蕾蒂帮我弄的，而且，”他不好意思的抓抓头，“对于恶魔来说，我们都有属于自己的特殊味道，所以一般恶魔，稍微有点常识也不会主动靠近。”<br/>哈，像狗一样，我咧着嘴看到尼禄满脸通红。<br/>“但是，如果你想，”他欲言又止，眼神望向别处。<br/>我走过去，搂住他的宽肩，戳着他的脸颊（虽然没有成功），“你别想甩开我，这个念头有都不要有，我们是一个团队，懂吗？没有我，你连回家的路都找不到！”<br/>尼禄不耐烦的把我扒拉下来，然后严肃的说，“妮可，你记住了，如果遇到危险，我又不在身边，你一定要呆到车里不要出来。”<br/>我的第一反应是如果没车怎么办？然后是什么车？哈？</p><p>“尼禄，”但丁出现在门口，脸色非常不好看，“我有事要单独跟你谈一下。”<br/>尼禄站起来，看了一眼蛋和床上的小鬼，我冲他摆摆手，他点了一下头，跟着但丁出去了。<br/>我坐到旁边，戳了一下蛋，蛋壳恢复了之前大理石般的触感，随着我手指的滑动，闪着微弱的亮光。我又戳了一下小鬼的脸，对方动了动眉毛，半张着嘴，还没有醒。我长长松了口气，揉了揉小孩已经完全变白的头发。<br/>尼禄，遇到你和姬莉叶是我这辈子最开心的事。</p><p>整个人平静下来以后，才记起来，楼下还有一大堆东西要清理，肯定又是我的活儿，也不知道隔壁维吉尔怎么样了。不过问题应该不大，虽然但丁表情不太对，不过到目前为止，还没有他们搞不定的事。想想自己刚刚的表现，真是怂，我看不起我自己，胡乱思考着，我歪在床边睡着了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>妮可语：我要想个办法设计一个武器，简单高效，专门应对这种情况</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 记忆的潘洛斯阶梯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁把尼禄叫过去，主要是说一件事，他需要尼禄和他一起进入维吉尔体内。<br/>进入维吉尔体内，尼禄重复了一遍，进入维吉尔体内，他又重复了一遍，然后看着分别躺在床上和沙发上的两个维吉尔。<br/>但丁一点都没觉得自己这话有问题，他认真的点点头，“维吉尔体内还有最后一片阎魔刀，我们需要把它取出来。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>现在是干这种事的时候吗？尼禄恼怒的想，虽然那个找麻烦的恶魔已经死了，另一个Vergil的伤势也控制住了，但是他们现在最需要解决的问题不应该是那个黑色的蛋吗？<br/>但丁面色一僵，张开嘴却什么都没说又闭上。<br/>尼禄怀疑的看着对方，但丁肯定有事没告诉他。<br/>旁边的蕾蒂主动替但丁圆场，“尼禄，维吉尔的原计划是让另一个她帮自己把阎魔刀取出来，但是现在你也看到他们的样子，”她指了指还在昏迷的两人，“刚刚你不在，维吉尔醒了，他告诉我们还有一种方法可以取.....”<br/>尼禄烦躁的打断，“我知道我知道，但是你们觉得这是最关紧的事？我们难道不应该想想办法处理一下，那个，”他比了个圆，“那个Nero吗？”<br/>他对自己在那个世界是个蛋这件事，有种说不出的怪异感，如果说不相信那肯定是假的，第一眼看到那个蛋，他就知道这是另一个自己，别问为什么，他不知道。但同时尼禄又隐隐怀疑，或许，有那么一丝可能，自己当初也是这么生的。</p><p>“这个维吉尔知道如何处理，”翠西用头点了一下睡在沙发上的男子，“但他记不得过程，因为阎魔刀封住了他的记忆。我们需要你和但丁同时进去，这种事从来没人做过，万一出事了，你们在里面还可以相互照应。”翠西敲了敲自己的脑袋。<br/>“尼禄，”年轻的Dante跪在床边，双手一直紧握着Vergil，“如果可以，我也愿意陪你们一起，但我现在不能离开，”他的蓝眼睛里满是担忧，“而且我来自另一个世界，不知道这种区别会不会产生额外的影响。”<br/>“尼禄，”这个世界的但丁终于在一阵沉默后又开口了，“这件事，只能由你和我完成。”<br/>好吧，又是这样！<br/>“我要告诉你们，我对你们的决定一点都不满意，”全屋人都惊讶的看着他，一时不知如何是好，“但是，”尼禄继续说道，“我还是会去做。”</p><p> </p><p>这个咒语倒不复杂，只是普通的催眠剂又加了一点其他东西，关于后面这部分“其他东西”，尼禄真的不想评论。所有麻烦事都是从“其他东西”开始的，但他什么都没说，还是硬着头皮把这碗闪着诡异红光的东西给喝了下去。<br/>然后他就睡着了，因为这就是催眠剂的作用。<br/>“尼禄，尼禄，”有人在呼唤他。<br/>尼禄睁开眼睛，他还是在DMC，还是但丁的卧室，还是他睡前的样子，唯一不同的是，这里只有但丁一个人。<br/>但丁见他醒了，没有说多余的话，朝卧室门口走去，并示意尼禄跟上。<br/>尼禄站到对方身旁，沉默的点点头，但丁推开门，二人同时被外面的世界惊呆了。<br/>这是潘洛斯阶梯！<br/>一片柔和的黄光下是无数的楼梯，有旋转的，有断裂的，有些甚至是颠倒的，如此反复，没有尽头。每个楼梯的平台上都有一扇门，就像他们现在打开的这扇，一模一样的铁蓝色大门，没有任何符号，每扇门后都藏着维吉尔的一段记忆。<br/>可这里有无数的楼梯，无数的门，哪扇才是他们需要的，这要找到何时，最重要的是就算他们找到了，还能否寻到回来的路？<br/>尼禄扭头看向但丁，对方扶着下巴，自言自语道，“只能试试了。”</p><p>但丁伸出右手，用力注视着手心，一团红色薄雾慢慢出现，并越来越清晰，最终形成一朵红玫瑰。他翘起嘴角歪着头对尼禄说，“没想到真的可以，我们用这个做标记。顺着路走，每打开一扇门就插上一朵玫瑰。”<br/>“你是怎么做到的？”尼禄太惊奇了。<br/>“简单，把魔力聚在一处，然后用力去想就行了。”<br/>尼禄试了一下，只出现一团蓝雾。<br/>“你不一定也想玫瑰，其他任何东西都可以。”但丁在一旁解释。<br/>尼禄又试了几次，终于，一个浅蓝色五角星出现在手掌中央。<br/>但丁看着它，笑了笑，“我们走吧。”<br/>“等等，”尼禄抓住但丁的肩膀，“我们应该分开走，这样效率高。”<br/>但丁皱着眉，没吭声，过了一会儿才回答，“这里路线复杂，我们最好不要分开。”<br/>尼禄紧盯着对方的脸，“我可以用星星做标记，况且我们不知道能在这里呆多久，如果分开找会更快。”<br/>一瞬间，但丁表情有些奇怪，他犹豫了一会儿才勉强同意，“那行吧，我们分别开10个门，无论找没找到都要返回。”<br/>尼禄点点头，二人背对朝相反的方向走去。</p><p>门后的记忆就如同这楼梯，毫无规律，尼禄不知道自己寻找的到底是怎样的门，但随着一扇扇的打开，他越来越兴奋。这是维吉尔的记忆，里面包含着各个时期的维吉尔，有小时候在大树下玩木马的维吉尔，有在DMC因未交水电费而和但丁争吵的维吉尔，还有一扇门内站着的是青年维吉尔，在一片街景中尼禄甚至认出了桑切斯，而他们应该真的曾经是朋友，两人正一起亲密无间的走向图书馆。<br/>这是一次机会，一次认识真正维吉尔的机会。<br/>尼禄又拐上了一层楼梯，这是第七扇门，他现在其实有点不想离开，尼禄希望能再多了解父亲一点，他充满期待的推开了门。<br/>里面依然是熟悉的事务所，月亮隐藏在云层里，周围一片漆黑，只有残缺的招牌闪着明亮的红光。尼禄有些奇怪，因为上面显示的并不DMC，所以这是最初的事务所吗？他摇了摇头，推开门，里面果然没开灯。<br/>尼禄正在思考维吉尔会在哪里时，从里面传来一声微弱的叹息，这个事务所的布局和现在并不一样，正门进来的会客厅与客厅之间多了一堵墙，尼禄绕过去发现沙发的阴影处有一个人。<br/>是维吉尔吗？<br/>虽然此时室内外一片漆黑，但半魔的绝佳视力给尼禄提供了方便。人影赤裸着半身，白色头发垂在脸上，看不清表情，原本快速晃动的身体突然停了下来，尼禄看到对方低头咧嘴一笑，露出尖尖的牙齿，这是但丁！</p><p>但丁弯下腰，似乎在对着沙发说些什么，然后尼禄就看到一条修长的小腿翘到但丁肩膀上，他顿时脸都红了，自己虽然没看过黄片，当并不代表着自己没做过春梦，他一下子就明白但丁是在干什么！这个老不休的，浪费时间，尼禄正准备抬脚就走，这时他想起，为什么这个场景会出现在维吉尔的记忆中？<br/>尼禄不敢相信的转过身，往前走了几步。<br/>但丁又开始动起来，他一只手抓住靠在肩上的脚踝，另一只手在下面摸索着什么，沙发下的人开始发出细小的喘息，但丁越动越快，也越来越用力，他开始俯下身去，小腿从肩上滑落，取而代之的是一只骨节分明的手，对方用力按着但丁，似乎要把他融进怀里，沙哑的男音从黑暗中响起，“但丁～”</p><p>尼禄再也受不了了，他冲过去一把抓住但丁的肩膀，将对方甩开，沙发上躺着的人也坐了起来，他散着头发，和但丁一模一样的脸，却显得更加冷峻，这是维吉尔！<br/>尼禄愤怒的不知道干什么好，于是他朝正准备站起来的但丁就是一拳。<br/>年轻的但丁连同周围的场景，像玻璃一样裂开，瞬间碎成一片片朝尼禄砸过来，他护着头，发现脚下不在是地面，而是黑色泥潭。尼禄挣扎着想离开，却越陷越深，他想呼喊，却不知道该叫谁。<br/>黑色粘液漠过他的胸口，他的肩膀，渐渐升到头顶，他一点点下沉，最后只剩一只手在外面挥舞，妄图想抓到什么，快来啊！尼禄在一片虚无中喊到，然后他抓到了某个东西，具体说，是某个东西抓住了他，尖锐的爪子！<br/>格里芬！？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>格里芬语：小鬼，我来了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 回忆之旅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你最近吃了什么，感觉比以前还要重，”格里芬一边吐槽，一边用力拖着尼禄往上飞，“V，你不要干站在那里，快来帮我一把，这臭小子太~重~了！”<br/>尼禄的头终于从泥潭里冒出来，他深吸一口气，用力拔出左手并死死抓住伸到眼前的银白色手杖。<br/>“あなたを見ると、どこにいるか忘れてしまいます*，”黑发诗人面带微笑的说道，“好久不见了，尼禄。”<br/>尼禄被慢慢拉向门口，他想笑，虽然自己还在生气，但V这莫名其妙的诗却引得他想笑。<br/>“我的小诗人，你可别说了，快点把他弄出去，我要累死了，”格里芬扑腾着翅膀不停抱怨。<br/>尼禄扒着门框好不容易站起来，他突然起了坏心，一把拽着格里芬还搭在肩上的利爪，用力向身后那一团黑暗甩去，然后迅速关门，靠在外面放声大笑，任凭格里芬在里面臭骂。<br/>V无奈的笑着摇摇头，他轻轻把尼禄推开，将门打开一条缝，格里芬努力将自己塞了出来，“没良心的小鬼，你就是这么对待恩嗯嗯.....”<br/>尼禄趁它还没飞起来，伸手捏住格里芬的嘴，笑着对V轻声说道，“好久不见。”</p><p>尼禄有很多话想跟V说，比如我们很想你，特别是妮可，总抱怨我不给她找更多的材料；比如说我一直以为你死了，但是你还活着，在维吉尔的回忆里；再比如说你是怎么找到我的，还有你知不知道阎魔刀的事，然而他脱口而出的却是，“他们的事你一直都知道？”<br/>V难得的尴尬了一下，他点点头叹口气，“我是维吉尔的一部分，他拥有的记忆我也拥有。”<br/>虽然问题是他提的，但尼禄不知道自己怎么面对这个答案，所以他嗯了一声后不再说话。<br/>这个时候就体现出格里芬的作用，它毫不在意气氛的微妙，继续叽叽喳喳，“你小子到底发什么疯，竟然想破坏记忆，要不是我和V正在赶来的路上，你小子就被梦魇吞噬了你知道吗？”<br/>梦魇？尼禄这才发现V的魔宠少了两个，“刚刚那是梦魇？shadow呢？”<br/>“我太寒心了我，是我，拼死拼活把你救出来的，你竟然毫不关心我，上来就问那只大黑猫。V，我们走吧，让他自生自灭，”格里芬在尼禄头顶来回盘旋，正好在对方够不到的高度。<br/>“你别担心，梦魇只是维吉尔记忆的守护者，你刚刚打碎了一片记忆，才引起梦魇的反抗，”V还是一副很虚弱的样子，他靠在楼梯栏杆上指了指远处一扇插着红玫瑰的门，“你和但丁刚进来的时候，我就知道了，但等我过去时，你们已经走了。”<br/>“然后他就决定亲自来找你，让大猫去找但丁，”格里芬停在护栏上试图用翅膀戳尼禄，“你知道V有多想见你吗？这就是你见面打招呼的方式？太寒心了！”<br/>尼禄一巴掌把格里芬打飞，V想见我？为什么？<br/>V侧过脸开始沿着阶梯往下走，“走吧，尼禄，你不是想找被封印的记忆吗？”</p><p>两人默默走了一段路，在格里芬聒噪的背景音乐下，“V，你确定是这个方向吗？我怎么感觉不对。”<br/>V没有回答，他继续平稳的在前面带路。<br/>尼禄想了想，决定打破这诡异的沉默，“那个，你后来是一直都在这里待着的吗？”<br/>“如果你想问我算不算活着，严格意义上，不算。我们只是维吉尔的一段记忆，但跟其他记忆不一样，我们可以自由活动。”<br/>如果V可以自由活动，那尤里曾呢？<br/>“如果你在想那个恶魔面，没有，这里没有他的痕迹。”<br/>尼禄好奇的盯着V脑后柔顺的黑色卷发，他是怎么知道我在想这个的？<br/>正在行走的V突然停了下来，他站在一扇门前，轻声低语，“しれば迷いしらねば迷ふ法の道*。”<br/>尼禄郁闷问道，“V，说点我能听懂的？”<br/>你以前念诗，我虽然不理解，但好歹每个字都能听懂，现在你说的我是想明白都有困难。<br/>“啊，对不起，习惯了，”V虽然用略带歉意的语气解释，但眼角却含着笑，“最近看的都是俳句。我想说的是，尼禄，”他表情变得严肃起来，“介于你们能在这里呆的时间不多了，我需要带你走一条近路，有些记忆可能会引起你的触动，为了我们的安全，也为了维吉尔，请你不要干涉回忆里的内容。”</p><p>这是什么意思？就是我还要再面对一次刚刚的场景，可我并不想！<br/>尼禄皱着眉，眼睛漫步目的的看着脚下，这件事他还没考虑好如何处理。他原本想算了，就全部忘掉好了，现在V又提起，那是他叔叔和父亲！尼禄感觉他的灵魂和肉体正在分离（虽然现在事实上也是这种情况），一方面他深深为自己所见画面感到不耻，另一方面他又觉得这是世界上最自然的事，这两人身边再也容不下任何其他人，就像命中注定一样拥有彼此。<br/>“尼禄，过去的事如果无法改变，那就接受它，如果你拒绝已经存在的事，就是一种不成熟的表现。”V在一旁耐心的劝解。<br/>可是我就是想不成熟一次！<br/>“嘿，小鬼，你到底想不想拿到碎片，去救另一个自己。”格里芬立在门上，用爪子敲打着门楣。<br/>去他妈的！<br/>“带路吧！”</p><p>他们朝着那栋房子走去，这个场景尼禄见过，当时他正拖着分崩离析的V去找尤里曾。<br/>现在他又和V来到了这里，一推门进去，就听到两个稚嫩的童声在吵架。<br/>“我就是不想吃西兰花，你凭什么管我！”<br/>“但丁，不要像个宝宝，爸爸和妈妈出去了，所以你要听我的。”<br/>一个银发小鬼嘟着嘴趴在餐桌上，两只脚还顽皮的乱晃，“你不说他们就不知道，你就当我吃了好不好？”<br/>另一个银发小孩不为所动，因为身高的原因，他站在椅子上，把盘子里的西兰花全部倒进榨汁机里，按下按钮。所有人，包括尼禄他们和餐桌上的小鬼都好奇的看着。<br/>一本正经的小孩又从冰箱里取出两个玻璃杯摆在桌上，里面装着一模一样的淡绿色液体，他把榨成汁的西兰花倒入其中一个杯子里，然后快速交换，这一幕让尼禄想起了赌场时另一个Dante洗牌。<br/>“这里面有一杯装有西兰花，另一杯是纯猕猴桃汁，你来选吧。”<br/>调皮的银发小孩犹豫了，刚刚速度太快，他根本没看清。<br/>“选左边，等等，选右边，我竟然没看到！等等还是选左边吧，右边那杯多一点。”格里芬兴奋的在餐桌上乱窜，但两个小孩仿佛没看见一样，只是互相盯着对方。<br/>最终趴在桌上的小孩拿起了左边那杯，迎着对方挑衅的眼神大喝一口，可下一秒小脸就皱成一团，他伸着舌头咂了咂嘴，半撒娇半抱怨的说道，“你骗我，维吉尔！”<br/>另一个小孩轻咬着下唇，似乎正在憋笑。<br/>这时整个画面静止了，厨房的墙面上出现一扇蓝色的新门。<br/>V拉了拉尼禄的胳膊，“我们继续吧。”<br/>尼禄在路过幼年维吉尔的面前时，用手粘了一滴玻璃杯里的液体放进嘴里，也是一股西兰花的味道。</p><p>这次他们进入的是一个夜晚，天上挂着诡异的巨大红月亮，而周围环境却又像地下溶洞，还不停从上方掉落着碎石，远处传来轰鸣的流水声和清脆的刀剑相击声。<br/>尼禄跟着V朝声音发出地走去，格里芬飞得很高，所以视野更广，它在前面大喊道，“我的天啊，又打起来了！”<br/>等尼禄和V赶到时，争斗的二人已经停了下来，他们站在瀑布尽头凸出的岩石上，身后就是悬崖。蓝衣维吉尔突然拔出阎魔刀抵着但丁喉咙上，阻止对方进一步靠近，“你走吧，你应该不想被拉入魔界吧。但我要留在这里，留在爸爸的故乡。”说完，他后退一步向深渊倒去。<br/>尼禄本能想往前冲，却被旁边的V紧紧拉住，“尼禄，你无法改变过去。”<br/>面前的但丁也是一模一样的动作，他张着嘴不敢相信的看向维吉尔。维吉尔竟然笑了，他甚至用腿一蹬，又给了自己一个加速下坠的力量。但丁慌忙中半个身体已探出悬崖，他用尽全力伸出手。另一边，维吉尔为了将但丁赶回去，拔出阎魔刀朝对方划去，但丁的手掌被刀刃割破，他停了一下，可就这一下，维吉尔的身影便消失在黑雾里。<br/>画面再次静止，但丁的身后出现一扇门。<br/>V没有说话，连啰嗦的格里芬都表现的分外安静，三人沉默着走向新门。<br/>离开前，尼禄回头看了一眼定格在那里的但丁，他想他或许明白事务所为何改名了。</p><p>这扇门后是一片黑暗，只有远处闪着一团亮光，走近后尼禄才发现，这是一扇发白光的门，门的另一侧似乎有魔力在涌动。<br/>V停在门前，叹息道，“尼禄，就是这里，剩下的只能靠你自己了。”<br/>这是什么意思？他不解的扭头望着V。<br/>“这是魔法门，也是唯一一扇我无法进入的门，所以这背后就是被阎魔刀封存的记忆。”<br/>尼禄有点恐慌，他不知道自己能否进去，他也不知道如何取出阎魔刀，更重要的是他不知道自己是否能平静对待门后的记忆。<br/>“我也不知道，”V无奈的说，“我想，只有你进去了才知道，我是人类，所以无法打开，但你应该可以。”<br/>他抬起眼睛，认真注视着尼禄，“过去的再痛苦，也是回忆，你无法改变，只有接受。但未来，是掌握在你手里的，你的每个决定都影响着未来。我相信你，尼禄，一直都是。”<br/>一旁保持安静的格里芬终于开口了，说的依然是欠揍的话，“小鬼，都已经走到这里了，你该不会怂了吧。”<br/>怂你大爷！尼禄瞪了它一眼，把手放在门上，用力按了一下，竟然动了，他深吸一口气向内走去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>格里芬：我伤心我难过我出力最多，可依然比不上一只猫</p><p>*1看见你就会忘记身置何处<br/>*2迷兮复惘兮，吾志悯然却决然，法度无犹豫</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 阎魔刀，找到了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄站在石板路上，眼前是一片白色浓雾。他回头看了一眼进来时的门，那里只剩一片浓雾。周围也看不到任何建筑物，尼禄只能凭着感觉继续往前行。<br/>这时他听到了脚步声，缓慢沉重的脚步声，还有金属规律撞击地面的声音。前面云雾中隐隐约约出现一个驼背的身影，披着粗糙麻布斗篷，双手握紧某个东西（阎魔刀？），用力撑着地面，一步一步朝尼禄走来。<br/>尼禄虽然没看到对方藏在帽子下的脸，但直接告诉他这就是维吉尔。他想起了V的话，他只是这记忆的旁观者。所以尼禄没有动，他只是静静的看着维吉尔艰难的移动。<br/>突然，从维吉尔的右侧伸出一个东西，速度太快又隔着白雾，尼禄还没看清，维吉尔就被那个东西撞到左边，直接消失了！<br/>尼禄慌慌张张的飞奔过去，原来旁边有一个小巷，他顿时松口气，朝里面走去。巷子里的云雾淡了许多，光线也相对充足。可以清楚的看见地面上，墙壁上有斑驳的血迹，尼禄越走越不安，在巷子尽头的金属护网旁坐着一个人。维吉尔眼神空洞望向尼禄，白色头发垂在脸颊两边，上面也染上了鲜红的血迹，阎魔刀靠着肩上，脚边是一个恶魔的尸体。<br/>尼禄又往前走了两步，然后他注意到了一个违和的细节，维吉尔并没有坐在地上，而是以半蹲的方式勉强靠在护网上。这个奇怪姿势产生的原因来自维吉尔的腹部，残破的披风已经盖不住他明显凸起的肚子。</p><p>尼禄大脑一片空白，他直直的看着维吉尔，维吉尔也目不转睛的看着他。<br/>然后，维吉尔笑了，他原本微蹙的眉头渐渐松开，眼里有闪闪的亮光。在维吉尔放松又明媚的笑容下，尼禄看见一道闪光。对方举起了阎魔刀，双手握住锋利的刀刃，朝自己的肚子划去。<br/>尼禄向后退了一步，又一步，然后他转身，失魂落魄的逃跑了。<br/>尼禄不知道自己在雾中跑了多久，直到精疲力尽才停下，这时白色大雾已经不知不觉消退了，现在，白天变成夜晚，他站在熟悉的花园中央，这是弗杜那的市中心，可是街道上一个人都没有。尼禄随便找了一个长椅坐下，他的思绪依然是乱糟糟的。<br/>“我该问你叫什么？”<br/>哈？尼禄一转头就看见维吉尔坐长椅的另一端，他们中间还放着一个木制篮子。维吉尔脸上的血迹也消失了，头发向后梳得整整齐齐，破旧的披风还在，上面的留着褐红色的血印。</p><p>这句话不是对尼禄说的，起码不是对现在的尼禄。<br/>维吉尔低垂着眼脸，温柔的望向木篮里放置的黑色巨蛋，修长的手指轻轻滑过黝黑的蛋壳，金色亮光在黑暗中欢快闪烁。维吉尔叹了口气，继续说道，“我要把你抛弃了。”<br/>谢谢你当面告诉我，尼禄在咬着牙根默不作声。<br/>“对不起，我还有事要做。”<br/>多重要的事才会让你抛弃自己的儿子！尼禄想打维吉尔一拳，但他忍住了，多亏自己现在累得站不起来，否则无论如何他都会给维吉尔来一拳，不，来几拳！<br/>“我不知道还能否见到你，到时，你是否愿意再见到我。”<br/>以前我觉得我愿意，现在想想，我还真不一定愿意，尼禄在心里气呼呼的回复。<br/>“对不起，”维吉尔再次道歉。<br/>他伸出双手，一点点抚摸着蛋壳，尼禄能感受到魔力源源不断的供向自己，他诧异的看着木篮里蛋壳逐渐透明，这和当时他无意中给另一个蛋分享魔力时一模一样。<br/>维吉尔当然也注意到了，于是他加大输送的力度，黑色蛋壳开始渐渐消退，里面婴儿的轮廓也清晰起来。可维吉尔的魔力似乎不够了，他原本笔直的后背开始靠近椅子，手臂也慢慢滑了下来，呼吸也越来越重。他就要掏空自己了！</p><p>尼禄的手比脑子动的快，在他意识到时，自己的手已经叠上维吉尔的，并通过对方向魔蛋传力。尼禄原本还很担心，但奇怪的是什么都没发生，没有破碎的记忆，没有失控的梦魇，什么都没有，只有一声嘹亮的哭喊。<br/>篮子里的“他”不安的晃动着，维吉尔从斗篷下的衣服里扯下一块布，把幼小的尼禄包起来，还安抚的拍了两下，又小心翼翼放回篮子里。婴儿尼禄非常听话，除了第一声大叫外，其余时间均安安静静，偶尔才发出细小的哭声。<br/>尼禄认真端详着眼前的维吉尔，这个维吉尔神情更像V，非常人性化。<br/>维吉尔则仔细观察着黑布中的婴儿，仿佛要把对方的样子刻进脑海，“我不能让他们找到你，所以我要忘记你。”<br/>这就是维吉尔不记得我的原因吗？他们？是恶魔？尼禄的心情有些复杂。<br/>“我连你的名字都没想好，可我依然希望你能安全的长大，我希望你能拥有美好的生活，”维吉尔把头靠在篮子边缘，“我也希望但丁能找到你。对不起。”</p><p>这是维吉尔的第三个对不起，一晚上能听到大魔王的三次对不起，真是jackpot，尼禄揉了一下眼睛，篮子里的他脸上也有水光。<br/>“我叫尼禄。”<br/>我想，我还是愿意遇见你们，尽管你们两个老混蛋总是给我找麻烦，尽管你们的关系是如此混乱，可我还是不能想象没有你们的生活。<br/>如果没有但丁，就没有DMC房车，就没有啰啰嗦嗦的妮可，她总是抱怨材料给的少尾款又没结，但每次尼禄最需要的时候，妮可就会出现，就像从天而降的小破车。<br/>如果没有但丁，他也不会认识蕾蒂和翠西，虽然一个比一个毒舌，一个比一个爱财，但她们就像尼禄年长的姐姐，以自己独特的方式关心着尼禄。<br/>当然，如果没有但丁，他也不会再遇上维吉尔。<br/>提起但丁，尼禄想到现实中一口一个大侄子的年轻Dante，像炸毛受惊小野猫的女性Vergil，还有一个刚刚完全魔人的自己。<br/>外面还有一堆事一堆人等着自己，所以他要赶快找到碎片。</p><p>在尼禄想到碎片的瞬间，周围场景突然朝视域中央快速聚集，尼禄也由坐着变为站着，他环顾四周，无数的记忆片段，有很多是他没见到的。<br/>维吉尔在荒野中奔跑，维吉尔对抗成群的恶魔，昏迷状态的维吉尔，维吉尔被迫下跪，等等，最终全部汇聚成一片泛着蓝光的碎片。<br/>尼禄伸出手，抓住了，然后被一股力量振了出去，等他再抬起头时，眼前出现的是满脸担忧的V。<br/>他看了一眼尼禄手中的碎片，眉宇间的褶皱终于舒展开来，“我知道你可以。”<br/>“走吧走吧，大猫好像已经找到但丁了，”格里芬的翅膀都快拍到尼禄脸上了。<br/>我唯一后悔的就是遇见你，尼禄伸手就要打它，结果格里芬因为挨揍多了也变灵敏了，飞快移到尼禄够不到的高度，继续聒噪道，“还有力气，那就快点吧，你们在这里呆的够久了。”<br/>V扶着尼禄站起来，“格里芬说的对，你们必须要走了。”</p><p>格里芬在前面带路，V架着尼禄在后面跟着。<br/>现在的情景正好跟当时相反，尼禄忍不住歪在V的肩上笑起来。<br/>“尼禄，我很高兴你能接受。”<br/>反对既然无效，还不如承认现实，再说了，我接受又不代表着我原谅那两个家伙。<br/>V也跟着笑了起来，“尼禄，你成熟了许多。”<br/>等等，V到底是怎么知道我在想什么的？<br/>“每个人都有自己的秘密，有时候最佳的相处方式，就是给对方一个保留秘密的机会。”<br/>尼禄刚想开口反驳，就听到前面的格里芬在大叫，“呦，好久不见，你又老了！”</p><p>但丁插着腰歪着头，呲牙咧嘴的站着，还是那副痞样，“小鬼，我等你很久了。”<br/>这一刻，尼禄决定，不管事实如何，但丁还是但丁，他既不是叔叔也不是父亲，他就是但丁。<br/>“闭嘴吧，老家伙，你才是累赘，你看我拿到了什么？”他得意的晃了晃手中的阎魔刀。<br/>但丁眼中飘过一丝赞许，但马上又开始玩世不恭的抱怨，“V你就是偏心，如果你帮我，我也能找到碎片。”<br/>一旁感到被轻视的shadow突然变出地刺，扎的但丁跳来跳去，格里芬在上面看热闹不嫌事大，“大猫，左边，扎他左边。”<br/>V无奈的摇了摇头，他把尼禄的胳膊从自己肩上放下来，“尼禄，是时候说再见了。”<br/>可尼禄还没准备好，他很怀念和V一起的时光，这短暂的相聚根本不够！<br/>“我从未消失，我一直都在，尼禄，给维吉尔一个机会吧。”<br/>尼禄不说话。<br/>“那至少帮我告诉维吉尔，我还是喜欢英文古典诗，请他多读一点这些，不然呆在这里也挺无聊的。”<br/>“对啊对啊，麻烦你们带维吉尔出去玩玩好吗？我们只能靠回忆活着，你知道复联3我看了多少遍吗？对了说起这个，尼禄，你一定要帮维吉尔把这个系列给补全了，我想知道钢铁侠跟美国队长到底怎么了？你听到没有？我是认真的！”<br/>我是真后悔认识你，格里芬！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>尼禄语：难道维吉尔是潜在的话唠，不然怎么会有格里芬这种玩意儿</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. WHY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事实证明，怎么想的不重要，现实总会啪啪打脸。</p><p>一开始的魔法阵，所有人都太随意了（除了尼禄），因此才惹出后面一堆事。这次的魔法阵明明很容易，但屋里清醒的三人却紧张的走来走去。<br/>“你配的药效是多久的？”翠西靠在窗台上，看着远处的天色逐渐从灰蓝变为黎明鱼肚白。<br/>他们轮流值了一夜的班，女性的Vergil在天快亮的时候醒了一次，然后又睡了过去。尼禄和这个世界的但丁靠着书柜坐在地上，不是不想给他们提供更好的睡眠环境，只是屋里条件不允许，剩下唯一可以躺人的沙发还被维吉尔占据着。<br/>这三人已经睡了一整晚，完全没有将要清醒的迹象。<br/>蕾蒂坐在自己的火箭筒上，盯着但丁被银发盖住的侧脸，这家伙，胡子该刮刮了，“一天的。”<br/>“！”<br/>“这么了？”蕾蒂被翠西和年轻Dante同时投来的诧异目光给惊到了，“考虑到他们的代谢，我担心药效退的太快，刚刚进去就要出来，”她开始解释起来。</p><p>翠西嗯了一声后，又转头望向外面。<br/>短发Dante突然站起来，走到男性维吉尔面前，单膝跪地扶着对方搭在沙发上修长的小腿，做起了脚踏车动作。<br/>蕾蒂都被这一幕给看傻了，吃豆腐要不要这么明目张胆，他当旁边的崔西和自己都是死的吗？崔西也挑着眉，饶有兴趣的低头看着。<br/>“你干嘛呢？”出于和那个世界Vergil的友情，蕾蒂决定要捍卫这个世界维吉尔的节操（这跟这个世界的但丁没有半毛钱关系）。<br/>Dante一脸无辜的表示，“既然哥哥还有很久才醒，我帮他活动一下，免得身体僵硬。”<br/>说得好有道理，竟无法反驳，再配上这一本正经的表情，和非常纯良的眼神。<br/>蕾蒂和翠西不约而同抬头，互相看了一眼，在心里默默说道，真是差一点都信了。<br/>这个Dante的确非常有趣，蕾蒂随口问道，“翠西说你的世界没有她，那我呢？”<br/>Dante手上的动作慢了半拍，他犹豫了一下回答，“我遇到了Arkham。”<br/>蕾蒂愣了一下，阿克汉姆就像一个禁忌的话题，每个人熟悉她的人都尽量避免在她面前提起这个名字。蕾蒂苦笑的叹了口气，已经过了20多年，当初强烈的恨意早就被漫长的时光稀疏得不剩什么了，她连那个男人的相貌都记不清了。现在回想起那个雨夜，有种恍如隔世的错觉，记忆中最清晰的竟然不是最后决战，而是她第一次见但丁的场景。自己当时还没跟对方说上几句话，就有了一种直觉，这个穿着暴露的红衣男子浮夸卖弄不像好人（虽然除了最后一条其他都对），甚至对准他的眉心开了一枪，要知道那个时候但丁分明是想救她来着。</p><p>蕾蒂冲看向自己的崔西灿烂一笑，如果时间够久，再悲伤的话题也可以平静讨论，是时候让过去的都过去了。<br/>“那你要小心，我马上就会出现，而且，”蕾蒂露出一排整齐洁白的牙齿，“我们的第一次见面并不愉快。”她比了个射击的动作，还夸张的朝食指尖吹了口气。<br/>Dante明显对这个话题很感兴趣，他换了个姿势，与蕾蒂面对面坐着，双手依然放在维吉尔身上，并开始按压对方的小臂。<br/>现在，蕾蒂是真的“怀疑”Dante的动机了。<br/>“我来没来得急细问老家伙，Arkham到底有什么目的？”<br/>“他想夺得斯巴达封印的力量，成为世界的统治者，”愚蠢又自大的男人，蕾蒂甚至有点怜悯他。<br/>Dante沉默了一会儿，然后唇角微微勾起，漾出好看的弧度，“我们的时间线可能不太一样，不过没关系，无论他想做什么，我都会阻止他的，”说完他眨眨眼睛，调皮的问蕾蒂，“你本名叫什么？蕾蒂肯定是代号，我在想如果我们真的相遇，有没有什么办法让第一见面愉快一点。”<br/>蕾蒂想说，要不你换套衣服，或者像个正常人一样交流。<br/>“我本名叫玛丽•安•阿克汉姆，阿克汉姆是我的父亲。你遇到我时候我正要去杀他，因为他杀了我的母亲。我的武器叫卡利亚•安，以我母亲命名，你只需要报上这个名字就行。”<br/>“哦，”Dante尴尬的低下头。<br/>“你不要尝试阻止我，这是我的事，必须由我来解决。”蕾蒂一字一句的说道。</p><p>气氛突然变得有点压抑。<br/>翠西咳嗽了一声，用脚踢了踢Dante，“你怎么就逮着维吉尔一个人按摩，那边还有两个。”<br/>“噗——”Dante满不在乎的噘着嘴，“尼禄年轻，身体好，我不担心。那个老家伙，我管他呢！”<br/>翠西不知道为何年轻的Dante会对年老的自己有这么大的怨念，“你和他就不能学学维吉尔，和平共处一下。”<br/>要知道，当她找到维吉尔，一起回到DMC，看到浑身是血呼吸薄弱的另一个Vergil时，那个对力量非常执着的大魔王竟然开始毫不吝啬的向对方输送魔力。具体过程她就不回忆了，只能提示其中涉及了嘴唇和血，然后她们就收获了一个贫血的大魔王和一个残血的大小姐，两个昏迷的维吉尔。<br/>总的来说，作为一个恶魔，维吉尔这种无私的行为让她很感动，因为对方没有表现出一丝的犹豫，甚至没有停顿。对人类来说救助别人可能是本能，但对于恶魔来说，这种行为就像把生命分给对方一样。<br/>所以，并不常见。</p><p>“到底发生什么了？我知道那个恶魔是委托人，但是，我是说，这一切是怎么回事？”</p><p>但丁他们还没到DMC就发觉事情不太对劲，刚冲进门就被屋内的情景给震惊了。<br/>四溅的血迹，残破的墙壁，碎成渣的家具，还有到处散落的恶魔尸体，这不是一般的厮杀，这是狂怒之下的屠杀。然后他就被安排了一个任务——人体营养剂，负责照顾还很虚弱的Vergil，通过输送魔力的方式（只是拉拉手，不要多想，他可不是老家伙那种无耻之徒）。其他人则着手处理一个新出现的“事物”，妮可怀里抱着的黑色巨蛋。<br/>经大家讨论（主要是中途醒过来的维吉尔，蕾蒂和翠西），决定派但丁和尼禄进入维吉尔的回忆，亲自取出阎魔刀，因为他们没一个人知道如何处理那个蛋（虽然大家都知道里面应该是尼禄，但总不能直接打碎蛋壳吧）。其实事情进行到了这一步，除了当时不在场的尼禄，其他人都明白这个黑色蛋是怎么来的，但大家非常有默契的避开讨论。</p><p>所以，Dante想，自己和Vergil会怎样？</p><p>他爱Vergil，这一点是毋庸置疑的，Vergil可以说是他的一切，从生命的开始，到生命的终结，Vergil都会陪在他身边。<br/>但这之上呢？<br/>Dante想要吗，他不知道，他太迷茫了。<br/>在没有来到这边以前，甚至在Vergil消失以前，他从来没考虑过这些事。对Dante来说，当时的生活他很满意，搞搞音乐，去酒吧和漂亮姐姐调下情，回来被哥哥训斥，然后撒撒娇，不能说完全无忧无虑吧，至少活得非常轻松开心。<br/>接着，Vergil消失了，不是消失了一天，一个星期，一个月，而是整整5年，或许还会继续消失下去。这迫使Dante第一次反思，对于自己来说Vergil到底意味着什么。当他手拿阎魔刀的碎片要去地狱时，Dante依然没想明白自己的未来要如何，但有一件事是肯定的，他的生活不能没有Vergil，所以他义无反顾的踏入了另一个空间。<br/>这边的生活虽然短暂，可有趣程度却远超那边。Dante认识了翠西，他终于知道真正的妈妈长什么样了；Dante认识了妮可，这么可爱的小姑娘竟然会视年老的自己为偶像（unbelievable！）；当然还有那个老家伙和脾气暴躁的哥哥，起码他知道哥哥20年后的样子了，可惜手机没带在身上，要不然……想想都觉得惋惜，自己是怎么想的不带手机。</p><p>最重要的是他认识了尼禄，大侄子大侄子的叫了一路，没想到结局真的是“我是你爸爸”。Dante脑补了一下，小孩知道真相的画面，嗯，太“美”了，还是不要告诉他好了。不，自己可以等回去的时候，再告诉他，然后让老家伙处理这一切。Dante在脑海的文件夹中把这件事备注成必做，而且用红色大体字又写了一遍加深记忆。<br/>尼禄是一个意料之外的收获。<br/>说实话，Dante一开始有点难以接受，哥哥背着自己有了孩子！为此他做了很多心理建设。后来在赌场，和尼禄的独处，让他觉得这样也不坏。Dante甚至想了，如果Vergil觉得一起住不方便，那他就在楼上或者旁边搞个小房子，每天去蹭蹭饭顺便逗逗Nero。<br/>但现在，Dante知道尼禄就是自己的儿子。一开始他很兴奋，因为他们不是像一家人而是就是一家人！那么，随后问题来了，这一切是怎么发生的？为何大家都不说，一副讳莫如深的样子？别人可能不知道，可维吉尔和但丁（老家伙）也是不清不楚的态度，蕾蒂和翠西作为最好的朋友貌似也是今天才知道，尼禄就更不用说了，想必也是一无所知。<br/>Dante心中藏了十万个为什么。<br/>不过，这些都不重要，重要的是，这个委托人恶魔是怎么死的，然后维吉尔（两个）和尼禄（两个，一人一蛋）是怎么变成现在这样的？<br/>好吧，他依然有5个为什么。</p><p>蕾蒂和翠西无声的对视了一眼，前者双臂交叉皱着眉说道，“我们不知道。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante语：我是一个好奇的宝宝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 终将曲尽人散</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……没人知道具体发生了什么，我们回来的时候就是这样了，唯一清楚过程的就是Vergil和Nero了。”<br/>Dante脑补了一下，一个发疯的委托人，被一个发疯的尼禄干掉，小鬼，厉害！然后他才后知后觉的想起，来这边以后，都时间没关心小儿子，自己这个做父亲的，不合格！<br/>这时，维吉尔的手指似乎动了动，整个身体开始散发蓝色荧光，光晕慢慢朝胸口聚集。维吉尔猛地睁开眼，双手握住胸前冒出的亮蓝色尖端，用力把它拉扯出来。<br/>“成功了！”翠西在旁边惊呼。<br/>维吉尔低头看了一眼手中的碎片，冷静的对屋内兴奋的三人说，“我知道该怎么做了。”<br/>不过，首先他要做件事。<br/>维吉尔摇摇晃晃站起来，甩开短发Dante急于搀扶的手，在一干人迷惑不解的目光中，扶着书架走到还在歪头沉睡的另一个但丁前，抬起脚，朝对方的腹部狠狠踹了下去。由于刚从维持很久的姿势中醒来，身体难免有些迟钝。维吉尔觉得这一脚踹得力度不够，他准备用另一条稍微灵活的腿再补一脚。</p><p>“维吉尔，你干嘛呢？”全屋也就只有蕾蒂敢这么直接。<br/>维吉尔头都不回的说道，“叫醒他。”<br/>“你不觉得自己很粗暴吗？”<br/>不，我不觉得，正相反，如果我真的很粗暴，我的脚就会往下再移一点。维吉尔在踹前还是思考了一下，那玩意儿留着或许有用，他不必跟自己过不去。<br/>当维吉尔准备补第二脚时，但丁醒了，他动作倒是迅速，发现情况不对立马扑了上去，双手紧紧抱住维吉尔的小腿，还把脸贴到膝盖上蹭蹭。这种厚颜无耻又理所当然的行为震惊了所有人，当然包括维吉尔，所以他保持着这个姿势停住了。</p><p>尼禄一睁眼，就看见这有伤风化的一幕，维吉尔的小腿又出现在了但丁的肩膀上，他脑子不可控的切回了某个画面。<br/>“但丁！”尼禄咬着牙抬起手，这老家伙就是这么欠揍！<br/>太激动的尼禄没有充分考虑自己的身体状况，他拼劲全力扬起胳膊，就听到“咔”的一声。靠，睡太久再加上用力过猛，肩膀好像脱臼了，于是尼禄就保持着挥拳的姿势朝前倒去。<br/>上一秒，但丁还抱着维吉尔的腿（他趁机多摸了几把）沉浸在美好的回忆里，下一秒，就被尼禄用身体砸过来，这臭小子真重，连带着手里的维吉尔一起摔到地上。<br/>维吉尔形象不佳的跟另外两个躺成一团（后者还在互相争斗），又被其他人强势围观，脸黑到不能再黑，他一巴掌打开年轻Dante伸出的手，没好气的骂道，“滚！”</p><p> </p><p>这件事一开始被想复杂了，答案其实很简单。<br/>维吉尔终于明白尼禄，所有尼禄的问题了。<br/>薛定谔的猫。<br/>尼禄是他和但丁的孩子，有1/2概率为纯恶魔，有1/2概率为纯人类。如果不是中间过程被贸然打断，以这种魔力供养和卵生的方式，尼禄出生就应该是纯恶魔。但是，很有可能，每个世界的尼禄都是自愿或者非自愿被强行取出来，所以恶魔化的进程中止了，哪怕后期的魔力补给也无济于事，尼禄终将以人类的形态出生。<br/>可完整的恶魔依然潜伏在尼禄体内，这就是尼禄与但丁和自己，无论从开魔人的契机（不需要捅刀子）还是魔人化的姿态（有头发，竖瞳），亦或是魔人后的能力（残肢再生，维吉尔和但丁只是愈合能力强，但是做不到失而复得）都不同的原因。<br/>尼禄是同时拥有纯人类和纯恶魔的特殊存在。</p><p>维吉尔也想明白该如何送这三人回去了。<br/>弗杜那的那片属于尼禄（Nero），红墓镇的那片属于但丁（Dante），他心中的这片属于维吉尔（Vergil）。将原始的魔法阵画出来，念着心中所想之地，通过属于每个人的阎魔刀碎片，就能回到自己的世界。<br/>所以，是时候说再见了！</p><p> </p><p>在两个但丁的帮助下（尼禄觉得自己一个人可以，但维吉尔坚持），尼禄把另一个自己孵化出来（话听着有毛病，但实际没毛病），Vergil，女的，彻底醒了，她很高兴Nero，最小的和次小的，都没事，然后另一个维吉尔就宣布了送他们回去的方法。<br/>除了中号Nero，其他两个人都表示越早越好，但考虑到Vergil的身体，还需要一段时间才能彻底痊愈（不再处于怀孕状态的Vergil意外的恢复很快），所以他们决定2天后再举行仪式。</p><p>离告别还有2天。</p><p>尼禄找到次小号自己时，对方正在房车里看妮可倒腾武器。妮可很有眼色，一见自己进来，就托了个借口跑出去了。<br/>小孩顶着一头稍长的白毛，坐在椅子上，装作很认真的样子，把玩着手里的蓝魂石，他就算恢复了人类形态，头发颜色也变不回去了。<br/>尼禄还未张嘴，对面的小孩已经开始说话了，“我知道你想问什么？我都知道，但我不在乎！”<br/>说实话，尼禄想问的不是这个，他想说你还好吗，毕竟刚刚经历了第一次暴走，虽然是自卫，但是……他抓了抓头发，他真的不会安慰人。<br/>等等，这小鬼说了什么？<br/>“你竟然已经知道了！”如果尼禄没记错的话，自己走之前，这小鬼才跟维吉尔相认，爸爸爸爸的叫得贼欢，所以这是什么情况？<br/>小男孩不耐烦的瞟了对方一眼，真嫌弃未来的自己，像个傻大个尽问傻问题，“对啊，妈妈告诉我的。”<br/>尼禄想说，你完全OK？爸爸妈妈说得真顺口，一点都不觉得有问题？他内心萌生了一个小想法，那你问但丁喊什么？<br/>银发小孩不在看他，盯着自己来回晃动的双脚，“如果你想知道那天发生了什么，我不记得了。”<br/>小Nero能感受到每个人看他的目光，大家都想弄明白到底是怎么回事，可是没有一个人问，他们怕伤害自己。Nero很感动，但是没必要，第一他不是小孩子了，第二他不记得了。醒来以后，Nero不是没有尝试回忆，然而无论怎么想，最后一个镜头都是Vergil厉声让自己上楼，所以他干脆放弃了。如果这件事只会给自己带来痛苦，那么大脑选择遗忘，也不一定是件坏事。</p><p>“不，我不想知道细节，我只想告诉你，你做得没错，”尼禄面带微笑用稍显严肃的口气说道。<br/>幼小自己脸上浮现的愉快表情。<br/>尼禄决定换个话题，“倒是你，有什么想问我的吗？”<br/>小孩低头想了一会儿，突然脸红了，“你和姬莉叶会结婚吗？”<br/>呃，尼禄没想到自己竟然好奇这个，他感觉脸颊有点发热，“会，会吧，我，我还没提。”<br/>每天忙得没时间谈恋爱，只能通过电话缓解感情，而且最近几天，连打电话的机会都没有，想想真是惨。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>两人红着脸，成镜像，都心有灵犀的看向别处，气氛有点尴尬。<br/>“那个，”尼禄终于想起自己要来干嘛了，“我有件事必须告诉你，有关克雷多的。”<br/>他当然不会直接告诉小孩克雷多已经死了，他没有那么残忍，他只是旁敲侧击的暗示，要多注意克雷多的动向，免得对方走极端。<br/>没想到小鬼竟然不识好歹，“切，克雷多才不会，他烦死教团那群老东西了，”小Nero义愤填膺的抱怨，“如果不是太穷，克雷多看都不看他们一眼，臭屁斯巴达。”<br/>尼禄想反驳，那是你爷爷，说话注意点，但他忍住了，总要给未来的自己留点惊喜是不是。果然，不同的世界多多少少还是不太一样，或许那个世界，克雷多还活着，能亲眼见证他和姬莉叶的幸福。</p><p> </p><p>但丁觉得年轻的自己总是对现在的自己抱有敌意，还是因为Vergil吗？原来自己这么小心眼，真没想到。<br/>对方正在逗婴儿Nero，也注意到了自己的接近，但就是装作看不见的样子，幼稚！<br/>“喂…”<br/>“我不想听，谢谢！”<br/>无情的回绝，但他，是一个不服输的男人，“有关维吉尔的。”<br/>小婴儿不满放在自己身上的注意力被夺走，发出轻轻的呜咽声。<br/>“你最好说点有用的，说点我不知道的。”<br/>好吧，还真没有，有关维吉尔的新知识（尼禄蛋），他俩都在同一页上，反而是自己比较好奇对方的Vergil，这下有点微妙了。<br/>但丁战略性咳嗽一声，无视对方怀疑的目光，“你要先告诉我你们的情况，我才能告诉你接下来可能会发生什么。”机智如我！<br/>没想到年轻Dante嘲弄般的摇了摇头，“想得美，这种方法只能用一次，老家伙，”<br/>但丁无奈的叹了口气，认命般举起双手，“你抓到我了，要不这样，我们交换信息。你先问我，根据我的答案，再考虑要不要回答我的问题，我这里应该有你想知道的经过吧？”<br/>短发Dante摸了摸下巴，然后不怀好意的低声问道，“我就想知道一件事，你是怎么搞定哥哥的。”<br/>你这就问对人了！但丁笑得呲牙咧嘴，非常猥琐的搭在对方肩上，也故意小声回答，“不要脸，”胳膊下的臭小子不满的挣扎着，但丁不仅不放手反而搂的更紧，“我的朋友，你一定要不要脸，否则就干瞪着吃不上。”<br/>他看着对方惊恐的表情，对自己满意的点点头，你以为你是好人，不要装了，狼始终是狼，披着羊皮也装不了羊。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante语：我知道我自己不要脸，但没想到……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 最后的告别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天晚上就要回去了，Nero有点不舍，他坐在DMC门口，手里拿着一块蓝魂石，正尝试用魔力切割，他想做个什么留给大家当礼物，结果试了几次，均告失败。Nero有点丧气，他拿着石头望向天边渐渐消失的橘色余辉。</p><p>“小鬼，干嘛呢？”</p><p>Nero扭头，胡子拉碴的老但丁正咧着嘴，靠在破了一大块玻璃的事务所大门上，对方低头看了一眼自己手中的石头，“你在做这个啊，我教你。”</p><p>Nero怀疑的看着对方，不是不信任但丁的能力，只是这笑容，太讨厌，牙齿露的太多了，老头！</p><p>“别这样看着我啊，”但丁讨好似的半蹲下来，与小孩视线持平，“我教你，想做什么样的？”</p><p>“玫瑰花，送妈妈。”</p><p>还挺贴心的嘛，但丁接过Nero手中的蓝魂石，聚起魔力快速措动，手掌上升起一层淡蓝色细雾，一朵晶莹剔透的玫瑰花出现了。看着尼禄崇拜的眼神，但丁得意极了，他现在有个小要求，“我再帮你做几个，不过做完你要答应我一件事。”</p><p>小鬼不吭声。</p><p>但丁见对方没有反对，又随手拿起一块，他思考了一下，指尖飞快的滑动，一只张着嘴展翅飞翔的蓝色大鸟渐渐显现出来。</p><p>“这是格里芬！”</p><p>原来小家伙知道格里芬啊，但丁强忍着爆笑的冲动，一本正经告诉对方，“这是另一个尼禄的好朋友，所以送给他最合适。”他想象着尼禄收到礼物，想扔又不能扔，青筋凸起的表情，我太坏了！</p><p>“你的表情好奇怪！”</p><p>“有吗？我只是发自内为你的善解人意感到高兴而已。”</p><p>但丁又帮Nero做了几个小玩意，最后在小孩探手问他要时，提出了自己的条件，“叫我一声。”</p><p>“臭老头。”</p><p>小手挣扎了几下，够不到，但丁举得位置刚刚好。</p><p>“不许叫老头，老家伙，所有跟老字有关的都不许叫！是D开头的，你知道我想听什么。”</p><p>小家伙怒视着但丁，但丁故意把手里的雕塑往他面前凑了凑。</p><p>最终，看在蓝魂石的份上，Nero咬着嘴唇，不情不愿的开口，“Da.....”</p><p>但丁充满期待的等着，他这辈子怕是听不到成年尼禄说了这个了，所以听听小的弥补一下。</p><p>倔强的小嘴在快要说出最后一个单词时，突然话音一转，“但丁（Dante）！”</p><p>看着对方坏笑的样子，但丁无奈又有些伤感，他伸出手指朝Nero脑门上弹了一下，“小坏蛋。”</p><p>小鬼夸张的双手捂住脑门，瞬间泪眼汪汪。</p><p>但丁吓了一跳，自己下手那么重吗？他刚想伸出手揉揉，就看见Nero抬起手指着他，但目光却看向自己身后，“他打我！”</p><p>但丁在脸着地的同时，脑海里浮现出一行大字：臭小子，这么小就知道陷害我！</p><p>维吉尔看着旁边笑成一团的Nero和毫无形象趴在地上的但丁，原本烦躁的内心竟然平静下来，“走吧，要准备开始了。”</p><p>Vergil又换上了她来时的那套衣服，血迹和灰尘已经清洗干净，衣服露出了原本的颜色——亮蓝色。事实证明另一个世界的科技就是先进，这衣服可以根据人的身体条件自动调整，维吉尔活动了一下四肢，状态很好，恢复的也不错，OK，她准备好了。</p><p>这时，有人敲门。</p><p>“请进，”Vergil就猜到是他，“你找我有事吗？”</p><p>并没有特别的事，只是另外两个人都在找各自的异世界版本聊天，所以，“我只是来看你准备好了没。”</p><p>Vergil暗笑，这个自己一如既往的不诚实，“如果你想找我讨论你和但丁的问题，我洗耳恭听。”说完她神态轻松的翘着腿坐在床上，甚至侧过身轻轻拍了拍旁边的沙发。</p><p>男性维吉尔紧蹙着眉向她走了几步，但最后还是选择抱臂靠在书架上，“你怎么会有我要找你讨论但丁的错觉。”</p><p>“有人，”Vergil故意把这两个字说得特别慢，“告诉我，你现在站着的位置上发生了什么。”</p><p>维吉尔愣了一下，他没想到自己好巧不巧正好在这儿，有人？他抬头看了一眼对方得意的表情，是谁？</p><p>提起这个，维吉尔就有股说不出的烦躁。但丁这个死人，在自己的回忆里瞎撞，还把红玫瑰插的到处都是，导致他现在对红魂石玫瑰有种说不出的感受。最重要的是，但丁在里面逛久了，竟然发现回忆排列的规律，开始有目的的专挑某些“特殊”房间进去。</p><p>维吉尔用手按着太阳穴，这就是他为什么要给那无耻混蛋来一脚的原因。那些回忆被他藏得很深，深到他曾经以为这些都只是自己的想象，结果，但丁倒好，一个个翻出来。</p><p>虽然维吉尔当时在梦中，但他们每打开一扇门，自己就又仿佛重新经历了一遍回忆中的场景。他的脸颊有些微热，该死的废物，维吉尔在心里骂起了本该承担守卫职责的四个家伙，为什么不早点出现阻止这两个笨蛋。</p><p>他仿佛听到耳边传来V的呲笑，“你骗不了自己的，这些都是你想要的。”</p><p>是吗？可我不想让尼禄看见这些！</p><p>尼禄失手打破的那片记忆已经消失了，维吉尔虽然不知道发生了什么，但不用想也知道。所以都怪但丁，如果不是他到处乱窜，这些原本沉底的记忆门怎么会一起浮上来？想到这儿，维吉尔真后悔自己的脚为何不往下错错。</p><p>“看你的表情，我猜，尼禄应该还是普通流程怀上的。”Vergil低头遮住嘴，但是不停抖动的肩暴露了一切，“我觉得你应该跟尼禄和但丁都谈谈。”</p><p>谈什么？年长的维吉尔默不作声。</p><p>“毕竟欲求不满，对身体不好，”她蓝色眼睛里闪着戏谑的目光。</p><p>真是够了，自己就不该来这，维吉尔拔腿要走。</p><p>“等等，”女性Vergil突然喊道，“我是认真的，你需要和但丁谈谈。”</p><p>他停下脚步，挑衅的望着对方，如果她再说些不靠谱的话，可就别怪自己了。</p><p>“如果说走之前，我能给你什么建议的话，就是不要再这么固执了。反正经历过生死一线后，我是想明白了，曾经我觉得为了某个目标，哪怕多大的牺牲都可以，但真遇到了，却发现自己还有不想失去的东西。所以，跟但丁谈谈吧，时间造成的隔阂就让时间来修复。”</p><p>说完，她好像不耐烦似的摆摆手，“快点出去，我还要准备一下。”</p><p>在维吉尔快要关上门的一刻，背后又传来一句话，“阿库玛那塔塔。”</p><p>什么？</p><p>“这是电影里的一句话，也是别人告诉我的，让过去的就过去吧。”</p><p>好吧，维吉尔是真的考虑要不要多看些电影，不然都没法交流了。</p><p>他们三人相对，站在魔法阵上，正如8天前的那晚一样，只不过这次是另一个世界的他们。</p><p>Dante手里攥着碎片，他要回去找哥哥了。不过，在这之前还有件事要做，Dante刚张开嘴，就见Vergil凑了上来，拽着他的衣领，在众人目瞪口呆的注视下，狠狠亲了上去。</p><p>“这样就公平了，祝你好运，Dante。”</p><p>她又转过身拍了拍正冲Dante瞪眼的Nero，“你也是，Nero。”</p><p>Vergil怀里抱着婴儿Nero，再也不是刚来时一副受伤警惕的样子，她抬着头，平静的迎接时空门的打开。</p><p>Nero最后一次环视这个世界，他看到角落里的妮可正笑着冲自己挥手。</p><p>熟悉的咒语再次响起，然后，就如来时一样，一阵白雾，三人消失了。</p><p>在魔法阵的中央插着消失许久的阎魔刀，一把完整的阎魔刀。</p><p>维吉尔把刀收进刀鞘，站在一旁的但丁认真注视着他的侧脸。</p><p>“Yet knowing how way leads on to way,</p><p>I doubted if I should even come back.</p><p>I shall be telling this with a sigh</p><p>Somewhere ages and ages hence:</p><p>Two roads diverged in a wood, and I</p><p>I took the one less traveled by,</p><p>And that has made all the difference”</p><p>但丁笑了，他哥哥又念起了英文诗，“欢迎回来。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>但丁语：有点小遗憾</p><p>PS：但我知道路径延绵无尽头</p><p>恐怕我难以再回返</p><p>也许多少年后在某个地方</p><p>我将轻声叹息把往事回顾</p><p>一片树林里分出两条路</p><p>而我选了人迹更少的一条</p><p>从此决定了我一生的道路</p><p>——《未选择的路》罗伯特·弗罗斯特</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. 小剧场8—有话就直说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero回到弗杜那的时候是白天，他不在禁闭室，而是站在离家不远的街区。<br/>他跑回家，屋里一个人都没有，门还上着锁，Nero没办法只能靠着门坐在台阶上。阳光很温暖，肚子有点饿，所以Nero睡着了。<br/>他是被人勒醒的，有人特别用力的抱着他，然后见自己醒了又马上松开，Nero被这一来二去晃得有点晕。他睁开眼，又是一个拥抱，这次温柔了许多，还有淡淡清香，是Kyrie。她趴在Nero肩头，小声抽泣，“太好了，你还活着。”<br/>Nero有点吃惊，Kyrie是以为自己怎么了？他拍拍对方的背轻声安慰道，“我很好，别担心。”<br/>“你去哪了？”<br/>Nero一抬头，就看见Credo正扶着剑表情严肃的站着。<br/>“你的头发……”对方盯着Nero变白的头发欲言又止，但最终什么都没说，只是厉声告诫，“再也不许这样了，听到没有，你知道Kyrie有多担心吗？”<br/>Kyrie抹了一把眼泪，半开玩笑的说道，“你再不回来，Credo可能就真的要冲进学院问水晶球了。”<br/>Nero惊讶的望向高个男人，Credo脸上挂不住，只能装作满不在乎的哼一声。<br/>不过，Kyrie的话，倒给他提了个醒。<br/>神学院的钟鼓楼上藏有一个传奇魔导士斯巴达留下的水晶镜，只需提供相关东西就可以显示任何人的位置。Nero摸了摸口袋里维吉尔送的小雕像，钟鼓楼特别高，每层都有守卫，不过他现在有翅膀了，可以直接飞上去！<br/>“你在笑什么？”Kyrie红着眼好奇的问道。<br/>“没什么，你们不想知道我去哪了吗？我可是有个好故事要分享！”</p><p>Credo语：我并不关心，我只是不想Kyrie伤心</p><p> </p><p>Vergil现在真的很糟心，她抱着Nero，被人拿枪指着，朝市政厅走去，Mundus正在那里等着。<br/>废物Dante，他到底死哪儿了？<br/>自己从传送门掉到Debils，好巧不巧遇上Mundus的亲卫队，然后就毫无悬念被捕了。如果她一个人还能拼死一博，但带着Nero，现在Vergil有点理解为什么另一个世界的Dante和自己要把Nero藏起来了。<br/>迎面走来另一波黑衣持枪带面罩的护卫队，为首的人身材高大。<br/>“魔帝万岁！”两批人互相举手敬礼。<br/>“我们是Tracy的部下，奉命转移犯人，”高个男人拿出一个手章递给对方。<br/>亲卫队长官仔细检查之后，依然不放心的说道，“我们接到的指示是直接将犯人带给魔帝……”<br/>“哦，是吗？是听谁的指示？追捕该犯人本来就是我们的职责，只是运气好，让你们发现了。”男人不耐烦的打断。<br/>呵，抢功，Vergil鄙夷的想。<br/>亲卫队长似乎也明白对方的意图了，他咬着牙，不情不愿的点点头，示意手下把Vergil交给对方，“魔帝万岁！”说完，便带着部队走了。</p><p>Vergil跟着新的一批人继续走，但越往前她就越怀疑，这不是去市政厅的方向！Vergil开始紧张起来，被Mundus抓到她其实没有那么担心，因为Mundus不会杀掉她或者Nero，他们是魔帝最重要政治的筹码。可如果被魔帝的对手长老院的Arius抓到了，那结果就不好说了。<br/>所以当他们拐向一个偏僻小巷时，Vergil已经在思考强行逃跑的可能了。但她绝望的发现，自己被彻底困死了。两边是高高的石墙，巷子宽度仅容两人通过，而她身后有四个荷弹护卫，前面还有一个高大男人堵着。<br/>该死的Dante！我要是死了，就让你后悔一辈子！<br/>她抱紧还在沉睡的Nero，警惕的看着面前的男人。<br/>带面罩的首领歪着头，上下打量Vergil。<br/>这种被人注视的感觉！<br/>“几天不见，姐姐你又变漂亮了，不过，这小孩是谁？”面罩退下，露出Dante那熟悉的痞笑和玩世不恭的声音。<br/>Vergil快速向前走了几步，用力朝Dante膝盖踹去，可惜对方穿着厚重黑色铠甲，纹丝不动，反而是她脚底生疼。<br/>Vergil想开口大骂，Dante一个健步冲上来，捂住她的嘴，把Vergil和Nero一起抱进怀里，在耳边轻声低语，“对不起，我来晚了。”<br/>Vergil想说，我不原谅你！<br/>Dante的嘴就已经取代手附了上来，Vergil用余光看到后面跟着的人不好意思的望向别处。她脸颊发热，Dante这个蠢货能不能正经一点，于是她用力朝到处乱舔的舌头咬下去。<br/>“呲，”Dante伸出舌尖满不在乎的用手摸一下，还是一脸不怀好意的笑容，“姐姐还是这么害羞，要知道，我可是已经很克制了。”</p><p>V姐语：我就不该回来！</p><p> </p><p>“你能把枪移一移吗？”<br/>Dante上一秒还在DMC的地下室，下一秒就被人用重机枪按在地上，不过他对背后还未谋面的“敌人”有了个猜想。<br/>枪又往下压了压，“你是谁？怎么会突然出现！”<br/>连声音都一模一样啊！<br/>“我是Dante，”Dante想起了另一个Lady的话，“我知道你本名叫Mary，你的武器叫Kalina Ann，Arkham是你的父亲，你来这里是为了追杀他。”<br/>Dante一口气快速说完，得意洋洋的等待对方放他起来，却听到“砰”的一声。<br/>怎么还打我？！</p><p>Dante好不容易把Lady压在身下（真不是他耍流氓，如果不这样，对方根本就不给他机会好好解释），“你知道那一枪有多痛吗！”愈合一半的伤口还在滴滴啦啦往下流血。<br/>Lady气呼呼的扭过头，不与他对视。<br/>“这些可都是你告诉我的，”见对方听到这话强忍着好奇，Dante不禁起了捉弄之意，“我来自未来，”他憋住笑，摆出一本正经的表情，“未来的你还告诉我，那副太阳镜是你母亲送你的成人礼，内侧刻有你的全名，”Dante用下巴朝Lady胸前挂着的紫色眼镜点了点。<br/>Lady不在挣扎，她抬起头认真端详Dante，“未来的你跟我是什么关系？”<br/>“当然是伙伴（partner）关系了！”<br/>Lady突然脸变得通红，不好意思的低下头。</p><p>Dante语：哈？</p><p> </p><p>“我说，这么做是不是不太好，”妮可伸手往蓝魂石做的格里芬型烟灰缸里弹了一下香烟。<br/>“有吗？我并不觉得，”尼禄漫不经心的回答，他正一边拿着翻译器一边专心对照从红木桌上顺走的日语俳句小册子。<br/>这也太难了吧，话说这是谁送但丁的？老家伙还能看懂这个？尼禄非常怀疑，这种爱好分明是V（V和维吉尔）式风格。<br/>妮可无奈的摇摇头，继续开车。</p><p>快中午的时候，维吉尔主动提出要去超市买菜，然后但丁说怕维吉尔提不动，所以一起去。<br/>这个借口蹩脚到尼禄都不想反驳，老家伙怕不是忘了现在阎魔刀回来了。<br/>结果他们前脚走，后脚莫里森就出现了，他对上次委托的事相当自责（但丁他们没有告诉莫里森具体发生了什么，所以莫里森自责是因为一分钱都没拿到），于是他又很快找到了一个危险系数基本为0的委托——清理突然冒出的低级恶魔。<br/>尼禄愉快的接受，他雷厉风行，在事务所的大门上留下一张纸条，就立马带着妮可出发了。</p><p>“我觉得你是在躲着他俩，”妮可觉得尼禄应该是知道了，但她可没那个胆子亲自确认。<br/>尼禄放下手上的东西，扭头仔细观察妮可的侧脸，妮可僵着脖子目不转睛直视前方。<br/>“好吧，你也知道了，”尼禄叹口气，绝望的问，“还有谁？”<br/>“翠西蕾蒂帕蒂莫里森，”妮可飞快说完前面一串名字，然后犹豫了一下又补充道，“还有姬莉叶。”<br/>“姬莉叶？”尼禄难以置信的又重复一遍，“姬莉叶？谁告诉她的？”<br/>妮可不想回答。<br/>“真是他妈的太好了，”尼禄用力把小册子砸到挡风玻璃上，“这就是他妈的我现在不想见他俩的原因，”他单手支着下巴，怒视窗外不停后移的风景。<br/>“呃，”过来一阵，妮可才再次找到自己的声音，“那你打算就这样了？”<br/>尼禄默不作声，在妮可觉得自己估计是得不到答案的时候，对方终于开口了。<br/>“我知道维吉尔和但丁想跟我谈谈，”尼禄继续保持这个姿势，头也不回，“之前是我想跟他们谈谈。”<br/>他想起十几天前，自己跟妮可的对话，现在他没问题了，有问题的反而是那两个人。<br/>所以，尼禄笑起来。<br/>“妮可，车不用开这么快，路上风景很好。”<br/>哼，你们虽然想问，但要看我乐不乐意回答了，这叫风水轮流转，两个喜欢藏着掖着的老混蛋！</p><p>妮可语：尼禄怕不是刺激又受大发了？怎么办，在线等，挺急的</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔提着阎魔刀在前面走，但丁抱着东西在后面跟着。<br/>这几天事务所堆满了人，他都没有和维吉尔独处的时间，虽然有些事不急这片刻，可问题是他真的快憋不住了。街道上几乎没什么人，他哥看样子也不打算用阎魔刀，就准备这么徒步回去，所以，这是个机会。<br/>“维吉尔，”他们从去超市到买东西都只是最简单的对话，现在，但丁打算说点别的，“我....”<br/>维吉尔突然停下来，但丁被吓得后半句把咽了回去，他静静的等待大魔王发话。<br/>维吉尔思考了一会儿，仿佛鼓足勇气一般脱口而出，“尼禄是你儿子，而我不后悔生下他。”<br/>哦，但丁一时不知道怎么反应才好，于是他只能机械的点头附和。<br/>“有些事也可以提上日程，”维吉尔小声说完，不等回答，转身就走，脚底生风，也不管但丁能否跟得上。<br/>但丁愣了一下，他的大脑在喊着就是你想的就是你想的，但是理智却说冷静一点，或许不是这个意思。不管怎么说，反正他不要脸，问了，维吉尔也不一定说，还不如用实际行动试一下。脑补完，但丁兴高采烈的追了上去，他哥这次别想再甩掉自己了。</p><p>但丁（手里拿着尼禄留下的小纸条，笑得合不上嘴）语：儿子！爸爸爱你</p><p> </p><p>蕾蒂跨上摩托车，不耐烦的催促，“你到底走不走？”<br/>翠西把行李捆在车后，灿烂一笑，“这次你别想再问我要打车费了，你欠的赌债还没给我呢。”<br/>蕾蒂白了对方一眼，她是怎么也想不到尼禄是维吉尔生的（字面意义），因为她一直觉得维吉尔很有气场（你们懂的）。蕾蒂甚至怀疑那一年但丁偷偷摸摸的怀孕，自己只是不知道而已！哎，就不应该想太多，还是要根据逻辑推断才对。</p><p>蕾蒂语：维吉尔，我对你太失望了</p><p> </p><p>“莫里森！你竟然不告诉我有别的世界Dante！我对你太失望了，他们现在人呢？”<br/>莫里森终于体会到但丁曾经的痛苦了，“大小姐，别生气，我也是后来才知道的，”他把话筒拿得离自己远一点，“他们已经回到自己的世界了。”<br/>“什么！”安静了一秒，然后是更高分贝，“竟然走了！莫里森我恨你！我.....”<br/>“什么，你说什么，我这里信号不太好，”莫里森挂断电话，想了想又关机了。</p><p>帕蒂：我好生气啊</p><p> </p><p>完结</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者的话：<br/>一开始只是一个小想法，真的没想到啰里啰嗦写这么多（只能说明我废话多），谢谢大家一路的支持，亲们的每一次点击，每一个赞，每一条留言都是我继续写下去的动力，再次感谢大家的厚爱（鞠躬）！<br/>今天终于完结了！撒花！<br/>我名字起得特别随意，其实本来想写一个星期发生的故事（原名 seven days），后来想想，这样万一7天不能结束岂不是很尴尬，所以就变成三个碎片，非常直白。<br/>我也看了很多if的DV，所以才有了这篇，我想从另一个角度探索他们的关系，假如但丁和维吉尔在面对命运的转折点时，如果预知了另一条路，他们还会不会改变自己的选择（亦或是更加坚持），就跟文末维吉尔的诗一样，还有一条未选择的路摆在眼前。<br/>当然在写的时候，我也添加了许多自己的梗，希望大家希望。哈哈哈，我个人觉得最好的是小虫的，为什么呢？（别打我）因为美队和铁人啊（红蓝CP），小虫是他们的儿子！而且尼禄的原装衣服配色（嗯~浮想联翩）。<br/>可能这就是我越写越多的原因，毕竟自己埋的梗自己含着泪也要用上（爱德华的俳句小册子），虽然未按天数来写（一共15天，从维吉尔提要求算起），但我埋了潜在时间，其实还是想说明，要多久才会改变一个人的想法（我的计划是一个月写完，我做到啦！）。<br/>不说废话啦！再次感谢大家，望以后继续多多支持！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>